


Sexy Shots

by AnimeXIII, DreamingFandoms



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bottom Michael, Depends on the Shot, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 125,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is basically where we put the smexy stuff from all of our RTAH stories.<br/>Depending on the Shot (this is what I call One-Shots -XIII) the warnings will be in the Author's Notes at the beginning of the chapters.<br/>Most, almost all of these will be written by me (XIII), since DF isn't that good at making this stuff into words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at 1 AM while DF was Offline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE THIS AT 5 AM YOU BETTER FUCKING READ THIS!

This whole story is for the more Pervy side of you guys.

I (XIII) will be writing just about everything on this work. So, when you see one line paragraphs, it's me. That's because I'm always typing on my Phone, a 5 line thing to me is a 1 line thing to you.

I'm gonna write the stuff that we didn't or haven't (we love to plan way fucking ahead) had in our stories or haven't gotten to plan to put in our future works.

You guys will be able to send in your own prompts or whatever they're called. 

It can be as mature as you want! 

Just put the Pairing(s) you want, the 'stuff' you're willing to admit you want, and a basic prompt you want down in the comments below.

The only problem is that they will have to be related to our stories, so for those who don't know Go Check Out Our Stories! We don't really think they're that great but our readers say they're good!

So, if you guys want more Twin Skeletons smut or A Friend in the Forest scenes, say so in the comments below!

Thank ye! 

-XIII


	2. Swamp Monster/Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets it on with a squid while Gavin watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Gods, I have no excuse for not posting. I am very lazy, as I've told before. But, I have a few things saved up from DF and I's Skype chats.  
> Here's one now! And a message from DF.  
>  -XIII
> 
> _Sorry about not being able to post anything lately. we'll try to work on Doing it more but alot of stuff has come up making it a bit hard. we'll try to post some New stories we've been thinking off whne we have less stuff on the table.  
>  ~DF_

"This is just fucking great." Michael grumbled as his knee high boots sloshed through the swamp water he was walking through. "You just had to come this way, didn't you Ray?"  
He sighed as he stepped over a root, belt and backpack shifting from the movement. He didn't notice the tentacle coming towards him until it was too late.

"Fucking idiot ran this way." Michael stopped and looked around. "Sure got passed easil-YYYY!"  
He was grabbed by the ankle and raised into the air, several more swamp green tentacles shooting out of the water and latching onto his limbs. "What the hell?! Let me go!"  
He struggled as his pack was ripped off and tossed into the water, his travel armor following soon after as his shirt was shredded, another tentacle rising up to flick at his hardening nipples.  
A blush went over his face as his clothes were destroyed, leaving him suspended in the air naked, completely at the will of the Beast that grabbed him.

He stifled a moan as the tentacle latched a sucker on a nipple, another joining to take care of the other sensitive nub.  
His thighs were squeezed and spread apart, presenting his small twitching cocklet and puckered entrance.  
He couldn't stop the whine that came through as a tendril teased his manhood, squeezing and rubbing it to full mass.  
Michael gasped and a tendril took the chance to go in his mouth, making him let out a muffled yelp, glad for his non existent gag reflex as he unwillingly deepthroated it

The warrior moaned when something prodded his entrance, dipping inside before running along his pert behind.  
While this was happening, a tall Creeper stared with a heavy blush at the scene. The redhead he had been pining after hadn't seen the squid getting near him, and now he was being toyed with. He admitted that his pants were tight, seeing that pale body being aroused.  
Gavin didn't know if he should enjoy himself or go save his crush

He decided to stay put, a hand reaching down to unzip his jeans and give some relief to his aching cock, wrapping a hand around it with a quiet groan.  
Michael mewled as the tentacle entered him, it was slick enough for it not to burn, giving him a brief moment to adjust before it started thrusting. It went faster as Michael began sucking and swallowing around the tendril in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he was shifted so his stomach faced the ground, another tentacle joining the first in ramming into him.

Michael swore he heard something coming from a tree nearby, but couldn't think of it further as his prostate was found, the tentacles aiming for that spot when the beast heard his shout of pleasure.  
Gavin groaned and spead his hand up, matching the pace of the squid as he got a great view of Michael's ass jiggling with each thrust. He desperately wished it was him pounding into that tight heat and making Michael moan like that

Michael's moans got higher as he got closer to the edge, he shuttered as he felt the tentacles release something into both of his holes. The throbbing inside of him made him cum with a mewl, the tentacle leaving his mouth to spurt streaks of strange blue cum over his face. He panted as the tentacles shivered.  
Gavin grunted as he came with Michael, quickly getting his bearings as he knew Michael was about to become fish food


	3. Joelayanwood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly making progress with stuff!

Ray groaned as he woke up, feeling dizzy from the spiked soda he had earlier. The sensation disappeared when he saw he was in a large room, stone walls surrounded him on all sides, large oil paintings of animals or nature scattered the walls. Dark red carpet brushed against his bare feet and he realized he wasn't wearing any clothes.

He blushed and hastily closed his legs to cover himself. His arms were tied behind his back, attached to the chair, keeping him from escaping.

The large oak door opened and three tall men walked in, each wearing grey Henleys and jeans.

"Hello, sexy." The only blond smirked, bright blue eyes shone with lust. "I see you've woken up."

"Let me go." Ray glared at them, the tallest let out a chuckle and walked forward, taking a fistful of his hair and pulling his head back so their eyes met.

"I don't think we'll do that, you see, we want something." A jolt of arousal shot through his spine, but Ray ignored it in favor of glaring at him. He tried his best to not notice how ruggedly handsome they were.

"What."

The last man grinned and spoke in a British accent, sending chills down the Puerto Rican's spine. "We want your virginity, luv. And, we want you."

Ray stared and gasped as a large cock was shoved in his face, the tallest man smirking down at him. "Suck."

Ray resisted, shutting his mouth, but a hand grabbed his inner thigh and made him gasp. He choked as the member shoved into his mouth, quickly relaxing his throat not to puke, glad of his nonexistent gag reflex. "Name's Joel, that's Ryan and Dan. You better remember that, cause you'll be screaming it here soon enough."

Joel thrusted his hips, fucking the smaller's mouth as Ryan untied part of his binds, allowing Dan to pull the chair away and force him on his knees. Ray moaned around his mouthful as a hand rubbed his entrance, he couldn't resist anymore and started bobbing his head, swirling his tongue and swallowing. Joel grunted at his actions and thrusted harder, stopping suddenly and pulled out for Dan to take his place.

"He's got a pretty mouth on 'im, don't he?" Dan rumbled, watching Ray's lips stretch around his cock. Ryan and Joel removed their clothes, pulling Ray over to the massive bed and tossing him on the red silk sheets. Ray moaned as he was forced on his knees, wet fingers prodding his entrance. He gasped as a finger plunged into him, Ryan taking the chance to get a blowjob from him.

Ray rocked back on the now three fingers in him, Dan shifting him around so he was straddling the Brit. Ryan kept his mouth on his cock as Joel slowly entered him, bottoming out and waited for Dan to do so as well. Ray mewled as they started thrusting into his no longer virgin hole, distantly realizing his Vcard was taken in a Foursome.

They pounded into both of his holes, using him as a sex doll. He didn't care as long as they kept hitting his prostate, Ryan groaned and came in his mouth, watching as Ray smiled and started moaning loudly.

"Fuck, Joel, Dan." He almost screamed as they hit his prostate harder. "Please, let me cum. I'll be a good boy, cum in my slutty hole." They grunted and sped up, frantically chasing their orgasms.

Ray shouted as they came inside him, his own cock twitching weakly, painting his and Dan's torsos white. They panted, laying down with Ray ontop of Dan and Joel and Ryan on either side of them. Joel untied Ray's hands and grinned. "That was fun." The others agreed, grinning with him. They would definitely have a round 2.


	4. Maveremy for the Win!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael signs up for a threesome to get off his dry streak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're lazy assholes, have some Smut!

"Sonovabitch." Michael groaned, head pounding as he began to wake up, his eyes were covered by a blindfold. He wiggled his body, arms were tied behind his back, and he only wore a pair of tight shorts. From the feel of it he was kneeling on some soft carpet, maybe a bedroom. "Fuck me."

"Glady, luv." A deeper voice came from his right, British and confident, fucker was the one who kidnapped him. "But, you'll need to be taught first, sadly."

"Taught? The fuck you mean Taught?! Let me go you piece of shit!" A new voice laughed as he yelled.

"Kid's got a mouth on 'im, Gav." Michael flinched away from the large trailing hand going down his chest. "Think he'll put it to better use?"

"Dunno, but we can find out, yeah?" Michael yelped as his jaw was grabbed, a thumb going into his mouth as he smelled expensive cologne close to him. "'E sure has a pretty pair of lips."

Michael squished down the urge to moan as the thumb pressed down on his tongue, a second hand grabbing a nipple and squeezing.

"I bet he's a screamer." The second man unzipped his pants, the sound of his clothes hitting the floor made Michael shiver. The appendage was taken out, giving the redhead a chance to speak.

"Let go! Let me go you fuck-!" He was cut off by something large shoving into his mouth, making him gag in surprise.

"Damn, Gav." The man groaned as he thrusted gently into Michael's mouth. "He's better than you."

"Aw, guess I'll 'ave to hand over m' title." Gav, Gavino, grinned as Michael relaxed his throat for Jeremy to thrust deeper. "Think 'e'll take both 'f us, Lil J?"

"He better." Jeremy picked up the pace, a hand reaching down to grab a handful of red curls and tug, grinning when Michael moaned around his cock. "Little slut likes it rough."

Gavin hummed and got behind Michael and lifted him up, making him bend and show his pert ass. The blond smacked a cheek, watching it bounce before spreading them to get a view of his entrance.

Michael yelped around his mouthful as Gavin's tongue circled his rim and dipped in. Michael couldn't help but press back as Jeremy tossed Gavin a bottle of lube. "Don't want him too tight."

The Brit smirked and popped it open, he drizzled some down Michael's crack, watching it drip down his plush thighs. The elder jolted forward at the cold liquid, deepthroating Jeremy and making him groan.

"Damn. You should try this, Gavin." Jeremy thrusted harder. "He's a natural."

"In a bit, I wanna taste 'im." Gavin smacked Michael's ass and pressed his face to it, tongue plunging into his hole.

Michael's muffled mewls made the cock in his mouth throb, his own smaller one dripping precum. He bobbed his head faster, swallowing and swirling his tongue. He yelped when it was removed, getting picked up and tossed on a large bed. The redhead was forced to his knees, his hands released only to get cuffed to the bed frame. He tried to fight as a longer cock entered his mouth, Jeremy going behind him to start prepping the eldest. 

"Bloody 'ell, 'e is good." Gavin didn't wait to start thrusting into Michael's mouth, the smaller moaning as Jeremy stretched him with two lubed fingers and working in a third.

"Think he's good." Jeremy smirked as he removed the four fingers, Michael's hole twitching around thin air as he lubed up his cock.

Michael tried to shift away as he felt something pressing into him, hands gripping his hips stopped him as Jeremy bottomed out.

"Holy fuck." The Bostonite groaned and gave a few rocks, making Michael shiver under him. "He's so tight, I don't think he'll be able to take both of us." 

"Let's find out, yeah?" Gavin pulled Michael's mouth off of his cock, the organ twitching as he moved the redhead to sit in Jeremy's lap with his legs spread.

"N-no....no...d-don't...stop." Michael pushed weakly at them, his eyes still covered, Jeremy's balls slapping against his skin as the stocky man pounded into him.

"Now now, luv. I know you're enjoyin' this." Gavin crawled closer positioning his cock before thrusting in with a grunt. "You love it when you get fucked."

Michael squealed as he was stretched deliciously, feeling like he was being ripped in the most amazing of ways. His hands moved to Gavin's shoulders, attempting to push him away only to shift and pull him closer, nails scratching up his back. 

He moaned with every thrust, body bouncing with each one. Gavin pulled him into a sloppy kiss, biting his lip then let Jeremy yank him back for his own kiss, the Brit trailing hickeys down Michael's front.

Michael mewled as he felt his prostate get hit, the two men targeting that area to make him scream.

"C-CUMMING!" He squeaked as he painted his and Gavin's chests white, moaning as they followed soon after.

They stayed in that position, the two men gently rocking into him as his blindfold was removed to reveal Jeremy's blue bedroom.

"Tha' was fun, yeah?" Gavin panted, grinning. "Told you signin' up would be top."

"That...isn't a word...fuckface." Michael groaned, body going limp as Jeremy laughed.

"Aw, Micool!"


	5. Who's Your Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin helps Michael remember who his Daddy is while their spouses Meg, Lindsay, and Jeremy watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a new pairing, I think I'll call it Mavinsegmy!

"Con't believe no one suggested me." Gavin slammed the door shut to their house, he took off his shades and tossed them on the counter. "I mean, not even once did they bloody think 'm the one who dated 'im first!" 

"They seemed pretty determined to make it Meg." Lindsay got them all some beer and took the caps off with her bare hand, making Meg wince. "Though, she really is the most Bossy, just not in the bedroom."

"I am not!" They gave the woman blank stares, Meg sighed and took a seat. "Okay, so I am. What about Jeremy?! He seems like a Daddy."

"The fans keep saying that I'm a pup." Jeremy leaned on a wall as the two women took off their tops, this was their house, they could do whatever the hell they want! "Something about the chain necklace that Michael got me."

"Well, it is a way of saying you have a master in the Gay culture." The redhead pointed out as he was about to walk passed, but got grabbed and slammed against the wall. "WOAH!"

"An' you." Gavin pressed the smaller more into the structure as he growled into his ear. "You didn' follow m' orders when I said you were not to take off your shirt."

"What?" Michael ignored how his body shivered at the closeness, instead giving a cocky smirk. "You jealous that others got to see my chest?"

Gavin gritted his teeth and ordered the room at large. "Bedroom. Now."

They all ran upstairs to get it prepared, knowing this was gonna be a long, rough night. Gavin threw Michael over his shoulder, tightly grabbing his ass and making the redhead squeak.

Michael was tossed onto the bed, quickly getting to his knees since he knew it would get worse for him if he didn't.

Gavin took off his trunks, having gone commando for the day, and grabbed a fistful of Michael's curls. "Suck."

The Jersey Native didn't hesitate to follow his order, quickly licking the head before wrapping his mouth around it. He moaned as Gavin thrusted in, making him deepthroat the large cock.

The Brit didn't go for formalities, just started a rough pace and turned his eyes to the rest of his partners. "Turney, rim 'im. I want 'im loose."

The blunette nodded and grabbed the lube from its place in a neat row of toys they made on the floor. She crawled behind Michael and grabbed his hips, pulling him into a doggy position. 

The small man moaned around the member as Meg's tongue licked his entrance, swirling around it before plunging in. She fucked him for a bit before pulling back to grab the lube, the woman coated her fingers and thrusted two in.

Michael jumped forward at the sudden intrusion, making Gavin's cock hit the back of his throat and gag slightly. It didn't take long before he started pushing back as she curled her fingers and added a third. 

Gavin glanced over at the side of the room to see Jeremy and Lindsay making out, the Bostonian massaging her boob as she jacked him off. 

"Face down, arse up, luv." Michael licked his lips to rid of the saliva trail connecting him to the organ and did as he was told.

Meg walked back over to Jeremy and Lindsay, sitting down and locking legs with the other woman and began tribbing each other.

Gavin ignored the moans and bottomed out inside Michael, setting a rough pace as he tugged on the smaller's hair. "Little slut, you always want the harsh punishments, yeah? Got tha' tattoo to rile me up."

"Y-Yes, Daddy!" Michael mewled, gripping the blue sheets as Gavin pounded into him. "I-I love you inside me, Daddy!"

Gavin grunted at the title and went faster, the sounds of skin against skin blending with Jeremy thrusting into Meg while they shared Lindsay.

Michael gave cut off moans, biting the sheets as they got higher, a sign he was close.

"You wanna cum, luv? Wanna cum from me usin' you like the slut you are?" Gavin purred, pressing his chest to Michael's back, gripping his thighs to slread his legs more.

"Y-Y-Yes! I'll b-be a good b-boy, Daddy!" Michael cried out when Gavin grabbed his cocklet, only taking a few short tugs to send him over the edge.

Gavin groaned as he started to cum, pulling out to let it paint the tattoo that marked Michael as his, grinning as the smaller shook from the aftershocks.

He leaned down and smirked. "Don' get too comfy, luv. I've got a right grudge against you tonight."

Michael was not walking tomorrow.


	6. Two Nagas and a Brit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grabbin gets a lovely wake up call!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making more chapters is a very slow process for us.

The air was filled with the sound of Gavin snoring and two Nagas growling at eachother. Michael and Dan stared eachother down from either side of the bed pit, tails lashing but not hitting anything, incase they woke up the sleeping Brit.

They had been fighting for 3 days, each trying to get Gavin's attention to themselves with little success. It was hard for Gavin to work with two Nagas demanding his attention, even though he gave them equal amounts, no matter what the other said.

"Bitch." Michael bared his teeth.

"Jerk." Dan glared.

"Go fuck yourself." The redhead gave Dan the bird, teeth clicking. His Eastern Rattlesnake patterned black and blood red scales shivering as his rattle sounded briefly.

The larger, dark grey and black scaled Death Adder, Naga was silent for a minute before speaking. "Nah, think I'll fuck you instead."

"What?!" Michael barley managed to keep his voice low, a blush forming.

"You 'eard me. I'll fuck you." Dan shrugged. "After B has 'is turn." 

Michael stared, thoughts rushing before he groaned and rubbed his eyes, he pointed at the other with a glare. "We share, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, just help me get 'im starkers." Dan slithered over to the head of the bed, his 35ft tail crossing the distance easily.

Gavin's peaceful slumber cut off eruptly as his arms were pinned on either side of his head. 

"W-Wot?!" He looked around frantically, spotting no intruders but a predatory Michael between his legs.

"We've come to an agreement to share you, B." Dan explained, holding down the other's arms easily. "You'll twat 'im a bit an' then it's my turn."

Gavin sputtered as Michael nuzzled his growing bulge, the redhead looking up from under dark lashes as he mouthed his boxers. The Brit tried to hold in a groan as Michael's hands reached up, rubbing his cock making it throb.

"Excited already." The small Naga purred, teasing the waistline of the grey boxer briefs. Gavin didn't hold back the next groan as Michael unbuttoned his night shirt, moving it back to run his hands over the tan muscles.

Michael smirked and trailed wet kisses down his stomach, nipping lightly at his happy trail as he pulled down Gavin's boxers. The Brit's 8 inch cock sprung free, leaking precum that Michael lapped up immediately. 

The redhead's bell jingled, the red leather of his collar catching the light. He kitten licked Gavin's length, his rough tongue dragging a strip from balls to head.

Gavin's hips jumped as Michael wrapped his mouth around the tip, hands holding Gavin down as he bobbed his head, taking more and more of the member in his mouth.

"Quite a sucker, yeah?" Dan grinned as Gavin moaned from Michael swallowing. "Bet he'd love to be a good lil' cock warmer."

Michael moaned around his mouthful, deepthroating the organ as his hand reached down to his own slick entrance. He stuck a finger in, curling it and quickly adding another as he purred.

"Look at 'im, he's fingerin' himself for you." Dan smirked, Gavin was silent, but Dan could see his eyes were dark with lust.

Michael scissored his three fingers briefly, making sure he was ready before pulling back. He took a deep breath of air, grinning as he moved forward to rest his hands on Gavin's chest. "Ready for this, Gavvy?" 

The Brit's hips thrusted up, cock sliding into Michael in one move. They both groaned at the feel. 

Michael rocked slowly, his insides squeezing Gavin deliciously. He picked up the pace, slick dripping down to pool on the younger's lower stomach.

"So fucking big!" Michael panted, leaning down to kiss Gavin. The hacker bit at Michael's lips, turning them red as their tongues tangled together.

Gavin planted his feet firmly on the bed and thrusted up, Michael nearly screamed as the cock hit his sweet spot. He held still as Gavin rocked up into him, pace becoming frantic as he got closer to the edge.

"Want 'im to cum in you, luv?" Michael nodded at Dan's words. "Go on, tell B how much you want it."

"I-I want your cock! I wanna have it cum in me! Please! Please!" Michael's voice got higher as the pace picked up. "Cum inside me! Use me as your fuckin' toy! C-Cummi-AHH!"

Gavin grunted as he came, cock twitching as he pumped Michael full of sperm. The Naga moaned, cumming from the feel.

They panted, Dan letting go of Gavin's arms as the blond's limp member slipped out of Michael. "My turn, luv."

Michael moaned as he was pulled over, his 15ft tail twining with Dan's larger one. His entrance rubbed against the other's underbelly, something under the scales twitched and Michael was suddenly full of large, Naga cock.

He screamed sharply, head tossed back as his whole body shook. Dan moved slowly, moving back until the tip was the only part in before sliding back in with a wet noise.

"Bloody hell, you're tight." Dan groaned, arms wrapped around Michael's waist as he thrusted slowly. The redhead mewled, hands gripping the larger's biceps while Dan sucked on one of his nipples.

Gavin watched from the sidelines as Dan picked up the pace, the sound of wet scales and skin against each other filled the air. Michael's bell jingled with every thrust, Dan sucking a dark hickey on the other's jawline before going to nip at Michael's other nipple.

Michael stayed limp, allowing the bigger Naga to mate him roughly. His insides squeezed around Dan's cock, making him tip over the edge with a rumble.

"Tha' was mental." Dan grinned as Michael flopped back onto the pillows. 

"We did a right number on 'im." Gavin agreed, their eyes gazing over the tiny Naga. Michael's hair was a mess, eyes blown out with want, hickeys dotted his skin, his nipples red and puffy, his lips bitten to a swollen perfection. He was the absolute definition of debauched. His entrance fluttered around nothing, still leaking slick, his body believing it would have more mates inside it.

"Oh, right." Dan laid next to Michael, Gavin taking the other side. Their hands moved together, each sticking three fingers inside Michael's hole. "You didn't cum yet, 'ave you."

Michael whined loudly as they fingerfucked him, the motions made obscenely wet noises as slick coated their digits.

"Come on, boi." Gavin purred, his voice rough as Michael drooled. "You know you wanna cum."

Michael's entire body shook at the force of his orgasm, eyes squeezing shut as he tipped over the edge. The fingers were removed, hands rubbing his form as he dozed.

"Good boi." The two voices melded into one, giving praises that made Michael purr sleepily.


	7. Ender my Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if i may Some Ender Joel and ray knotting action and yess dirty talk ray make that pink dicked ender joel blush like an innocent catholic girl mwuahahah!!!!
> 
> Prompt by Noxxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long on this, I really don't have an excuse other than the stress of school anf constantly being distracted.
> 
> Hope Noxxy still enjoys Joelay as much as I do.

Joel was forced onto his back with a huff, spike arms yanked above his head and chained to the bed. He stared up at Ray nervously, not liking the hungry gaze the smaller had. All he wanted to do was gather some berries for dinner, and yet he gets tied up the minute he's through the door.

"You left me alone for a whole day, Joel." The Hispanic pouted, straddling the Enderman as he ran his hands over the taller's torso, smirking when Joel's stomach jumped. "You know I can't handle being empty, I need your cum inside me."

Joel coughed in embarrassment, cheeks flushing a darker purple as his prick started to catch interest in the situation. Ray gasped and grinded back into it, only wearing a grey hoodie the creature gave him, the massive thing hanging off his small frame. The Puerto Rican's ass brushed the sheath, the pink head of Joel's member began to peak out, seeking the other's entrance.

"You like that, babe?" Ray groaned, grinning as he leaned back and twisted his hips down onto the growing erection. Precum was already soaking his hoodie, Joel blushing harder as he tried to contain the rumbling coming from deep in his throat. "Like it when my ass is against your dick?"

The Enderman chuffed as his hips involuntarily bucked up, cock head brushing Ray's hole and causing the smaller to let out a shaky moan. The ravenette rocked back and brushed against it again, biting his lips as he pulled up his hoodie to show his own dripping cocklet. "Think it's time we start preparing, babe. Don't want your fat dick tearing me in half."

Joel was momentarily relieved that Ray could still think somewhat properly, but proceeded to have a heart attack as the smaller turned so his ass was above Joel's face. His lower half throbbing as Ray wrapped a little hand around his shaft. "Go on, start getting me stretched with that tongue of yours."

Joel gulped and hesitantly flicked his tongue over the furled muscle, Ray moaned before giving the massive member infront of him a lick in appreciation. The Enderman's hips jumped and he swiped his tongue again, pressing the tip into Ray's hole, gaining a long suck in return.

This continued until Ray was actively bobbing his head, taking as much of the large prick as he could while jerking off the rest. Joel was blushing furiously, but managed to keep up his actions of rimming the smaller. Said man's thighs were shaking as he moaned softly, hips pressing back into the wet muscle.

"Fuck! That's it, that's it. Right there, that feels fucking amazing." Ray panted, mouthing wetly at the flared head of Joel's cock. The aforementioned creature flicked his tongue against Ray's prostate obediently, gaining a breathy mewl. "Gods, I can't wait to get fucked by you. Bet you'll enjoy it, huh? You gonna like pounding into my tight ass?"

Joel snuffled, pushing the muscle deeper before pulling back as Ray turned to face him. The Hispanic grabbed the Enderman's prick and positioned himself, he dropped down and took it in one move. Ray threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy, body shaking as he raised up to slam down again. "F-Fuck! Oh-oh, Gods. You're so b-big!"

Joel rumbled and thrusted up, Ray yelp before pulling completely off, panting as he quickly put the cock back in. The man moaned shakily, rocking his hips and scratching lines across the taller's rough stomach. Joel moved faster, skin slapping against Ray's thighs as he chased the tight heat.

Ray squealed and fell forward, fumbling with the chains keeping Joel tied to the bed. They fell off and Joel immediately flipped them over, pressing Ray into the mattress as he fucked into the smaller. Ray's legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him to go faster.

"You like this?" Ray panted, gripping Joel's shoulders as the blushing Enderman nibbled his neck. "You like fucking me into the bed? Wanna make it so I can't walk? Bet you'd love that, bet you'd love to use me as a fucktoy. Make me take everything."

Joel groaned and thrusted harder, hitting Ray's prostate, gaining more scratches in return. His knot swelled up, catching at Ray's rim. The man practically wailed as he pushed down, hips rocking up in desperation for it to be inside him. 

"Come on, give it to me. Give me that fat knot, knock me up." Joel's body shivered, his cock throbbing and causing Ray to grin as he went on. "Yeah, you'd love to see me swollen. See me full of your kids, you sick fuck."

Joel's knot was forced into him with a wet pop, Ray screamed as he came. Cum pooled inside him while his own covered his and Joel's chests. The Enderman slumped against him, slowly rocking his hips, causing the knot to tease his abused rim. Ray moaned softly as Joel just purred, both exhaust from their activities. Neither bothered the thought of cleaning up, just basked in the afterglow.

"....better not get me pregnant, you fuck."


	8. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is into Somnophilia, Michael just goes along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think I spelt Somnophilia right.

Gavin hummed quietly as he set up the GoPro on the bedside table, it caught a great angle of the side view, several others were already set up to get different shots.

He was only in his boxer briefs, as per usual for his nightwear, his member twitching in anticipation for what was to come.

He stood back, glancing at his handy work before turning to his prize on the large bed. 

Michael slept peacefully on his stomach, his body covered by one of Gavin's black hoodies. He was unaware of the world, torso rising and falling in a steady pattern.

Gavin licked his lips and slowly got on the bed, a bottle of lube thrown on it. He was thankful Michael was a bit of a heavy sleeper, it would take a phone ringing for him to wake up.

The tall man ran a hand over the back of Michael's legs, pulling the hoodie up to allow access to the plush thighs Gavin loved so much. He leaned down and gently bit a thigh, it twitched but Michael stayed asleep. He pressed open mouthed kisses up both of them, pushing the cloth up more until it rested on the smaller's lower back.

A large hand skimmed up Michael's leg reaching the red briefs that barely held the luscious mounds of the Jerseyite's ass. Gavin gently squeezed them, moving up to pull down the underwear to expose Michael's entrance.

He bit his lip and leaned forward, giving a lick and waited for a reaction. When he got none he continued, gently lapping Michael's still stretched hole, Gavin had done a number on him earlier that day.

The brit continued for a brief moment before moving back, he grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. He teased one in, gaining a whine from his victim and added another. He scissored them then put in the third, quickly removing them when Michael was deemed ready.

Gavin took off his boxers and lubed up his cock, straddling Michael's thighs he pressed in with a soft groan. The smaller whimpered in his sleep as Gavin rocked slowly, laying down to press his front against the other's back.

He went faster, hands running under Michael's hoodie to toy with his nipples. The bed creaked as Michael began to pant, moans slipping out as Gavin hit his sweet spot.

Gavin grunted and pulled out, he took off Michael's briefs and moved him on his side. 

"Gavvy..." Michael whined as a thigh was lifted and Gavin took him from behind. Michael's half asleep mind didn't hinder the mewling he let out as Gavin ran a hand over his sensitive stomach and thighs.

The Brit didn't speak, continuing his goal in pounding into Michael's pliant body. He grunted louder as he got closer and closer, letting out a breathless laugh as Michael sleepily pumped his own cocklet.

"Close..." The redhead whined as he came, Gavin's cock pulsed inside him as the taller painted his walls white.

Gavin panted as they laid in the aftermath, he reached back for a rag and remote. He pressed a button and all GoPros recording ended and saved the footage to his laptop. He cleaned Michael up and laid back, wrapping his arms around the smaller, said man had already fallen back asleep.

He could deal with Michael nagging him about not pulling out for the night later.


	9. Mavin and the Brothel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has to save his boi from a brothel, that doesn't mean he can't have any fun first.

Michael stared at the man in the corner, a sentry bot, thankfully these guys couldn't feel emotions. Only way to get Gavin out of here was to do what he had paid to do.

Damn male brothels, just had to steal his boi after a heist. Thankfully it was a small one, just need to convince them he was a customer then shut down the systems.

Only way to do that? Have sex with Gavin while a robot watched. Fan fucking tastic.

Michael sighed and looked back over to Gavin, the tall man was tied to a chair, blindfolded with ductape over his mouth. Probably to keep him from verbally hacking the place. He wore a pair of grey boxer briefs, his broad chest bare to show off the muscles Ryan and Michael had given him through hours of forcing him to workout.

Michael shook away the thoughts and started undressing, his boots and pants sitting by his jacket as he walked over to the man, his shirt set next to the chair for clean up.

He ran a hand through Gavin's hair, pushing his face to his chest. The man struggled at first, but calmed when he smelt the familiar cinnamon and honey. Michael smirked and trailed a nail down the hacker's neck, straddling him so his covered crotch brushed against the redhead's behind.

He rocked gently, getting muffled groans from the younger as he grabbed some lube. He needed to make this fast, but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself.

Michael moaned softly as he felt the cock throbbing between his thighs, clicking open the lube and warmed some on his hand. He circled his own entrance and pressed a finger in.

"Feels so good, Gavvy." Michael moaned quietly, knowing the robot didn't have audio on. "Been craving your cock for ages now."

Gavin groaned, hips jerking the best he could, wanting to thrust into Michael. The redhead grinned, knowing the other could hear the two fingers moving around in his hole.

He added another as he pulled Gavin's cock through the flap in the boxers, running his hand over the hard shaft to lube it up. Once he felt ready, he moved up to position him at his entrance. Gavin grunted and thrusted up, the head catching on the rim and went in with a pop.

Michael moaned, sitting down fully on the large member with a gasp. His hips rolled as he started bouncing, Gavin's thrusts meeting him the best they could.

"So good." Michael mewled, Gavin's face pressed to his chest. The redhead squeaked when the blond let out a hum, the vibrations made his nipples perk up. "Oh, I wish I c-hah-could feel your m-m-mouth on me!"

He bounced harder, moans getting higher as he clutched Gavin's head. Michael arched his back with a scream as Gavin's cock throbbed, sending ropes of cum into him, setting off his own orgasm.

He panted, resting his forehead on Gavin's hair as he caught his breath. The robot in the corner flashed silently, Michael's hand raised up, a gun that wasn't there before firing.

The hacker under him jumped at the click of the silencer, a thud followed as the now destroyed robot collapsed.

"Come on, asshole." Michael cleaned them up and sliced off the ropes. Gavin blinked bleary-eyed at him in confusion as he got dressed, pulling a pair of pants out of his bulky jacket for the other to wear. 

"You fucking suck at being a prostitute, anyway."


	10. Testing Arachnids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets kidnapped and turned into bait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Michael did not want to go to this crappy doctor's office. He didn't want to go here for a damn light to fix, but sadly his boss threatened to fire him if he didn't. So now here he was, tied up and blindfolded in a freezing area cause the crazy doctor got the drop on him.

He grunted and tried to struggle out of the ropes holding him against some sticky substance, his skin bare to the world as the creep had stripped him of his electrician uniform. His hands were tied above his head with his knees bent and spread to show his privates. "Let me go, you perverted fuck!"

"Now, now. I don't believe you're in a position to fight." The doctor spoke through an intercom, the speakers making his voice louder. "After all, you're going to be bait for my latest experiment."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Michael could hear a door sliding open nearby, something big walking out with soft clicks on metal.

"Why, my Arachne of course." The doctor, more like scientist, cackled. Michael could practically see his sneer. "I wish to see how he would mate, and given that he is the only Arachne, I had to improvise."

The thing, Arachne, came closer to what Michael now realized was a giant web. Michael could feel it climb the web and get closer. The redhead's mind raced as he tried to think of what it was. Arachne...a hybrid of some sorts. But a hybrid of what?

His answer came when the Arachne covered his body and a husky British accent spoke into his ear. "'Ello, luv. I can already see tha' you'll make a lovely breeder."

Michael tried to scream, only for his mouth to be covered by a large, human hand. The Arachne leaned closer, a beard scratching Michael's neck and cheek as the hybrid chuckled lowly. "Aren't you a fiesty one. I'll be sure tha' you'll get nice and pliant for me."

Michael struggled more but a hand gripped his red curls and yanked his head to the side, sharp pain engulfed Michael, emanating from his exposed neck. Oh Gods, the spider being just bit him.

"Subject injects prey to allow potential mating." The scientist's vouce came over the speakers as Michael's world went hazy. "Interesting. A non potential poision that causes numbing."

Michael shivered and gasped as the Arachne above him trailed a hand down his side, the action leaving a stretch of fire behind as the poison caused Michael's body to become oversensitive. The spider hybrid chuckled as Michael let out a weak whine, rubbing his hand along plush thighs. "Your hips are curved, such plump thighs as well. Perfect for birthin' m' offspring."

The redhead tried to close his legs but to only have them be yanked father apart for the Arachne to trace lips down to his entrance and gave a single lick to the muscle. Michael's body was like jelly, only able to give weak shakes as he moaned softly.

"You're so tight, luv. Still a virgin, you're first time and you'll already be pregnant." The Arachne climbed back up to press against him, allowing the redhead to feel the large organ throbbing on his stomach.

"D...Don't...no.." Michael's mouth wouldn't work, words jumbled as the Arachne moved to poke at his entrance. The Jerseyite groaned as it pressed into him, the pain minimal from how relaxed he was, some slick substance coated the shaft to allow easy access.

"So warm..." The spider being grunted, thrusting slowly to press more and more inside Michael's pliant body, bottoming out with a rumble. Hands gripped Michael's hips to keep him in place as the Arachne started to thrust, massive shaft stretching Michael's walls as the head pressed against his prostate, sending sparks up his spine.

Michael couldn't help the moans spilling out of his mouth, thoughts focused solely on the member moving inside of him. His covered eyes halflidded, only seeing black, he wished he could see what the Arachne looked like, hoping he was more human than spider.

Said Arachne stilled inside of him briefly, mouthing at the smaller's neck. "Let's get rid of the audience, yeah? His job here is done."

"I beg your pa-!" The scientist's voice cut off with a gurgle, the sound of a watermelon exploding made Michael want to cringe, if not for the shaft pulsing inside of him and keeping him still.

"Much better, now then." A hand reached around Michael's head, untying the blindfold. "Let's see those eyes of yours, luv."

Michael's eyes blinked harshly against the sudden lights, flicking up to see a handsome face. The Arachne smirked down at him, tan muscles ripping to yank him off the web and into his lap, spider half curling to stay inside of Michael. Wheat blond hair was ruffled sexily as green eyes took in amber. "Adorable little thing, aren't you, luv." 

"I'm not adorable, assh-EEP!" Michael trailed off into a moaning mess as the Arachne thrusted harshly into him, large hands squeezing his hips as he used the human like a cock sleeve. 

"Name's Gavin, be sure to scream it." The Arachne, Gavin, grinned at him as he pounded into the smaller. "You're gonna look so good filled with m' cum an' eggs."

"E-Eggs?!" Michael tried to string thoughts together, drooling as Gavin grinded into his prostate, his face red. 

"Course, m' lovely little Micool." Gavin grinned wider at the jolt that went through the human. "Oh yeah, I know your name, luv. I'm gonna have to, you're mine now."

Michael screamed as he came suddenly, back arching as he clenched around Gavin, moaning weakly as he went limp.

"'M not done with you, yet, lovely Micool." Gavin turned him to press against his back, thrusting back in to pump his seed into the smaller, voice becoming a throaty rasp.

Michael looked down as something twitched inside him, pressing into his rim as it traveled through Gavin's shaft to go inside the human. Oh, looks like Gavin's cock had more than one use.

The Arachne had a steady rumble sounding from his chest, eyes closed as he rested his face on Michael's neck, another egg pushing pass Michael's rim to join the first.

Michael watched in a daze as his stomach gained a small bump from each egg, the eggs about the size of a soda can. His cocklet twitched with interest, soon becoming hard as he was filled. He mewled as a hand gripped it.

"You love this, don't you Micool." Gavin rumbled, giving slow tugs as a third egg pushed into him, biting the pale neck exposed to him. "You live to be filled with m' cum, to be bred, to be pregnant with young."

"Gavvy..." Michael whimpered as Gavin pulled him into a harsh kiss, nipping his lips and causing them to swell as he slipped his tongue in to fight and win against Michael's. 

Gavin pulled back as Michael came, the fourth and final egg planted safely inside its mother along side its siblings. The newly mated pair separated to allow Michael to run a hand over his bump.

As Gavin spooned him, dozing off into sleep, Michael knew one thing. He knew that this was his life now, to basically be an incubator for the Arachne.

And Michael didn't give a fuck about that little fact.


	11. House of Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's experience in a haunted house goes mildy terrifying to down right sexy.

Gavin did not want to be here, he did not want to be in a hospital turned haunted attraction as the 5th wheel to the Joelayanwood that dragged him here.

"Calm down, Vav. They're all actors, dude." Ray walked beside him, hands in the pocket of his hoodie. Joel, Ryan, and Dan surrounded Ray's three other sides, acting as bodyguards to the smallest in their group.

"It's still bloody scary, X-ray!" Gavin squawked back, they were waiting in line for their time inaide the three story building, they were next. "I don' care tha' almost all 'f them are from Rooster Teeth, they'll jus' terrorize us even harder! They'll go after me since you got Rye-bread, B, an' Joel circlin' you 24/7!"

"True," The Hispanic shrugged. "But, you're forgetting one thing. Michael's in there too."

He was sadly right. Michael was one of the exclusive volunteers to scare the shite out of the public. Marcus had even made him a special mask that Michael wouldn't let him see, but from Geoff's constantly pale face from his trips to Stage 5, it was something horrifying.

Gavin nearly cried when Chris and a non RT member motioned them forward for their trackers. This place was bad enough that each victim needed a tracker stuck to their skin incase any accidents happened, if they didn't exit in the timespan of an hour and half the building was sent into lockdown, a search party would be sent in to find them. Gavin dearly hoped that wouldn't happen in his case.

"Follow the blue arrows." Chris smiled at them, headset on to get feedback from the tech support in charge of the special effects inside.

Ryan said thanks for all of them as they went in. The place was already looking like something out of a horror movie. Dull, flickering lights helped them see every 15 feet or so, the rest having them rely on the glowing arrows on the ground and ceiling. Blood splattered the area, Gavin could already hear the screams deeper inside, whether from the other group in this place or the actors scarring them for life, he didn't know. And he didn't want to find out.

Gavin trailed behind the group, arms curled to his midriff unconsciously. He screeched when a body crashed into a window beside him, splattering blood and guts on the glass. He gagged and jogged a bit away.

Ray and the giants he called boyfriends had rounded the corner already, leaving him to face this alone.

"You can do this, Gav. Your boyfriends with Mogar Jones, you've 'ad worse from 'im alone!" The Brit muttered to himself, glancing around as he speed walked his way through the horror attraction. He jumped and screamed everytime an actor would jump at him or slam against the glass windows to the patient rooms. All were in a state of gored mess; missing limbs, organs hanging out, bones showing, blood pouring out from orifices. They really selled the hospital from hell theme, with literal demons for the hospital staff and such.

Gavin rounded the corner, it would be a pretty straight path that would lead him up a flight of stairs to the second floor, with blackened hallways on either side of him, creating blocks of hospital rooms.

He was just starting to think he would make it through when a tall woman in the classic janitor getup jumped into his path from one of the halls, a revving, blood splattered chainsaw in her hands.

Gavin shrieked and bolted to the right, into a hallway leading away from the path. In the back of his head he knew it was Griffon that was chasing after him, but the fear overtook the rational part of his brain.

Gavin ran for his life, trying to get away from the maniac behind him, having to skid to a stop and bolt another way when a demon nurse or tortured patient jumped out. It looked like they were herding him, leading the Brit up an umarked set of stairs to a more abandoned part of the building's second floor.

The area was still covered in blood and fake gore, but no actors were in this area. Security cameras turned in an ever changing pattern littered the cieling, making sure no unwanted guests entered the building. All actors had special trackers marking they were part of the attraction while the ones given to guests had a different marking on the maps. If anyone got in and didn't have a tracker, the security team would hunt them down and arrest them for trespassing.

Gavin scrambled into a room, slamming the door behind him, Griffon running passed without knowing.

He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart, turning to look at his dimly lit surroundings. He nearly choked, a strained whimper escaping his throat.

The room was like a doctor's office; desk in the corner, patient's bed near the middle, no windows and doors besides the one behind him. The place had bloody, rusted surgical tools on trolleys and bones scattered around the patient's bed.

In the center of it all, was a demon doctor. He wore a shredded lab coat, black jeans drenched in blood, a dark grey t-shirt underneath. His hands were covered in black gloves with dark metal claws. His face covered by a full black mask, large white circles acted as the eyes while a white splitting grin with sharp fangs kept his expression at a constant creepy grin.

Gavin squawked and tried to go back though the door but the man grabbed him and yanked him onto the metal patient's bed. His ankles and wrists were strapped down, forced into a reclined sitting position.

The doctor walked closer and trailed a sharp claw down Gavin's cheek, the Brit he was honestly going to die. "You're a real fuckin' wuss at this, boi."

Wait, what. 

"You scared the fuckin' actors with those damn screams, Gavvy."

"MICOOL?!" Gavin's brain finally caught up with the action. "YOU BLOODY ARSEHOLE!! YOU SCARED THE SHITE OUTTA ME, YOU MINGY PRICK!!!"

Michael threw his head back and cackled, the action turned horrifying from the voice changer in his mask, the higher and lower pitches mixing with his words made a three toned voice capable of making people shit themselves just from a few words.

All it did for Gavin was fuel his anger. "YOU FUCKIN' MADE ME GET LOST, CHASED AFTER BY A CHAINSAW MANIAC, THEN STRAP ME TO A DAMN TABLE!"

Michael's shoulders jumped with his giggling as he reached up with both hands and removed the black mask. His face and ears were painted painted with black, making his already firey curls pop. He wiped off the paint with a wet rag as he spoke. "It was still pretty damn hilarious. I owe Griffon big time for that."

"I OUTTA KICK YOUR ARSE FOR THIS, YOU LI-!" Gavin's mouth was covered by Michael's hand as the Jerseyite gave a dark smirk.

"That isn't a way to talk to the only person not tied up, baby." Michael's claws dug into the skin of his cheeks in a silent warning. His eyes dark with something that made Gavin fear for his life and shiver in arousal. "You should be a good boy at let me do what I want, understand?"

Gavin nodded hastily the best he could with Michael gripping his face. The demon doctor gave a grin and let his mouth go.

"I want you to be my personal sextoy, you're much better than any of my other ones." Michael started removing his lab coat and pants, leaving him in knee high black boots and his blue shirt. "Do you wanna do that? You wanna let me ride your cock, let me use it as my living dildo?"

"Y-Yes, please." Gavin's cock throbbed at the purred words, tensing slightly as Michael unbuckled his belt with a hand while the other unbuttoned his shirt.

"Good boy, Gavvy." Michael ran a hand through his wheat blond hair, tugging it to give him a searing kiss. His tongue licked its way into the Brit's mouth as his hand tugged his boxers down enough to free up his cock, quickly grabbing it and giving the large organ a few tugs. Michael parted with a bite to his lower lip, staying close enough to brush his own cupid's bow against Gavin's. "You're already hard, baby. You thinking of slamming into me, huh? Thinking of fucking me so hard that I remember it?"

Gavin could only groan in response as Michael lowered his head to lick the tip, bobbing his head down to quickly deepthroat it. The redhead hummer around the member and gazed up at him with half lidded eyes, swallowing and bobbing his head slowly. He came off it with a pop, saliva creating a string to it as he jerked him off with a hand, he licked his lips and grinned. "You taste so good, Gavvy. So big, you can't stop throbbin'. I can't wait until it's inside me."

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut as Michael gave him a few more tugs than let go. He heard the pop of a bottle of lube and felt the cold substance get coated on his prick.

"Been waitin' for this all day, baby." Michael straddled his waist, hips swaying as he slowly lowered onto his cock. Gavin had a great view of his back and ass as Michael took him all in without preparation. "Couldn't resist fingering myself before this, just couldn't stop the thoughts of how you stretch me so good."

"Fuck..." Gavin breathed as Michael started to move, rocking his hips, gripping the taller man's legs for support as he sped up.

Michael moaned as he twisted his hips, bouncing down on the cock inside him. He threw his head back with a groan as the head brushed against his prostate, quickly chasing that angle.

Gavin's hips thrusted up the best they could, trying desperately to stay inside his lover's tight heat. Michael bounced on his dick like his life depended on it, letting out moans and panting.

"You feel so good! S-So big, it feels like you're splitting me in half!" Michael leaned back to rest against Gavin's chest, both let out shouts at the sudden change of angle.

Michael's mewled as Gavin littered hickeys across his neck, allowing him the brief moment before grabbing a fistful of his hair to yank his head to the side and give his own markings to the Brit. His hips swaying to grind back into the hot organ inside him, he moaned as Gavin suddenly came.

Gavin froze up as Michael chuckled, and pulled off, white spurts coming out of his cock weakly before it was back inside Michael again.

"You came without permission, baby. A good fucktoy never does that." Michael's claws ran down Gavin's chest, scratching him enough to make blood well up and trickle down, that would definitely scar. Michael rode his cock, making it hard again. "You should've wait for me to finish, you'll have to be punished when we get home."

"S-Sorry." Gavin hissed out, torso twitching in pain as Michael grabbed his shoulders for leverage. He raised himself up and dropped back down, making the organ inside him hit his prostate dead on.

Michael squealed and did it again, creating a slow but rough pace that got faster as he reached his orgasm. "Gavin!"

Said Brit yelped and came painfully from the sudden vice around him, his chest getting stained with cum mixed into the blood.

"That... was so...fuckin' good..." Michael panted, catching his breath and getting off of the Brit. He dressed quickly, using Gavin's somehow shredded shirt to clean them both up, tucking Gavin back into his pants and buckling them.

Gavin got up shakily, taking the offered folded shirt Michael grabbed from the desk, pulling it on. A People Like Grapes shirt, most likely a new one from the Merch Store.

"Come on, I'll take you to the side door to get out of here." Michael grinned, opening the door and leading him down the stairs Griffon chased him up.

They quickly made it to a hall close to the side door with no one stopping them, Michael must've set up the whole trapping process, the prick.

Gavin's hazy mind didn't allow him the chance to react as he was pinned to the wall, Michael's lips mashing into his in a bruising kiss. A hand cupped his crotch and squeezed as Michael pulled back, a dark look in his eyes. "Be ready to take a few days off of work."

Gavin hissed as the side of his neck was scratched, great, he had a visible marking that would permanently state he was Michael's.

"Down this hall and to the left!" Michael called back to him as he walked out of sight, heading back to his assigned area of the building.

Gavin shook himself out of the haze and made it out of the door, he jumped when he was greeted by Ray laughing.

"Dude, did you get mauled by bear in there?!" The Puerto Rican snickered from his place next to the car that would take them back to the office. Him and Dan were the only ones that made it out of the place with only a few blood splatters. Joel looked like he had curvestompped a body and taken its head, tossing the skull with a hand casually. Ryan was drenched in blood from head to toe, a most likely stolen demon's mask resting on the top of his head as he waved with a bloody arm he nicked from one of the prop corpses.

"Somethin' like tha'." Gavin stated, not wanting to give any details. Unfortunately the door opened behind him, a demon nurse peaking out with a white bag in his hand.

"Hey, Gavin! Michael wanted me to give this back to you, said you forgot it." Caleb's voice was muffled by the bloody fanged grin that split his face in half, the latex and clay keeping his real mouth from showing. "Oh, and, Treyco's waiting back at the office to treat all those scratches of yours!"

He tossed the bag and slammed the door, said bag hitting the concrete with a wet plop, stating just what was inside.

Gavin's squawking along with Ray's cackling could be heard for miles.


	12. Robo prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay robots with vibrating dicks pleasing their master.
> 
> Said robot is gavin.
> 
>  
> 
> Poor michael is about to have a good time...

Michael wondered if it was a bad idea to become an engineer. I mean, it had a good pay and he got to build shit. But, it also meant having to be the tester for some of the upgrades he was assigned. 

One being the Pleasure setting. He did not wanna know what the fuck that meant, especially since his robot was still needing some other upgrades.

The redhead stared at the red chip in his gloved hand, the gold circuitry flashing with the data running through it. He sighed and set it on his workstation, not seeing as it landed in the pile of other upgrade chips.

"Gavin, get your ass over here." Michael called into the house, his workshop set up in the garage of his house. "Need to get all your upgrades set up."

"Do I have to, boi?" The tall android whined, walking in with a camera in his hands. Gavin had been obsessed with them lately, starting a collection in his room for all of the slow motion capturers.

"Yes, now sit the fuck down. The sooner we get this done the sooner you can go back to whatever the fuck you were going before." Michael rolled his eyes, sliding on his goggles as Gavin took off his shirt to lay on the table. He opened the Brit's front, exposing the delicate circuitry and immediately started uploading each chip in the pile.

It was a good hour of Michael alternating with implanting chips and waiting for the download process to finish. Having to do several tests afterwards to make sure nothing was faulty. Gavin complained with each, saying they made his head fuzzy, but Michael just ignored it. 

"Last one." Michael groaned, implanting the chip and shutting Gavin's chest. 

"Download in progress, please hold." The android spoke in a dull tone, eyes going dim in the process. Michael rolled his chair back and stood up, taking off his gloves to crack his knuckles. This download looked like it was gonna take some time so Michael decided to take a break and get some water.

He removed his jumpsuit and walked into the kitchen in his boxers and muscle shirt. He cracked his neck and shoulders, grumbling about the soreness as he reached up to get a glass.

A hand slid around his waist as he took a sip of iced water, almost making him choke as the large appendage rubbed against the waistband of his boxerbriefs. "What the fuck, Gavin?!"

"'M pleasurin' you, luv. M' scans show you're tense, so I need to relieve it." Gavin's voice was throaty, Michael tried not to shiver at the deep tone. Instead trying to get out of the taller man's hold. 

Wait, pleasuring. Son of a bitch. Michael knew that chip wasn't good. 

His thought process was cut off when Gavin slid a hand into his boxers, wrapping it around his small member and gave it a squeeze. Michael jolted and stifled a whine, hand grasping the countertop as the android nipped his ear.

"Just let go, luv. You know you want to do this." Gavin purred, hips grinding into Michael's ass. Something hard pressing into him. Fucking hell. Michael shouldn't have let the damn company build Gavin's physical body. 

The redhead bit his lip as Gavin pumped his member, quickly becoming hard at the contact. Gods, he was desperate for this. Screw it, he was going to enjoy this as much as he could.

Michael let out a breathy moan and pressed his ass back into Gavin's crotch, bending down to offer himself up. The Brit chuckled and thrusted, clothed member brushing the smaller's hole.

"Why don't you be a good boy for me, Micool?" The android pulled back to drag him into the livingroom. Taking a seat on the couch and showed off the large tent in his jeans. "Let's see how good tha' mouth is?"

Michael groaned and slid to his knees, crawling over to rest betwen the other's legs as he unzipped Gavin's jeans to pull out the large cock. It stood proudly at 9 inches, a sizable girth to it that had Michael having trouble to touch his fingers around it. The engineer gulped and licked the uncut head, tongue running over the slit before taking it into his mouth. 

Gavin's hand rand through his hair, pushing to make him take more and more. Michael couldn't help but enjoy the rough treatment as it hit the back of his throat. He swallowed, jaw starting to ache from the size and let the android move his head up and down. 

"Lovely boi. Takin' m' prick nice an' easy." Gavin grunted, hips jerking to thrust into the wet heat. "Take off your clothes an' use the lube to stretch yourself."

Michael tugged his clothes off, mouth latching back on Gavin's dick as he grabbed the bottle of lube Gavin must've set on the coffee table. He didn't care to warm it before he spread his legs to get his hand near his entrance. He moaned around his mouthful as he stuck a cold, lubed finger in himself. 

Michael bobbed his head on Gavin's dick, quickly adding another to scissor them and get himself ready for the massive length. The Brit groaned above him, hand tugging his hair to pull him off.

"Get up here an' ride me, slut." Gavin yanked him onto the couch, laying down to let the smaller man straddle him. 

Michael positioned himself and dropped down, body jolting as he moaned loudly, Gavin fully seating inside him. The little prep catching up and gave Michael a pleasant burn as he moved.

"Good little thing, aren't you Michael? You love takin' me inside you? You can't live without a cock in your arse." Gavin grunted, gripping Michael's hairless thighs and leaving bruises as he made the other bounce on his dick. 

"F-Fuck! I love it! I love your cock!" Michael rode the Brit roughly, hands on the android's furred stomach for leverage as he used Gavin as a sextoy. 

Michael nearly screamed as the organ inside him started to vibrate, hitting his prostate and forcing him to cum with a whine. Gavin flipped them over, pushing Michael's back to fuck into him from behind, yanking his head back by his hair. 

"Made a mess of yourself, huh? Did I give you permission to cum? Did I tell you that you could cum before you finished me off?" Gavin growled into Michael's ear, biting roughly on his neck while he pounded into the smaller's pliant body. "Answer me, bitch."

"No! No, you didn't say I c-could cum!" Michael nearly sobbed, pressing back into Gavin's harsh thrusts, his cocklet leaking weakly. "Please! D-Don't stop! Please just use me!"

"Tha's a good slut." Gavin chuckled, grabbing Michael's hips to keep him in place as he switched angles. Grinning at the high pitched mewls and begging coming from the redhead.

"Cum in my ass! I wanna keep you inside me, Gavvy!" Michael was flipped onto his back, bending in half with his knees to his shoulders as Gavin caught him in a hungry kiss. Tongues fighting for a dominance that Gavin quickly won with a roll of his hips. Michael clawed up his back, raised welts left from his actions.

Gavin grabbed Michael's prick and tugged it roughly, cauing the engineer to wail as he gave a final thrust, pressing into Michael's ass to cum deep inside him.

Michael whined as he came the second time that day, hole milking Gavin for all he's worth. The Brit collapsed ontop of him, releasing his thighs to let the other stretch the best he could. Both panted harshly, breaths intermingling as Michael's brain finally caught up with the program.

"I...am going...to kill you..." Michael groaned, chest heaving, causing Gavin's head to move with the action. The Brit was still inside of him, not like neither cared at this point. "After...I can feel...my legs again..."

They both knew that wasn't gonna happen any time soon. And Michael didn't give a damn about that.


	13. Ursoprompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Basically just... thinking about 3... and how we had Urso Esti Michael in a clan that wasn't very happy with members mating outside of Ursos... and just maybe Michael after getting captured by his clan with his newly aquried mate Gavin just as a test to prove that the pair are indeed mated just making it so Michael couldn't not just leave a Tied up Gavin who was made hard by the clan alone to suffer since Gavin was just calling out for him since they made him hard but wouldn't let him cum.
> 
> (And just Michael going about calming his mate and riding him all while knowing that his clan leader is standing there watching him not happy

"Micool! Micool, please! 'M beggin' you, please let me cum!"

Michael glared hatefully at his clan, clawed hands clenched into fists as his sensitive hearing picked up his mate's cries. _"What have you done with him."_

 _"We merely gave him a...boost...to his libido._ One of the females, Azuna, sneered. She was one of the women that threw themselves at Michael when he came of age. Being the best fighter gave away that he would make strong offspring. Sadly for them he left after it got too much. _"Only his real mate can stop it, and we all know that won't happen anytime soon."_

 _"He sounds like a mountain lion in heat."_ Their Chief's son, Cefo, said in annoyance. Arms crossed over his chest as he gazed at Michael like he was an ant, the younger always was jealous of the redhead. Michael was the best in their hunts after all. _"We should just throw him to the wolves, maybe then he'll shut up with something inside him."_

Michael let out a growl from deep in his chest, fangs bared, the sound much more realistic than anything they could copy. The younger tribe members backed off at the sound, only a few of his age group staying behind, only slightly shaken. 

_"Is something the matter? Are you...are you not satisfying enough?!"_ Azuna mock gasped, hands covering her beestung mouth, Gods these people were in the dark ages. Michael was thankful he wasn't technology dumb like them anymore, especially not with Geoff as a new leader.

Michael huffed a laugh, teeth shown in a crude parody of a smile. _"Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself, dear Azuna? Last I heard, your mate ran himself through with a Pighuman's sword, bet he got real tired of you and that broken clam between your legs."_

 _"Why you little-"_ Azuna was cut off by their Chief exiting the tent. The other Urso Esti stepped out of the way as Chief Tero stood infront of Michael, giving the younger a cold look. Adding that to the sneer of disgust when he saw the human made clothes he wore instead of his first kill.

 _"I have decided to take this into my own hands, that I must show you that it is impossible for a noble Urso to mate with such a...weakling. You must break his haze of pleasure, it will be an attempt at best. I shall oversee the process, understood."_ Chief Tero spoke as if Michael was a newborn, slow and pronouncing his words clearly. 

_"Loud and clear,_ you old sack of shit." Michael said the last part in English, knowing that his whole tribe refused to learn the human language.

Chief Tero glared but lead him to the tent, closing off the flap and shutting out the noise from outside. He took a seat in the corner as Gavin started calling again, having caught the familiar smell of cinnamon and honey.

"Micool! Micool, please! I can't stand it anymore, it feels like 'm gonna explode!" Gavin was on his knees, hands tied behind his back and eyes covered with a blindfold. His erection was throbbing noticeably, tip a furious red at the refusal of release. If they were at their own home, Micheal would've enjoyed a nice long session with the horny man.

"It's gonna be okay, Gavvy." Michael walked over and rested a hand on the Brit's cheek. Gavin whined and pressed into the touch, mouthing at his palm. "You're burnin' up, baby. You want me to help you out?"

"Micool! Micool, 'm beggin' you. 'M beggin' you, luv." The Creeper whimpered, leaning his head forward to nuzzle Michael's stomach, wanting to feel the other's soft skin. "Need you, boi. It's bad enough someone's watchin'!" 

Michael huffed a laughed and sat on his legs infront of the taller, trailing a finger down Gavin's hairy chest and stomach, purposefully ignoring the uncut cock twitching at him. "I dunno. You look alright on your own..."

"Micool! I'll do anythin' if you let me come, please! I just wanna be inside you already!" Gavin's hips jerked, trying to get his mate to touch his aching prick.

"Anything, huh? What if I want Jeremy to join in on my next heat?" Michael scraped a nail up the 9 inch shaft, listening to Gavin yelp as precum drooled out.

"Yes! Yes! Jeremy can bloody join us on your effin' heat!" Gavin sobbed, Michael glanced over at Chief Tero to see him frowning. The concoction they gave Gavin wasn't supposed to let anything out of his body, including precum, only to make his libido a raging monster with no ending in sight. 

Looks like Michael made an ending.

"Good boy." Michael purred and leaned down to deepthoat Gavin, allowing the other to thrust up into his mouth with abandon. The Urso hummed and tugged his shaft, licking the large vein at the bottom. His own cocklet twitched in interest, slick starting to come out of his entrance. The perks of being a Carrier Urso Esti. 

"M-Micool!" Gavin only gave a small warning as he shot his load down the redhead's throat, slumping back with a groan. Tero looked ready to smash something. Their concoction failed, Gavin really was Michael's rightful mate.

Said Warrior smirked and removed his pants, tugging up his shirt to proudly show the tramp stamp that stated in human he belonged to the Creeper. "I'm not done yet, Gavvy. We just got started."

Gavin groaned as his member twitched, Michael grabbing the organ to pump it back to full mast. He positioned himself over the other, straddling his waist and lowered himself down on him. The lack of preparation caused a pleasant burn and a nice vice grip around the Creeper, making both moan loudly.

"You're so good, baby. You like it when I ride you? You like it when I use you?" Michael had his hands on the Brit's stomach for leverage as he bounced on his dick. 

Gavin could only give a feeble moan as he was turned into a sex toy for his mate, not that he didn't care, especially with Michael rolling his hips like that.

Chief Tero growled, furious, and stalked out of the tent. Leaving Michael to grin victoriously and claim his prize. A pleasant orgasm and a load of possible fertile cum getting shot deep into him. 

"You did great, Gavvy." Michael leaned down and pulled the other in for a kiss, untying him to let the blond stretch.

"Th-Thanks...luv." Gavin panted, tired out from the strenuous activities. He blinked open his eyes as the blindfold was removed. "We got everythin' we need to report back to Geoffrey?"

"Yep, that and much more." Michael got off of him and redressed, taking out a spare set of Gavin's clothes from his inventory to toss at the other. "Gonna go give a farewell to the crowd."

He walked out of the tent with a grunt from Gavin, smirking as he saw Azuna, Cefo, and many others staring at him. Azuna looking red in the face, all of them could smell the outsider mixed into Michael's own scent.

Michael grinned wider and licked off some cum from the corner of his mouth as Gavin walked out, completely covered by his Creeper cloak, his tall frame easily surpassing his former tribe's. It caused many to cower at the sight of the Creeper, most not having noticed the fact he wasn't human either.

 _"We'll be leaving now. We have some things to discuss with our Chief._ Like how we're gonna take this land as our own."


	14. Total Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is no longer a virgin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was taken out of one of our stories where Gavin lost three of his limbs.  
> Don't ask why, just enjoy it.
> 
> I start with the first paragraph while DF takes the next, going back and forth if you wanna follow with who's typing.

Michael shut the door behind them and walked through the smaller tunnel to a set of stairs that lead up higher into the mountain. There was a nicely painted light green hallway with several doors on either side. There was another set of stairs across from them as they walked into a spacious dark blue room with a large wooden bedpit that Gavin was tossed onto.

Gavin made a sound as he landed thankfully not to hard as he could of gotten hurt as he went to sit up and take in the room as well not fully realzing that Michael had something in mind for him.

"Do you like to be in control?" Michael began taking off his hoodie and boots, belt jingling as it was tossed over a chair by a desk, leaving him in a tight red undershirt and pants.

Gavin blinked looking at Michael confused "Wot are you talking about?"

"I said, do you like to be in control." Michael climbed into the bed and pushed Gavin back onto the pillows, straddling his hips as he ran a hand over the Creeper's torso. "Or, are you an innocent little virgin."

Gavin blushed as everything clicked "um... latter..."

"Oh? Then have you ever touched yourself? Down here?" Michael's hand trailed lower to cup Gavin's crotch through his shorts, going nose to nose with the other as he purred. "Ever see how big you could get?"

Gavin blushed more as he shook his head "no... not really... wasn't very interested in my own body besides seeing how to make it give of the biggest eploxisions.."

"Completely clueless, then." Michael rumbled, thumb pressed into the flesh. A jolt of something firey shot through Gavin as his lower half began to gain interest in the situation.

Gavin make a sound as it happen as he laid there under michael who was smirking as he watched gavin's blush change from embrassment into arosual as his body slowly got interested in what was about to happen to them.

"Have you ever thought about it? Of how it would feel, to be buried in something nice and warm." Michael's voice was gravely as he grazed his lips along Gavin's neck, his palm grinding onto the growing bulge. "Maybe of how the orgasm would feel, a pleasant shiver, or a hot mess?"

Gavin let out a small whimper as he laid there not even answering as he just slowly took in all of the sensations greedily.

"I could pop your cherry gentle and sweet. But, that wouldn't be fun." Michael's hand moved back up to pull down Gavin's shorts to reach the thin cotton of his boxer briefs, giving the Creeper's shaft a harsh squeeze. "Now, would it?"

Gaivn cried out grabbing onto Michael's Pelt as he looked at the other his eyes dark with Lust giving Michael all the answers he needed. this would be fun.

The Urso purred louder and mashed their lips together, moving his own against Gavin's as he skimmed a claw over the blond's happy trail, teasing the edge of his underwear. Michael nipped Gavin's bottom lip and pulled back to nibble on his neck.

Gavin easily moved his head perfectly sumbitting to the Urso as he moaned out clutching to Michael tighter as he laid there taking everything Michael was dealing him happily.

"Ooh, a perfect little sextoy." Michael licked the hickey he left and sat up to move down so he was eye level with the throbbing bulge he was teasing. "I can already tell you'll stretch me pretty nicely, baby."

Gavin smiled as his mind regiestered the compliments clearly happy about what he was being told.... even if he didn't _fully_ get all of it.

Michael mouthed at Gavin's member as he slowly slid down the man's boxer briefs, gasping as the organ was released. The Creeper's cock was standing proudly at 9 inches, a sizable girth to it as its uncut head turned pink from the blood rushing to it. "Damn, boi! Now this is what I call a dick!"

"thanks..." Gavin looked away as Michael took it all in as he laid there flustered over everything.

The redhead bit his lip and slowly licked the throbbing length, huffing a laugh as his mate shivered, taking the head in his mouth and giving it a hard suck. It suddenly felt like someone had poured lava on Gavin's stomach.

Gavin bucked slightly crying slightly at the feeling grabbing Michael's Hair confused as if he should Make Michael go farther or remove him so the burning feeling would go away as he loudly went on his hand frozen.

The Urso hummed, sending vibrations through Gavin's member, bobbing his head to take more into his throat. Gavin shook as Michael swallowed once before pulling off, jerking off the shaft as his tongue teased the slit. "Aren't you a responsive little thing, gonna cum already?"

Gavin wasn't making eye contact as Michael asked, refusing to answer as he kept making quiet sounds as Michael kept going easily responding happily and just as Reponsive as Michael was teasing him for.

His hips jolted up as Michael suddenly deepthroated him, causing the redhead to gag slightly, wet heat fluttering around Gavin's cock. Something boiled in his lower stomach, becoming stronger as his hips involuntarily thrusted up into the elder's mouth.

Gavin shut his eyes. This was so much at once... It was so good. _So good Micool..._ He didn't even realize his filter was broken and he was moaning out his every thought as he took it all. 

A tingling sensation began to build at the base of his cock, becoming warmer and suddenly painful as Michael pulled off. Something inside Gavin was screaming to shove into the redhead, to stop the burning in his crotch as Michael spoke. "Well, this is a surprise."

Gavin barely had the effort in himself to look at what was happening eyes barely open and mouth open whimpering like a whore at the lost warmth ad he bucked trying to find something... Anything to get it filled.

The base of his shaft was growing, becoming the size of a tennis ball and still getting larger. Michael hummed as he brushed a finger over it, Gavin crying out as his sensitive flesh became even more so. "Of course Creepers would have knots, your ruts turn you into animals. I'm surprised you aren't trying to pin me down right now, baby."

"Mate.. Please. It hurts..." he looked Michael hoping that pleading would get michael to just... Fill himself on his dick so he could make him take all of it as he struggled to even move woth his limited limbs.

"Not yet, sugar. I wanna see how much you can cum." Michael shifted to sandwich the organ between his bare thighs, having taken off his pants without the Brit noticing. Only the head was visible, precum dribbling out to lube the skin as Michael rhythmically squeezed his thighs. Now that something was around his knot, the fire subsided, allowing Gavin some rational thought.

Well as rational as he could get as his mate practically did wonders to his dick and knot leaving him a mess as he laid back and squeezing his eyes shut.

"You're quite bigger than me." Michael rubbed his thighs together slowly, scooting closer as he lifted his red shirt up to show his own member. It really was tiny, 3 inches at most, with no foreskin and twitching cutely.

Gavin smiled slightly taking the small thing in before letting out a shaky moan as michael made sure to squeeze his knot tightly as if it was inside of a nice fertile hole waiting to carry his offspring.

Michael hummed as Gavin came, cock throbbing while white ropes of jizz shot out. Some got on the black bed spread while the rest covered Michael's plush thighs. The Urso scooped up a bit on his finger and stuck it on his mouth, rumbling at the taste. "So sweet, you love to eat fruits, don't you. And so potent, I can practically feel the fucking fertility on my tongue! I definitely want this inside me."

Gavin smiled back looking tired as michael took some more to taste as he laid there trying to recover from the amazing experience he just had.

The bed shook as Michael moved to lay on his side, legs curled up so Gavin could see the clear slick leaking out of his hole, shirt tossed to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He reached back to slowly circle it with a finger. "While you Creepers have knots, us Carrier Ursos have a very sugary slick. A natural lube, if you will."

Gavin watched with interest his dick already gaining interest as he did so wanting to see what michael was doing.

"Sadly, we still need preparation." Michael let out a soft moan as he stuck his finger in, slowly thrusting it in as he added another to scissor them. Slick dripped onto the bed, creating a wet spot on the comforter. "It's fucking amazing when you can feel the stretch, but not so much when it tears."

Gavin blinked and watched with full on interest clearly wanting to be in there...

Michael got a third inside of himself and thrusted harder, thighs beginning to shake as he let out a breathless moan, wet sounds reaching Gavin's ears. The Creeper almost thought Michael had forgotten about him, until the Urso sat up to offer his slick covered fingers to the Brit. "Care to taste?"

It tasted as Michael smelt, a strong mixture of cinnamon and honey, just alot more potent. If he had the chance, he definitely would dedicated a whole day to eating his Mate out, probably getting a toothache from how sugary it was.

Gavin just smiled as he licked his lips looking at Michael as he laid back down waiting for what he need was going to come. His body buzzing in excitement.

Michael straddled him again and began rocking his hips, Gavin's cock sliding between his cheeks to get lubed up before the head caught on his rim. The Creeper nearly passed out as Michael took his entire length in a roll of his hips, the Urso's walls squeezing him tightly.

He moaned out as he was surrounded gripping the blankets tightly as he laid there making such loud sounds any whore would be embrassed.

"Feels so good, don't it? You like having your dick buried in me, baby?" Michael's hands clawed at Gavin's stomach, thighs flexing as he bounced on the no longer virgin organ.

 _"Yesssss."_ Gavin was shaking at it all. Eyes screwed shut as he laid there taking Michael's treatment. Groaning happily in response.

"I knew from the start you would be a great fucktoy, you love to be pinned down and used." Michael leaned over, gasping as the change of angle hit his prostate, hand on Gavin's neck so the Creeper would look at him. "Maybe I should just keep you tied up in here? Leave you on the bed to be used when I'm bored, just a simple breeder to Sire my young."

Gavin stared back a small spark of interest at the idea as he laid there thinking about what that would be like...

"I can feel your knot, baby." Michael bit his lip, trying to contain a mewl as it caught on his rim, popping in and out audibly with every thrust. "You wanna stay in me, don't you? Wanna make sure you fuck a litter into me each and every time?"

Gavin nodded as he grinned at the idea of just seeing his mate with a swollen belly because of him.

"I can already feel my body getting ready for another litter." Michael's head dropped to Gavin's shoulder, barely able to contain his moaning as he got closer to the edge. It was almost impossible to get Gavin's knot out of him, being forced to grind more than thrust to hit his sweet spot. "They'll be proof that I popped your cherry, I bet I'll have more than four this time. Your sperm's so potent."

"Good." Gavin grit out taking this chance to return michael's favor for his nice neck decorations with a few of his own.

Michael's thighs shook as he came, going limp with a wail. Gavin grinded up into him, his only hand squeezing the redhead's ass as he buried his teeth in Michael's neck.

He kept at his actions until he came himself pumping Michael full as he went limp as well under Michael looking ready to pass out.

The Urso purred, swaying his hips to feel the tug of Gavin's knot, moving up to give the blond a lazy kiss. "One hour down, 23 more to go. Hope you have good stamina, you're definitely gonna need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: I'm terrible at dirty talk.
> 
> Also, I'd like to apologize if our stories are slow. It is hard to get in the writing mood for stories that have already been created.  
> We won't abandon them, but updates will be extremely slow.


	15. Alien Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's from another world, Jeremy and Gavin are the two unlucky (or extremely lucky) humans that are caught up in his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael's basically a cat hybrid.
> 
> This was taken out from one of the stories DF and I do over Skype. If you want to follow who's saying what, we go paragraph for paragraph. I start with the first paragraph.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Gavin woke abruptly, jolting forward only to get yanked back by his arms. He saw he was in his room, shirt gone as his wrists were cuffed on either side of him. Jeremy was tied up in a chair next to the bed, arms strained behind his back, chin on his bare chest as he was dead to the world. Both of them were only in their jeans, the AC making him shiver.

Gavin frowned as he tried to look around trying to find out what was happening... He knew it was because of Michael... or was it something else? Gavin couldn't really well as he tried to escape or at least wake up Jeremy to see if he could help.

"Oi, Lil J!" The stocky man jumped and looked around frantically when Gavin whisper shouted at him.  
"Wha-huh? The fuck's goin' on? Why am I tied up?? And why does it look like you're about to star in a porn video???" Jeremy stared, thankfully completely awake.

Gavin shrugged as best he could clearly as well confused and nervous "I don't know.... I haven't seen Micool... what can you see from your place?"

"Uh...your door is locked, the blinds are shut, and there is a bottle of lube by your foot." Gavin moved his leg and found out they were thankfully not tied, able to knock into the container.

Gavin frowned as he looked at the lube as he took it in as he tried looking around for anything. nervous about everything as he laid there biting his lip as he waited for anything to happen.

"There are many differences between our species." Michael's voice echoed, a constant purr as he spoke. "For one thing, you don't seem to have mating periods like we do."

Gavin went tense as he looked around "Micool... what's happening..." He was shaking slightly. He was scared as he laid there, almost bare for the world in his bed.

"I was afraid of having these alone when I first arrived here. But," The only light, the lamp on his bedside, flickered and Michael was suddenly ontop of him. His eyes a dark red, the thin ring that wasn't engulfed by his blown pupils. He grinned, much more predatory than Gavin's ever seen. "It seems like I'll be sharing it with two, fertile humans at my disposal."

Gavin whimpered out in fear as he looked back at Michael his fear outright clear on his face and body not super happy about it and would need to be calmed and soothed. the poor human couldn't do anything as he laid there looking ready to cry because of it.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." Michael's hand trailed down Gavin's torso, stopping at his crotch and unbuttoning his jeans.

"W-What are you going to do..." Gavin managed to get out looking at Michael still scared while Jeremy watched the two on the bed with interest.

"I'm in heat, which means I need something nice...and big...to fill me up." Michael rumbled, hand rubbing the Brit's groin, thumb pressing into the rising flesh.

Gavin bite his lip at the pressure trying to not moan out as it happened looking at Michael with confusion, fear, and a small but slowly growing lust in his face and eyes.

"You humans have such an easy way of showing you wish to mate." Michael hummed, his tail swishing lazily as his other hand lightly scratched the blond's stomach. "Just a simple touch in so many places, and you're ready to bury into something warm."

Gavin looked away embrassment as he was trapped laying there still scared about what was happening along with lust still growing as michael sat ontop of his legs keeping him trapped even more.

"Now, for my kind. We have a certain little area that is immensely sensitive, it could cause us to cum at a moments notice." The creature slowly unzipped Gavin's jeans, only the cotton of his gray boxer briefs stood in the way of Michael's wandering hand. The redhead's long, bushy tail waved around to brush against Jeremy's crotch, reminding the stocky man that he hadn't been forgotten.

Jeremy looked down as it did so as Gavin looked at him asking quietly "...where...?"

"Right here, of course." Michael's hand went back up to run his claws across Gavin's neck as his tail pressed harder into the dyed redhead's bulge. "The most weakest point of a body, easily killable yet so enticing, don't you agree?"

Gavin nodded slightly though he was clearly tense and still scared about all of what was happening right now tearing up slightly as his fear grew bigger.

"But I won't bother killing you, you feed me after all." Michael's claws went back to rubbing his crotch, moving down to mouth at the covered flesh. Jeremy's chair was yanked closer, the man stiffling a groan as Michael unbuttoned his jeans to ground his palm on the other.

Gavin was starting to allow himself to make small sounds. Not fully happy about what was happening but was slowly. very slowly growing to enjoy it. his body was wanting to submit to what Michael was doing.

"That's it, just sumbit to me." Michael tugged down Gavin's pants, freeing his cock and taking it into his hand to give it a dry tug. "Maybe I'll let you have the first ride. I'm sure Jeremy would love to watch, right?"

Gavin blushed as he looked at Michael before giving in fully melting into Michael's Trust and touch. Head tilting so he could bear his neck widely, a welcoming to allow Michael to do whatever he wanted as he laid there.

Michael purred and moved up, lips attaching to the skin as his hand moved faster, a brief pause to get some lube so it wouldn't burn. The redhead gave him dozens of hickies, nipping and sucking until Gavin's neck was purple and blue.

Gavin was openly moaning and Whimpering making noises to show that he was enjoying what was happening. Moving his head so both sides could be marked up. Gavin just taking anything that was happening still happily as it happen as he looked at Michael trying to either return the favor or just KISS him.

Michael licked into his mouth, tongue fighting with Gavin's as he squeezed the Brit's shaft, thumbing the forskin. He pulled back to show his own unmarked neck to the man as he stopped the handjob, just letting Gavin fuck up into the ring of his fingers.

Gavin went about fighting for control of the kiss against his normal more Submissive Nature that he wanted to go along with as he tried to make Michael at least give him a small tiny piece of control in this dance.

Michael positively _screamed_ when Gavin bit his neck, whole body shivering. His hands came up to keep him steady, straddling Gavin's waist and giving the Brit a perfect opportunity to thrust up. He felt something wet under the green cotton sweater Michael wore, member sliding between the redhead's cheeks and catching on his loose rim.

Gavin grinned as he kept at his neck assault along with thrusting up to try and get into Michael's Wet Heat watching Michael to make sure he was driving him insane with pleasure as he did so. He wanted michael to enjoy this even if he was forced to partake. He would find a way for both to work.

"Fuck!" Michael collapsed to his elbows, hands gripping Gavin's hair as the taller slid into him. The redhead's hips lowered, allowing him to go in deeper with slick noises. Michael's moans broke off into incoherent mumbling, some words Gavin caught weren't even from Earth.

Gavin smiled as He let Michael adjust before looking at Michael "i thought you were going to ride me... I was looking forward to it...."

The creature whimpered and shakily sat back up, face red as he slowly began to lift himself up before falling back down. He wailed and did it harder, soon bouncing on Gavin's dick with his hands on the younger's stomach for leverage. Jeremy whimpering beside them with his own member throbbing in the air.

Gavin was moaning pulling at his resitants trying to touch Michael but was stuck laying there taking the rough ride as Michael rode him to his own joy.

"Fuck, you feel so good inside me!" Michael's thighs flexed as he moved himself on Gavin's cock, rolling his hips to hit his prostate. "Do I feel good to you, baby? You like filling me up?"

Gavin only nodded his brain mush and putty because of the pleasure as it built up into him trying to get out a warning to Michael of him cumming.

The extraterrestrial moaned and stopped, sitting down completely but still rocking slowly as he milked Gavin for all he's worth. The Brit was near catatonic as Michael moved off of him, turning his head to the side to watch as the redhead drop to his knees infront of Jeremy to deepthroat the man with a whine.

Gavin watched almost looking tired as he took the whole scene in from Jeremy's reactions to what was happening to him to Michael's ass which was leaking a clear slick onto Michael's body and the floor. 

Jeremy had his head back, groaning to the ceiling as his hips thrusted up into Michael's mouth, gagging and gurgling coming from the redhead as he let his throat be used. Jeremy looked closed to the edge, but Michael pulled off to lean up and give his neck the same treatment he gave Gavin.

Gavin hummed pleasantly as he laid there his body drifting slightly from being awake to asleep. Content with whatever his body picked in the end.

Michael turned and slid Jeremy's cock into himself, back pressed against the other's chest as he rolled his hips, a hand in the human's hair while Lil J nibbled on his neck.

Gavin fell asleep peacefully to the sound of Michael moaning and screaming loudly and Jeremy's own sounds while Michael was putty in Jeremy's grip shaking wildly in the others grip as he was left marks and fucked into.

Jeremy came with a grunt as Michael practically sobbed above him, cum painting his stomach as they caught their breath. Michael's got up on shaky legs, jizz and slick trickling down his thighs as he untied both humans. The two men were laid down comfortably on the bed to rest their aching muscles.

He flopped on Jeremy, nuzzling his neck in a silent apology for not paying him much attention as they joined Gavin in dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I did the last two paragraphs.


	16. Hackers and Androids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin accidentally builds a SexBot. Said bot is Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the last two chapters, DF and I bounce back and forth with the paragraphs.
> 
> DF starts first and I end it with the last two paragraphs.
> 
> [This is also an AU where Gavin is a reverse Midas. He doesn't turn anything into gold, but all of his bodily fluids are the expensive metal liquid.]
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Gavin was smiling to himself as he put the final finishing touch on michael. The voice box fitted perfectly... Now to wake michael up and have him make and pick out his voice... After All michael was his own person too. He let Michael have as much control woth how he looked as he wanted... As long as he didn't alter from his dream guy look...

Gavin took off the charging cord and closed the panel. "...Micool? Time to wake up, boi."  
The android's body whirred to life quietly, the vital signs on a holoscreen beside him picked up as amber eyes blinked open. Michael slowly sat up and flexed his fingers and arms, getting used to the new circuitry inside him.

"How you feel boi?" Gavin had backed up to give Michael space waiting for a reaction a small smile formed.

Michael's eyes slid over to him and the redhead smiled back as he slid off of the table, heading for the wheelchair bound Brit. He locked the wheelchair in place so he could lean forward, nose brushing Gavin's, arms trapping the blond.

Gavin blinked and smiled though he looked slightly confused as Michael had never done something like this "is that a yes? We still have to pick out your voice before you meet the others..."

 _"My systems are picking one out as we speak. But until then, I should help you relieve all of that stress."_ Michael clicked out, hand going for the side of Gavin's neck as he knelt infront of the wheelchair.

"Uh. Micool I'm fine... I don't need you to do that..." Gavin managed to mumble out as a blush started to form.

 _"But it's bad for your body! And since you're my creator, shouldn't I be helping you with it, baby?"_ Michael's hand slowly ran up Gavin's thigh, going for the man's crotch.

"Uh... I mean... I guess... But not right now love..." Gavin stammered thrown off by the Baby at the end as michael looked up at him.

 _"I'm sure the others won't mind us havin' one little round?"_ "Michael toyed with the zipper of Gavin's jeans, sitting on his heels so his face was infront of the Hacker's groin.

"But..." Gavin protested weakly frowning slightly as Michael looked at him begging slightly.

 _"It's been so long since you've had a good orgasm, baby. I bet it's all pooling in your balls, waiting for you to let go."_ Michael purred, leaning forward as he unzipped the blond's jeans, the button easy to get off. Slipping down the fabric to nose at Gavin's bulge.

Gavin didn't say anything as he stared at Michael nervous biting his lip though not trying to unlock his chair and make an escape.

Michael grinned wider and pulled down Gavin's boxers, taking out his shaft to give it a few dry tugs to let it become hard. The door opened just as Michael was about to give it a lick, the Fakes in the doorway.

Gavin didn't see them from his place in his chair as he let out a small whimper as Michael made him hard gripping tightly.

Michael's eyes turned to them, still pumping the visible organ, clear as day to the frozen Fakes. He suddenly smirked wider, giving Gavin's cock a long lick from balls to head, not breaking eye contact with the Crew.

Gavin let out a strangled moan as he sat there blushing deeply as Michael teased him heavily.

_"Looks like we have a few spectators."_ Michael purred, mouthing at the spongey head. _"They wanna watch you cum, baby."_

Gavin quickly turned around to see him and his face lit up just seeing them standing there making him turn back and Groan upset and embarrassed.

 _"Hm...you don't like being watched."_ Michael leaned back as he licked his lips, standing up and stalking towards the Crew.

"Uh... We were just leaving... Sorry to interrupt your gay robot stuff..." Jeremy stumbled to get it all out looking at Michael.

 _"Don't worry, you'll get some lovin' later."_ Michael winked at them before shutting the door, leaving him and Gavin alone in the room. He turned back and smirked, going back to kneeling infront of the blond. _"Now, where were we?"_

Gavin didn't say anything as Michael got back. Just trying and failing terribly to buck so michael would focus on his dick again.

The redhead laughed and took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He pulled back and squeezed the shaft as he spoke. _"Wanna fuck my mouth, Lovely Boy?"_

"Y..yeah..."

 _"Then why don't you."_ Michael took Gavin's hand and set it on his red curls, taking the Brit's cock back in his mouth, looking up at the man and waited for him to control how his head moved.

Gavin just smiled and in one movement made Michael take all of it in at once grinning.

Michael gagged slightly, more for effect than naturally, eyes watering up as Gavin moved his head up and down. His mouth was like heaven, squeezing him tighter the further down he went, he had a feeling Michael's throat had a visible bulge with every thrust.

Gavin just smiled as he made Michael take all of him happily being vocal it went on though the closer he came to cumming the looser his grip on michael was as he slowly lost himself in the pleasure.

Michael suddenly pulled off, giving the head a kiss before standing up to pull off his sweatpants Gavin had dressed him in for the repairs. His round ass swayed infront of the Brit's face as he bent to look for something.

"Micool...?" Gavin mumbled too daze to even reach out.. My he must of been carrying so much stress if just blowing him gets him so relaxed.

 _"Here it is!"_ Michael turned back and tied Gavin's wrists to his chair with some heavy wires, leaving the Brit immobile. He purred as he gave Gavin a bruising kiss before turning around to sit in his lap, cheeks hugging the man's member as something wet dripped out of Michael's hole.

Gavin tried to escape as he looked at Michael and was slightly glad he had bothered to make it so Michael would release Lube.

"Ready?" Michael asked, even as the head of Gavin's prick caught his rim and slid in with a pop. Since the redhead didn't stretch beforehand, it felt almost unbearably tight to the Hacker.

Gavin jumped at the feeling trying to get up or have him stop as drooled, which unlike most of his liquids in his body was only a shimmery golden hue instead of the actual metal, was dripping out of his mouth.

Michael chuckled and rolled his hips back, moaning softly as he rode the Brit. All Gavin could see was the pale expansion of Michael's back and his own cock disappearing repeatedly into the android's hole.

Gavin shut his eyes as tears well up and slipped down his face with the drool as he made sounds as well taking everything Michael made him take.

 _"Feels good, doesn't it? You wishin' you did this sooner, baby?"_ Michael leaned on Gavin's chest, arm around the other's neck as his hips rocked back to take Gavin inside him. _"Wishin' fucked me the moment you had the chance?"_

Gavin didn't say anything just taking the chance to mark up Michael gleefully getting his tears and Drool all over him.

Michael let out a shaky moan as his creator bit his neck, internal fans whirring loudly as his body heated up, gold staining his skin. The android's hips stuttered their movements, causing Gavin to whine and grind up into him.

"M...move." it was growled out. A command not a request as he moved away to stop his actions clearly going to wait til Michael started again.

 _"Y-Yes, sir."_ Michael's eyes flashed red at the command, leaning forward to grip Gavin's knee and the edge of the wheelchair. The redhead's hips began to rock again, twisting in circles to tease the cock inside him.

"Good bot.... Ahh. So good." Gavin was back into hid submissive Daze letting michael do all the work thanks to the order as he moan louder than any porn star.

Michael bit his lip and whimpered, thighs flexing to move himself up and down Gavin's length, trying to desperately reach that one bundle of sensitive wires inside him.

Gavin relaxed moving slightly changing the whole angle without even thinking as he let out his own whimper.

Michael squealed, tongue lolling as his eyes rolled into his head, hips working back to hit his prostate over and over. His cocklet leaked profusely, a heat bubbling in his stomach as he got closer to the edge.

Gavin made a sound as well. He was so close. So so close!

Michael leaned back and pulled the Brit into a hungry kiss, mewling into his mouth as he slammed down one last time, clamping tight around Gavin when he came over his stomach. Black spots danced in Gavin's vision as he reached his own end.

Gavin blinked... Everything was out of focus... Was he getting kissed? It felt like it... Why did he feel.. So good.

His last conscious thoughts was of the warmth around his softening member vanishing as his wrists were released. A voice murmuring in his ear as everything went black.

_"Sweet dreams, baby."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wanted to make Michael a real human that could live in society, which is why he made Michael come prepared with all the sexy stuff.


	17. Nagas and Nekos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's half feral and sensitive as hell while Gavvers is a Naga. Bush Viper to be exact. They get a little frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has two dicks.
> 
> DF starts with the first paragraph, back and forth between us.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU FUCKS!

Gavin smiled as he laid Michael into his bed. the Hybrid too stuff to even move after dinner meaning Gavin had to carry him to his Bed pit.

The redhead whined as he stretched the best he could, not wanting to cause any pain by pulling his stomach. He even had a small bump on his belly, showing he had his first actual meal in months.

Gavin laughed as he laid down looking at Michael "I hope you don't mind sharing..."

The cat hybrid's tail whapped on the bed and he scooted over, a purr shaking his frame as he closed his eyes in contentment. He only wore some boxers and one of Gavin's grey t-shirts, the cloth riding up to show pale skin.

Gavin hummed out "did you enjoy the meal Luv?" Gavin didn't know what led him to call Michael luv. but he couldn't help himself from enjoying the beatiful Hybrid.

"'s good." Michael's tail swished in the air as nuzzled his head into the sheets, twisting to kinda lay on his back. Gavin's 25 foot tail lifted him into the bedpit, coiling so he was laying by the motorboat of a hybrid.

"That's good to hear, You eat so much you got a cute little bump" Gavin smiled as he rubbed it. for only just meeting the two quickly got along and became close.

Michael purred louder and let out a mew, twisting his spine to get closer to the Naga, legs facing the other way. It was a wonder how much of him was cat than human, Gavin's mind raced with the thoughts of exactly how flexible Michael is.

Gavin hummed out as he kept rubbing as he looked at the Hybrid as he went about seeing what else he could do make Michael louder. It was such a pretty sound.

His hand skimmed upwards, shirt tugged to Michael's collarbone to reveal his chest. Gavin hesitated for a moment before brushing against a dark pink nipple. Michael's mouth parted slightly to let out a low moan, blush rising.

Gavin stopped as he looked at Michael before asking quietly "you like that Luv? you wanna have some fun?"

"Please." Michael's voice was warped by his purring, turning completely to offer his front up to the larger predator.

Gavin grinned as he looked at Michael "good. This will be a lot of fun." gaviin let loose the coil around Michael only so he could Strip Michael so he was naked grinning as he looked at Michael's cock "Look at that. you got a nice cute little Cock Luv."

The organ throbbed at the compliment, Michael whining as Gavin's fingers wrapped around it, only needing three. The smaller whimpered, ears against his skull, face red.

Gavin grinned as he shifted so he could look at Michael's rear "luv what a Nice ass you got. Bet it'll take my Cocks well." Gvin was grinning as he let Michael take the time to notice that gavin had said the pural.

"C-Cocks...?" Michael's eyes widened, knees almost at his ears from how much the Naga was bending him.

"Mhm. I got two Cocks luv. all nagas do." Gavin whispered into Michael's ear as he held Michael there as he got some lube to finger Michael open "Like that? you got two nice cocks to play with. and i've been told there bigger then most."

The redhead mewled, tail wrapping around Gavin's wrist as the Brit thrusted two fingers in him, not bothering going slow from how much the other was rocking his hips. The blond's own blood boiled, pricks threatening to come out of their sheaths.

"Oh luv i wish i could ram into you but i gotta open you all up first so you can take the two. as good as you look. I don't want to hurt you."

Michael moaned, gripping the sheets by his head. From how much he was squeezing the fingers inside of him, Gavin would have to start off with just one, as to not tear the other apart. The Naga's other hand came up to grope a plush thigh, getting an Idea. He had always wanted to try intercrural.

"Luv are you a virgin?" Gavin had to ask as he thought about all of it as he kept opening up Michael. grinning eagerly as he pictured everything that was going to happen. moving so Michael's legs down so he could coil his tail around them again as he moved Michael so he could still finger the hell out of him.

"Uh-huh!" Michael panted, face pressed into the bed, hands scrambling as he squeezed around three fingers. His tail was lashing, ears blending into his hair, his face most likely cherry colored.

"I got myself a lovely little Virgin boi. how nice." He pulled his Fingers out looking down as his Cocks came out of their Sheaths grabbing Michael Gently and moving his head so he could see them "look at them. you can't take both yet. your little nice hole can't handle them just yet. but look at what you'll be getting Luv. like 'em?"

Michael's eyes glazed over and he whimpered, hips swaying back, trying to touch the massive organs. The tappered heads dripped precum, drooling down the ridges that helped Gavin stay inside a mate.

Gavin grinned as he moved michael again as he Wrapped his tail around Michael's legs slowly making him come closer to the pait of pricks as gavin slowly made it so his thighs opened up and wrapped around his bottom cock as he made michael take the top one as the head popped pass the rim being slow and careful.

The smaller shook and drooled, hands scrambling at the grip Gavin had around his waist. The Brit's lower dick poked out between Michael's thighs, Michael's own looking microscopic in comparison.

Gavin grinned as he didn't even guide Michael with his hands anymore just letting his Tail pull michael closer and take more and squeeze his legs "you know. your neck is so bare."

The hybrid whimpered, small fangs biting his lip as he hesitantly tilted his head to the side, giving himself up to the predator. His ass met the scales of Gavin's tail, the Naga bottoming out inside him.

Gavin smiled as he went over to leave hickeys across his neck kissing and marking up the Skin without abandorn as he slowly started moving Michael but with the way gavin was holding him tight only his waist could move up and down along with his thighs.

A moan was punched out of Michael with each thrust, shaking as Gavin's fangs skimmed across his pressure point. The taller's bottom cock rubbibg against his inner thighs, precum causing the skin to go tacky.

"Look at you. my pretty little Boi. you enjoying this Luv?" Gavin was speeding them up more and More taking in all of Michael's noises.

"H-Harder." Michael gasped out, Gavin's hands pinching his nipples. Michael's tail squirmed the best it could, caught mostly by Gavin's much larger one.

"You want it harder Luv?" Gavin asked though he went about doing it with a huge grin.

A loud squeak was forced out of Michael's throat, body shaking with every slam. Michael fluttered around Gavin, the cock inside him sliding easily. The Brit nearly came at the realization that his little mate was ready to take both of him.

"Micool. do you wanna Take both of them?" Gavin had slowed giving Michael a chance to think with a clear Mind "Looks like your little hole can take them both."

"P-Please! Give me both!" Michael panted as Gavin painstakingly moved in him, hands on Gavin's tan ones that continued to torture his chest. "I want all of it, just fuck me!"

Gavin grinned "I've been dying to be told that." Gavin let loose his coil enough that he could fully remove Michael from his dick so he could put both of them in slowly. keeping the tail wrapped tightly around his new mate "Lovely Mate. all mine. isn't that right Micool? your all mine right?"

"All yours! Just yours!" Michael sobbed out, taking both of the organs in one go. Gavin had to bend slightly to get inside him completely, broad chest pressed against the hybrid's back.

Gavin growled out happily right into Michael's ear "good. now do you want me to fuck you til you can't walk?"

Michael just wailed wordlessly, Gavin pressing against his prostate. The Brit wasn't sure his mate could even think anymore, just trying to move his hips back in Gavin's hold.

Gavin just nodded "I'm taking that as a Yes." Gavin just got Started moving Michael so he was Harshly Ramming into the Hybrid as he marked up the other side of his Neck before moving Michael's head to kiss him as soon as his neck was all marked up.

The redhead's moans were swallowed in the kiss, letting the other dominate his mouth. Michael was rendered to mewling, forced to take what was given to him. The moans coming from him were getting higher, a clear warning he was close.

Gavin pulled away for air grinning "you gonna cum luv? You want me to make you cum?"

Michael nodded and whined, chest heaving under Gavin's hands. Gavin felt lower and could feel himself inside the smaller, skin bulging with every thrust inward.

Gavin grin just pressing down on them for a bit enjoying the sight of it before going towards and touching the cocklet michael sported.

Michael squealed and rocked forward, desperate for release. Gavin groaned as the action caused the smaller to tighten around him, tail yanking the redhead back to stay inside of his hole.

Gavin kept the actions up letting Michael work at it himself as he went back and forth filling and jerking until he finally released his load.

"Gavin!" Michael screamed, painting the bed and himself white. His stomach bulged from the amout of cum inside him, like he was pregnant. The Naga released him, cocks dripping and taking in the sight of his debauched mate. Michael's hair was a mess, red lips parted in harsh pants, eyes glazed over, skin covered in sweat, cum, and hickies. His body shook as he laid on his back, legs parted to show semen drooling out of his puffy hole.

Gavin smiled and the image of a plug in place keeping everything inside popped into mind as he looked at michael sighing slightly "come on... Gotta clean you out."

Michael tried to get up but only got to his knees before he collapsed boneless. Looks like Gavin completed his promise.

Gavin chuckled and picked him up carrying him to the bathroom to clean up michael in there.

Michael was washed and fitted into some boxers and a hoodie, the cloth big enough to hide the swollen stomach he still had. He was half asleep by the time they laid back down in the cleaned bedpit.

"Goodnight micool." Gavin mumbled relaxing into bed content.

The other was already fast asleep when he said the words, curled into a ball inside Gavin's coils, ears flicking as he dreamed.

Gavin smiled and drifted off to sleep joining Michael in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was short.


	18. Slaves and Heats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is an Urso getting his first heat and Gavin is a slave labeled Infertile. Turns out, he really isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DF starts with the first paragraph, back and forth between us.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS

Gavin was sitting up enjoying a great homecooked meal done by Michael as he looked at Michael "this is so good luv..."

"It ain't my best work, but it's alright." The Urso smiled, a green cloth in his hands. He was making some clothes for the taller, cheeks pink as sweat dripped down his face.

Gavin blinked looking at him at Michael worried "are you okay Love...? did yo get a Fever...?" gavin went over to check on michael seeing as he wasn't tied up anymore and allowed to move freely in the room. but only the room.

"Yeah, it's just really fuckin' hot in here." Michael tried not to groan when Gavin's cold hand touched his skin, it felt like his insides were melting.

Gavin frowned as he looked at him "It's not hot.. it's chilly... are you okay??" gavin was now infront of Michael in all of his naked glory looking concerned about the Urso while Michael found himself eye up every inch of unmarked tan skin and his big cock limp against his legs as he kneeled infront of michael.

"U-Uh...I think." Michael bit his lip as something inside him shivered, eyes glued to the other's member.

Gavin looked at him as he noticed where Michael was staring "..boi are you okay....? your kind of checkin' me out..."

"I...I dunno. I just really...really wanna suck that." Michael's thighs squeezed together as something dripped out of his hole. His face was red, licking his lips with another shiver.

"...I think you're having your heat luv..." gavin looked at Michael nervous as he took in how michael was.

The Urso's eyes were glazed over as soft pants came out of his parted mouth, lips swollen and wet from chewing on them. Shivers racked his body, legs closed tightly, clawed digging into the wood of the chair. 

Gavin frowned more as his guess was comfirmed taking in the urso. he had been made to see all sorts of ursos right in their heats in the attempt to have him sire kids.. he could tell when one was coming and what was going to happen to him once the heat kicked in fully and started dicating actions over what the urso normally wanted.

"I-It hurts." Tears pricked Michael's eyes as he forced himself to stay in the chair, wood splintering from his grip. He wouldn't hurt Gavin, he couldn't hurt the Creeper.

Gavin noticed and reached out cupping michael's face before moving them down so he could bite his neck knowing that would be all the singal Michael's body and mind needed as permission to go ahead as he sat there after his small nip waiting to see what michael would do. looking eager and his own prick slowly rising in pleasure.

Michael jolted and yelped, form flickering until both of them were crashing on the bed. The Urso's claws skimmed Gavin's stomach as Michael settled lower, licking a strip up the Creeper's erection.

Gavin jolted at the feelings his hips going up as his chest shuddered as he laid still watching Michael letting him control it all. He knew he'd get his Revenge when his own Sex haze came along.

"You taste so good, Gavvy." Michael mumbled as he mouthed the heated flesh, claws pinpricks on Gavin's thighs. His lips parted and his fangs brushed against the organ teasingly.

g4avin moaned out hands gripping the sheets to keep him from reaching out and just making Michael take him, he knew better then to try and control a Heated Urso.

Michael gave him some mercy and took the head in his mouth, kitten licking the slit. Their eyes met and Michael suddenly deepthroated him down to the hilt, no gag reflex in sight.

Gavin Shuddered falling back shaking as he let out a stream of sounds not even able to thrust up into the wet heat thanks to michael's hands on his thoughs holding him down.

Michael whined around the dick and pulled back until only the head was in his mouth, opening his lips so it was resting on his tongue. The flesh throbbing, an angry red and shining in the torchlight.

Gavin let out a sound clearly not happy as he tried to make Michael take more too lost in the pleasure to realize his mistake as he tried to push against Michael's Grip that was pinning him down to the bed.

Michael snarled, claws yanking Gavin's hands down to bite the other's inner thigh harshly, drawing blood. His teeth digging into muscle.

Gavin cried out in pain looking at Michael "s-sorry!" he looked at the blood nervous about what could happen as Michael glared at him making gavin worried he might do something worst to punish him for his mistake.

Michael crawled up and yanked Gavin's hands above his head, chains rattling as the blond was tied to the headboard. His ankles got the same treatment, rendering him immobile, spread eagle on the bed.

Gavin whimpered as he looked at Michael nervous about waht would happen as he was laying there at Mcihael's mercy what was pretty much gone.

Michael stripped off his own clothes, tossing them carelessly to the floor as he crawled to the foot of the bed and leaned back against the board, parting his legs. His cocklet twitched in the air as he circled a finger around his hole, claws desummoned for safety. The redhead gasped softly as his other hand tweeked a nipple, eyes staying locked with Gavin, pressing into his hole. It took a moment to realize what was happening. He was gonna make Gavin watch as he got off on his own.

Gavin groaned as he was stuck watching and judging by the impressive chain work Michael had made on his own. he wasn't going to be able to move at all with how they were keeping him pinned down so he couldn't mess up his show.

Michael moaned as he thrusted a finger in himself, slick dripping onto the sheets. He teased himself, pinching his nipples while plunging another finger in with a whine. He bit his bloodstained lips, scissoring the digits, hole visible from Gavin's standpoint.

Gavin wsa biting his own lips struggling as best he could to try and do anything from this point as he realized that not only was he hard but his knot was forming making this toture even worst as he had to stay there and watch and not ram into Michael without a care... he was so getting him back when his rut came.

"You look pained, baby." Michael smirked at the taller, hips rocking up as he added a third finger, wet noises filling the air. "You thinkin' of pounding me into the bed? Wanna get your revenge?"

Gavin jsut grunted as he glared at michael trying to move an inch to get closer to being near the nice hole just being teased in front of him.

"Maybe I should just find a different slave, a nice obedient one to ride. Just leave you here to suffer." Michael's breath was coming out in harsh pants as he thrusted into his entrance, other hand teasing his cocklet.

"you wouldn't." gavin looked clearly upset at that idea both with the fact someone else would be taking michael's virginity and the blantant abandornment of him.

"You're right, I wouldn't." Michael whimpered as he took out his fingers, crawling up the bed to hover above Gavin. His ass swayed in the air, teasingly close to the Creeper's cock, but not touching it. "But it doesn't mean I can't keep you on the edge."

Gavin's face relaxed clearly glad Michael wouldn't leave him though still heavily bothered by the fact he couldn't just. have Michael on him.

Michael hummed and sat down, Gavin's cock pressing against his ass, the sensation made the Brit's blood boil. Michael smirked down at him as he rolled his hips back teasingly.

Gavin shuddered as he watched michael looking at him "knot won't fit mate..."

"True, but it won't hurt if I tried." Michael shrugged as he lifted himself up, Gavin's cock on his rim, lowering on it. His facade broke slightly as he whimpered, face red as it filled him, walls squeezing the organ.

Gavin groaned out as it happened pulling against the chains as his body shuddered and jolted at the feeling looking at Michael.

"S-See, it isn't that big-!" Michael cut himself out with a cry as he dropped completely, Gavin's knot shoved into him violently at the action. His no longer virgin walls stretched tight against it.

Gavin Cried out as well at the feeling of his knot getting stuffed into his Mate tightly and locking the pair together which his creeper part couldn't help but loudly rumble after it happened as he looked up at Micahel content.

The Urso was shaking in pleasure, tearing up with a red face and eyes distant. His hand shook as he felt his stomach a couple inches above his belly button, there was a visible bump. He risked rocking his hips and wailed as he came from the hit on his prostate.

Gavin came as well with a moan as everything got suddenly much more tighter squeezing out off the nice fertile cum he had ready.

Michael whimpered, hand on the bulge as his magic flared, eyes flashing red briefly. His first time and he had catched immediately.

Gavin looked at him as he looked at his mate curious "Wot are you doin'...?"

"M-My body's getting ready for the litter." Michael's eyes went back to amber as he rubbed his stomach.

"really...? you already going to have kids afer a single go..? damn." gavin smiled. it was a smug as hell one "and they said i was bloody infertile."

"Mm...you're forgetting one thing." Michael leaned down to nuzzle him, suddenly biting Gavin's neck. "Ursos have a 24 hour mating period. And you just set it off."


	19. Creepers in a Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and the other MC Hunters are exploring their new territory they gained after a fight with a rivel kingdom in the dense forests. While they're doing so, they discover a Creeper behaving oddly; rolling around the grass, attempting to get up only to fall back, clicking and hissing noisily.  
> One test from Ryan later shows that the Creeper had gone into an abnormally long Rut that he couldn't escape from.  
> They take him in to try and fix it, but he doesn't really look like he wants their help. Except from one person.  
> And that said person is Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A PWP! So hopefully this is long.
> 
> Maveremy endgame.
> 
> This is more of snippets than an actual story, so sorry if it is confusing. Both DF and I worked on it, so short paragraphs.
> 
> Sidenote: Remember; this is fanfiction, anything is possible. So shut the fuck up about some scenes being impossible.
> 
> Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS

Geoff was confused as they paused at the clearing seeing the male laying there in it "...nope. nope."

The other Hunters stopped at their Leader's voice, all tired from the journey around their expanded territory. Ray looked dead on his feet, Ryan having to support the man as all looked at what he saw.

"Is that...a Creeper?" Jack blinked in confusion, eyebrows furrowed as he gazed at the creature. It was rolling around in the grass, hissing loudly, uncaring or not noticing that they were there. "What's wrong with it?"

"I don't care. I am done with it." Geoff went to turn around and leave only for Ryan to stop him from doing so seeing as it could be something serious.

"It could be hurt, Boss." Jeremy spoke up, invisible excluding his mask. Currently he was next to Michael, careful not to be in the redhead's way.

"I do not care. it could be playing a trick on us and might Blow up." geoff was starting to get annoyed as he tried to leave only to just be stopped every time.

"I do not care. it could be playing a trick on us and might Blow up." geoff was starting to get annoyed as he tried to leave only to just be stopped every time.

"Nah...looks more like it's tryin' to jerk off." Michael crossed his arms and tilted his head, nose twitching in the air. "Smells like it, too."

Geoff frowned "Okay. let's leave him alone then to jerk it on his own!" he was glaring as he looked at Michael.

The Creeper tried to stand, only to whine and collapse. Michael wrinkled his nose at the sudden scent of copper. "Dude's bleedin', Boss."

Geoff gave a deep sigh "fine! FINE. if he blows up I am blaming all fo you."

"Great, new problem." Ray fake cheered and jerked his head at the whimpering mess. "How the hell are we supposed to get this guy back to the City?"

"I don't know. your Problem now. i'm not doing anything. have fun finding out assholes!" Geoff grinned and sat back to watch it unfold.

"Sure, then you'll be the one that explains it to Caleb." Jack smiled pleasantly as the others walked through the brush, going towards the Creeper. Jeremy hesitantly reached out to poke him in the shoulder, only for the creature to yelp and scramble backwards.

The thing fell onto it's back legs clamped together as it stared at all of them looking ready to run with his issues in tow.

"Ah, fuck it." Michael clicked his teeth, grabbing the thing's attention. His form suddenly flickered, appearing behind the Creeper to knock it across the back of the head. The taller went down like a ton of bricks, surrendering to a blissful blackness. Michael patted his clawed hands together then placed them on his hips. "Job fuckin' done, let's get this fuck to the Hospital."

Geoff nodeed as he looked at Michael "Alright. come on let's all go then! Caleb will wanna see him and shit."

Michael huffed as he grabbed the Creeper and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He coughed with a groan. "Fucker smells like a horny teenager."

Geoff sighed as he looked at Michael and the groupd "come on. let's save this for later... but for now at least we know there might be creepers around this area"

 

.........................................

 

They headed back home with the new add on, the Hunters keeping their distance from a bored faced Michael as he carried the living bomb. Once Geoff's Monolith was in sight, they veered and went for AH Hospital.

"Oi, Mica! Got you a fuckin' patient." Michael kicked the doors of the building open, startling the small woman at the front desk.

Mica looked up at him "What is it this time Michael. Please tell me that one of you didn't get one of your asses hurt."

"Well, Ray did." Said man was being supported by Ryan as the others walked in. Michael heaved the Creeper up more. "I'm talkin' about this fucker."

Mica eyed up the creeper "I'll call Caleb here." Mica reached over to the intercom quietly.

A few minutes later the doctor himself walked out of the elevator, he jumped at the sight of the Creeper. He glanced at the others and sighed, waving to a gurney by the wall. "Welp, let's get him to an examination room. Ray, Andy'll help you to yours momentarily. The rest of you can come with, just don't get in the way."

Ray nodded as Ryan set him down in a Chair the rest following along to see how the Creeper was doing.

 

..........................................

 

"Only you assholes could manage this." Caleb sighed as they looked through the viewing glass into the examination room. The Creeper laid on a table, a controllable robot above it scanning its vitals. "Bringin' back a Creeper in this condition."

"I didn't want to... But the others insisted.." Geoff grumbled as he watched taking it all in still mad.

"They insisted quite alot, since it seems your Hunters have decided to bring back a Creeper in rut." Caleb hummed from his seat on a stool, one hand controlling the camera going over his patient's body, a viewing screen infront of him. 

"Fucking asshole was jerkin' it when we found him." Michael grumbled looking at the creeper.

"Mm...vitals show that he's stuck." Caleb pressed a button and the camera switched to internal view, allowing him to look over the Creeper's muscular system. "Five days past due the time he is supposed to come out of rut naturally."

"How is that possible? Shouldbt nothing stop them from coming out with or without a mate?" Michael asked curious seeing the creeper.

"Normally, yes. But there are situations where the Creeper's body insists that they copulate." Caleb leaned back to talk to the surrounding Hunters. "The most prominent would be that there is the lack of young being born in his Colony."

"So his colony isn't having kids and its keeping them in a rut. What the hell are we gonna do about that?" michael crossed his arms looking at it and freezing noticing he could see it's cock... Knot and all.

Caleb moved the joystick and sadly covered the quite large specimen with the side of the camera, raising an eyebrow at the Urso. "Well, he could die of a combination of dehydration and exhaustion...or get someone pregnant."

All eyes were on Michael, Geoff stating it first. "no. No way."

"Then I guess I'll have Trevor set him up in a room close to the morgue." Caleb sighed and turned back to the control panel, a hand on his chin in thought. "...I hope we have a shelf big enough for him down there."

Geoff glared "i don't want to deal with a pregnant Urso. I have been told they are nightmares!"

"Only when they don't have a mate to help them." Ryan stated, only to get a glare from the older man. Silently being told that he was not helping.

Geoff was glaring back clearly all and all not happy about the fact they had a Creeper that wanted to basically fuck anything in their hospital near any of them.

The panel beeped and Caleb leaned forward to speak into an intercom. "Treyco, be a dear and put our newest patient in a room on the first floor before he wakes up. We won't be caring for him long."

Geoff and ryan were locked in a death glare neither one backing down from it.

"Michael, would you like to be his caretaker?" Caleb shut off the machine as Trevor appeared into view to take the Creeper to his room, and most likely his deathbed, turning to look at the blushing Urso. "It'll give him some relief before he passes."

Michael nodded watching Trevor take the being away not saying anything.

 

..........................................

 

Gavin woke up warm, something heavy over his coverings. The constant stinging pain from his crotch had lessen slightly, but his member was still not going down. He was in a bed, from what he could tell, a constant beeping next to him. It smelled sterile, burning his nose, except for a whiff of something sugary.

He forced his eyes open trying to ask a question but his extended rut had ruined his speech part of the brain for the time making it only come out as a confused warble.

"...'bout time you woke up." There was a huff from nearby, heels clicking on tile as a blurry shape appeared above him. His vision cleared enough for him to see dark red curls framing a cherub face, pale skin and freckles covered by streaks of red warpaint. Cupid's bow lips turned up in a smile as molten amber eyes gazed back at him, a raspy voice coming out. "I was startin' to think your ass was already dead."

Gavin was quiet in slight awe at the beauty of the being infront of him before trying to form a proper question of what was happening this time managing to make a few slurred together words.

"You're in Achievement Hunter Hospital, most likely layin' in your deathbed." The man sighed and sat down on a chair next to the bed, tight yellow pants stretched across plush thighs as he crossed his legs. He wore furred boots, claws on the toes, a bearpelt turned hoodie, and a belt with fangs dangling off of it. "We brought you here cause you were just stuck in a fuckin' forest bleedin' from the dick."

Gavin looked worried.. Did they expect him to die...? He would most likely just come back at hid tomb and move on with his life until his next rut like he had been for ages..

"Apparently you've been stuck in a rut for almost two weeks now. Somethin' about your Colony not having enough kids." The man leaned back, arms crossed, showing tattoos and black clawed gloves going mid forearm.

Gavin shook his head as he forced out still just as terrible as last time he managed words. "..plenty of kids... Not deemed... Good to mate with.."

"So, what? Your body decided to fuck you over?" The man raised an eyebrow at him, a boot waving in the air from his bouncing knee.

"Need to... Reproduce... But i cant..." he had grown to accept it when his colony deemed him unworthy of breeding with anyone at all. It was how it worked. People with weakness didn't get to breed while the strong and healthy did.

"Damn, that sucks. You really are gonna die, just cause some bitches got too picky." The man tsked and shook his head. The more Gavin focused on him, the more he could smell cinnamon and honey on him, like he had lived in a bakery his entire life.

Gavin shrugged "used to it...." it was a lovely scent that was making him feel better about where he was looking at the man taking him all in.

"Well, I'm Michael. The only guy you'll probably see before you die." A clawed hand gently picked up his unresponsive one, shaking it as Michael gave a grin, showing dimples. "If it helps any, I would totally bang you."

Gavin grinned taking in the man "i would too."

"Looks like we're in an agreemen!" Michael laughed, it was a nice one. He glanced at a clock on the wall and got up with a huff, letting go of Gavin's hand. "Anyway, I better get your ass some food. I can at least try to get somethin' down your throat."

Gavin nodded and let michael try to care for him content with watching and taking in all of him.

 

.................................

 

Gavin finished washing his hands and dried them off, fixing his cloak and scarf in the mirror of the bathroom. It was harder to relieve himself, erection and all, but at least he was able to do so in the first place. He sighed and opened the door to the bathroom of his current housing, wincing as he staggered out.

He stumbled over to the bed and laid there wanting this to just end. Either by dying and just coming back to here to be with Michael properly and or finish courting. Or by have michael just... Fuck himself on him.

"You walk so loudly, Gavvy." Gavin jumped at the sudden voice and looked over to the other side of the room to where the desk was. Michael was there, bent over the table trying to get a stubborn stain out of the surface, Gavin's tray from lunch sat cleaned up to the side. With the force from how much he was scrubbing, his hips swayed with every movement.

"Hard to be quiet when your rocking a boner..." Gavin mumbled into the pillow and just wanting to hump into the bed he was on top of.

"With that monster? I'm afraid to see what it's like without the erection." Michael huffed at him, straightening up to throw away the trash, frowning at the desk. "Damn stain won't come out. Did you fuck the table or something?"

"I don't even know anymore... It's a bit of a blur lately..." gavin was laying still not wanting to move knowing it would set him off on a hump fest for a few hours.

"Have you even tried to find someone to...you know...get rid of it?" Michael raised an eyebrow at him, claws running gently over the rag in his hands.

Gavin glared at him "no one in my colony is allowed... to even see under my robes... Everyone else run away at the first sight of me... There is no one to do so...." gavin was frowning at the end as he thought about it.

"What's so bad about your face, anyway? Got a nose dick or some shit?" Michael walked closer to stand by the bed, his sugary smell washing over the Creeper.

"I dunno... Just deemed to have bad genes... Strong creepers only can breed and make more..." Gavin didn't even notice michael coming closer to him thinking about it.

"Well, only one way to find out." A hand grabbed Gavin's shoulders and suddenly flipped him on his back. It reached up to take hold of his scarf, but didn't remove it, waiting for permisson. Michael had one knee on the bed, looking down at the Brit.

Gavin paused taking it all in before going to remove them himself nervous as he did so... No one had seen what he looked like besides his parents before he was judged. And after that they weren't allowed... Hell he barely looked at himself in fear of something disgusting.

Gavin blushed slightly looking at michael who was taking him in clearly interested in the brit laying prone under him.

"You got a red eye and some kind of patch of green shit." Michael squinted and leaned closer, running a thumb over Gavin's right cheek. "...think it's....moss? Yeah, moss. But I ain't seeing anything cringe worthy."

"The moss is normal... Most people think its fur since they don't get close enough to see it..." Gavin smiled and leaned into the feeling of his moss being rubbed sending shivers down his spine at the contact.

"Well, you failed the ugly test." Michael took his hand away and patted Gavin's head, turning to sit on the bed instead of leaning over the Creeper, a leg curled under himself.

Gavin made a sound that was almost pitiful when michael stopped making contact with him as he looked at michael wanting to cry. That was soooo nice.

"But either way, those fuckers don't know what they're missing." Michael jabbed a thumb at the tent under Gavin's cloak. "And I'm not talkin' about your mini me right there....I think it's twitching at me."

Gavin was blushing more as he laid there looking at michael "possibly..."

The Urso huffed a laugh and looked over to it, sliding off the cloak that covered the organ, exposing it to the cold air. It throbbed, head an angry red, the knot straining and almost the size of a grapefruit. Michael raised an eyebrow and teased a claw up the length. "I'm surprised you'd be able to walk with this without it bein' hard."

"It is...." gavin frowned "it was impossible at first but i learned.."

"Doubt you'd be able to fit this in anyone." Michael poked it with a claw, precum drooling out with every touch.

Gavin dropped his head letting out a loud whimper of pleasure at the contact. It was so good... So so good.

"Sensitive, too." Michael smirked and leaned closer, sticking the tip of his tongue out to lick a strip up the length. He swirled it at the head and gave it a kiss.

Gavin cried out tears forming as his hands shot out to grab michael and hold him down and make him take his dick but paused faltering... He didn't want to force himself onto michael...

Said Urso was already taking the head in his mouth, moving to kneed the base gently as he took more. He hummed and tilted his head, the cock bulging a cheek as he bobbed slowly.

Gavin kept his grip in michael's hair tight as he loudly expressed his joy. His body shaking and michael hadn't even started. Michael was sure he was gonna just cum right now.

Michael smirked and deepthroated the prick, lips brushing Gavin's knot as he swallowed once, twice. Before pulling off completely and standing up, like he wasn't giving the other blue balls. He licked off the precum from his fingers and grinned. "Welp, I'm gonna go and see if this Hospital has anything to clean off that stain on the desk."

Gavin sobbed out his face outright looking betrayed as he watched michael walk away tears still running down his face crying out after michael a almost heartbroken warble of a slurred single word question.

He was left alone for a brief moment before the door opened again, Michael walking in while looking at the back of a spray bottle, a rag in the other hand. "Mm...it should work. I'll give it a try."

Gavin looked over at Michael for a bit before turning and curling away from the Urso letting him do his own thing ignoring him.

Michael hummed as he pulled on some gloves and got to work on cleaning the desk. The sharp smell of chemicals almost covering his smell completely from Gavin. The Creeper couldn't help but glance over to see him bent over the table to get the stain, back facing Gavin as he worked. His hoodie riding up with every movement, showing more and more pale skin.

Gavin admired the body for a second enjoying the site before going back to ignoring him.

It was silent for a while, just the sounds of Michael scrubbing the wood with the occasional curse. Gavin was about to doze off when Michael shouted in triumph. 

"Got the little fucker!" Michael grinned and stepped back to admire the spotless surface. He took off the gloves and patted his hands, turning to Gavin. "Now to finish up the other problem, since you've been waitin' patiently."

Gavin glared and hissed at michael looking at the urso when he went over towards him clearly still mas at him.

"Aw, I'm sorry! My OCD was kicking in, and I didn't wanna give you a bad bj." Michael pouted at him and sat on his legs by the bed, not touching the taller. "I can finish you off now."

"Tell me next time.." Gavin slurred out glaring at Michael.

"I try to remember. Now, for an apology. You can do what you want to get off." Michael wiggled in place and waved at himself. "Do whatever you like, just not too messy."

Gavin just grabbed michael and pulled off his pants looking at michael "...prep...?" he must be asking about if needed to be prepped.

"If you want, I don't mind a little burn." Michael got on his elbows and knees, waving his ass in the air tauntingly.

Gavin stared before moving michael so he was over gavin's knob and smiled before forcing Michael down to take almost half of it in a single go shuddering and freezing at the tight embrace he was now getting.

Michael moaned out at the intrusion, body instinctively moving up but Gavin's grip kept him on. The redhead quickly pulled up his shirt to bite the hem, muffling his cries as he was used.

Gavin let go having michael fall the rest of the way as he reacted happily to finally having something inside of him as Gavin let out a string of happy noises.

Michael's body jolted as he squealed around his parody of a gag, hands fumbling for a grip on something before he forced them to hold onto his own thighs. This was Gavin's time for pleasure, not his, he would just let the other control his actions.

Gavin laid there taking it for a bit bit whimpering slightly just getting used to it before going about trying to make Michael take his knot.

Michael's rim touched the younger's knot, Gavin's grip forcing him up and down his length for a bit before yanking him completely. Michael couldn't hold in the scream as the knot was forced into him, tearing up as his face turned red, his thighs shaking and bleeding slightly from the grip his claws had on them.

Gavin let go of Michael looking at Michael letting out a deep rumble looking at Michael "mate."

"Gavvy..." Michael just gave a shaky mewl, cocklet standing to attention as the other grounded up into him, hitting his prostate.

Gavin let Michael do whatever he want now only bouncing his new mate up to try and get a reaction out of Michael along with come inside of the Urso.

The redhead squeaked, hesitantly rolling his hips down to meet the larger man's thrusts, letting out a moan when he hit the bundle of nerves. He sped up, gaining confidence until he was riding Gavin on his own, claws gripping the blond's stomach as he bounced.

Gavin let the man go about on his own rumbling happily as michael did so.

"Fuck..." Michael's moans got higher as he fucked himself on Gavin's cock, his claws scratching up the other's torso as he got closer and closer to the edge. A sudden squeeze had Gavin reaching his own end, cumming for the first time in weeks.

Gavin let out a loud moan of pure bliss as everything relaxed... Finally release.

He was still in rut, but for the first time in days he could think clearly. Well, as clearly as he could get with Michael bouncing in his lap. The redhead gasped, voice cracking, as he painted their stomachs white. He panted and hummed, rocking slowly to come out of his own high, face red from how much he was blushing. "Feel better, baby?"

"Yeah... Much better luv." Gavin grinned looking at Michael "so... Is this going to keep happening or...?"

"Oh, it's definitely gonna keep happenin'." Michael moaned softly as he laid down, the knot pulling his rim at the action. There was a brief moment of silence. "...I think someone's coming."

Gavin huffed out in annoyance before pulling the cloak over the pair of them and tying his scarf back up and held Michael close to his chest as they waited in silence.

"Hey, Creeper asshole." Geoff walked through the door, not caring about the smell of sex, just assuming Gavin jerked off again. "Two things. One, you're coming with me to a meeting. And two, have you seen Michael?"

Gavin shrugged quiet acting like he was still having trouble doing any human function and went about getting up. Only to loudly groan as they shifted pulling and squeezing his manhood in so many ways.

"Gods, I hope this ends soon." Geoff rolled his eyes towards the cieling in a silent prayer before going to the door. "Come on, gotta figure out what we're gonna do with your ass."

Gavin just followed making small noises as michael shifted to cling onto him as he walked. Michael now heavily biting his faux-gag to make sure geoff didnt hear his own noises as gavin's dick moved inside of him pressing against his walls and his rim was pulled on by the fat knot tying them together.

 

.......................................

 

"Alright, first things first. Do you even have a name." Geoff shut the door of the meeting room they were in, taking a seat in the middle of the Hunters. Gavin was sat on the opposite couch, leaning back to support Michael. Thankfully none noticed the added weight on him.

"Yes." Gavin enjoyed the fact none of them could see his hands as he comforted michael who he could feel was getting hard again and was going to have to wait very still pressed against gavin with his hole stuff full.

"Alright, what is it then?" Jack asked from Geoff's right. Michael cursed his existence at that time, all of the Hunters were here! Including Ray, sat in a wheelchair by Ryan.

"Dunno. Why should i tell you?" Gavin retorted back looking at Jack as he rubbed Michael's back trying to comfort him along with keep him in place so he didn't make it clear where Michael was. Clearly Gavin didn't trust them enough to outright tell them.

"Whoa, all we're trying to do is help you get out of the Rut alive." Ryan raised his hands in surrender. "We just wanna ask some questions right now and figure out the cause of it."

"I'll be fine with or without your help." gavin was very calm as he spoke looking at all of them "i've dealt with this for as long as i remember."

"Then let us help stop it from being so long! Cause, the last I checked, someone is not supposed to be walking around with a two week old boner!" Ray flailed the best he could with a catheter in his neck.

Gavin shrugged from his place still trying to not have Michael move too much worried about setting the Urso off "It's just how it is. i've grown used to it and it'll be fine."

The Hunters glanced at eachother and Geoff sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Alright, then I guess you can stay at the hospital for one more night, give Caleb some time to make sure this is the only problem. After that, you can be on your way."

Gavin smiled "alright. can i go back now?"

"Yeah, yeah." Geoff waved him off and let the Creeper head back to his room. Michael's legs were shaking around him, damn near ready to cry from having to hold still.

Gavin petted his head gently worried about his New mate as he rushed as fast as he could back to his room once he was out of the Hunters' View.

Gavin forgot to lock the door when he got back in, quickly sitting on the bed and giving Michael a pat to know they were clear. Michael didn't hesitate to pop up from under his cloak and moan, tears streaming down his face as he quickly started bouncing on his lap.

Gavin shuddered at the feeling and pulled Michael in for a kiss that he had been dying to do since he saw Michael content to let him Ride his dick again.

Michael babbled incoherently, stretched across his breaking point from how sensitive he was, claws trying not to dig into Gavin's shoulders. Neither noticed Jeremy coming down the hall with new blankets as a peace offering.

Gavin was rumbling proudly as he looked at michael not sure of how to voice how amazed he was at Michael holding off from just going at it while they were in the meeting but couldn't think of what to say as Micahel went on Searching for Relief.

The Urso's moans were getting higher and he was about to finish when the door opened after a knock. Jeremy stepped in and proceeded to cover his eyes. "OH, GODS! I'M SORRY!"

Gavin let out a Startled sound and went to hide before him and Michael more then they already were before hissing slightly at Jeremy.

Michael let out a loud sob as he forced to stop, whole body shaking from oversensitivity. Jeremy flailed the blankets in their direction while covering his eyes with the other hand, face red. "I-I'm just ga-gonna go! I SAW NOTHING I SWEAR!"

Gavin Hissed out at him and threw one of the pillows at Jeremy trying to get him to bloody leave. His mate was Suffering while he waited here!

"I'M SORRY, AGAIN!" Jeremy almost tripped over himself turning back to the door to run through it, thankfully locking before it slammed shut. His loud footsteps receding down the hallway, most certainly gonna either tell about them or get himself caught.

Gavin didn't care jsut turnign towards Michael making sure he was okay before going about helping the poor Urso finish off finally.

Michael wailed and came, whole body freezing up before he collapsed on the Creeper. It took Gavin a moment to realize that he had fainted.

Gavin frowned worried as he checked to see if he could remove Michael from him, he didn't want to keep this cycle repeating.

Michael whimpered in his unconscious state as they disconnected, falling back on the bed in a heap. His ass was red, hole puffy and leaking out some kind of slick and Gavin's cum.

Gavin smiled slightly as he got up and went to clean it before wrapping the sleeping urso up in a Blanket and laying him down on the bed to sleep... he'd busy himself with something else.

 

............................................

 

Michael woke up to Gavin sleeping on the floor clearly not wantign to mess with him after everything that happened.... he left the hospital after Putting gavin into bed and kissing him on the forehead smiling at how peaceful gavin looked in his sleep. he was about to head home and enjoy a nice break away from Gavin when geoff pulled him away towards the meeting room.

"Hey, kid. Uh...yeah, just wonderin'. WHY THE FUCK DID JEREMY SAY YOU FUCKED THE CREEPER?!" Geoff screeched at him, the other Hunters standing around behind him. Jeremy in the way back looking ready to faint from how much he was blushing.

Michael blinked confused before remembering the fact Jeremy must have walked in... "I... don't know what your talking about...?"

"You're limping and you have a hickey on your neck, dude." Ray frowned at him from his wheelchair by Ryan.

Michael was silent as he looked at them "....no i'm not..."

"YOU _FUCKED_ A _CREEPER!"_ Geoff's voice was getting higher the more he screamed. "YOU DID THE ONE THING I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKIN' DO!"

"...so....?" Michael's voice was timided as he looked at geoff.

The man gazed back and just shrieked wordlessly, grating on the Urso's ears as Jack took over. "Michael, did you at least not get pregnant?"

"... I don't think so... i haven't checked..." Michael looked away from them as he sat there not trying to make eye contant.

"We'll get you to Caleb later, but for now we're gonna have to figure out what the hell we're gonna do." Jack sighed as Geoff pulled his own hair off to the side. "Since, apparently we can't just let him leave now."

"I mean... he's pretty nice when he isn't grumpy about being hard..." Michael mumbled looking at the ground.

"That's another thing, are you feverish?" Ryan stepped forward to place a hand on Michael's forehead. "His rut might jumpstart your heat."

Michael looked at him shocked as he looked at Ryan "Uh. i don't feel feverish... not yet..."

"Hm...well, just keep an eye on it." Ryan frowned and went back to stand beside Ray. Jack glanced at the silently fuming Geoff befofe turning to Michael again. "Let's go see if you're pregnant...I think it would be best that you aren't right now."

"yeah. okay..." Michael nodded and went along to go to that.

 

..........................................

 

"Well, you aren't pregnant." Caleb hummed as he rested a glowing hand over Michael's stomach. "But you're body is preparing to accept sperm."

"...so i'm preparing to start my Heat...?" michael asked looking at caleb nervous.

"Basically, but not quite. You Urso are just as fertile outside of heats." Caleb smiled and took his hand off, letting the redhead lower his shirt as the others listened off to the side. "Your body is simply preparing for when you complete the mating bond. As for your actual heat...well...it's hard to say. Urso magic is hard to understand, so it could happen now, it could happen next week."

...............................................

 

Gavin was asleep when michael woke him up by pratically pinning him down and holding him there as he frantically tried to strip him.

 "Fuck, I need your cock so fuckin' bad." Michael's face was red as he tried to yank down the taller man's pants, the smell of honey and cinnamon almost too much to bare.

Gavin let out a confsued sound trying to bat michael away until he could make sense of what was happening... a very very bad idea.

 Michael snarled at him, eyes red, as he yanked Gavin's hands above his head. There was a crack and chains were around his wrists, leaving the Creeper defenseless as Michael growled and just shredded his pants. The blond's rut harden dick sprung up, immediately getting swallowed by the Urso.

Gavin cried out both at the feeling at the sudden chance of what was happening as he tried to do anything as he laid there trapped looking almost ready to find a way to attack Michael.

 Michael whimpered around Gavin's member, bobbing his head quickly like he was trying to get out all the cum, looking like a man dying of thirst. His own clothes were already gone, thrown haphazardly in a pile on the other side of the room, slick trickling down his thighs. Gavin's brain finally caught on to what was happening.

Gavin stopped trying to fight as he just start there looking at his mate, he had his own version of a rut... poor Michael did he ever get stuck in it? gavin doubt it but it was helping wonders with his own.

 Michael pulled off of the organ, still pumping it as he straddled Gavin. The Creeper wasn't given a chance to breath before Michael was dropping down, taking all of him in one go, including his knot.

 Gavin Jumped and tried to get used to the sudden feeling as he Kept moving around much to Michael's dislike.

 "Stop. Moving." Michael's voice was more growl than words, claws digging into one of Gavin's thighs as his eyes flashed red. Another crack and his ankles were chained to the footboard. Thankfully they were no longer in the hospital, Gavin having moved into Michael's house a few days prior after they brome one too many beds.

Gavin made a sound at the feeling of being pracitally held in place but his body sumbitted to Michael's demands with ease letting the Urso take the control he didn't even have at the time.

 Michael's started rocking his hips quickly, setting a brutal pace as he bounced on Gavin's cock. The bed creaked with each roll downward, Michael moaning all the while. His eyes glazed, pupils blown in uncontrollable lust.

Gavin was finding himself slipping into his own rut with how Wild Michael was being. after all it was so hard to make sure to stay in control of yourself when you had someone else using you withouth their's.

 Michael growled at Gavin as the Creeper struggled against the chains holding him, lifting himself up to pop off of Gavin's knot. The sudden pain of it no longer being squeezed made Michael smirk down at him as Gavin yelped.

Gavin made a sound as he looked at Michael and glared a hint of being upset on his Face as he tried to break free and make Michael take his Knot again and show him who was in control.

 "Is wittle Gavvy upset?" Michael cooed at him, grinning all fangs as he just used the rest of the blond's member to fuck himself on, ignoring the base completely.

 Gavin growled out as he looked at michael not moving but see 100% upset as he soon realized he was going to be shut here taking what was dished to him if he wanted to cum.

 "Hey, guys. Geoff told me to ask if Michael started his he-OH, NO WHY! NOT AGAIN!!" Jeremy chose the wrong moment to walk through the door, his scream caught Michael's attention. It also gave Gavin enough time to break out of the chains while Michael was distracted.

 Michael didn't even See Gavin coming practically knocking both of them off of the Bed as Gavin pinned Michael to the Floor by his Neck shoving the rest of his prick into Michael and holding him there as he went about having his way with the Urso not even giving a shit about Jeremy or the fact jeremy was seeing him 100% naked raming into Michael.

Michael let out a choked scream, going pliant at the grip on his neck. His body skidding across the carpet with every harsh thrust. Jeremy was unfortunately frozen in place, hardly noticing that the windows were becoming darker from the outside.

 Gavin was grinning as he did so Before pulling Michael up into his Lap wrapping an Arm around his Waist tightly as he set about Marking up Michael's neck and using his waist grip to bounce michael.

 The Urso whimpered as his neck was bit, forced to take Gavin's cock as he tried to weakly fight. Jeremy stood by the door, transfixed by the sight, pants becoming tighter with every sound of skin on skin.

Gavin didn't even give Michael a chance to Escape not easily distracted by other things like Michael was only set on one thing. Filling his mate up.

 "G-Ga-a-a-vvy!" Michael mewled as the first orgasm of the night was fucked out of him, fingers just gripping Gavins biceps at this point. His eyes were straying towards the tent in Jeremy's pants every now and then.

Gavin grunted as he came as well holding michael in palce as he let out a rumble before seeing Michael's wandering eyes and looking over to jeremy and paused for a second before outright panicking and going to hide.

 "I uh....I already saw..." Jeremy coughed awkwardly as he covered his front, glancing back towards the door and paled. "I...think I'm trapped in here..."

 Gavin made a sound that was like a baby complaining. not at all happy about this while a Heat-riddled Michael searched out his Newest target seeing as he wasn't beeing held tightly.

 His eyes locked on Jeremy's bulge and he licked his lips, shattering into dark smoke and red glass shards to travel over to the man. Jeremy yelped as he was slammed into the door, belt and zipper undone so Michael could pull his cock out. It wasn't as long as Gavin's, only 8 inches, but it had more girth to it. Michael didn't hesitate to take it in his mouth.

 Gavin watched from his spot in bed before eying up Michael's hole again and crawling oover to Shove right back into it.

 Michael was pushed forward at the action, suddenly deepthroating Jeremy as he was fucked into from behind. Michael's hands were on Jeremy's thighs for leverage, but didn't hold him down.

 Gavin grinned as he kept fucking into Michael Deeply watching as he was made to take all of Jeremy with his smile growing bigger and bigger as he kept going.

 Jeremy was groaning as Michael's mouth stayed around him, bobbing with the force of Gavin's thrusts. This was not what he expected to happen when he walked in here, especially when he got trapped inside with them thanks to the other Hunters not wanting to deal with the noise.

 Gavin looked at him clearly not with much interest yet though he was eyeing up Jeremy. hiding most of his Body besides his face under a blanket pelt he stole from the bed.

 Michael was just enjoying the attention, getting used on both ends was heaven to his heat dazed mind. Though one little thought was starting to grow, making him wonder if he could fit both cocks into his hole. Gavin's knot and all.

 Gavin paused as he Filled Michael again with Fertile cum going still as he slumped over the urso staying inside of him as if the knot was actually able to still tie them together.

 Michael felt Jeremy's muscles tightening ubder his hands and quickly pulled off of the purple haired man's cock. His mouth stayed open, tongue sticking out to catch some of his cum as Jeremy tipped over the edge, most getting on his face and neck.

 Gavin rumbled looking at Michael clearly content so far while Jeremy just looked ready to lay in the bed and do nothing for an hour or two.

 They managed to relocate to the large bed, Jeremy laying down to rest as Michael sat in Gavin's lap, thighs squeezing the Creeper's knot. Jeremy was just starting to think he could doze off to the sounds of Gavin rumbling at Michael and Michael purring back, that was. Until Michael's hand found its way onto his dick.

Jeremy opens his eyes to look at the Urso confused almost wanting to make him leave him alone but found himself staying put and just let Michael do whatever he wanted.

 The redhead smirked at him as he pumped Jeremy back to full mast, thumb teasing the slit while Michael whispered something in Gavin's ear before crawling over to climb ontop of Jeremy. He straddled the man's hips and lowered himself on the hard member, somehow still tight after all of the activity.

 Gavin was sitting there Passivly watching with his Blanket still covering most of his Body leaving Jeremy to watch gavin's face as he waited for whatever Michael had planned to happen.

 The Urso hummed and rolled his hips before raising himself up until just the head was inside him, suddenly dropping down once, twice. The pleasure causing Jeremy's mind to go blank, unable to process rational thought.

 He didn't notice Gavin coming over. but he did notice that the tight walls squeezing him. one of them was now a solid hard Dick rubbing up against his.

 "I c-could get used to this." Michael grinned, voice cracking slightly as both cocks hit his abused prostate. His thighs flexed as he rode them both, Gavin only a few thrusts now and then.

 Gavin hummed out clearly in agreement as he rubbed up against Michael's neck content to watch his two mates unravel.

 "Holy-!" Jeremy gasped as Michael twisted his hips just the right way, hands flying up to grip Michael's hips. The Urso purred and repeated the action, his own hands on Gavin's thighs for leverage as the bed rocked with their love making. Well, fucking would be a better term for the harsh intercourse.

 Gavin gripped the bed trying to get used to the great new feeling Michael was giving him.

 Michael's control was starting to slip as his entrance was stretched to its limits, rocking getting sporadic. Whimpers slipped passed his lips, drool coming down his chin as he started to toe the line of his own limits, barely holding on from becoming a mewling mess.

 Gavin looked at the Urso noticing what was happening before deciding to help Michael out by sneaking his hand up to grip on Michael's Neck and pressing down on it just when Michael would rock.

 Jeremy took that moment to thrust up, and it was like a switch had been flipped. Michael suddenly squealed, body jolting up, only the two men's holds on him keeping them inside his wet heat. "F-Fuck! Harder! Please, please! Harder!"

 Gavin didn't give a Verbal answer only doing so obeying what his Urso wanting with great pleasure even jus constantly pressing down on Michael's neck with a grin.

 Jeremy had the honor of watching as Michael's face started to turn red, swearing he could see hearts in the Urso's eyes. Slick dribbled out of Michael's hole, staining the sheets and getting on his partners, his cocklet waving in the air as he was pounded into. His hands giving up their hold on Gavin's thighs to just pinching his own nipples.

 Gavin was smirking as he squeezed harder as he thrusted up as hard as he could into michael rumbling the whole time.

 Michael screamed his release, covering his and Jeremy's torsos in cum. The vice around their cocks sent them both over the edge, shooting deep inside the Urso. Michael's eyes flashed red and he purred.

 Gavin shuddered and outright fell asleep leaning onto michael leaving Jeremy confused about what the fuck just happened.

"Welcome to our den." Michael gave him a final filthy kiss on the lips and settled down ontop of the blushing man. Jeremy blinked up at the cieling, not minding the weight, before sighing and dozing off himself.

He could have a meltdown in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter ever and it's fucking porn.


	20. Kingly Attractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Joelay would be nice But like a sexy one maybe.. rays a Lord or king and Joels a slave given to him? ahhh and rays in power, but joels deff a power bottom and they flal in love and emphasis on teh slavery i have a slave kink thanks Guys!!!
> 
> Prompt by Calibro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas.

Ray's boots clicked, dark red cape flapping behind him as he walked through the halls of his castle. Servants bowed to him as he passed, ruby encrusted crown glinting from the light of the sun through the arch windows. His face was blank as he strode torwards his destination, but his mind was racing.

His two trappers, Andy and Mica, had caught a man at his border. They had said he was a trader passing through, no sign of a marriage or family on him. So, they had decided to turn him into a slave, the King's personal slave.

The Puerto Rican opened the door to his bedroom and stepped inside, eyes on the kneeling figure chained to the far wall. His eyebrow raised at how the man just waved lazily as he came into view.

His slave was tall, maybe 6'2-6'3 if he was standing, messy black hair and a five o'clock shadow dusting his sharp jaw. Dark eyes stared at the King, uncaring and unafraid at his presence. "Guessing I'm a sex slave now, aren't I. Should'a known, that little lady and red dude were too skilled for regular slave drivers. Did my stuff get burned? Cause I got a sketchbook in there that I draw in, it's all I really want back."

"You really are a strange one." Ray took off his cape and laid it on his bed, now in his form fitting tuxedo, black boots, and gloves. His crown was set on its proper place, an overstuffed pillow on a pedestal in the corner. His trappers had warned him the man was talkative, rambling about whatever came to mind, most sounding like half crazed tangents.

"Well, I mean, traveling the lands for ten years by yourself will do that to you. Never actually talked to someone in maybe 5 of them, which is weird cause the dude was half dead and I just said one thing and does that even count as talking to someo-" The slave was cut off by Ray's prick in his mouth, the King rolling his eyes and taking a fistful of the man's dark hair to rock his hips lazily.

"Do you ever shut up, for once." Ray deadpanned down at him, just gaining an eyebrow raise in return as the slave hollowed his cheeks. Ray enjoyed the suction for a bit before pulling the man back. "What's your name."

"Joel Heyman." The man, Joel, spoke easily. The King was smaller than average, not that he cared much, so it wasn't difficult. Ray hummed and pressed the toe of his boot into Joel's crotch, gaining a grunt but the larger man's hard on didn't soften. Ray looked back up at Joel. "Perverted old man, aren't you."

"Hard not to be with a beautiful man like you standing infront of me." Joel smirked, Ray's cheeks darkened slightly but he ignored them in favor of stepping back. He walked towards his bedside table and grabbed the small jar of oil inside, stepping out of his boots and shrugging off his jacket. His blood red vest glinted brighter in the torchlight as he went over to Joel. 

The dark haired man blinked in confusion as Ray pulled up a pillow and stripped down completely, he laid down with the pillow under his head before uncorking the jar. Joel realized belatedly what he was doing as Ray's oil slick fingers reached down to tease his own hole. "Oh, you motherfucker." 

"Why thank you." Ray smirked up at him as he pressed a finger in, forcing Joel to watch while he thrusted it in and out slowly. The taller man's cock throbbed visibly in the air as Ray added another finger to scissor them with a quiet moan, his other hand going up to rest under his head. The King laid not even two feet away from the slave, legs spread wide to show his hand moving between his thighs.

"Come on, you have your personal sex slave sitting right here and you're fingering yourself." Joel turned his head back to the ceiling with a pained groan, hands flexing in his chains as he bucked his hips slightly. "C-Could you atleast get closer or something? So I can thrust into you, please? Please, I'm begging here."

"Since you put it that way....no." Ray chuckled at the louder groan he got as he pushed a third finger in, crooking them to hit his prostate. He moaned and closed his eyes, his other hand reaching down to pump his cocklet. He didn't notice the clicking of chains falling to the ground before he was grabbed and thrown onto his bed, a heavy weight settling ontop of him.

"Didn't wanna do this, little King. But you left me no choice." Joel grabbed Ray's thighs and pushed them up to his chest, thrusting into the smaller with a grunt. He set a brutal pace, punching whines and gasps out of the King below him.

Ray moaned and let the man have his fun, squeezing around the cock inside him, gaining a groan. His eyes opened and he flipped them over, a flick of his wrist had vines wrapping around Joel's arms and pinning them to the bed. Ray gave a grin as he lifted himself up to drop down harshly. "You're not the only one with a few ticks up his sleeve."

"Fuck." Joel swore as Ray started riding him, small hands gripping Joel's stomach while his thighs worked to lift him up and down on the organ. Ray looked down at the man as he rocked his hips quickly, Joel's eyes meeting his as both panted. Something stirred in the Puerto Rican's stomach and he leaned down to capture the elder's lips with his own, hands tangled in dark hair.

"Anyone tell you, you look gorgeous during sex?" Joel breathed out as Ray took him down completely and squeezed, Joel's cock throbbed as he pumped the King full of cum. Ray's own splattered on their stomachs with a soft mewl.

"No, I don't think so." Ray laughed as he got off of Joel with a wince, letting the vines fall away so the man could stretch his arms. They laid side by side, blissful in the afterglow. 

"Well, they should. Well, I should and I did." Joel wrapped an arm around Ray's waist possessively. The younger huffed but allowed him to do so, scooting closer to rest his head on Joel's chest. Both sighed and dozed off, not bothering with a blanket, sharing warmth.

They could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if it is short and/or this is not what you wanted.
> 
> Leave a prompt ot twenty if you got 'em, or just spam me with random questions!


	21. Dinner Time for a Couple Criminals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twin skeletons ray feeding joel and ryan?
> 
> Prompt by Xanxz
> 
> WARNING: Since this is Twin Skeletons, there is Self Lubrication!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS

Ray tied up the last of the cargo, stepping back with a huff as he kicked one of the squirming men. Why he had been given a job requiring muscle, he would never know. All he did know was that transfering deal chips was boring and just caused him to want to shower for a year.

He grumbled to himself and fixed his purple hoodie, taking his phone out to check the time. He sighed when he saw it was noon, rolling his eyes and putting it back in his hoodie pocket. He had to do this job for another three hours atleast, and he definitely didn't wanna do that. 

Ray heard the deep rumbling of his Sources talking to each other and an idea formed in his head, causing him to gain a smirk. He glanced down at his outfit; hoodie, check, tight dark grey jeans, check, checkered hightop converse, check. He was good to go.

"-needs to lose weight. What the fuck have they been feeding these guys?!" He caught the tail end of Joel's complaints as the tall man heaved another thug out of the truck bed. He had taken off his jacket, leaving him in his white muscle shirt to try and beat the heat. 

"Probably takes steroids, like you." Ryan snorted as he tightened the ropes of his own guy, gaining a pained grunt. He smirked as Joel dropped his cargo harshly to point at the Vagabond.

"THAT WAS ONCE AND YOU KNOW IT! GAVIN DARED ME!" He failed to notice Ray walking up behind him, continuing his rant until he was grabbed by the back of his neck and yanked into a kiss. Ryan staring on in shock, slowly turning into arousal.

Ray forced Joel's lips open with his tongue, allowing the flow of purple smoke to trickle down the man's throat with a hum. The mercenary shivered at the sudden flow of energy as they parted, eyes flashing purple briefly as Ray grabbed Ryan. The blond was given the same treatment, body shaking while Ray stepped back to look at them both.

"I'm tired of doing the heavy work, so, I made up a lottle challenge for you two." Ray crossed his arms with a smirk as the two went alert. "Whoever finishes this job first...gets to have first pick on what we do tonight. Ready, set, GO!"

The two men's eyes darkened at the prospect of their reward but raced to be the first to win. They ran back and forth from and to the truck, heaving thugs into the building. It only took an hour before both were panting, Joel was the winner, looking over at their Master.

Except, the Puerto Rican was gone. A note left behind on the crate he had been sitting on, his black Adder no where to be seen.

_Race you home, boys. ;3_

Joel and Ryan stared at eachother in shock, before scrambling to get into the truck. Ryan hit the gas and they were speeding back to the mansion, both shifting to try and relieve the pain of their hard ons.

 

.....................................

 

"Did you get it d-!" Geoff's words were cut off when he was bodychecked into the couch, the two mercenaries racing down the hall towards the bedrooms. Jack shaking her head with a smile, time to get the earplugs.

Ryan was the first to stumble through the door to their room, spotting a naked Ray sprawled across the bed on his stomach. He was facing away from them, plump behind waving in the air in boredom as he scrolled through SnapChat.

Joel pushed passed the blond and stared at the sight, gulping silently before he walked forward. Ryan rolled his eyes and made his way over to a chair as the man grabbed Ray's hips, yanking him back onto his tongue. He didn't hesitate, grabbing each cheek and spread them to get to his entrance.

"Eager, aren't we?" Ray set down his phone with a groan, pressing back on the persistent muscle as it pushed into him. Slick began to trickle out and down his thighs, immediately getting lapped up by the criminal with a primal growl.

Ryan gave a returning growl, arms crossed as he frowned at the two, a noticeable tent in his pants. His jacket and mask were discarded, black shirt drawn taunt over his chest. His leg bounced, trying not to jump his Master then and there. Joel won, so he was in charge.

Said man was enjoying his treat, slurps coming from him as he squeezed the grip he had on Ray. The Puerto Rican moaned as a finger pressed in, thrusting slowly as another traced his rim. He whimpered and rocked back, gaining a nip that made him yelp.

"Get the handcuffs, Ryan. Then get infront of him." Joel pulled back and thrusted three fingers into Ray, stretching him slowing. His Master whined as the blond complied, cuffing his hands behind his back and forcing him to his knees. The smaller watched as Ryan unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching cock, brushing it against the younger's lips. The Vagabond groaned when Ray took it into his mouth, suckling as his tongue swirled the head.

Joel pulled out his fingers and crawled up, removing his clothes and lubing up his dick, positioning it at Ray's entrance. Ray wasn't given a chance to react before he was shoving in, the action causing the smaller to deepthroat Ryan. The blond grunted and took a fistful of hair, thrusting in time with Joel. Their Master's body moved back and forth between them, muffled moans and squeaks forced out as he was used.

Joel set a face pace, hands bruising Ray's hips as he pounded into his tight heat. The sounds of skin on skin filled the air, going nicely with the grunts and moans coming from the three. Magic crackled in the air, more and more coaxed out of Ray with each thrust that the two greedily inhaled. 

Ray was nearing his orgasm, moaning around Ryan's cock when he was pulled off, the delicious stretch of his hole vanishing. The two mercenaries were standing by the bed, cocks in hand as he got what was going on.

The sniper purred and knelt infront of them, tilting his head back while opening his mouth, tongue sticking out teasingly as they jerked off. His own hand reached between his legs and pushed three fingers into his swollem hole, thrusting quickly.

Joel and Ryan each gave a groan, their hands going quicker on their lengths as they watched their Master rock down on his own fingers with a mewl. Their orgasms came in a tidal wave, hips jerking as they released onto Ray's face. 

Ray gasped and closed his eyes, mouth dropping open as his legs trembled, cum stained the carpet while his fingers slowed down. He pulled them out and licked them free of the slick, cleaning up the mess around his mouth. His actions garnered swearing from his Sources, both needing a break before they got turned on again.

"Another long night?" Ray smirked, wiping off the cum from his eyes and sucking it. They both nodded and dragged him back to the bed for more.

Like there was ever a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you got one, or spam me with smut prompts, or just vise versa!


	22. Criminals and Military Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is an Urso, part of the Fakes as Gavin's mate. Dan the Man makes a visit and smells suspiciously like Gavin, so much that Michael's body responds to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DF starts with first paragraph, it goes back and forth between us.
> 
> MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS

It was the middle of the night and he was a Great great just working together. Of coure they had so many more advantages now that they could get all sorts of weapons powered BY the same stuff that ran their lights. no one was able to defeat them anymore.

Michael tossed up a shotgun, the force snapping its barrels back in place, grabbing it again to make sure there was no spec of dirt. He sat crosslegged on the carpet of the livingroom, weapons scattered around him, only in some tight jeans and his black muscle shirt. The rod of a cleaning stick hanging out of his mouth absent-mindedly, something to distract himself with.

Gavin had meant to join him doing hsi own thing which was perfecting some speical bullets for Ray but he soon fell asleep leaving him to be curled up in his lap and under the table with a dark blanket over him to moslty hide him if someone was to come in like that fucker Eric who always eyed up Gavin when he had to treat his stupid ass wounds.

Michael leaned over to grab a sniper, the bell of his collar jingling as his half of the Team Nice Dynamite necklaces just brushed Gavin's nose.

Gavin shifted slightly at the cold metal and made a slight face but relaxed staying asleep and content in michael's lap. not even noticing the fact that someone was entering.

Michael looked down the scope and tensed, seeing the dark figure in the dim light of the lamp in the corner, finger turning off the safety and preparing to shoot.

The man put his hands up in surrender as he looked at Michael taking him in the dark his eyes stopping at his neck as he looked at the collar taking it in. he didn't see Gavin yet. that's good.

"You got three seconds to explain yourself or else this bullet is goin' through your throat." Michael growled out, just loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to wake his mate.

"I'm hear to bring Gavin back to his actual home. he doesn't have to leave the fakes. in fact we're offering to let you become part of the family. it's just everyone is worried and it'd be better if he got back" it was quick and straight to the point as he looked at Michael though there was more he wanted to say he held back on it. though it was all clear he had a british accent just like Gavin who was still sleeping even with the other man being louder then michael would like.

"Shut it, or you're gonna wake him up, asshole." Michael hissed out, easing away from Gavin to stand up, slowly walking towards the intruder. Swapping the sniper for a shotgun.

He went wuiet "sorry. and i'm not a bloody asshole." the man seemed offended as he let Michael come up and towards him. a hand by his side where a weapon was kept though he didn't draw it.

Once Michael was close enough he jumped forward, taking the advantage of surprise to knock away the man's weapon and pin him to the floor with a soft thump. His forearm pressed against the intruder's throat, seeing detail on his face. The man was attractive; hard muscles under Michael's thighs flexed, a healthy tan, dark hair, impressive eyebrows and beard, hazel eyes, and a strong jaw. Not to mention he smelt very familiar, but Michael squished down that side of his instincts for the time being.

The man grunted as he looked at Michael trying to get up or do anythnig as he looked at Michael "bloody rude."

"Shut up." Michael growled, eyes flashing red as he pressed his arm down, cutting of oxygen briefly in a threat.

The man Violently coughed at that managed to get gavin to sleepily wake up as he looked over "micoo...?? what's goin' on?"

"You woke him up, fucker." Michael's snarled and got ready to press down again, only for the man to get an arm free, going for Michael's jaw with a hand. The redhead managed to dodge back slightly, the man's hand grabbing the bare part of his neck, just under his jaw. Michael froze up, a visible shiver going through him as he let out a shaky moan, collapsing onto his back.

Gavin had stumbled over and looked at the pair quinting slightly "Micool stopit." his voice was slurred as he made his way over to the piar "don't hurt b."

Michael was out of it, no longer knowing what was going on other than the fact his neck had been touched. The man smelt like Gavin, old and faded, but still carried the scent. Pair that with the grab to his most sensitive part of him, and Michael's body was responding very strongly.

Gavin looked and managed to remove the person's hand from his neck and move the pliant michael off of the person fully and sat there waiting for him to repond again.

Michael's still shivered minutely, but managed to take a deep breath, raising his legs and closing them to hide his new problem. It would still be a bit until he was able to get up, but he could understand what was happening now.

"mciool you dummy you attacked B!" Michael wished he didn't seeing as Gavin was still too tired or too sleeply to even make sense as he smiled at Michael and even later the 'B' person.

"F-Fucker g-g-grabbed m..me." Michael managed to get out, ignoring the part of him that screamed to reinforce his mating bond with the Brit.

"I saw Luv but you attacked him first and we're chokin' him." gavin looked very upst "didn't i tell you about B?"

"N-No, a-a-asshole." Michael managed to roll on his side, curled up in a ball as the intruder caught his breath.

"...did i tell you anything about rooster teeth?" gavin looked actually confused as he also joined michael on laying down on his side still trying to keep eye contact.

"No." Michael's eyes were hazy, soft pants coming out of his mouth. The strong scent of his mate coming from two different areas driving his Urso side crazy.

"oh... well that's sort of my family. like these guys are. but i got taken from them and My B. who i was dating and stuff. please don't get mad about that."

Michael just grumbled, staying silent to try and recover. Letting the two Brits talk without him being an issue.

He just relaxed until Gavin was shaking him "micool can you walk?"

"Why." The shaking had stopped, but he was gonna need a change of clothes. He hoped it was still dark enough not to see the wet patch on his jeans.

"gotta go back home boi!! i gotta see my family." Gaivn was very loopy as he smiled at Michael "B is gonna carry me and i don't know if he could carry both of us. i'm so tired..."

"Fine." Michael shattered and made a hasty retreat to his room, shutting the door behind him and thumping his head on it, cheeks red from the slick in between his thighs. Going out for who knows how long with two similar smelling men, just his luck.

He was nervous and jumped when a knock on the door came and when he hoped it was gavin wanting it it was that other person "mind if i come in?"

"Uh...yeah." Michael looked around before hiding by the dresser, covering most of his lower half but still looked casual, acting like he was searching for something.

"You don't need to hide that. Gav may of been too tired to notice but i wasn't... I could help out if you want." he was stanind in the doorway having shut it "gavin made it clear to me when you zoned out he wanted to keep both of us in his life as his partners."

"...why do you even want to help me?" Michael narrowed his eyes, staying in his corner. The only way out was through the door behind the man, Dan, Michael remembered.

"Well. I will admit i do want to see what its like having someone under me as he shag 'em. I wonder maybe later i could fill you up while you suck B off. Said you had a thing for stuff in your mouth." it was filthy but sent all sorts of images to his head and issue making it worse.

Michael bit his lip to hold back a whimper, knees going weak at the thought of two mates. Twice the fun and double the outcome.

"Hold you down so you coulsnt move. Make it so you had to take us.... Have you ever seen Gavin at his cutest? After being pushed far past any normal limit? He's almost like a child he's so relaxed. Of course even the faintest touch is unbearable but the reactions are worth waiting a few days for everything to return normal." dan was approaching but still blocked Michael's path to freedom.

Michael gulped but nodded, he had seen that point. But the other part, the part of being dominated, now that got his attention. Since it had always been him taking control, Gavin just laying back and letting him go at it, but being the one without the power? He liked being the one in charge, but the way he was going with Gavin it was just starting to get boring.

Dan seemed to notice the way he reacted to being controlled and smirked "sensitive neck yeah? I could hold you down as i shagged you hard. Bet thats not the only spot. I'll have to keep you tied to our bed til i find every inch of skin i can use to drive you mad. I wonder what you'd be like once you've been pushed past all limits."

Dan had him pressed into the wall at this point, arms caging him in. Michael couldn't hold back the whine this time as a thigh wedged itself between his legs, pushing against his hard on.

Dan leaned in whispering right into Michael's ear "you'd like wouldn't you? Trapped. Maybe one of Gavin's special toys he's made for all his sisters in your ass. A gag to keep you quiet. Unable to leave until i knew every inch of you. Not even Gavin could help you leave. I'd be the one giving out all of the orders. You'd both listen to me and do what i'd tell you. Like having that?"

Michael let out a shaky moan and tilted his head back, showing his neck, the only thing standing between Dan and bare skin was his collar.

Dan just smiled as he looked at Michael before going about biting the exposed part. As much as he didn't like the collar covering so much skin. He had been warned as he pulled back he smiled again "Gavin will have to make you a better collar for sex. This one covers to much. Not even a ring to latch a leash to."

Michael gasped out as a large hand gripped his neck, thumb and pointer finger pressing gently just under his jaw. He could feel the haze coming back, the only thing keeping him upright was the thigh rubbing his crotch, mind filling with cotton.

"Like this? Not having a single once of control. The only thing keeping you from relief or a ring is my mood. Because once you start with me Luv. You wont be able to go back. And please. A verbal answer. I enjoy hearing my toys talk as much as i enjoy their sounds."

"P-Please." Michael forced out, bottom lip getting bruised from biting so hard. "I-I wa....wanna be y-your pet."

Dan didnt react besides a slight hint of smug streaking over his face as he whispered back to michael as he went to move them to the bed "good. They always come around."

Michael was tossed onto the comforter, wrists pinned above his head as Dan settled ontop of him. The redhead moaned out when the larger man grounded down against him through their jeans, nudging his legs to settle between his thighs.

Dan looked down at him and smiled as he kept grining one hand going off to look for something he clearly knew were there as he pulled out the cuffs and put them on michael so his hands would stay in place. "There. Now lets get these pants off of you."

Michael's jeans were slid down, tossed to the floor carelessly to show his soaked green boxer briefs. He couldn't resist letting out a yelp when Dan squeezed his thighs, face turning red from the sensation.

"Such plush thighs. Shame i cant mark them up now. But i'll have plenty of time to at home."

Michael squeaked when his knees were grabbed, lifted up to do the splits, which he thankfully was able to do on a daily basis. Gavin always liked it when he showed off his flexibility.

Dan smiled and laughed as he had removed the underwear "what a tiny Cocklet you have. Perfect size for a pet like you."

"Sh-Shut up!" Michael stuttered, face getting darker as the taller messed with his groin. He tried to move his hands, the chain to the cuffs looped around his headboard.

Dan squeezed it tightly as his face was dark as he warned michael "i wouldn't recommend talking back to me. I've been known to leave my pets hard and begging. But seeing as this is your first time and we have places to be. I'll let it slide."

"S-Sorry!" Michael yelped, tearing up from the pain. But his arousal didn't go away, Gavin had never been like this to him, it really was new to him.

Dan smiles and let go. Focusong on opening up Michael "i bet i could get you off by just fingering you. You can have my knob when your sucking B's."

Michael groaned as Dan grabbed the lube, still fully clothed and yet here he was in his birthday suit and defenseless. A shiver ran down his spine at that thought, he hasn't been this interested in sex in a long time.

He didn't get to keep thinking about that as a finger was quickly stuffed into his hole curling the second it was fully in. Another already teasing it's way in.

Michael screamed at the lack of warning, body trying to jerk away from the intrusion. Dan grabbed his hips and yanked him back, second finger thrusting in.

He worked fast and hard to get three in searching around inside the tight hole as his free hand creeped up to hold and press on Michael's neck.

Michael was letting out a constant stream of squeaks with each thrust, the grip on his neck paired with a jab to tbe prostate was too much. He tipped over the edge with a mewl, hips jerking up as cum spurted onto his stomach and thighs, vision going white for a split second.

Dan smiled as he started cleaning Mixhael up and removed the cuffs "there. Problem solved. Now its time to go home and get to know each other yeah?"


	23. Hotel Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavin are innocent virgins and Megsay wants to have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DF starts with the first paragraph.
> 
> GREAT NEWS! DF and I have decided to try a new way of doing chapters! We're gonna try and work on actual chapters to our other stories every Saturday and post a chapter every Sunday!  
> You guys can help by reminding us through the comments, if you want! -XIII

Michael and Gavin grinned from the bed that they had been bouncing on earlier while Meg Ordered Food and Linsday scoped the place out. Another sucessful kill.

"Geoff says we can stay here for the night." Lindsay walked back in with Meg close behind her, both women taking off their jackets and shoes to join them on the large mattress.

Gavin lit up slightly "so does that mean we can sleep together again and cuddle?" michael seemed just as happy to do that as well as they laid there accpeting the women easily into their bed with open arms.

"Yep, though. Maybe we could do something a little more...fun?" Meg tilted her blue head as she took a spot by Michael, Lindsay doing the same with Gavin. Sandwiching both men between them.

Both of them looked confused "like what?" Michael was looking at Meg as he asked not even realzing that were being Sandwiched or that he was about to have the time of his life.

"You know, something exciting!" Lindsay grinned at Gavin, pressing close to him, breast pushing on his chest.

Gavin looked at her blankly not even getting what was being implied though clearly starting to not enjoy being squished against Linsday and Michael.

"Get our blood pumpin', destress after the mission." Meg trailed a hand over Michael's stomach. "It was a long one after all."

Meg and Linsday sighed no matter what hints they had dropped the two men weren't getting it and right now being as blanant about what they wanted to do they were still clueless. it seemed like they would have to spell it out to them.

"We wanna have sex with you guys." Lindsay deadpanned, getting it over with and not even blushing when she said so. She was horny and she wanted to fix that.

The two grown ass men on the other hand were blushing brightly as if they were teenagers both trying to form words as they took that in shaking slightly.

"Come on, please!" Meg sat up, almost on Michael's lap, bouncing slightly as she pouted. "You two are adorable and we wanna see how good you are in the sheets, even if you're virgins."

"i... i guess. just... can it not become a common thing?" gavin was clearly nervous as hell about this but open to it.

"Sure!" Meg grinned and leaned forward to pull Michael into a kiss. The small man jumping at the sudden contact but soon leaned into it, Gavin getting surprised by Lindsay who did the same.

Gavin reacted slowly as he got used to it as he soon moved and started kissing back as well once they recontected.

"See, you're gettin' the hang of it." Meg mumbled and tilted her head to lick into Michael's mouth, gaining a whimper from the other as her hand rubbed Gavin's thigh.

Gavin grinned slightly though he soon fropped it as he reacted to Linsday's hands roaming all over his body setting off all sorts of things.

The woman had started to unbutton Gavin's shirt, grazing her nails across his stomach as she went for his jeans next. Michael was getting the same treatment next to them, Meg's hand fondling one of his nipples under his shirt.

Gavin went limp easily as Linsday went about shuddering in pleasure getting lost in it while Michael still seemed to have his head even with the toturous treatment he was getting.

"Sh-Should we do the same with you?" Michael's voice wavered slightly as his hand hesitantly reached up to brush against Meg's boob, the woman trailing lipstick kisses on his jaw.

Gavin didn't even try to move more then content to just let Lindsay play with him to see what buttons would set him off while Meg guided Michael's Hand over to where he was aiming stopping her work to whisper into his ear "Only if you want to."

The redhead bit his lip and squeezed slightly, gaining a sigh, getting confident enough to palm it. Meg leaned back to take off her shirt, showing the sheer lace black bra underneath, scooting closer for better access. Michael looked down in awe as he played with them carefully, like they would pop. "...they're soft."

Meg laughed as she looked over to Gavin who was enjoying just taking in lindsay's Body and seeing what every inch felt like quietly while Lindsay did the same before turning back to Michael. "Thanks. Your pretty soft yourself." Meg places her hands on Michael's Hips right around where the much cursed Lovehandles had remianed no matter what Michael did to try ad Get rid of them.

The man pouted with a blush before taking his own shirt off, leveling the field some. Gavin was already half naked, Lindsay seeing how many times she could give him a large hickey.

Gavin had melted into the bed. much to both of the girl's amusement it seems their Fears about Gavin being hyper and active in Sex were for nothing seeing how Gavin practically melted and bent under Lindsay touch doing anything she asked of him.

"Do you know what a blowjob is?" Lindsay spoke up, already unbuttoning Gavin's jeans to get to his blue boxers, the Brit's dick twitching in interest. "Or anything, really."

"No... Not really. There was one mission but i didn't like it at all."

"Why's that?" Meg helped Michael take off his own jeans, leaving him in black boxer briefs. Her grey ones came off next, now just in lace panties and bra.

"I had to dress in this really revealing outfit and the guy was going to do something with my butt that i really didnt like so michael stepped in... But i didnt mind the blindfolds and the resistants.. And the weird gags..."

"Oh, it must mean you just like to top!" Lindsay nodded in understanding, her shirt thrown haphazardly across the room. She sat near his legs, fingers teasing the blond's covered cock. "What about you, Michael?"

Michael shrugged "i dunno..."

"Do you wanna find out, honey?" Meg asked, letting the man play with her boobs, guessing he liked soft things.

"Yeah..." Michael nodded while gavin was left alone. Lindsay wanting to try something as she grabbed some things from a special bag they packed.

"Alright, then you're gonna need to lay on your stomach." Meg got up and helped him over, peeling off his boxers to leave him completely naked, a pillow going under his hips. "You shower thoroughly, right?"

Michael nodded as he did what Meg wanted a bit confused while Lindsay was distracted Tying up Gavin. Binding his feet and hands together and making it so Gavin couldn't move or reach himself "are you alright with this Gav?"

"Yes, luv." The Brit let out a breath as his arms were raised above his head, wrists tied to the headboard. Lindsay straddled his chest to reach it, her tits almost pressing against his face.

"Would you be okay if i blindfolded and gagged you? Would you like that? You enjoy being left to my mercy?"

Gavin shivered but nodded with a gulp, his vision going black as the blindfold was tied around his head. Something plastic nudged his lips and he opened them to take the ballgag with a groan, his member throbbing under his boxers.

"Look at you. I've barely even played with you yet and your already all nice and bothered. Pretty little boy. What are you hiding?" Lindsay smiled as she pulled away Gavin's underwear and left him trapped naked though his boxers were still around his legs as Lindsay didn't want to undo her nice bindings.

The Brit's cock sprung up to smack against his stomach, uncut head an angry red as it stood proudly at a good nine inches, a sizable girth to it. For a virgin, he was definitely packing.

Lindsay whistled seeing the thing though gavin started fidgeting. Nervous that he had gotten a bad reaction.

"He's pretty big, Linds." Meg nodded in interest, a hand toying with Michael's ass. "Think anyone can actually take all of it?"

Gavin slowly stopped moving as Lindsay looked at the three in thought "i don't know if any of us cant without prep and practice though i want to try. What are you doing meg?"

"Mikey here looks like he really enjoys getting groped." The blunette grinned as she used both hands to squeeze Michael's round cheeks, his ass jiggled when she lightly smacked it.

Lindsay just laughed slighrly as she watched his flinch before moaning loudly as Lindsay leabed over to whisper "so what toy are you going to try for him when you get there?"

"I'm thinkin' a vibrating dildo. He seems like he would enjoy something movin' in him." Meg gave it a harder smack, gaining a whimper from the redhead. "Both of our boys enjoy it rough."

"Good. I'd hate to have to go easy on them." lindsay smiled as she slowly started prepping herself grinning slightly to stop as she grabbed one of the new and unused toys they got just for the boys.

Gavin flinched and groaned when the cockring was put on, yelping behind his gag as it started to vibrate. Both women had removed their clothes, all four naked and worked up.

Gavin was moving slightly trying to get used to it when the blindfold was removed slightly to show Lindsay's smiling face "sorry gav. Small thing i want to make clear. I don't want you to get overwhelmed and not be able to tell me. Okay?"

The tall man nodded the best he could, groin hot as precum trickled out of his prick. Michael was biting the sheets next to him, Meg teasing the redhead's hole with a lubed finger.

Lindsay quickly explained a few hand signs to gavin making him repeat them after her until he got it clear that an open hand would get her to stop. And a closed fist after it would end all of it and hed be untied and allowed to relax and cum.

Gavin nodded and gave a thumbs up, wanting to get this show on the road and have his virginity taken.

"Good. Now remember Gav. Don't signal unless you need to." the blindfold went over his eyes again leaving him trapped to just listening and feeling.

Michael was whining softly into the sheets, pressing back into Meg's touch as the woman pushed a finger in. His entrance staying lax like he was told, minimal pain being caused. He wanted to follow their orders the best he could.

Gavin was left alone as lindsay prepped herself and Watched Michael's First fingering "enjoying it Honey?"

"F-Fuck! Yes-s-s, ma'am!" Michael yelped as Meg added another, teasing her own labia while thrusting two fingers in and out of the pliant ginger.

"Thats good Honey... Have you ever heard of a vibrator?"

"N-No, what is-s it?" He turned his head to face her, moaning softly as she fingered her cunt. Lindsay could take normal dicks without the prep, but Gavin definitely wasn't normal.

"Its basically something were gonna put in you that vibrates hon. And your gonna lay there and take all of it or we wont let you cum. We'll put a nice little ring on your cock to keep you fron coming if we need to."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Michael whined, gripping the sheets as Meg scissored three fingers in him before pulling them out. He wiggled in place, not liking the empty feeling, while the woman grabbed the pink toy. It was only five inches and thin, something easy for him to start off with.

"Don't worry. Your gonna get filled up soon. Just gotta lube it up." Lindsay looked at her own prize and motioned for Meg to hand over the lube. It'd be a good idea to follow her own advice.

She slicked up Gavin's cock, gaining a muffled grunt from the man as she straddled him. Lindsay gasped when the head of the organ brushed her lips, pressing into her with a pop. He was _alot_ bigger than anyone she had before, her thighs shaking as her pleasure spiked.

"Oh... Oh man sweetie your so big." Lindsay managed to get out as she slowly took more and more in while Michael was introduce to his own prize.

The Heavy Hitter moaned loudly as the vibrator pressed into him, buzzing on a low setting for the time being. His eyes were glassed over when Meg crawled up to sit infront of his head, remote in hand and legs spread, wanting some release of her own.

Michael looked at her confused not understanding what she was demanding as his body shook slightly in pleasure.

"Just lick it, honey." She gently took his head and pulled him forward so he was eyelevel with her wet vulva. "Go for the little nub right here."

Michael nodded and licked it cautiously as he watched Meg for a reaction.

The woman let out a moan as her hips jerked, hands running through Michael's hair as he licked her clit. "G-Good boy! Just like that!"

Michael kept going. Slowly trying new things as he went about doing it listening for reactions.

Lindsay watched as Michael ate her girlfriend out, bouncing quickly on Gavin's lap. Her own pussy stretched around the man's shaft, squeezing him with every thrust downward.

Gavin was staining against his bindings clearly enjoying it if the muffled mess of sounds coming from his gagged mouth had anything to say about it.

"Linds! H-He is s-s-so good!" Meg squealed, head thrown back as she gripped Michael's hair, a tongue brushing into her vag. "You have to try it!"

Lindsay just grunted pausing so she could actually speak "only if you try riding this monster... Our little sweetie here is so big..."

"S-Sure! Lemme just." Meg bit her lip and forced herself away from Michael, clit throbbing when he tried to follow with a hungry look. The two woman switched positions, Meg prepping herself quickly to take Gavin with a groan while Lindsay got attacked by Michael. His mouth felt like heaven on Earth, already so skillful from just ten minutes of practice.

Gavin shuddered and moaned at the feeling of not fully stretched walls squeezing his man hood and unlike Lindsay. Meg was taking her time and playing with the trapped body under her.

Meg moaned and gave a grin, pressing the button in her hand as she watched the other two. Michael yelped loudly and jumped forward, tongue pressing into Linday as the vibrator inside him buzzed harder, pushing on his prostate.

Lindsay moaned and gripped michael's hair keeping him in place while Gavin dared to bucky up and into Meg when she stopped.

"Oh! Brave one, aren't you?" The woman's thighs shook as he thrusted up, quickly rolling her hips down to meet the hits on her g-spot.

Gavin didn't say anything but did it again seeing how she didn't punish him for doing so.

Lindsay pinched her nipples as Michael lapped and nibbled at her clit, noticing something through the haze of pleasure. He was glancing to the side now and then, in the direction where Meg was letting Gavin fuck into her, eyes filled with want.

"Honey i don't think your little tush can Handle Gavvy right now." lindsay could understand why but he had just taken a 5 inch Toy. There was no way he could handle Gavin's big dick.

Michael whined, the vibrations going through Lindsay as he gazed up at her with pleading eyes. The little brat nipping her clit, making her hold back a moan.

Lindsay let out a breathy sigh "Meg. Our little honey brat wants to try gavin on for a ride. Please tell him that Gavin is too big and he'll hurt himself."

"I dunno, Linds." The blunette smiled at her while forcing Gavin to stop, edging him on by squeezing around him playfully. "He took the toy pretty easily, and you gotta admit. It would be pretty hot to see him on Gavvers."

Lindsay looked at Michael taking him all in before giving in "Fine. Fine. Knock yourself out but if you get hurt its your own damn fault."

Michael nipped her again in thanks before sitting up the best he could. Meg getting off of a groaning Gavin to help him take the toy out and straddle the Brit. The two women sat back as Michael slowly lowered himself, biting his lip as the uncut head brushed against his hole. He took a breath and dropped down, taking all of Gavin in one go. There was a moment of silence before he gave a full bodied shudder, mouth dropping open as he mewled loudly. They could damn near see the hearts in his eyes. Looks like Michael's a size queen.

Gavin let out a loud squeal of pleasure his body twitching againsg the tethers keeping him stuck to the bed as his whole dick was wrapped up in seconds without a single warning. Drool was cominf fron his mouth and it didnt end there for Gavin.

"Fuck! You really are big, Gavvy." Michael moaned out, rolling his hips on the Brit, taking in the girth inside of him. He bit his lip and grinned, leaning down to be closer to Gavin. "Still haven't cum yet? Three holes ain't enough for you?"

Gavin whimpered before he tried to explain the fact he had a bloody cockring on keeping him from doing that.

Michael bounced once harshly, stopping any attempt at the Brit talking. He scratched down Gavin's chest and tilted his head, voice a gravely purr. "I wonder if I could take the gag off. I wanna hear you beg for it, baby."

Gavin mewled flopping his head to the side. A clear act of submission to michael ad he laid there shaking in pleasure going to let Michael do whatever he wanted to him.

Michael chuckled lowly, rolling his hips in praise. Lindsay and Meg sat off to the side, forgotten, but having front row seats to the show. Michael took off the gag, dropping it to the bed as he gave another bounce. "Come on, Gavin. Beg."

"P-please. Please i need to cum. I-It hurts so bad. Please take the ring off and let me cum." gavin was almost a picture perfect sub for Michael obeying his orders the second they were given the only oddity was the fact gavin was the one getting the ride. Not giving it.

"I dunno. You feel good inside me." Michael hummed, nibbling on Gavin's neck before sitting up to look at the girls. "Should I let him, ma'ams?"

Gavin laid there not moving an inch or trying to beg more to win them over. Just awaiting his fate as the girls thought it over.

Meg hummed while her fingers thrusted into Lindsay, the other woman doing the same for her, both were close. She nodded and Michael got off of Gavin, the cockring tossed onto the bed. The Brit didn't get a chance to breath before Michael was on him again, bouncing harshly.

Gavin cried out and tears sprung up from his eye as he became a mess under Michael's control and body almost cumming right away.

"That's it, baby. Give it to me." Michael leaned back, head turned to the ceiling as he rode the taller man. "Cum."

Gavin came the second he was told his whole body shaking as he did. His body and mind dazed but happy until he realized that michael had cum as well. But didn't stop and was still going.

"Come on, honey." Michael moaned as Lindsay took him off of Gavin, giving the Brit a break as Meg untied him. Both had finished off themselves, ending orgy before Michael tried anything else.

Michael whined complaining as he was removed from gavin who was getting checked over my Meg to see if he was fine. He wanted to keep going!

"We can continue later, remember what Gavin said." Lindsay warned, said Brit stretching his sore muscles.

Michael paused but nodded as he watched Gavin take care of everything before getting ready to have post sex cuddles with Meg as he passed out and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DF wanted a surpise Dom Michael, which is why he had a sudden 180.


	24. Morning Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has morning wood and Michael is just sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start with the first paragraph and then it's back in forth betwen DF and I.
> 
> Gavin's turning into a Creeper, and in our version Creepers have knots. So, he's in for a shocker.

Gavin had a peaceful sleep, no dreams that really caused anything, no nightmares in the night. But unfortunately some deity in the sky wanted to fuck with him. Cause when he woke up, he had morning wood.

Gavin groaned out in annoyed at the feeling it while looking around to see if Michael was still looking around to see if micahel could feel it.

Michael was resting peacefully on his chest, back rising and falling slowly. Somehow sleeping even with Gavin's crotch rubbed against his ass.

Gavin sighed as he looked at Michael knowing he was stuck like this. he couldn't handle this. the pressure was going to be too much...

Michael mumbled in his sleep and shifted, rubbing back against Gavin's current bane of existence with a hum.

Gavin glared at Michael as he tried to move him away to get him off so he can go to the bathroom right now to deal with his problem.

The minute the Brit's hand touched Michael's neck was the moment he was fucked. The redhead whined in his sleep, cheeks going red as he shivered. "Gavvy.."

Gavin stopped looking at Michael freezing slightly as he looked at Michael waiting for him to relax as he go to move again.

Michael whimpered and rolled off of Gavin, but unfortunately taking the Brit with him, legs wrapped around the taller's waist. This position allowed his problem quite a place to grind on.

Gavin groaned out as michael moved them making his dick feel harder as he ladi on top of Michael.

"Naughty boi..." Michael mumbled out, still in dreamland. Gavin didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse at this point as Michael rolled his hips up to brush the blond's morning wood. "Couldn' wait...fer another round."

Gavin had no idea what was happening as michael he went about keep sleeping and toying with gavin in his sleep.

One of Michael's heels pushed Gavin down, causing his member to press against the cleft of his ass perfectly. Gavin was desperately trying not to thrust at this point, wanting to die of embarrassment as Michael's hands wandered down to lazily tease the clothed head with a finger.

Gavin pressed himself inot Michael's Shoulder as he let out a Muffled cry of please. tears building up as michael kept going.

"Always so sensitive, baby." Michael mumbled, his voice tired but clear. He had woken up. Gavin didn't get a chance to pull away before Michael's nail pressed gently against the slit.

He moaned out loudly as Michael did so starting to cry as he sat there taking all of it easily shaking as he pressed towards Michael's Neck trying to take all of Michael's teasing.

"You certainly haven't gotten smaller all these years." Michael's hand pushed Gavin's shorts and boxers down, freeing up his weeping cock to give it a squeeze. His other in the Brit's hair as Gavin was getting close to his weak spot.

Gavin was crying out in pleasure clinging to Michael tightly as Michael started playing with Gavin's dick.

"Still responsive as well." Michael purred, thumb on the head. The redhead gave him some relief for a moment, jerking him off quickly, before pushing Gavin back enough to slip off his own boxer briefs. Showing off plump thighs spread wide as he offered himself up with a smirk.

Gavin looked at Michael seeing that he was awake before take him in as he went to slowly go to enter the hole that was being shown off to him.

Michael gasped and bit his lip, some drool slipping down his chin as Gavin pressed into him. It was almost impossibly tight, strangely wet walls squeezing around him in a vice.

Gavin grunted slightly as he went to fill him up moer as he went to fuck Michael slowly getting harder and faster as he fucked Michael happily. Gavin looked at michael before going and pressing on Michael's Neck gently.

The redhead yelped and jolted, all pretense of confidence gone with the hand around his throat. His eyes rolling back in his head as he went limp, something warm gushing around Gavin's cock.

Gavin didn't try to question it yet as he kept going gently pressing onto his neck before he leaned down to mark up all of Michael's Neck.

"Gavvy!" Michael moaned out, slowly moving up the ned at the force of Gavin's thrusts. His thighs shaking around the Brit's waist, trying to press himself up to take more.

Gavin grinned as he looked at michael as he fucked into Michael harder as hell.

Michael's eyes were glazed as he was forced to take it, face red and neck covered in lovebites. His hands gripping the bedsheets on either side of his head, trying to hang on for dear life.

Gavin was gtinning as he pressed onto Michael's Neck happily as he grinned as he fucked into Michael though when he went to pull back he was stopped.

Michael let out a broken mewl as he was dragged with Gavin's movements, something bigger than the width of a soda can had formed at the base of Gavin's cock. It pulled at the smaller's rim, turning it red.

"wot?" Gavin had paused in his movement as he tried to realize what the hell had happened with his own body. "do i have a knot??"

"A-All...Creepers do." Michael looked near tears as Gavin stopped, body shaking and small cocklet dribbling on him.

"...what the hell is a creeper? you know what. I'll wait for you to tell me when your not being all dazed." gavin looked at Michael as he tried to get michael off still as he tried to do stuff to get Michael to cum.

The smaller whimpered as Gavin lifted him into his lap, grinding up into him, Michael giving a single spot just under his jaw attention. Gavin's fingers wandered lower and pressed into him, gaining a moan as he felt the knot.

Gavin moaned and using michael to grind about and playing with Michael's Neck and all of Michael's body as he did so watching Michael fell apart under him.

"Oh, fuck! Gavvy!" Michael squealed as he came, stomach getting painted. The sudden grip around Gavin caused him to cum, shooting deep inside the smaller, alot more than was humanly possible.

Gavin was panting as he flopped over Michael as his body tried to handle the suddenly cummed looking at Michael "...so... knot?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER: This is fanfiction! Do NOT have sex without lube and proper stretching!


	25. Golden Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has MPD and a new personality shows up with quite the possessive streak over Michael. It doesn't help that he's a total flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for no actual chapters, I've been busy with end of year testing in school!

Gavin was sitting next to michael watching him play a gta in confused silence. Gavin stared before asking "so... You play a game about being a criminal to do criminal things.... While also being a criminal yourself...?"

"Don't get me wrong, bein' a criminal is fuckin' awesome." Michael spoke casually, somehow managing to keep attention on the one man heist he was doing. "But sometimes it's nice to just kick back and let something else have the adrenaline. Plus, I get ideas from games."

"...okay...?" Gavin didn't say anything content to watch before starting to once again fight with himself in a hushed tone.

Michael didn't pay much attention, only catching multiple NOs and something about legs. He didn't notice the sudden flailing until the controller was sent flying into a wall.

He went over to start yelling at Gavin but paused. His eyes were The gold color from the picture. Not a shade of green.

"'Ey, sweetcheeks." Gavin's voice was deeper, more throaty, a confident smirk on his face as he got closer to Michael. A hand went on his thigh, squeezing gently. "'Bout time I got to meet you. Too bad I con't have a private show with your legs yet."

Michael let out a confused Sound looking at what he guessed was the third personality Gavin and Baby would talk about... But he didn't fucking expect _this._

"I've heard lots 'f things about you, luv. Specifically about those lips 'f yours." A hand tilted his chin up as Gavin, whoever, leaned in. "Mind if I find out whot's so special about them?"

Michael went to say something but couldn't find anything to give. He refused to admit it to anyone but gavin was fucking hot even with all his issues.

Michael's attempt at speaking was cut off by lips pressing against his own, firm and commanding. The hand on his thigh slid higher, going dangerously close to his crotch as a tongue pried his mouth open to map it out.

Michael started to let out another confused boise but it slowly morphed into a quiet moan that this new Gavin ate up.

The taller smirked into the kiss at the reaction. The hand on his chin moved to grasp his neck, thumb and forefinger settled on his pressure points and _squeezed._

Michael cried out over that and his Body jolted at the feeling that was way better then it should be.

There was a chuckle and his crotch was grabbed, the large hand forcing him to spread his legs, going farther down to press on his covered hole. All the sensations suddenly stopped and it took Michael a moment to hear the snk of a knife getting stuck in a wall. Not even an inch away from Geoff's ear from where he stood in the doorway to the livingroom.

Michael paused lookingat him as The new Gavin was pulling away looking annoyed about someone coming in and interrupting everything they were doing.

"If you don' want the next one through your 'ead, I suggest you leave, bruv." The new Gavin glared at Geoff, another throwing knife with a gold blade in his hand, the other still around Michael's neck.

Geoff jsut took it "yup okay. Whatever you say Newest Gavin. i'm just gonna go back to my Office." he was gone backing up as he spoke.

The new Gavin huffed and pulled Michael's head back by his hair, biting into his neck harshly, leaving quite the mark. His hand going back to rubbing Michael's covered hole, making the other realize too late when he moved. Michael was picked up and held by his ass, thighs wrapped around the blond's hips as Gavin carried him to the bedrooms with little trouble.

Michael was looking at this gavin confused "w-what are you doin...?" he didn't say anything as he was being moved to thhe bedroom.

"Gonna take you somewhere private. Only I can see you fall apart." The new Gavin growled as walked into his bedroom, not Michael's, closing the door and slamming him against it. Michael's legs were spread wider, almost doing the splits, from how the Brit pressed against him.

"W-what?!" Micahel went to try and get up so fucking confused right now. where the hell did this come from!?

"You're mine, and I think it's about time I mark my territory." The new Gavin slipped a hand under Michael's shirt, cold on his heated skin, the other squeezing a thigh.

Michael froze at the feeling but kept moving to get up or just generally get what the fuck was happening with as much force as he could put into just getting up and shutting his legs.

He managed to stand, slipping out of the new Gavin's grip but still caged in by the taller man's arms. "What. The Fuck. IS GOING ON?!"

The Gavin paused looking at Michael clearly offended about Michael's Reaction "Oh luv... what's going on is i'm about to make all of your Darkest Fanasties, Reality." He went closer to michael. a predatory grin etched into his face while Golden eyes locked with amber "every passing dream about being used up and treated like a thing. Every wish about maybe getting a lovely collar just to wear when your alone... Being held down and tied up until you can't even move an inch... wrecked so beyond what you can understand..." he was in Michael's face by the time he finished stopping to eye up michael again as he leaned over to whisper "Just ask and i'll go ahead. if you want to stop i understand. I'm very overwhelming."

Michael couldn't deny the new heat pooling in his stomach, legs shaking at the end of the Gavin's speech. True, he had those fantasies, but never told anyone in fear of his status as the Hot Headed Heavy Hitter of the Fakes. He couldn't stop the shiver of excitement going down his spine when he managed to stutter out. "Y...Y-Yes...please...control me."

He grinned as he pulled back looking at michael "Good boi. will you behave and stay on the bed this time? I wouldn't want our first time to be ruined with some mean old Punishment... I'd know just how to make it hurt the most."

"Yes, sir." Michael hardly noticed the title slipping passed, he could already feel his mind going fuzzy at the tone Gavin was using.

He, Sir, grinned and Dragged michael Back over. stripping him of everything as they went before tossing michael onto bed "Stay. I have a few things i need to grab before the fun can start."

Michael just nodded and let him go, sitting on his knees over the dark green comforter. He was bare to the world, cocklet twitching in the air as he balled his hands and kept them between his legs.

Sir took his sweet ass time going through the over stuff closet, all sorts of things like Baby's Stuff Animals Gavin refused to have out along with clothing crammed into the space made it take awhile fora small box, almost the size of a Show box to be produced as Sir went over and eyed Michael with a grin.

The redhead, Number 3 on the World's Most Dangerous Criminals, gazed back up with clouded eyes. His mouth was parted slightly, lips swollen from the moment in the livingroom, a large hickey visible just under his jaw. Not even an hour in and he was already well trained, obediently waiting for his next order.

Sir grinned a thim as he opened up the box and pulled out one thing that set every nerve in Michael ablaze. a collar. the biggest sign of ownership right in sir's hands who was smiling as he made it to michael to show there was way more in that small box then a lone collar...

There was an assortment of adult toys; from butt plugs to dildos, from spreader bars to anal beads, there was even a Bad Dragon! Michael couldn't help the low whine as he thought of Sir using them on him.

"Took me awhile to get all of them. only the best for you." Sir grinned as he moved Michael's head so he was facing him as he went to put the collar on smiling "I was thinking about a nice little tail since you seemed to like the idea of being a lovely little pet but i couldn't find anyone that'd make one to match your hair color yet. so the tail will sadly have to wait..."

"Thank you, Sir." Michael mumbled out, skin burning under the thick leather of the collar. He bit his lip when he moved, the solid gold bell shaped like a heart on it jingling.

Sir pulled back taking all of Michael in before grinning "perfect. i was worried it'd look wrong but no it's perfect on your pretty little neck." He paused eyeing the box before looking at Michael "do you want to play with your new toys kitty?"

Michael's nerves sang at the pet name, but he responded with a dry mouth, not making direct eye contact as he blushed heavily. "I...wanna play with Sir."

Sir didn't react badly. just smiled and Removed the box making more room "alright then Kitty. Let's have some fun." Michael didn't even flinch or struggle as he let Sir manhandle him back into the way he was before he fought not noticign his hands being moved and cuffed to the bedpost as Sir looked down at him "pretty little hole you have here.."

"Th-Thank you, Sir." Michael mumbled out, blush going to his neck as he spread his legs wider. He didn't bother jangling the cuffs or trying to pick them, he wasn't going to get out anytime soon.

Sir grinned and lowered himself down letting Mihcael rest his legs onto his shoulders as he licked his lips "wonder how you taste..."

Michael squeaked at the first lick, the sudden press making him whimper. He heard a chuckle between his legs and got a harder one in return. His thighs were already starting to shake at the sensations, barely keeping down the urge to wrap them around Sir's head.

He laid there letting Sir lick at his hole making quiet sounds as he kept going letting out a loud moan when sir's tounge entered his hole.

"So responsive, Kitten." Sir rumbled and doubled his efforts, thrusting his tongue quickly into the redhead. Michael didn't notice the shift until a finger was pressing in alongside the muscle.

Michael shudder at the feeling though whined as the tongue was removed leaving him with only the single finger wiggling around takign in his hole poking around.

"You take it so easily, luv." Sir hummed as he blew cold air on the entrance, watching it clench around his digits, a squeak coming from above. Michael was tight, but took a second finger like it was nothing.

Sir had moved so he was sitting up still fully clothed as he looked down at Michael as he scissored Michael's hole open grinning at the low moan Michael let out at the stretch "Do you wanna be prepped Kitten? or do you want a little burn?"

"P-Please! Just use me!" Michael moaned loudly, rocking back on the fingers inside him. He almost sobbed when they vanished, hole clenching around nothing as he whimpered.

Sir was grinned as he got up leaving Michael alone to strip down. not even trying to put on a show as he did so looking back over to Michael turning so his cock was visable to him.

Michael bit his lip harshly, drooling at the sight of the massive length. His bell jingling as he struggled, trying to get closer and get a taste of the uncut member.

"Does my kitty want a taste?" Sir smirked seeing how Michael was reacting at it moving over slowly keeping it out of any of Michael's reach.

"Please!" Michael whimpered, getting ready to grab the other, not caring if he got punished. He used his upper body for balance, twisting his waist to wrap his legs around Sir, spine bent at an angle that would be painful to any other human.

Sir laughed "alright. go ahead Kitten... you can have a taste" he moved so it was easier for Michael to enjoy member and the precum leaking from it.

Michael gave it a few tiny licks, humming at the taste, before taking as much as he could into his mouth. He kept eye contact with the Brit, bobbing his head slowly and swirling his tongue around the tip

Sir groaned at the feeling watching Michael smiling as he did so "good kitty..."

Michael whimpered around the length, swallowing and watching the grunt it got. His teasing was cut off by a hand in his hair, keeping him still as Sir started thrusting.

Michael let Sir use him moaning at the feeling as Sir tugged at his hair.

The blond gave a few more thrusts before pulling out, chest burning in satisfaction at the sight of spit keeping his dick connected to Michael's bottom lip. A pink tongue poking out to collect a droplet of precum.

Sir grinned before moving away towards Michael's Empty hole "ready kitten?"

"Yes, Sir." Michael nodded and let the man get on the bed, going between his thighs and raising them up. He didn't expect the sudden thrust into him, Sir bottoming out in one move. Michael threw his head back and moaned to the ceiling, no doubt loud enough for the Fakes to hear.

Sir hummed out slightly "Maybe i should get some nice gags for you Kitten... your so vocal."

Michael just gasped at the first hard thrust, the taller setting a slow but brutal pace. Each one creating a loud slapping sound of skin on skin.

Michael kept making loud sounds as he body was moved by the force of some of them. but the feeling kept him going on and on making sir add "nevermind. I do need some for you. So loud."

"F-fuck-Faster! Please, fuck me faster!" Michael pulled at his cuffs, rocking up to meet each thrust. Sir grabbed his hips and switched angles, forcing a choked scream out of the redhead's throat when he hit Michael's prostate. "SIR!"

Sir Smiled as he Went faster still managing the Burtal force making michael scream even louder and scamble to grab onto anything to ground himself from all of the pleasure coursing through him drooling.

Sir grabbed his thighs and pushed them until he was bent in half, knees by his ears, pounding into him quickly. A hand let go of a leg, moving to wrap around his throat as Michael's moans got higher the closer he got to orgasm.

Micahel came when Sir pounded into him and squeezed his thoat tightly right at his pressure points turning everything white as he laid there mewling quietly at the feeling of Sir cumming in his hole.

"Good kitten." Sir rumbled, rocking into him slowly as he took off the cuffs. He let Michael relax, laying ontop of the redhead, staying inside him.

Michael hummed slightly moving his arms down not speaking until later lookinga t Sir "so... what do they actaully call you...?" as much as he loved calling Sir Sir.... it was kind of weird to do that anywhere outside of the bed when he thought about it...

"'M Golden Boy, luv." Sir, Golden Boy, mumbled, not bothering to disconnect them. He quite liked the warmth around him, the smell of honey and cinnamon flooding his senses. "GB for short."

"Okay... nice to meet you GB..."

"Same here, kitten."


	26. Saints and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a Saint and Michael is a Priest turned Incubus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from a story that will most likely never be published.
> 
> Edit: Dedicated to Baconluver69, go check them out! Trust me, their Smut is a fuckton better than anything DF and I could make.

Gavin sat up quickly distrubing all of the holy bells and charms that were hung above him to help him get more power quicker to absorb heal with.

Another inhuman screech echoed through the house, sounding pained and joyed at the same time. But it fucking loud and grated against everyone's ears.

Gavin slipped out of bed and headed towards the sound confused. He didnt remember much after michael started to become a demon and freed him.

He walked down the halls a little stiff with achy joints, but much better than before, heading towards an unused guest room. He heard another screech from inside, this one softer, the thing knew he was near.

Gavin paused and went to open the door and peek in worried about what he would face in the room.

Inside was just a bed and a floating orb, the orb containing black, whispy smoke that swirled around slowly. A chitter came from inside the hovering sphere, friendly and not as pained as before.

"Hello..." Gavin walked in carefully not touching it like he knew better to do after 10 times of it biting him in the ass.

The thing let out a chirrup as Gavin stood infront of it, head tilted as he noticed the smoke was sand like, sounded like sand too.

Gavin blinked looking at it "why does ryan have you trapped in his magic...?" gavin grinned slightly as summoned a small bit of his on to get of ryan's freeing it "there you are..."

A dark cloud passed overhead, the light from the window going out and all Gavin could hear was a growl before he was on the ground. A weight ontop of him, pinning him down.

Gavin let out a noise panicking as he tried to escape realizing he just may have stupidly released a Demon on himself that didn't want to think like Ryan and Jeremy did.

There was a purr from above him as the cloud passed, allowing sunlight back in the room. Sitting ontop of him, clad in tight black shorts and a black midriff shirt, was Michael. But this Michael wasn't the strict Priest that Gavin once knew, this one had molten amber eyes with slitted pupils, hair a dark red. Small bat wings were on his back, floating above his shoulder blades, twitching as he looked down at the taller passively.

Gavin relaxed looking at him "oh thank god. Its just you micool." he smiled up at the man his wings spread out.

"Gavvy." Michael's voice was a raspy purr as he settled on Gavin's stomach, knees on the floor on either side of him, leaning down until they were nose to nose. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What boi...?" Gavin whispered looking Michael in the eye.

A hand ran down his chest, claws grazing his skin as it suddenly grabbed his crotch. Michael's eyes glowed red as a tail flicked into view. "Fuck me until I can't walk."

Gavin let out a moan hands flying up to grasp onto Michael as he looked at the Demon questioning him slightly on how he wanted it done.

Michael pulled him up until he was standing by the bed, the smaller going on his knees infront of the blond. He looked up at Gavin as he breathed hotly on the tent in the other's pants.

Gavin looked over him before shucking his pants off and boxers smiling at the small whimper Michael made just seeing his cock half hard.

"So big, Gavvy." The redhead bit his lip before taking it into his hand, pumping it to full mast. He scooted closer and gave it a lick from balls to head, small fangs poking out as he teased the tip.

Gavin moaned out and Grabbed Michael's hair as he looked down at the Demon grinning.

Michael pressed his pouty lips to the tip and purred, causing vibrations through the shaft before he took it in his mouth. He bobbed his head once, only keeping the end on his lips. He was teasing Gavin, a very dangerous game.

Gavin growled and tugged to make Michael take more with a smirk on his lips as he looked down at him.

The demon whimpered and gagged as the organ it the back of his throat, tearing up but kept it in his mouth. His hands came up to grab Gavin's thighs to keep balance as he stared up at the Saint.

Gavin stared down and michael moaned seeing the little to no mercy in the brit's eyes as he was forced to choke on more.

Michael kept his throat relaxed as Gavin started thrusting, causing choked off whimpers from the smaller. His head stuck in place by the fist in his hair, yanking now and then to remind him who was in control.

His eyes were watering as gavin stuffed all of himself into his mouth and came down it. It tasted so good on his tongue as he licked what was left on Gavin's dick as he removed it from his mouth.

Michael was still licking cum off of his lips as Gavin forced him to bend over the bed, knees on the carpet and legs spread wide. His shorts yanked down to show his pale ass to the world.

Gavin hummed out as he took it in carefully content to enjoy the sight on it's own.

Michael let out a whine as his black tail waved in the air, chest pressed against the bed and claws trying not to rip the fabric. His small wings fluttered as a hand landed on one of the soft, exposed globes.

Gavin grabbed both and pulled them apart to take in the pretty hole he was going to fill up smiling as he saw it.

Michael gasped as a tongue glided over his entrance, going to move forward on the bed but hands gripping his hips kept him in place. He bit his lip and let out a soft moan.

Gavin smiled as he licked it again trying to gain entrance to inside while he held michael making him suffer as he took his time.

Michael moaned louder when it slipped in, clawing at the bed as his tail started to lash infront of Gavin's face. His thighs were shaking as Gavin pressed a finger in briefly before pulling out. "Gavvy! Please.."

"Please what Michael?" it was clear and filled with lust as he stopped everything waiting for Michael to answer.

Michael whined and tried to grab Gavin with his tail, only for its base to get yanked, causing him to let out a choked scream. "P-Please, fuck me!"

Gavin sighed out but didnt say anymore as he shoved all of himself into michael groaning slightly at the pleasure of it all and slightly glad he didn't fully stretched the demon.

Michael let out a muffled scream into the bed, body shaking as he was suddenly filled to the brim. It felt like he was being split in half, legs shaking as Gavin started thrusting.

Gavin didnt fuck around when it came to sex being hard and punishing with his thursts making michael cry out loudly in pure ecstasy.

The demon pushed back to meet the brutal fucking, eyes staring at the wall in a daze as he drooled. A hand on the back of his neck kept him pliant and easy to manipulate.

Gavin grinned as he held the demon under his control "pretty thing. Enjoying yourself? Happy with what you got?!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Michael mewled, the hand on his hip leaving bruises that he would definitely enjoy. The sounds of skin on skin filling the air, thankfully the door was shut do there was less of a chance someone would barge in. Not that Michael cared at this point, senses honed in on the cock hitting his prostate.

Gavin grinned as he kept going "good. Are you gonna cum for me? Huh are you?"

Michael just whimpered as his moans got higher and higher, a final hit to the bundle of nerves caused him to go over the edge with a wail. He rocked back against Gavin, riding out the orgasm. 

The Saint groaned in his own release, allowing the smaller to milk out all the cum he had. They stayed connected as Gavin got them up to lay on the bed properly, giving a halfhearted mumble before falling asleep. 

Michael's new body buzzed with the energy from his first meal, but he drifted off soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it's short.


	27. I Will Not Tease The Teacher (Probably)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you take requests in comments? If so, Ryan/Michael with teacher! Ryan. Maybe writing lines while handcuffed and tied with a marker/chalk in his mouth, writing without hands? I've thought about this a lot if you couldn't tell ://)
> 
> Prompt by: Misfitroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is what you wanted!

Michael knew he should stop being rude to the teachers; pranking, taunting, and nearly making them lose their jobs was really pushing it. But, he couldn't! At least...not with all of them, there was one he couldn't quit with.

Mister Haywood. Michael's Chemistry teacher and current target of his wetest dreams. And, boy, were they _wet._ They ranged from simply hearing the man to full on imagining riding that dick Mister Haywood's 'Dad Jeans' could barely hide. Not that anyone in the class complained, the man was certainly a looker even if he was pushing late thirties. There had been rumors that he slept with several students already, but Michael knew the man was innocent enough to be called a celibate.

And that, was what Michael planned to change.

He acted good, nice, a perfect little angel even! He cleaned up, helped other students with their work, and helped newbies around the school. He payed attention in class and volunteered when he'd refused given it was from another teacher. But, it didn't stop him from wearing tighter clothes, smaller sizes to show the pale skin he _knew_ had people drooling. Michael would go as far as to admit he had spent hours in his room, perfecting a sexy walk just for the man that was old enough to be his father.

Michael shivered at the thought of calling the man Daddy, heat boiling in his stomach as he listened to the very object of his obsession go on about the boiling point of a solid or something, sometimes glancing in the redheads direction. Michael wondered if the man could tell something was wrong with him, and how he would react when Ryan finds out he has a vibrator shoved up his ass at that moment. The small remote sat heavy in his pocket, setting on low for the time being.

The bell soon rang, students racing out as Michael slowly walked towards the door. He bumped a desk next to where Mr. Haywood was stacking papers neatly, the remote in his pocket fell to the floor with a small clatter, gaining the teacher's attention. Michael was already out the door with a smirk, hearing the older man try to get his attention as he vanished into the crowd.

His next class was uneventful, until the door opened and a student slipped through to murmur to the teacher. The elderly woman nodded and let the young brunette hand a slip of paper to Michael with a polite smile. He nodded back and read it over, seeing Mr. Haywood's neat handwriting on a detention slip.

 _See me after school._ Ooh, no please at the end. Michael knew the man had something planned, heat coiling in his stomach the rest of the day as he willed the clocks to tic faster. He nearly bowled over several people on his way back to Mr. Haywood's room as the building emptied of its occupants. 

The blond adult was leaning against his desk, arms crossed as Michael shut the door behind him, locking it for privacy. "You seem to have forgotten something, Mister Jones."

"Really? What is it?" Michael acted innocent, faltering and stifling a gasp when the toy inside him buzzed harder. He had to hide a grin when he saw Mr. Haywood hold up the remote to his vibrator, making himself look embarrassed. "Oh...that."

"Now, now. You weren't actin' so innocent when you ignored me in the hall." The older man slowly walked forward, footsteps loud as he stopped infront of his student. Michael had to crane his head back slightly to look him in the eye, biting his lip to hold back a moan when the blond turned up the toy even more. "What? Got nothing to say now? No snappy comebacks or denial? Come now, Michael. I thought you were better at this!"

"W-Who sah-says I ain't?" Michael gave the man a withering glare, watching his elder stroll back to his desk and pull out ropes. Michael prayed that he wasn't dreaming at that moment, eyes widening as a needy whine slipped passed his lips.

"Uh-uh, you aren't getting out of this easily." Mr. Haywood shook a finger at him like he was a petulant child, giving a dark grin as he spun the diget, his other hand loosening his tie. "Strip to your underwear."

Michael rushed to comply, clothes dropped onto a desk carelessly as he stood there with a red face. He stayed still when Mr. Haywood circled him like he was pray, yelping when the band of his red lace panties was pulled then snapped back into place, making an ass cheek jiggle. His body heated up when his teacher spoke in his ear, a large hand cupping his backside. "You wore such skimpy thing, and just for me. You little slut." 

"Yes, sir." Michael groaned, his hands getting yanked behind his back as rope wrapped around his wrists. He couldn't move his arms when Mr. Haywood stepped back to admire his work, giving Michael a hard smack on his ass, forcing him towards the completely clean whiteboard.

"If you can't learn to stop being a whore? You're gonna be writing lines." The blond uncapped a red marker and made Michael open his mouth, pushing it in before going to sit on his chair. He leaned back, a visible tent in his pants as he toyed with the remote. "Well, what are you waiting for? I wrote the first line, you do the rest."

Michael whined and turned to read the sentence that would become his life for the next hour or so. _I will not tease the teacher like a little slut._ The sight of it made his cocklet twitch in interest as he began, standing on his toes to try and write it the best he could.

His writing was sloppy, slowly getting better as time passed. He was maybe four lines in when the vibrator went up another level, pressing on his prostate. He squealed, narrowly managing to keep the marker in his mouth as he glanced back to see Mr. Haywood palming himself with the remote in hand. Michael gulped and continued when the older raised an eyebrow at him.

It became a pattern; he would write, Mr. Haywood would turn down the toy then turn it up to force Michael to stop, always bringing the redhead to the point where he was about to cum but never got the chance. Michael had obediently written his lines, the last few had him bending over obscenely to reach. He couldn't help but sway his hips, getting a harsh spanking each time he did.

By the time Michael was finished he was a mess; face and chest red with a blush, cocklet dribbling precum into his panties, legs shaking in the effort to stay standing as the toy abused the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Mr. Haywood seemed to give him mercy, turning down the vibrator to its lowest setting and patting his thigh to get Michael's attention. 

The blond's pants were unzipped, hard cock throbbing in the air, the head an angry red as he smirked at the younger. He crooked a finger, leaning back with his legs spread. "Come get your treat, slut."

Michael nearly tripped as he ran over to fall painfully to his knees, whimpering when the marker was removed from his dry mouth. His tongue poked out to lick his lips, looking up at Mr. Haywood as the blond prodded his cheek with the tip of his dick. When his eyes met his teacher's, the older man smirked and guided his cock into his new pet's wet heat with a soft groan. His now free hand reached up to take a fistful of curls, making Michael take more. "Suck."

The ginger could do nothing but comply, cheeks hollowing as he began to bob his head. His plump lips were stretched over the large shaft, tongue swirling around the twitching flesh as he moaned. When it hit the back of his throat he didn't stop, taking the organ entirely as his esophagus fluttered around it.

"You're full of surprises, bitch." Mr. Haywood groaned, hips jerking in the effort not to thrust in his student's wet heat. He let Michael control the pace, watching the redhead do wonders to his member, tonguing the slit as he went down to lick a strip up the large vein underneath. 

Michael thought he'd have this under control, trying to bring his wet dream of a teacher to orgasm. He almost smiled at the idea, until the older man stood up, taking his head in his hand to start thrusting brutally. Michael could only gurgle in surprise, throat forced open as he looked up at Mr. Haywood with watery eyes. 

"You're my little slut, aren't you. Just something for me to fuck when I'm bored. You love it, you love getting fucked by my cock." Mr. Haywood sneered down at Michael, yanking him off of his prick. "Say it. Say you're my little whore."

"I...I'm your little whore, sir." Michael panted out, voice wrecked and tears going down his cheeks as he spoke. He whimpered when Mr. Haywood began to pump his shaft with a hand, his own cocklet straining under the lace of his panties, begging to cum. The Fates must've given him mercy, the remote in Mr. Haywood's hand getting pressed by a thumb.

Michael screamed when the vibrator inside him went to full blast, drool slipping down his chin as he shook. He only lasted a minute before he came in his underwear, eyes rolling back in pleasure as his hips rocked to shake off the the aftershocks. He felt something warm hit his face and he licked up the bitter liquid of his teacher's cum, watching the man groan in relief. 

"Get dressed." Mr. Haywood took a calming breath, untying the smaller man to let Michael shakily stand, handing over the vibrator remote with the toy already off. The blond spoke as he left the room, throwing back a smirk. "I expect you to be here again tomorrow."

Michael trembled as the door shut, staring down at the remote in his hands as cum dried on his face. His arms and knees were sore, head fuzzy with an almost Subspace, insides oversensitive beyond belief. He felt like he had ran a marathon with a horse fucking him the whole time.

Michael _could not_ wait until his next session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if it's too short!


	28. Just the Tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More somnophilia! this time though, i just want Gavin to just go in dry and just pound away pretty please?
> 
> Prompt by Baconluver69

Gavin swore he would stop, that he would quit taking advantage of his husband when the poor ginger was sleeping. He swore that he would be a good man and tell Michael the truth, tell him why he had started smelling weird lately. He was an honest person, he told himself, someone that should. Not. Be. Doing. This.

But...that was all a lie. Especially at that moment.

Gavin opened his eyes and gazed at the digital clock beside his bed, the red text of thirty minutes after midnight almost made it painful to look. He slowly stretched out an arm to turn on his lamp to give the room a soft glow, sitting up to turn towards the current object of his less than moral intents. His erection strained in his boxers, making it almost painful to move.

Michael was on his stomach, armed curled around his pillow to raise it some as he slept peacefully. He was in one of Gavin's T-shirts, the long fabric riding up to show pale thighs and glimpses of blue panties. Gavin knew if the man turned over he would see the black bow in the front, but for now that didn't matter to him in the slightest. His heart pounded as he gently pulled the shirt up to grab the waistband of Michael's underwear and pull them down to his thighs. 

Michael slept on, barely twitching when his ass was exposed to the cool air. His sleeping meds made it near impossible to wake him, an absolute blessing to Gavin in these moments. But his constant nervousness made him slow, fear curling in his stomach at the thought of Michael waking up and finding out just what Gavin had been doing the past few months.

Gavin had started out small, his nightly hard ons dealt with by his own hand and jerking off as he gazed at Michael. He had stepped up to doing it above the man, picturing less than innocent scenarios as he came on Michael's stomach or thighs. When he gained enough courage, he had used his fingers and tongue to bring Michael to an orgasm, his own caused by the sheer sight of Michael making a mess of himself. One sleepless night even had him finding out just how sensitive the redhead's nipples were, sucking and toying with them for an hour before Michael had suddenly cum on their stomachs.

But tonight? Tonight Gavin was gonna step it up a notch, he was tired of his own hand and needed more of Michael's help to get off, which is how he had gotten in this situation. Staring at the pale expand of Michael's back, Gavin slipped down his boxer briefs enough for his aching cock to slip out and bob in the air.

The Brit knee walked closer to straddle Michael's thighs, he lower himself enough to rest his shaft on the cleft of his husband's ass. He took a deep breath and started to gently rock his hips, the lack of lube created an amazing friction that made him moan softly. Gavin leaned back, cupping the round cheeks in his hands and thrusted harder between them. His stomach boiled as he imagined Michael being awake and murmuring dirty things as he let Gavin use his rear.

Would Michael love this? He thought, but he didn't need an answer to know his lover would be begging for more if he was awake. The silence still made him uneasy at times, only his harsh panting filled the air as he chased his release. He thought of what would happen if he pushed inside Michael at that moment, to just fill the man and feel the stretch of his unprepped hole. He couldn't hold back a groan at the thought of it.

Gavin didn't know when his eyes had slid shut, how his head tilted back as he sandwiched his cock between Michael's ass cheeks and went to town on the soft flesh. He was reaching his end, the coil in his stomach close to snapping as he planned on licking up his mess when he was finished. Maybe he would bring Michael to an orgasm, give him a good fingering in thanks.

What he didn't plan on was his member going inside of Michael. One moment he had rocked his hips, pulling back to maybe mimic giving a hard thrust, and the next an impossibly tight heat was engulfing his dick. Gavin choked on a moan as he forced himself to pull out, panting in want as Michael mumbled in his sleep. Gavin took his length in hand and pumped it quickly, forehead on Michael's back as he dreamed about the hole he should be in.

Gavin came on the ass that started this mess, moaning as he leaned down to lap up his cum and nip the freckled skin lightly. He flopped over on his side of the bed and barely managed to turn off the lamp before he was passing out in exhaustion.

 

....................................................

 

Gavin tried to avoid Michael for a while after that, refusing sex and staying at the office late enough that he fell asleep on the couch at times. He had given the excuse of him making sure everything was alright to run when they go on the Let's Play Tour, saying he wanted nothing to go wrong in the week they would be gone from Austin. Michael had thankfully bought it, busy with his own preparations he had been given.

A curl of guilt had made itself a home in the pit of Gavin's stomach, growing every time he caught a glimpse of his husband. The blond attempted to ignore it at times, ignoring the arousal that had built up over the month he had cockblocked himself. He was supposed to feel guilty for practically raping Michael, not want more of it!

But Gavin was only human, a man with needs that were growing stronger as the days passed. He was going crazy at this rate, horny and grumpy enough to garner jokes around the office that Michael had gotten bored of his small dick and left him for someone bigger. It had only been a matter of time before he snapped.

He had waited until midnight, feigning sleep as Michael passed out beside him. When he was sure his spouse was dead to the world, Gavin stripped himself and practically tore off Michael's black panties. The redhead had tried to offer him some relief, only to fail and call it a night. But oh boy, if he knew what Gavin was about to do.

Gavin straddled Michael's thighs like he had all those nights ago, but this time he spread soft cheeks and pressed the head of his cock on Michael's rim. He didn't give himself a chance to back down, hips snapping forward to bury himself into that tight warmth he had missed. He groaned loudly at the delicious burn, unstretched walls squeezing him like there was no tomorrow.

He set a rough pace, pulling out to only shove back in. His balls slapped against Michael's taint as he gripped the smaller man's curved hips in a bruising hold. Gavin chased his own release, grunting and growling like an animal as he used his poor husband as a fleshlight. It was only fair that Michael woke up from the pain of it all.

"Gavvy...?" Michael was more asleep than awake, voice a mumble as he tried to move. He whimpered when Gavin laid down ontop of him, rocking his hips against the older man's ass as he covered Michael's mouth with a hand. 

"Shh...don't worry about it, boi. It's just the tip, just the tip is all." Gavin panted into Michael's ear, listening to the muffled whines that his husband released. His other hand forced Michael to arch his back, raising the smaller to his knees as he kept Michael's face buried in the pillows. 

Gavin thrusted harder, gripping Michael's sides as the pounded into that tight heat. The only thing lubing Michael's walls was his precum, taking the painful burn away as Gavin moved inside of him. For once Gavin was stronger than Michael, keeping him down as he was used.

Gavin's prick throbbed at the sight of Michael gripping and clawing at the sheets, squirming on his cock and mewling for _more._ He swore he would do this again, over and over just to hear the loud and brash man be reduced to a whimpering mess. If only the others could see them now; Gavin savagely fucking Michael as the older keened and moaned like a whore.

Gavin angled his hips and relished in the scream it got, hitting Michael's abused prostate as the redhead trembled under him. He couldn't hold it in any longer, the ball of fire in his stomach finally becoming too much. He gave a last thrust, spilling inside Michael with a groan. He pulled out, watching the last spurt land on Michael's swollen hole.

The redhead was flipped over, four fingers shoved into him as lips pressed against his own. His moans were swallowed up, a tongue mapping out his mouth as his lower half shook at the force of Gavin finger fucking him. He stiffened up and came untouched, cum coating his stomach as he panted harshly. 

Gavin laid down by the man, eyes closed as he caught his breath. There was silence, and he almost thought Michael had fallen back to sleep, thinking he was off the hook from this little stunt. Until Michael spoke up, making Gavin jump out of his skin.

"So, this is what you've been doing for months."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was it. Gavin was in tne doghouse, he was gonna lose his husband. He was gonna get a restraining order placed on him.

"You better fucking film it next time, you fuck."

_...Good Gods, he loved his husband._


	29. Heats + Virgins = Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is in heat and Gavin is a virgin.

Gavin woke up warm, which was usual for him nowadays, but it wasn't this warm when he did. Especially when the heat was centered around his crotch, his ears finally picking up the sounds of slurping.

He looked down as everything started to go fuzzy as he saw what the hell what was happening "L-L-Luv...?"

"Yes, Gavvy?" Gavin pulled the blanket off enough to show Michael's head, the Urso pumping his member as he looked up with reddish eyes. His pupils were slitted as he gazed at the taller, not stopping his movements.

"Wot are you... Ah... Doing...?" Gavin mumbled looking at the Urso "I-It-It's early for this...."

"I'm getting you ready, baby." Michael mouthed the head, teeth grazing the flesh as he purred.

Gavin made a loud confused sound mixed with a moan trying to get up to talk to the man only to notice that... The windows were blocked out.

Every single one was covered from the outside with obsidian, even the door, the one directly across from the nest had a piece of paper stuck to it with a messy scrawl on it. 

_Michael is in heat._

Gavin looked down at his boi "Micool.... Wot is a heat...?" Gavin was already shuddering in pleasure looking at him.

"It's where I go into a sex hungry haze for five days straight." Michael slowly crawled up until they were eyelevel, hand going faster on Gavin's shaft. "And the only thing that can satisfy me is your cum."

"...oh... Okay boi..." Gavin sighed out as he fell down looking at michael.

"Good boi, now drink this stamina potion." Michael handed over a bottle of pinkish liquid. "I don't stop when my partner is flaccid."

"Okay..." Gavin went and drank it quickly waiting for Michael to get started before asking weakly "h-have you done this before...?"

"Yes, but my partner never lasts long." Michael sat up and straddled Gavin, his ass rubbed back on the Brit's member, something wet lubricating the shaft.

"...what would happen if i... If i don't luv...?" Gavin looked worried and much to Michael's annoyance Gavin dick went slightly limp in Michael's hand. Stupid fucking fears kicking in.

"My Urso side will take over and eat you." Michael's eyes flashed a dark red in warning. "Now, I suggest you stay hard."

Gavin nodded as he looked at Michael "...okay luv."

The redhead purred and positioned himself over the member before sinking down quickly, eyes going half lidded as he let out a small gasp. Gavin could tell he didn't stretch himself, the wet walls squeezing him tightly.

Gavin moaned out gripping Michael's waist tightly holding onto him. Any doubts or fear that were boner killers were _gone_ as he felt the amazing squeeze.

"That's it, just give in." Michael hummed as he raised himself up to drop down, hands taking a hold on Gavin's stomach. "You'll cum much more if you do."

Gavin dodnt day anything just gripping at Michael tightly making all sorts of noises as they went content to have it all of the pleasure just wash over him in waves.

Michael rolled his hips with a moan as he sped up, the bed creaking with the force. The air was filled with the sounds of skin on skin and moaning as Gavin tipped over the edge for the first time of that day.

Gavin moaned out knowing that by the end of at least one day Michael's hole was going to get blocked off by all of his cum. God... This was feeling so good.

He didn't go soft, just half hard for a bit, the stamina potion doing its job. Michael's previous statement was true, as he didn't stop when Gavin came, just groaned and went faster.

Gavin made a slight noise at the weird feeling happening but let Michael keep going. He was weaker then michael. He wouldn't fight him though shit. He wished he had the gems nearby to charge himself as he kept going.

Michael leaned down to pull him into a filthy kiss, tongue moving in Gavin's mouth and distracting the Brit enough for him not to realize they were moving. When Michael pulled back to breath Gavin's finally realized he was on top of the smaller, still connected the entire time.

Gavin moaned looking at him though slightly confused about what to do seeing the suddenly shift still moving as he could.

"Mating period's started, baby. You gotta be in control for the next 24 hours if you wanna live." Michael gripped the sheets on either side of his head, legs wrapping around Gavin's waist.

"Alright then..." Gavin had no idea what he was even doing as he just listened to what he thought would be right as he went about trying to stay in control pausing by putting his hand on Michael's neck.

Michael's body jolted as he moaned loudly, legs pulling Gavin closer, silently showing him how to thrust quickly. His arms raised up to wrap around Gavin's neck but the Brit pinned his wrists above his head. "Squeeze harder, Gavvy."

Gavin nodded as he followed along squeezing tightly as he grinned looking at him "pretty thing aren't you?"

Michael just gave a squeak, face going red as he constricted around the blond. His body shook as Gavin pounded into him, mouth parted as he moaned.

Gavin grunted as he came again and kept going seeing how good michael looked as he kept fucking into him.

The Urso's breath came out in harsh pants, his form inching up the nest from Gavins efforts. His eyes started to water and Gavin gave him a breif break to not pop any blood vessels, Michael's cocklet bobbed in the air, dribbling precum onto his lower stomach.

Gavin smiled and let Michael take a break before going off to grab a gem to suck on it seeing how he needed more energy along with just generally pulling the bucket full of them closer.

"Gavvy..." Michael whined from his spot in the nest, legs spread open as he rocked up into the air. His wet hole fluttered around nothing, red and swollen from their coupling.

Gavin grinned and went right back into michael Pulling Michael up to his chest as he held the man close "be careful about my back please. My wings are there and it'd be w pain if you ripped them Luv..."

Michael just whimpered and bounced impatiently, arms going under Gavin's to grip the back of his shoulders, away from the Brit's wings. He mumbled incoherently and offered up his pale throat.

Gavin paused wondering how to do that before deciding to try and do was bite it seeing as his hands were busy.

Michael wailed and something hot splashed on Gavin's stomach, making him realize that the smaller had cum untouched. The Urso whimpering as Gavin thrusted into him, drooling slightly as his eyes glazed over, body pliant for the other to use.

Gavin smiled and slowed down as he looked at Michael slowing down and pausing only to spit out his used up gem grinning as he looked at Michael "do you need to keep going...?"

"P-P-Please! Don't s-stop!" Michael sobbed, rocking down on him with a whine. His claws pricked Gavin's shoulders as he scrambled for purchase, the Brit was definitely gonna scar.

Gavin sighed "will do. Just give me a second huh. Don't want me to die on you right?" he went and grabbed another gem and popped it into his mouth "alright. We're good." Gavin grinned as he went to keep fucking into Michael happily.

Michael keened his pleasure as Gavin pounded into him, body shaking at the force. It didn't take long for Gavin to cum again, letting out a grunt and accidentally releasing Michael. The Urso flopped back in the nest like a ragdoll, thighs shaking as he bit his lip.

His eyes flashed once and he whimpered, they did again and Michael was cumming with a broken yell.

Gavin panted slightly looking at Michael "still need to keep going hunny?"

"I-In a...in a bit. Body's gettin' ready for the pregnancy." Michael rubbed a hand over his stomach as he caught his breath, words jumbled by his loud purring.

"Oh... Oh well how long do you have to wait?" Gavin asked looking at Michael confused.

"Mm...'bout five minutes maybe...?" Michael hummed as he gazed up at the ceiling. "It's gonna be a big litter."

"Okay... Michael... But my Cum wont come out by then.... What could happen then...?" Gavin was quiet as he looked at Michael confused and worried.

"Nothing, really. I'll just be acting drunk for a while once it all gets in there." Michael planted his feet on the bed before arching his back with a soft groan. "Can feel it coating my insides."

Gavin nodded as he kissed Michael again "it does that Michael makes sure i actually get the kids i want."

"Well, you're gonna get alot, boi." Michael shoved the man on his back and sunk down on his cock again with a moan. "Also, fair warning. I'm gonna be perpetually horny during the entire pregnancy."

"Oh. Great okay then..." Gavin sighed "i miss being tiny."

"Hope you like having a sore dick, baby." Michael laughed and started rolling his hips quickly, making it his goal for the other to cum in a short amount of time.


	30. First Kiss Leads to Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is going into heat and Gavin finally grows a pair to ask if he could help, some fluff then smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not the best at keeping up with our stories.
> 
> Gavin was sent to the place where the dead go and Michael thought he was dead, so Reunion Fluff! 
> 
> We designed this a bit after a story DF read, so Gavin is an Overlord thingy. Apologies if we get anything wrong.

Gavin took a breath and knocked, his heart racing as thoughts flooded his mind. What if Michael didn't like him back? What if Michael didn't want him as a mate and kicked him out? What if he couldn't help Michael in his heat??? He was traumatizing himself at this point, staring at the ground in horror at his own mind.

He looked up when the door opened up and there was Michael. Beautiful. Amazing Michael staring him down. His anger melting away into joy seeing how Gavin was there fine infront of him.

"H-Hi, Micoo-!" He yelped as he was grabbed by the collar and yanked into the room, pushed against the wall besides the now closed door. Michael buried his face into the taller man's neck, hugging him tightly with a whine.

Gavin hugged back as he looked at Michael very confused... Did this mean that Michael wanted him?

"I thought you were dead..." Michael's broken tone was muffled by tan skin, fisting the blond's shirt as he shook minutely. He was keeping a hold on his heat muddled instincts, he couldn't just force Gavin into this!

"I'm fine Micool... Not dying any time soon either....." Gavin mumbled as he looked down at Michael taking him all in. "Sorry for scaring you like that..."

The redhead just whined and pressed his forehead into Gavin's shoulder, the strong smell of honey and cinnamon coming off of him in waves reminded the Brit of why he was here. Though, now he really had to concentrate to avoid getting caught up in how amazing Michael smelt.

Gavin let his hands slide lower until they were just about to reach his ass. Only pausing to rethink everything and make himself scared about Michael possibly rejected him and just shoving him out of the room... But no. He coulsnt think like that. No matter what happened he was going to be true to what he wanted. So he went and rested his hands on michael's ass.

Michael whimpered at the touch and pressed closer, teeth biting into Gavin's as he rocked his hips back into the grip. Well, he definitely wasn't kicking Gavin out anytime soon.

Gavin smiled as he looked down at Michael. Squeezing his lovely little ass that was so perfect in his hands.

The grip on his back vanished as he was suddenly tossed onto the bed, the headboard hitting the wall with a thump when Michael settled ontop of him with a moan. His face was red, thighs squeezing Gavin's waist as he gazed down at the Brit. "Are you sure...? What if...what if you fail...?"

Gavin looked up at him "micool. I'm an Overlord. Overlords cant die here. The worst that happens is i'll blank out and go limp on you but i'll still be alive..." Gavin knew what Michael was worried about. He may have spent the first chance he could reading up in the vast library they had about Michael's species.. The worry was highly touching to him.

Gavin smiled as he looked at Michael kissing him back before he left watching Michael work as he took off whatever of their garments he could reach. He would let Michael take whatever pace he wanted. He was just glad Michael truly wanted him...

Michael crawled off of him to sat beside the Brit, slowly unzipping his pants to mouth at the growing bulge underneath. He had taken off his own clothes, pale body within arms reach for Gavin.

Gavin reached up as he let michael work on taking the rest of his clothing off to play with Michael's body. He knew full well he could Drive Michael up the wall if he went for his neck... But he'd rather wait to surprise michael. Right now his main target was those pink nipples on his chest.

Michael moaned, pressing closer to Gavin's hand as he moved to suck a hickey into the blond's neck just under his beard. He shifted to stay in reach for the taller, allowing Gavin to do whatever he wanted.

Gavin hummed out as he went about feeling all of Michael's body. Taking it all in with a small grin which grew when he saw michael's own dick "luv you have a little prick." He cooed as he wrapped a few of his fingers around it "adorable little thing..."

Michael whined at the touch, cocklet twitching in Gavin's hold as he blushed darkly. His own hand wandered down to Gavin's much bigger erection, his fingertips barely touching as he wrapped his hand around the shaft.

Gavin just smiled as he wandered away to take in Michael's thighs as looked at Michael "you like what you're seeing Luv?" he could tell his prick was hard at this point. It was not being hard with how beautiful Michael was and all of things he was wanting to do with his lovely mate.

Michael bit his lip and nodded, slowly pumping the uncut cock with dry strokes. The friction caused a pleasant burn, Gavin's own hands squeezing the Urso's plush thighs, feeling the feather soft skin.

"Has anyone told you that you're Gorgeous?" Gavin asked without warning as he skimmed over his thighs up towards his inner area.

"N-No..." Michael squeaked as Gavin pinched the sensitive flesh, something wet starting to trickle down his thighs. His own hand stilled on Gavin's member, stopping his actions at pleasuring the Brit.

"Well. I guess i just did." Gavin didn't mind as he darted up to see if he could find Michael's hole and start opening him up.

Michael couldn't hold in his moan at the first press of a finger, hands planting themselves on the bedsheets to keep himself up. He was tight, squeezing around the single digit like a virgin.

Gavin hummed out as he went about stretching Michael for him "so tight luv. Am i your first?"

"M-May-Maybe..." Michael panted as he rocked down on Gavin's hand, silently begging for more and throwing his head back with a moan when the Brit complied.

Gavin just smirked "well. Doesn't matter in the end does it really? Just that i get to fuck you now and that no one else can."

Michael groaned and shifted, turning so that Gavin could still stretch him, but also so he could grab the Brit's cock. He leaned down and gave the tip a shy kitten lick.

Gavin grinned as he looked at Michael and the position they were in. All set up to 69 each other if he wanted to... He did want to see what the stuff leaking from Michael's cute little hole tasted like.

Michael jumped at the sudden swipe of a tongue, but moaned and didn't move away, just sucking the head of Gavin's dick. The Urso tasted sugary, like someone poured it into syrup and left it to infuse.

Gavin licked again watching as he made even more with each one until he managed to get inside his hole.

Michael was moaning like a whore at this point, rocking back on Gavin's tongue as he mouthed the cock in his hand. An idea formed in his head and he took a breath to suddenly deepthroat the man, throat constricting around the organ.

Gavin stopped as his head fell back from the feel moaning out as he grabbed onto Michael's thighs and squeezed them. Wanting to pull on his lovely curly hair.

Michael hummed, the vibrations sending sparks of pleasure through Gavin's veins, slowly lifting up to take it all again. He began to bob his head, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh as he swirled his tongue around the tip.

Gavin was still moaning and squeezing Michael as he slowly brought a hand back up to finish what he started. He was going to prep Michael for his prick. But god did it feel good having his dick sucked.

The Urso whined around the hard on before pulling off of it with a wet pop, he moved up to straddle Gavin. He was looking at Gavin's stomach nervously as he positioned the Brit's cock at his entrance.

Gavin looked at Michael as he went to grab Michael's hips. They were nice and pump. Little love handles perfect to direct Michael to go and ride him.

"Fuck..." Michael gasped as the head popped in, biting his lip before he just dropped completely. The sudden action made him moan loudly, feeling so full with a pleasurable burn.

Gavin jolted and let out a startled groan as he looked at Michael. "God Michael.... You feel so good around me luv. And you look amazing riding me."

The redhead blushed harder and slowly lifted himself up to fall back down, moaning sweetly as it hit his prostate. His thighs squeezed Gavin as he set a slow but hard pace.

Gavin watched letting Michael set the pace holding onto the Urso grinning to himself as he watched only acting to try and make Michael go faster.

Michael complied with a hum, thighs flexing as he rode Gavin quickly. He started to roll his hips with every pass up, accidentally lifting too far and causing the prick to slip out of him. The Urso actually looked heartbroken at the loss, eyes getting misty as he whined.

Gavin shooshed him as he went to put himself back in and went to have so Michael drop right onto his prick to take it all in.

Michael gave a shuddering breath and immediately continued his fast pace, hands on Gavin's furred stomach for leverage. His fangs dug into his bottom lip, threatening to draw blood, trying to contain his noises.

Gavin smiled as he looked at michael "We're in the west wing and a soundproof room. No one can hear us... I wanna hear you luv."

Michael looked unsure but stopped, moans slipping through his swollen lips as he twisted his hips down on the taller man. They had barely started and he looked debauched, a hand reaching up to pinch his own nipple in time with his bouncing. "G-Gavvy...fuck!"

Gavin moaned out as he watched Michael go about having his fun. It was so good. God... He going to enjoy this so so much.

They stayed like that for a bit, the bed creaking with Michael's movements, getting lost in the sex haze. Gavin was starting to reach the edge when Michael suddenly stopped, pulling off of him. He looked down and nearly came at that moment when he saw Michael on his knees, chest resting on the covers, a hand spreading his cheeks to show his winking entrance.

Gavin groaned as he looked at it going to Michael to fuck him again. "Micool..."

The redhead's noises were muffled by the covers, teeth threatening to tear up the heavy cloth as he was pounded into. Michael pushed his hips back, meeting every one of Gavin's thrusts obediently.

Gavin was grinning as he went and pressed Michael into the bed with the slight shift of position and Control. Pressing down as he looked at Michael.

A squeak was punched out of Michael with every hit to his prostate, a hand between his shoulderblades kept his upper body pinned. Gavin's other hand was gripping his hip, thumb brushing a back dimple as he used the smaller man.

Gavin smiled as he spoke. "Look at you. Enjoying this luv? You enjoying yourself?"

"Y-Yes-s-s!" Michael almost wailed, drool staining the blue duvet, the cloth drawn taunt from his hold on it. His body moved with each harsh press of Gavin's hips against his ass, having to cling onto the bed or risk falling off.

"Good. Shame we don't have any toys to fill you up with. Means I wouldnt have to tire myself trying to fill you all up. Mm. You look great under me...."

Michael cried out at a particularly hard hit to his abused prostate, moans getting higher as he got closer to the edge. Gavin dared to put his hand on the back of Michael's neck, gaining a squeal as the older shivered, legs spreading wider while squeezing around the Brit.

Gavin groaned out as he went harder into his boi. He was going to make him cum. And he would like it.

"P-Please, 'm so...so close!" Michael whined around his mouthful of covers, arching his back to make Gavin go deeper. His cocklet was dribbling precum at this point, creating a dark spot on the cloth under him.

Gavin pulled him up into his lap bouncing him happily. His grin growing as he went and started to leave a hickey on his bare neck.

Michael moaned and let hinself be manhandled, legs forced wide by the position. His hand reached down to jerk himself off in time with Gavin's thrusting, whimpering as he tilted his head for more access. He gave no warning before he came with a choked scream, giving a full bodied shiver as he painted his stomach white.

Gavin grinned as he came as well looking at Michael "feeling better now luv?"

"Mhm." Michael purred as he rocked his hips slowly, milking out all the cum he could get before he pulled off of the Brit to lay down. He skimmed a hand over the large hickey on his neck with a pout before holding them out, silently demanding cuddles.

He smiled shifting it so michael was facing him so they could cuddle together like he wanted happily. A grin on his face "goos... Lovely boi."

Michael hummed and buried his nose in Gavin's neck, half using the Brit as a pillow as he dozed off. He still had his heat, but for now he just wanted to bask in the afterglow of his first time.

Gavin smiled back as he looked at his lover. Slowly laying down so they could relax and maybe even sleep together. God he loved Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no actual chapters this week, we'll try and post some next Monday!


	31. Good Ol' Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing helps get rid of stress better than an orgasm or five inside your tied up partner.

He sat there thinking in silence... Maybe the others would have an idea? He could ask in the morning when everyone was awake... Though right now... He had some stress he needed to get rid of.

Gavin turned around and looked over to the bed where his little pet was getting tortured. Michael's face was as red as his hair, moans muffled by a ball gag, arms tied to the headboard and knees bound to his chest to show the vibrating dildo in his used hole. His weeping cocklet was in a cage, not allowed to cum just yet.

Gavin waltzed over as he took in all of Michael ignoring how his eyes currently were begging for release. Michael brought this on himself "oh luv. All of your toy isnt in." that much was true. For the sake not having michael wake up moving around in his sleep. He had at least had the dildo's head in. "I should fix that for you." he picked it up ignoring the words Michael was trying to get to make Gavin stop though seeing how he wasn't trying to end it. Gavin hummed out as he quickly shoved the dildo right back were it belonged.

Michael squealed behind his gag, curled up body trembling as he tried to cover himself, already so sensitive from his previous punishments. His body was covered in rope burns and hickies, bite marks lining his thighs and neck.

"Aw. Don't hide. You know it will only make things worst in the end. I wanna see your pretty face. This toy can go faster and i plan on doing so unless you behave." Gavin reached out to make it so he could take in all of his lovely pet. "Maybe i should put your lovely little tail in. You'd like that? Everyone seeing you marked up naked with your special tail in."

Michael whimpered and shook his head, as much as he loved showing off to the other Fakes, he really didn't want them to see him this wrecked. At least, not yet, he was working towards that level of confidence. He was just now ready to get caught getting face fucked, but not the complete thing.

Gavin sighed pouting not totally happy about not being allowed to show what he could do to his pet. It was something he was highly proud of and he wanted to show off every chance he could. But he would respect his pet's wishes. If he didn't want to be seen elegantly wrecked by anyone but him. He wouldn't be seen.

Michael's moans picked up as the toy was set to its highest speed, body shaking at the force as drool slipped down his cheek. His restraint had been lost in the fifth round, now just a mewling mess wanting to be filled with something other than plastic and silicone.

Gavin watched silently only movinf the toy around watching Michael react only stopping qhen he found michael's Prosate leaving it so it was pressing right into it "Think you've been good enough to cum from my prick luv?"

Muffled pleadings for mercy came from the redhead as he nodded the best he could, just barely hanging onto his sanity at this point. Michael was strong, everyone would admit that in a heartbeat, but he couldn't handle hours of edging to have multiple orgasms.

Gavin hummed out as he traced the skin just next to his trapped Cocklet. A cute tiny thing Gavin loved about his pet. "I dont know luv. You've been pretty bad after all..."

Michael sobbed out, now spread thighs shaking as he kept himself from jerking his hips up into the touch. He was a good pet, he couldn't break the rules, especially not at this rate. He didn't know how much longer he could take this.

Gavin smiled as he slowly went lower now circling the toy and pressing down onto michael's hole "i still don't know if i should let you cum... Or make you leave with a ring on and have you be hard the whole time..."

Michael jolted at the feeling but otherwise stayed still, tears runninng down his cheeks. He wished to anything and everything holy that he didn't have the gag so he could tell Gavin. He would and will do _anything_ at this point to cum!

Gavin grinned happily slowly moving the toy out. Michael had enough punishment. but for now he could make sure it seemed like he didn't seem like he would be so nice to michael.

The redhead whimpered in relief as the vibrations stopped, chest heaving as he caught his breath. His hole was puffy and red, having been used for hours on end, fluttering around nothing.

Gavin left him alone as he grabbed another toy as he went back smiling "ready for some more Luv?" he held the toy up looking at Michael knowing if he saw the toy he wouldn't notice the fact he wasn't dressed anymore and was hard waiting to fill Michael up.

Michael wailed as more tears fell down his face, but prepared for another hour of edging. Only to moan in surprise when something warm and much bigger to go inside him, Gavin's hips hugged the curve of his ass, fully seated in the smaller man.

Gavin grinned as he looked at Michael groaning out "after so many toys your still so tight for me luv... Now time to take that nasty old cage off of you yeah?"

The redhead whimpered as it was taken off, the metal cage tossed to the side so Michael could finally get a proper hard on. The tip of his cocklet was an angry purple after a minute, a constant trickle of precum going down the side.

Gavin smiled as he started his harsh pace fucking into Michael enjoying his lovely Sounds he made and the feeling "god. You love this don't you? Because i sure love this. You feel so good around me."

Michael nodded the best he could, body moving up the bed with each thrust. His hands struggled with the ropes around his wrists, wanting to scramble for purchase as the ever living hell was fucked out of him. Squeaks and moans got passed his swollen lips, forced out with every hit to his abused prostate.

Gavin took out the gag as he looked at Michael "i need an ego boost. Why dont you beg to cum." He slowed down. Knowing at the pace he had now wouldn't allow michael to be able to cum like he wanted.

"Please let me cum! Please, please! I won't even touch myself, just let me cum from your fat cock!" Michael's voice was wrecked, cracking with every word he whimpered out.

Gavin grinned as he looked at Michael "will you be a good boi micool? Wont tease me when im working?"

"Yes! Yes, I'll be good! I'll be good!" Michael whined out, Gavin untying the ropes around his legs so he could wrap them around the Brit's waist. His thighs shook, not strong enough to pull the taller man closer.

Gavin groaned out and picked up the pace working to make Michael and himself cum. "Good. Because next time im going to keep you for a day. A whole day of not being able to cum...."

Michael just let out a broken sob as he came, body trembling as hours of edging caught up to him. He tightened up around Gavin, legs squeezing the man so he went deeper. Michael's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he saw stars, white dots creeping into the edges of his vision.

Gavin came with a Grunt at the Sudden Vice grip around his Prick from michael's hole filling Michael up happily. he grabbed the plug he set off to the side pulling out to put it back into his place. "there we are. all nice and full..."

Michael just gave a feeble mewl as the butt plug was pressed into him, arms released so he could rest them by his head. He was staring up at the ceiling in a daze, legs still spread wide and a sticky mess between his thighs. Gavin basically had fucked his brains out.

Gavin was grinning as he petted Michael's Hair before slowly going to clean him up and wrap him up in a blanket so he could Sleep Finally... he would join his Boi in a Bit..

Michael hummed before he stretched out to curl into a ball, thighs to his chest and head tucked so his chin touched his knees. He closed his eyes and dozed off quickly, exhausted from a whole night of sex.


	32. Not So Innocent Now, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so the 3 of em are polyamorous boyfriends and its all perfect and shit until the sex joel and ryan are into kinky stuff But are very careful with ray and wont believe that rays into those too so their sex life is vanilla until both men declare that ray cant possibly be as kinky ray takes the challenge and proceeds to kidnap his bfs and show them how Boss he can be shows them all the funstuff dp bdsm docking etc with some aftercare and a smug grin in the end?
> 
> Requested by Baconluver69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baconluver69 needed some help with this prompt and asked us to do so! We agreed and here I am, writing Joelaywood for the first time in centuries! 
> 
> ...hope I'm not rusty.

Ray absolutely Joel and Ryan at that moment. Ray loved his boyfriends, don't get him wrong! But sometimes...they were a bit of thickskulled assholes that didn't know him. 

He wondered if it was his fault for being so quiet when they constantly talked about kinks? I mean, sure; he paid more attention to his games or food when they talked. But, it didn't mean that he was embarrassed from the lewd language! He was far from it, much farther than the two numbskulls that called him a precious little angel when they were near.

Ray was starting to understand why Michael had outed his less that kid friendly side to Gavin so early, having seen the Brit come into work one day with rope burns and no feeling in his crotch after Gavin decided it'd be great to tell everyone that Michael was a virgin. Yeah, that rumor didn't last long the moment someone caught wind of Gavin begging for sex in the middle of the sound booth.

As far as Joel and Ryan knew, Ray really was the little innocent man they've grown to love. They were sweet and gentle during the few times Ray convinced them that he wanted to bang. At first, it was adorable and Ray went along with it. But now, it was annoying as hell.

"Don't you guys, you know, wanna do more with this?" Ray mumbled one night, curled up between the two older men after a round of 'love making' as they called it. His ass wasn't even sore and he had to fake an orgasm for the hundredth time, surprised that he didn't fall asleep in the middle of it. "Maybe something that actually involves me feeling it afterwords?"

"Isn't that adorable." Ryan rumbled a laugh behind him, brushing a thumb on his waist. Even after seeing Ray naked, both of his partners insisted on keeping their touches PG. It was enough that Ray wanted to puke at how sappy it was. "He thinks he can actually handle it, Joel."

"Yeah, I doubt that." The eldest snorted, arm over his eyes and not a mark on him. Another thing Ray despised with all of his heart; they never gave him hickies! Not once in their five years of dating did either man ever give him a mark, and they never let him give them one in return! "You're too innocent, Ray."

"Face it, we'd break you the minute we pull out the handcuffs!" Ryan chuckled before settling down for some sleep, buring his nose in Ray's hair. "Now, get some rest. We have work in the morning."

Ray grumbled silently as he began to form a plan, sleep not coming to him from the lack of actual exhaustion. When he knew his two boyfriends were asleep, he crept out of bed and into the kitchen. He always knew his little act of innocence would come in handy with getting less than inconspicuous chemicals, the little bottles sitting under the sink with the rest of them. 

It didn't take him long to make his mixure, pouring it on two rags that Ray cupped with both hands. The Puerto Rican walked back to his shared bedroom, going over to Joel's side before pressing a cloth against the dark haired man's lower face. He didn't struggle, snores going quiet as he went ragdoll.

Ryan though, Ryan was a light sleeper. The blond jumping awake the minute the chloroform hit his nose. Ray had to straddle him, gripping his neck as wide blue eyes stared up as his blank face. He tilted his head with a small upturn of lips, watching as the Georgian finally succumbed to the chemicals.

 

.............................................

 

"Wake up." Joel's head whipped to the side with the force of the slap, eyes snapping open with a gasp. He looked around with a confused frown, glancing down and tried to struggle against the ropes tying him to a chair. There was another smack and he gazed up to see Ryan in the same situation as him. 

"Aw, what's wrong?" There was the sound of heels against concrete, making both turn to see Ray, their precious little angel wearing nothing but black daisy dukes and shin high boots. He gave a smirk, toying with a riding crop as he waltzed forward. "I thought you'd be more excited for this. After all, you both seem to like it more than I do. Load of bullshit really."

Ryan tried to speak, but all that came out was a muffled grumble as he realized there was a ball gag in his mouth, Joel in the same situation as him. Ray gave a grin, caressing Joel's cheek with the riding crop before bringing it down hard on his bare thigh, making the plder man scream. "I'll show you who's innocent. Scream all you want, this place is miles from the city."

Joel yelped as he was hit again, the leather creating a red mark on his pale skin as he gained a half chub. Ryan watched on when Ray tapped the sensitive flesh harshly, causing the eldest man to moan behind his gag. "I love it when my partner screams, it shows I'm doing my job well."

The Puerto Rican got a vibrating cock ring and slid it onto Joel's erection, giving the organ a few pumps to bring it to full mass. He left the sociopath alone, turning to Ryan with a smirk as he waltzed over with the crop in hand. "Your turn."

The air was filled with the two getting deliciously tortured, Ray giving them smacks when either got too quiet. He watched with a blank face as their cocks dribbled precum but weren't given release, his own cocklet gaining interest. He shifted, rubbing his thighs together as Joel trembled through a ruined orgasm, sobbing when no actual release came to him. The youngest decided to give them some pity, walking forward to untie them both from their chairs. "Follow."

His boyfriends stumbled after, hard ons an angry purple and making it difficult to walk. Ray lead them to a plain black bed, making them kneel in front of one another. He stepped back to tease the button to his shorts, giving a seductive look. "I wonder if you two deserve to have me, I know there's better people out there that are waaay more obedient."

The two started to protest, muffled pleading coming from behind their gags as he made them get closer. He gave a mock sigh, like he was tired of their begging. Ray started to slowly take off his shorts, showing off black, lacy panties he wore underneath. "Fine, you better be grateful I'm with you at all."

He smirked at their twin groans, Joel trying to shift closer but only brushed against Ryan's cock, making the other tremble. Ray climbed up on the bed, pulling off the lingerie as he stood between them, facing Joel as he yanked off their gags. "Get me wet."

The Puerto Rican gasped softly as Ryan shoved his face in his ass, lapping as his hole eagerly. Joel teased his cocklet, getting it hard and sucking on it easily. Ray's thighs started to shake, the pleasure from the two getting to him. He managed to stifle a moan when Ryan's tongue slipped inside him, the movements of his head rocking the youngest man's member into Joel's mouth. They were practically playing tennis; giving him small nips and sucks before passing him back to the other to repeat the cycle.

"E-Enough." Ray pulled away from them and took a calming breath, grabbing a bottle of lube from under a pillow. He dribbled some on their cocks, stroking slowly to make both of the older men moan in sensitivity. Ray grinned before climbing in their laps, positioning himself above their members before he dropped down. 

"Fuck!" Joel swore as Ryan yelped, Ray squealing at the stretch. The Puerto Rican grabbed what skin he could reach, rolling his hips in figure eights to feel the hot flesh in him move. He allowed Ryan to mark up his neck, Joel ducking low to take a dusky nipple in his mouth as Ray bounced in their laps.

"So good." Ray didn't bother to be soft, rocking harshly to find that bundle of nerves inside him. He chased his own pleasure, listening to his boyfriends moan as their dicks got sensitive. He could feel them throbbing inside him, the cockrings doing their jobs in keeping his partners from cumming.

He screamed as Ryan's hips jerked up, hitting his prostate and making him drool when the shocks of pleasure shot through his body. The coil in his stomach was growing, boiling as he got closer and closer to pure, precious release. Ray almost laughed at the thought of him finishing without the feel of cum coating his walls. He squeezed around them, relishing in their choked sobs. 

"Make me cum." Ray bit out, mewling happily when they thrusted up into him. He barely needed to give his cocklet a few pumps before he was coating Joel's stomach white. He panted, getting oversensitive as his boyfriends tried to chase their own release with no luck. "Are you gonna be good boys? You wanna cum?"

"Yes, Gods yes!" Ryan sobbed, almost wailing when Ray's tight heat slid off of them. Ray calmed his racing heart, kneeling beside them as he removed their cockrings. His grip on the two men's shafts kept the two away from the edge, smirking at their adorably confused and dazed gazes. 

"You're gonna cum on each other." He purred, pushing them apart enough so the heads of their cocks faced the other. He used Joel's foreskin to dock them, the skin going over the purple tip of Ryan's prick. Ray hummed at their heated looks, starting to pump the conjoined flesh. "Kiss when you cum."

"Dammit, Ray." Joel groaned, leaning forward to meet Ryan halfway in a sloppy lock of lips. Their togues danced, hips jerking as Ray sped his hand up. Their moans made him back off, watching as jizz spurt out from their connected cocks like a busted pipe.

He released them, taking off their cuffs and letting the two catch their breaths as he got some wet wipes. Their collective mess was cleaned up, binning the evidence as two arms wrapped around his slim waist to drag the Puerto Rican into a manwich on the bed. Ray laughed, cuddling close as they huffed and tried to doze off.

He couldn't help the smug grin splitting his face, radiating off of him like a beacon. His older partners rolled their eyes, their own tired smiles showing through. A sure sign this wasn't a one time deal.

"I'm not so innocent now, huh?"


	33. Revenge is Best Served with Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years ago, Michael seduced Gavin and walked away with data that he needed. Seven years into the present, Gavin finally has his chance at revenge.  
> But not in the way that you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title sucks.

Gavin smiled as he looked at michael, stuffing himself with the cake he had once again been given by Michael at 2 am. He was done. So so done with everything that was happening with this guy being here... Guess he should do something about it.

Michael was wearing one of Jeremy's shirts, laying on the couch and watching TV with his legs sprawled. This position showed off the hickies lining his inner thighs, Michael brushing a finger over them now and then, biting his lip at the memory of how they got there.

Gavin was grinning as his plan started to form... This would work very well if it worked. Thank god for being able to buy and order things and get them the same day.

Gavin typed in a command and Michael's phone went off with a text from 'Geoff', causing him to sit up to grab it. 

_Get your ass to the garage, I think my Bifta is broken._

Michael raised an eyebrow but set off to go not texting back as he gavin getting everything ready with a giant grin on his face as he went over to "help" Michael out.

Michael got in the elevator and pressed the button to the garage, usually it would go down completely. But, this time the elevator dropped several floors and went left, the sudden movements making him stumble into the mirrored wall.

Michael was letting out a startled sound as he looked around trying to figure out what was fucking happening.

The elevator stopped and the lights went out, Michael heard the door sliding open before he was pinned to the wall by his shoulders. The lights came back on, showing Gavin giving a nasty grin. "'Ello, luv. Long time no see."

Michael went to struggle against the grip only for Gavin to be quickly and shoved against the bed and cuffed to it as he gagged and tied up to the point he couldn't escape from the chains if he could.

Michael let out a muffled scream, hands rattling the chains as he kept his legs closed. Gavin stood at the foot of the bed, in normal jeans and a blue button up. Michael gave a withering glare, the best he could in his current state.

"Aw. And here i thought you liked Bondage. Did that change in the seven years?" Gavin was grinning from his spot at the edge of the bed looking at his phone "and sleeping with everyone yet your hiding your cute little hole from me? I am offended."

Michael gave a grumble, shoulders tense as he pressed his thighs together. He enjoyed what was going on, don't get him wrong, but Gavin could've atleast warned him! At this point, Michael was definitely not gonna let Gavin get laid.

Gavin was smiling as michael watched his only way to freedom leave and Gavin as well to get something. Michael was fucking alone in the Hacker's den trapped like a fucking sextoy.

Michael gulped the best he could with a gag in his mouth, trying to ignore the heat starting to form in his crotch. He was not enjoying this, no matter what his body said! He could keep it together through this, right?

...right?

Gavin hummed as he came back. A large cardboard box in hand and another one on top that made Michael pause... Oh god looks like Gavin didn't have any plans of fucking Michael. He was busting out the toys...

Michael was regretting teasing the Brit so much, he was great with physical sex, pornstar great really! But, with toys? He didn't remember the last time he had used them, everything just a haze from his teenage years with an old Crew he ran with.

Gavin set the boxes down carefully grinning as he looked at Michael "you can guess what's in these boxes cant you Micool?" he was also regretting ever going near this guy.

Michael nodded shakily, fear starting to creep into his eyes as Gavin started unpacking an assortment of toys. Dildos, gags, chains, a few spreaders, butt plugs, and anal beads were lined neatly on a table nearby. There was even a sybian and a small fucking machine. Gavin really was going all out, but he didn't open the smaller box.

He tried to worm slightly to get freedom knowing his hole would be easy to get to. He dodnt have anything on under the large shirt that Gavin was busy taking off making Michael try to plea for mercy.

All he got was a dark smirk as the shirt was torn off after getting caught by his elbows, the cloth tossed carelessly to the floor. His pale legs were spread forcibly and locked in place with the spreader bar. His entrance was visible, red and puffy from the few rounds he had with Jeremy earlier that night.

Gavin grinned as he flicked at it "see. What a cute little thing you have just waiting to be stuffed full of something fun." he didn't wait for a reaction just stuffing a finger in trying to get an idea of how loose it was.

Michael jolted as the digit slid in easily, a choked moan escaping him. His cheeks went red when Gavin found the wetness of Jeremy's cum still inside the redhead.

"Oh. Seems like he's still in you huh luv? Been so needy you cant even bother to go to a club to pick someone up to wreck you? Just go for the nearest man with the biggest prick?" Gavin smiled as he put more in stopping once the fingers were wrapped snugly by the walls.

Michael nodded slightly as tears sprung to his eyes, the four fingers inside him spreading and causing him to moan. His cocklet was gaining interest, much to his embarrassment, twitching in the air minutely.

Gavin tsked as he looked at the cocklet and next thing Michael knew he it he was sporting a cock ring "you arent allowed to Cum luv unless i deem it okay... Now. What do you want to start with first? my personal favorite is a vibrator." dear god... Gavin was going to kill him via sex.

Michael gave a whine and tried to scoot back as Gavin got said toy. It was alot larger than necessary, small ridges on the blue surface promised Michael it would not be coming out anytime soon.

Gavin grabbed him and dragged him back "oh Micool. Are you scared of this little old thing? Don't worry. I wont turn it on while i put it in yet..." Michael couldn't escape as the toy got lubed up. He was gonna have to take it.

Michael closed his eyes when the tip brushed his hole, pushing in until the first ridges popped passed his rim. He squealed when it was shoved in the rest of the way, body trembling for a bit at the sudden stretch. His nails dug into his palms as he forced himself not to get pleasure from this.

Gavin was grinning as he looked at Michael "good boi. Look at you taking all of it!" michael blushed happily under the praise. "Now can you handle it?" Oh. That was not a good sign.

Michael hesitated briefly but gave a small nod, the toy inside him immediately started to buzz. He cried out behind his gag, drool going down his chin as his eyes rolled into his skull, his back arched beautifully as pleasure overloaded him. Not even the ballgag could hold in the loud and lewd moans coming from the criminal.

Gavin smiled as he waited for michael to get used to it all before turning it higher until it was at it's highest setting. "There. Perfect Luv. Isn't this fun? Having a toy buzz away inside of you for god knows how long?"

Michael let out a whimper as his legs shook at the force of the vibrations, his blush was growing darker while he kept himself away from the pleasure. He couldn't let Gavin have the satisfaction of seeing him enjoying himself!

Gavin just smiled "it's alright boi. You can enjoy it. This is just for your enjoyment and your punishment for what you've done and what you've been doing. I got work to do so i'll talk to you later okay?" Gavin was grinning his face off as he left Michael alone to the work at the super great and fancy Computer set up.

Michael let out a moan as Gavin noticed Geoff waving at one of the cameras, trying to get his attention. He activated the speaker and tuned it so it could only pick up his voice. "Yes, Geoffrey? Do you need somethin'?"

_"Have you seen Mogar, dude? I can't find him anywhere." Geoff asked as he looked around. "Also it is good to hear from you again and actually have power and shit."_

"I've gotten over my little tantrum. An' no, I 'aven't seen Mogar anywhere. Though," Gavin couldn't keep the satisfied rumble out of his voice as he glanced over at the wriggling shape of Michael trying to fight the pleasure. "He did say tha' he'll be...busy...for a while. Maybe a week?"

Geoff sighed rubbing his face. "Well I would like to not have to have my heist delayed any later then possible but. If you can't find him I guess I can wait. Besides, you haven't finished your work haven't you, Vav?"

"You are sadly correct, I'll get on tha' now." Gavin ended the conversation, turning off the microphone and pulling up his current bane of existence. Well, the one that wasn't the moaning mass that was on his bed.

Gavin smiled seeing how everyone was enjoying power in their own way as Gavin set off to working. Stupid giant firewalls to prevent people like him out!

Meanwhile, Michael was trying to hold back his noises as he shifted, accidentally pressing the toy into his prostate. His head was starting to grow fuzzy, the haze of pleasure creeping up on him. It was getting harder and harder to remember why he was fighting this in the first place.

Gavin was busy and... And he did say that this wasn't for gavin... It was for him. Just him to enjoy... All him.

Michael slowly let go of his hold on reality as the haze intensified, no longer silencing his noises. It could've been minutes, hours, days even! All he knew was there were small moments where the toy was different, some longer some smaller, all texturized to press into his walls and vibrate his brain to mush.

It was so so good. Sometimes he disnt have a gag sometimes it was a new one. Other times he got really nice lips on his prying his open and swallowing everything up. It was so nice!

He wasn't allowed to cum though, cockring a constant in his pleasure. What he could do was be put in a new position every now and then; on his back, then knees with something big and plastic to suck on, and he was currently on his front. His shoulders and face pressed into the covers, hands behind his back, and ass sticking in the air as he groaned from the toy massaging his prostate.

He was moaning from the spider gag in his mouth barely noticing when Gavin went over until his lovely voice spoke up "hello boi. Is it okay if i use your mouth for a bit while i work? I gotta keep working but i need some relief..."

Michael whined and scooted closer, managing to raise himself up as he stretched his tongue out. He didn't care about his pride at this point, just wanting to help his...his...what even was Gavin to him?

Gavin just smiled slightly as went to let michael suck him off not even caring as Gavin set the laptop onto his back allowing the brit to work. Michael was too distracted about the pleasure and what.. What was gavin to him? He was giving him all of this.... It was just for him..

Michael's mind raced the best it could through the haze, bobbing his head in time with Gavin's slow thrusts. Gavin was a friend, a tentative one yes, but a friend nonetheless. But, a friend wouldn't exactly chain someone up and use them like a toy. Maybe...maybe Gavin was his master. His Sir.

Michael looked up at gavin who was in the middle of working occasionally reaching over to pet michael and tug his hair making him moan even more... He... He could live with Gavin being his sir... He... He was such a nice sir... He had got him so many toys... And. And. He was so nice and let him play on his own...

Michael whimpered and surged forward, deepthroating Gavin's cock while he swallowed around it. His Sir had given him all these things, and yet Michael wasn't giving anything back! What kind of pet was he to be so rude?

Gavin let out a startled noise before looking at Michael slightly confused before grinning. "You ready to be a good little Kitty, Micool?"

Michael purred around his mouthful and swayed his hips in the air playfully. He'd be a good kitten for Sir, he had been mean before and now he learned his lesson.

"Good kitten.. You want to cum now?" gavin asked looking at Michael grinning happily as he looked down at the Heavy Hitter as he smiled.

The redhead whined and pulled off of Gavin's dick, sitting up to show his hard on with a blush. The small head was an angry purple after days of no release, it was a surprise that he hasn't had a dry orgasm yet.

Gavin frowned "aw i hurt my poor little kitty. Let me make that all better." he carefully removed the ring from his prick happily.

Michael hips twitched in the air as the pressure was taking off, but he soon came to a realization that made him gulp and look away from Gavin nervously. After days without release, he had grown accustom to the vibrator pressed to his prostate, it was still pleasurable but not enough. He needed a much stronger stimuli to reach his orgasm.

"Does Kitty need something to come...?" Gavin asked as he looked at the man. Gavin was scooting over smiling as he did so as he looked at his new Kitten.

Michael couldn't look at the taller as he bit his lip, Gavin having taken off the spider gag long before, but gave a nod. He never actually told any of his previous partners about his...sensitive area, since it was literally him giving himself up to them. But, now that he belonged to Sir, it was only fair that Gavin knew. So, he took a shaky breath and tilted his head, face darkening as he offered up his pale, unblemished neck.

Gavin looked at confused as he looked at it before going about marking it like he'd been dying to.

The first press of lips had Michael gasping, the first lick of a tongue made him moan, but the sudden feel of teeth sinking into his flesh was what really did it for him. The redhead yelped and fell like a puppet without its strings, body trembling through an orgasm as he briefly lost consciousness.

When he came back he wasnt tied uo and the constant vibrations he had gotten so used to were gone making him whine sorrowfully. But Sir was so nice. He was all cleaned up and wrapped up snuggly in a Warm comforter.

Michael whimpered at the sight of Gavin's still painfully hard member, he had gotten an orgasm but Sir didn't! He was supposed to be a good pet!

Gavin was working as he sat there working. He had to go help his sir. He went to get up and go over only to go tumbling down. He really wouldn't be able to walk seeing how long he had all sorts of toys inside him.

Michael gritted his teeth and managed to get back up, the comforter wrapped around his shoulders as he shakily got over to Gavin. The Brit didn't get a chance to speak as Michael straddled his lap, wrapping the blanket around both of them as he quickly sunk down on Gavin's cock. The sudden stretch made him hum, enjoying the feel as he squeezed around it.

Gavin let out a startled moan as he looked at Michael mumbling "luv... Now is not a good time...."

"You didn't get to cum though..." Michael pouted as he slowly began rocking, soon going faster. His hands on Gavin's shoulders helped him keep steady as he moved.

Gavin went to say something but shrugged and let michael ride him happily. Shame that Michael interrupted the Meeting.

The cameras showed the meeting room where the Fakes were discussing with a crew from New Jersey, the very same crew just happened to be Michael's old one. The one that knew exactly what Michael was like in bed. Geoff was slowly paling when he pieced together what was happening, Gavin's microphone picking up the squeaking of the chair and Michael's soft moans.

Gavin grinned as he let michael at it as he spoke up quietly "good boy... Who's my good little kitten?"

"I am, sir." Michael purred out, rolling his hips as he lifted himself up, teasing the head of Gavin's dick. He didn't notice the meeting, or how his old crew was hearing everything.

"Good kitten." Gavin mumbled. Too quiet for anyone else to hear as he went about to nuzzle Michael's neck. As much as he wanted to make this last. He had important work to do.

Michael gasped and went faster, Gavin's hands gripping his hips tightly as he brought the Brit to completion. The redhead mewled when the cock inside him throbbed, filling him up with cum. He slumped on Gavin, not wanting him to pull out, burying his nose in a tan shoulder

Gavin smiled and rubbed Michael's back "sorry about that Boss. Good news, i found Mogar!" he had a huge smirk on his face over how enraged the other gang looked.

"I can hear that." Geoff shivered, ready to stab his eardrums out. He regretted asking for an alliance with Michael's old crew, especially after this. "And I never want to again."

"I'll mute myself next time." Gavin added cheerfully while mindlessly playing with Michael's curls "so. Back to business?"

The criminal hummed as he dozed off, contentment radiating off of him as Geoff tried not to start a fight in his own penthouse. He definitely wasn't regretting walking into the elevator a week ago.


	34. Pregnant and Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's an eight months pregnant Urso and has just reunited with his two criminal mates, Gavin and Ryan. After so many weeks without physical contact, it isn't a surprise that he gets a bit frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mpreg, Pregnant Sex.

They fell asleep like that, Gavin and Ryan's heads near Michael's heavily pregnant stomach, hands on the pale flesh to feel the Kits kicking. All three parents slept peacefully for a few hours, the Kits dozing off soon after. It was peaceful, until Gavin woke up to something poking his arm. Michael whimpered quietly above him at the head of the bed.

Gavin looked up towards Michael wondering if he had awoken up or needed anything worried about the Urso.

Michael was biting the hem of his sweater, fingers teasing his puffy nipples, eyes squeezed shut and face red. His thighs were rubbing together slowlh, trying to get friction on the small tent in his jeans.

Gavin paused realizing what was happening looking over to see if Ryan was still asleep before crawling up quietly to remove the sweater and instead kiss michael smirking into it.

Michael whined into the kiss, opening his mouth for the Brit. His hands stilled on his chest, one reaching up to tangle into Gavin's hair. He tasted sugary, craving more sweets with his pregnancy.

Gavin hummed as he removed michael's pants and boxers taking in his empty hole practically leaking with slick waiting to be used.

"Please, Gavvy..." Michael shook as he bit his finger to keep quiet, legs spreading unconsciously. The first press of a finger made him give a muffled cry, walls constricting around the digit. After so many months without sex, his entrance was impossiblely tight.

Gavin hummed out as he pressed another in watching Michael carefully as he felt around for Michael's prostate almost wanting Michael to be noisy and wake Ryan up.

The redhead moaned loudly when Gavin's fingers brushed the bundle of nerves inside him. Ryan stirred awake at the noise as Michael bucked his hips down for more, whimpering with each movement.

Gavin grinned as he saw Ryan was awake "sleep well Rye?" he was gently rubbing the spot only stoppping so he could add either another finger or to scissor the hole wider. Michael was going to fit both of them whether he wanted to or not.

"I was, but it looks like I woke up to something even better." Ryan huffed a laugh, nodding over at the moaning mess of an Urso. Michael's hands scrambled for purchase on the bed, eyes glazed and swollen stomach moving with his harsh panting.

Gavin grinned "i would have to agree luv. This is something great to awake up to."

"P-Please! Stop...teasing." Michael whined, trying to wriggle closer to the Brit. His hole clenched around Gavin's fingers, trying to silently make him move again.

Gavin just obeyed silently going about opening the insanely tight hole before looking at ryan "this might take awhile. If you want to enjoy yourself. There's always his mouth."

"Don't mind if I do." The blond moved up to kneel beside Michael's head, unzipping his jeans to pull his cock out. He jerked quickly, getting it to full mass and teased Michael's lips with the head. The Urso didn't hesitate to wrap his mouth around it with a moan, swirling the tip with his tongue.

Gavin let the two have their fun as he put in his fourth finger and stretched the tiny hole michael had as big as he could grinning the whole time as he listened to the noises Michael made.

Ryan's hand was in Michael's hair, thrusting into his mouth like a fleshlite. The Urso just took it, cheeks hollowed as he stared up at the criminal with teary eyes. A squeak was forced out of him with every thrust of Gavin's fingers, rim loosening at the treatment.

Gavin smiled as he finished opening Michael just a tiny bit more pulling out watching the hole flutter and clamp down on nothing. As much as he wanted to fuck michael... A little taste wouldnt hurt.

Michael yelped around his mouthful and almost bit down on Ryan's dick, managing to just graze it with his teeth. Gavin's hands kept his hips lifted up, lapping at the swollen rim quickly. It tasted just as sugary as he remembered, syrupy and clinging to his beard.

He grinned as he lapped up some more grinning as more came out but he'd save licking michael senseless for another time "had your fun yet Ryebread?"

"For now, I can never get enough." Ryan pulled away from Michael's persistent tongue, tugging his head back when the smaller tried to follow after. Michael was a blushing mess, the redness almost reaching his pregnant middle.

Gavin smiled as he helped Ryan move Michael into place. Jt wqs a bit hard seeing how swollen michael's baby bump was but soon Michael was being held over their cocks waiting to fill him up.

"F-uck!" Michael gave a broken moan as he bit his lip, watery eyes staring down at Ryan, Gavin pressing against his back. Their members split him in half in the most delicious of ways, making him feel stuffed when they bottomed out.

Gavin was grinning as he let Michael get use to the pair of pricks inside him "enjoying yourself luv? All nice and full like you wanted?"

"Fuck yes!" Michael's thighs shook as he drooled, hands scratching up what patches of skin he could reach. He squeezed around them, wet heat a long missed feeling.

Gavin moaned out as he dtarted to mark up Michael's neck while Ryan was playing with the still puffy and abused Nipples happily.

Michael panted and gasped as he rocked back on the dicks, his cocklet trapped between Ryan's happy trail and his baby bump. Soft whimpers came out of him as he moved in a heated daze.

Gavin reached around grasping to find Michael's cock so he could jerk the urso off grinning to himself happily as he went about doing so.

"Gavvy..." Michael arched his back and came with a mewl, whole body shaking as he orgasmed in the first time in months. His insides warmed up at his release, pent up magic flowing out as he purred loudly.

Gavin and Ryan grunted as they came as well. the pair's cum mixing together to fill the Urso up and make him Purr even louder much to everyone's joy over the sound.

"That is so good..." Michael hummed and got on his hands and knees, ass in the air, cheek almost touching Ryan's chest. "Gavvy, be a dear and get the big black box from the closet over there."

Gavin pulled out and went to do so Looking at it confused as he did.

It was a sizable box made of wood, more of a chest with a golden latch. He set it on the bed and opened it up, face gaining a blush, he had never seen anything as Adult Rated as the contents. Let's just say there was an _extensive_ collection of gags, butt plugs, and large Bad Dragons.

Gavin shut the box with a huge blush as he Handed it over to Michael not wanting to think about what he was even seeing letting the Urso look around with Ryan watching.

"Aaaannd....here it is!" Michael raised a black buttplug in triumph, reaching back as he slowly pulled off of Ryan's flaccid cock. He immediately pushed it into himself with a groan, keeping his mates' cum inside him. Michael sighed and sat on his heels, a hand over his baby bump with a content smile. "Mm...definitely missed this feeling."

Gavin smile and looked tired as he did going to lay down again "well. glad to make you happy... right now i would like to go back to sleeping with all the cuddles."

Michael laid down between them, starting up a constant purr when their hands immediately went to his stomach. He closed his eyes and dozed off to the sounds of their familiar heartbeats.


	35. Drunken Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is an alcoholic under Michael's care, unfortunately, or fortunately, he only listens when Michael offers a blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A blowjob scene so no actual smut.
> 
> I have no clue if the Title fits or not, oh well.

Michael woke up before Gavin, getting the man some asprin and water as he started his morning routine. He had just came back from the shower, standing infront of the mirror naked with his lotion bottle as said Brit groaned into awareness. The redhead didn't look over as he started on his arms and legs. "Welcome back to land of the living."

Gavin glared slightly as he went and grabbed the things set out and started to use them before looking at Michael. "So, Angel, how was your Test?"

"Turns out you can listen, but under one condition." Michael huffed, wincing as his hand skimmed his nipples, resisting the urge to play with them. He glanced at Gavin's reflection. "You only listened when I bribed you with a blowjob."

Gavin blinked looking at him pausing as he thought about what he wanted while Drunk. "Oh.. I guess that means you owe me one...?" He smiled as he looked at the man getting dressed.

"Yep." Michael popped the P as he got another glob of lotion to try and get his back, failing miserably.

Gavin got up and went to help Michael, not even thinking as he did smiling happily as he did.

Michael raised an eyebrow but allowed the man to do so, closing his eyes at the amazing feeling. He couldn't help the soft groan as Gavin's thumbs dug out the knots in his blades, going lower to press into Michael's lower back. The action caused Michael to gasp, mouth dropping open as his hips arched back into Gavin's crotch.

Gavin looked over at it taking in Michael as he kept going smiling slightly as he did. Happy to please Michael and be close to him.

Michael couldn't hold in the noises of pleasure, rolling his hips back into Gavin's front. He bit his lip, doubling his efforts when he felt the growing hardness pressing against his spine.

Gavin worked harder as thinks kept going. It was so good now as they worked together to get off now, turning into a weird dance.

Michael moaned and reached up to toy with his nipples, Gavin's hands gripping his hips as both panted. Gavin was starting to get close to the edge when Michael pulled away, causing him to whine. Only for the redhead to turn and drop to his knees, hands on the waistband to Gavin's sweats as he looked up at the man in a silent question.

Gavin smiled and nodded letting Michael do the thing he promised so he could sleep now. He was grinning as he looked at the pretty man.

Michael hummed and pulled down Gavin's pants enough for the Brit's cock to spring free, unable to hide his look of surprise at the sheer size. He wrapped a hand around the warm shaft, a jolt of heat pooling in his stomach at the fact his fingers could barely touch.

Gavin smiled as he reached out to grab Michael's hair. "Like it, Angel? I've been told it's bigger than average..."

Michael just moaned in sheer want, leaning forward to lap at the uncut head. He didn't wait for a response, just taking it in his mouth with a weak whimper.

Gavin Groaned out at the feeling as he gripped Michael's hair. So glad Michael had such a nice mouth....

Michael hummed, giving the length dry strokes as he sucked, tongue prodding the slit. He pulled back to licked the cock from base to tip, gazing up at Gavin as he merely teased the Brit.

Gavin looked at him moaning out as he tried to pull at Michael's head to make him suck his bloody dick.

He must've yanked too hard, cause before he knew it Michael was deepthroating him. The redhead's yelp of surprise was muffled, nose buried in Gavin's pubic hair as his throat constricted around the man. Gavin nearly came at the sudden realization that...Michael had no gag reflex.

Gavin just moaned out happily as he looked at Michael. "God, you have such a nice little mouth to fill, huh...?"

The criminal whined, spread thighs shaking as his cocklet dribbled on the carpet. Michael pulled off to gasp for air, only getting a split second of relief before he was yanked back. His hands curled on the floor, just sitting there, an invitation to start thrusting.

Gavin was glad to take full on control of it as he looked at the man sitting there. "What a good little Angel, doing what i want."

Michael moaned as he gazed up at the blond, Gavin's balls hitting his chin. His cheeks were hollowed, sucking the best he could as his tongue swirled the cock at every pull outwards.

Gavin was grinning as he used the man both of them smiling hugely as he did. He was happy to use him trying to cum. God, he loved Michael's mouth.

He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but his eyes slid downwards to see Michael's hand between his legs. A glance in the mirror showed that Michael had a finger inside of himself, moving it in time with Gavin's thrusts.

"Aw Angel, are you fingering yourself so you can cum?" He smiled as he looked down at him he looked down at him understanding it. "Pretty little thing, huh?"

Michael could only whine, finger speeding up at the words. Gavin made a note at the reaction. Guess Michael was a sucker for dirty talk.

Gavin was grinning as he looked down at Michael. "Aw, you poor little thing. Shame I'm not gonna fuck that hole of yours I much prefer your mouth right now."

The criminal's thighs squeezed his own wrist as he came with a tremble. His teeth threatened to bite down on Gavin's prick, grazing the sensitive flesh.

Gavin moaned and pulled Michael so he was taking all of Gavin in as he came inside him happy to finally have his own release.

Michael swallowed the best he could, cum trickling down his chin as Gavin stepped back. Michael wiped the liquid with his thumb, licking it off to get every drop. His hair was a mess, cheeks red as he panted, lips red and swollen from the strain.

"Glod little Boy.... did you enjoy that?" Gavin couldn't help but he really did want to praise his new little sex Angel.

"Yes, sir." Michael purred, giving a coy smirk. He didn't move from his position on the floor, not even caring for any rug burn or straining knees.

Gavin let go of his hair still smiling happily as he did. "Now. I'm gonna nap then..." He pulled his pants up and went to lay down and sleep, tired.

"You just woke up, you fuck!"


	36. Underwater Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is a stubborn shark merman and Gavin is an octopus fed up with him. So, Gavin decides to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of NonCon at the start, and it takes a while to get to the actual smut.
> 
> MERMAN AND OCTOPUS SEX AHEAD.

These feelings continued for a month, festering under the skin as Michael remained oblivious to any of it. The redhead constantly getting on Gavin's nerves and setting them on fire at the same time. With how things were going at the moment? Gavin wasn't sure if he could last any longer.

He was sitting there as he quickly worked about helping his Latest customer out with there silly issues that he wanted for a spell to make him the most hansome Merman in the sea while Michael was yelling at them for his Vanity.

"I'd say we let this asshole suffer!" Michael spoke up, Ray taking care of the aforementioned merman out front while the two worked on the potion. Michael passed over another bottle of pinkish liquid, still talking. "If he's this desperate for fucking attention, then he doesn't deserve it!"

Gavin sighed out as he rubbed his Face as he used his Magic to add onto the potion being made. "Micool, the potion isn't going to work perfectly forever, the trick to being profitable if to not Perfectly give people what they want or they won't come back unless they are going to pay up their Debts."

"Then why go through all of this in the first place?! Just give them the fucking debt and be doen with it!" Michael was starting to raise his voice, any louder and the customer would hear everything.

Gaivn went to shush him smiling as he did "Because micool. Can't just give someone debt for doing nothing. besides think about it. all of the girls or men fawning over him before just suddenly he's plain and Avergage and nothing like he said he was!"

Michael grumbled wordlessly, still not with it as he handed over more ingredients and took empty bottles. With how stubborn he was, it wouldn't be a surprise of he never does go with it.

Gavin didn't fully expect him to. He was weridly against Magic something Gavin couldn't fault him for since Michael was here since his Father used Magic until he was so indebt he had to flee from civilzation.

The customer left and Gavin was faced with a new challenge; convincing Michael to put everything in order by color like he was used to. He might as well be talking to a brick wall, since Michael was dead set on everything being organized by alphabet.

"Micool seriously why do you do organize everything by Alphabet?! it's much easier when it's done by Color!"

"Because, dipshit, that isn't easy at all!" Michael looked almost happy to be arguing, having came in agitated that morning. At what, Gavin couldn't figure out. "You're gonna be looking for a bottle of a certain color and not finding it cause it blends in with fuckin' everything!"

"No it doesn't! I can tell them apart Micool! there don't all blend in!" Gavin swam up to Michael glaring in his Annoyance.

"Says you, you British bitch!" Michael met his challenge, standing his ground as he bared teeth at the octopus in a dare. "You couldn't even find the difference from your own hand and a fucking rock!"

"I Do to!" Gavin yelled back as the two started bickering like Children with Ray watching in slight amusment as he cleaned everything up and checked to see what they needed.

"Oh, what you gonna do about it? Bite me?!" Michael clicked his teeth dangerously close to Gavin's face with a smirk. "I heard Chuka Ildako tastes pretty good, maybe I should test that?"

[Chuka Ildako is seasoned baby octopus]

Gavin let out a Scared noise as he run off as Ray watched. "Hey don't do that to Gav." Ray floated up finishing. "Though I totally agree with you."

"Serves that bitch right!" Michael grinned at his victory, knowing the octopus could still hear him. "Dude's a total wimp at fights!"

Ray left as he looked at the group while Gavin peeked from his sroom waiting to see if Michael wasn't looking still annoyed about the Fight.

The shark was snickering to himself as he took bottles off of the shelves to organize them the way he liked. His tail waved in glee, back facing Gavin and not caring of his surroundings.

Gavin was quiet sneaking up onto the Shark knowing just what to do to get him to have the upper hand....

"What the-!" Michael yelped as tentacles wrapped around him, not able to finish his sentence before he was tilted onto his back. The effect was immediately, his eyes dilating as his body went limp, staring listlessly at the ceiling.

Gavin grinned as he went over to Michael "there. I think i like calm you better!" gavin was still grinning as he carefully moved Michael into his room so they could lay down onto his small bed like area.

The redhead didn't react, lips parted in slow breaths like he was asleep. His face was lax, frown smoothened out so he looked quite peaceful.

Gaivn smiled as he pet the Man's Hair as he pet the man getting ready to have fun with them before moving It so Michael could give consent. He wanted it but god no he didn't want to force himself onto Michael. "Micool mind if I fuck you?"

"No..." Michael had a dazed smile on his face, looking out of it as he gazed up at the blond. He didn't react to the tentacles tracing along his body, pectoral fins twitching at the feel of suckers.

"good boy, you going to take everything like a Good little Mate?" Gavin grinned as he started to get aroused at Michael being powerless as he laid there. Gavin had consent and he could do waht he wanted...

"Mhm." Michael trembled slightly as two of Gavin's limbs found his slit just below the line where skin met scales. A tentacle teased it as two others spread the lips to show his entrance and slowly showing cocklet.

Gavin cooed out as he looked at the Cocklet. "Aaw Micool. you got a cute little Cock! I can't wait to fill you up now."

Michael let out a soft moan as Gavin pushed the tip of a tentacle in him, squeezing around the appendage while more slid in. He was already getting wet, quick to respond to the advances.

Gavin grinned happily as he still slowly Filled up the man happily trying to make him take even more slowly, he had to make sure Michael got used to them... but god Michael's Hold felt good.

"Gavvy..." Arms wrapped around his neck and yanked him closer, the action causing him to thrust too much in. He waited for the scream of pain, only for Michael to moan like a bitch in heat.

Gavin groaned out as well at the feeling. god Michael was able to take him making him move faster in filling up Michael as the pair started to tangle together with Gavin being all over Michael as the Dazed shark was trying to do everything he could to Gavin.

Michael's cocklet waved in the air before trying to wrap around the tentacle pushing into him, it couldn't even get halfway around it. Another one traced over his lips and Michael looked Gavin straight in the eye as he deepthroated the appendage.

Gavin let out a suprised Groaned as he looked at Michael as he did so. he couldn't even think as he swore as they kept going. "God, Micool. fuck...."

The tentacle in Michael's mouth pulled out, the redhead slurping up the weird liquid it was secreting. Gavin wrapped his arms around the smaller and lifted him up so they were sitting, not thinking about the change of position. 

"Wh-What...?" Michael looked around in confusion, trying to speak but could only moan loudly. He looked down and blushed, a hand shakily gripping the tentacle that thrusted inside of him.

Gavin looked up at him smiling "Hello luv, enjoying yourself?" He smirked as he pushed more of the tentacles filling up Michael into his hole watching the Man's Face as he went about it.

Michael could only squeak, face red as his hips unconsciously rocked into the pleasure. He almost screamed as another tentacle pushed into him, tail lashing in pleasure-pain. This version of him was much louder.

Gavin grinned, he liked this one much better. It helped that it would make it easier to see if the Man actually didn't want him to do something. Even with Consent. it didn't mean Total Consent.

"Fuck!" Michael mewled while he clenched up, eyes rolled to the back of his head as he squirted around Gavin. He may have just orgasmed, but Gavin was far from finished.

Gavin hummed out petting Michael as he kept going being careful. god the tighter hole felt amazing as he went to Fuck himself to completetion inside the nice hole michael had offered to him.

Michael trembled at how fast Gavin was going, letting out a shaky whimper as he pulled the blond into a heated kiss. A small hand hesitantly took Gavin's, bringing it up so he was grabbing Michael's curls and yanking his head to the side to show a pale neck.

Gavin looked over at the Shark with perfect understanding as he bit down setting about leaving a mark. He had been waiting to do so happily.

Michael tried to hold in a whine, biting his lip and drawing blood as he clenched around Gavin. When the Brit let up, he relaxed, becoming loose again.

Gavin pulled back looking at Michael and seeing the blood now mixing with the water from Michael's lips. the poor thing's sharp teeth had been his downfall on that.

Michael was the epitome of debauchery; eyes glazed over, hair a mess from Gavin's hands, pale skin covered in suction hickies, a massive bitemark on his neck, hand shaped bruises on his hips, lips red and swollen, and cum getting pulled out of his puffy hole from Gavin's tentacles. His eyes were on where they were connected, watching as he was stretched repeatedly.

Gavin smiled as he petted Michael's hairs as he kept working towards his own pleasure "Good boy, you're such a good boy for taking all of this aren't you, Micool?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Michael gulped as his head was tilted back so Gavin could bite his jugular. Gavin could feel his racing pulse, tentacles in a vice at his actions.

Gavin was grinning as he nibbled gently not wanting to seriously hurt his lovely Mate as he forced himself to try and move inside Micheal's vice of a hole so he could finally cum and fill his mate with something good.

Michael scratched Gavin's back bloody as the Brit stilled inside of him, something warm shooting into his womb. Gavin soon pulled out, Michael's wrecked entrance fluttering around nothing as cum mixed with the water. Michael's hips were trembling as he rocked into thin water, trying to get to his second release.

Gavin frowned with pity as he took in his mate one of the Tentacles wrapping around the small cocklet to jerk him to completion so the sperm would have a chance to make offspring like Gavin wanted.

"It wo-n't work." Michael shook his head at the younger and reached down to thrust two fingers in himself. He gave a few thrusts before pulling them out to guide one of Gavin's hands down to do it for him, holding the blond's wrist in place as he rocked into the larger fingers with a purr.

Gavin watched as he did content to let Michael use his Hand if it meant he would get off in the end as he shifted to be closer to Michael.

Michael's eyes closed as his mouth opened in a high pitched gasp, hips stopping as he shuddered. He pulled Gavin's hand away, the Brit's fingers now covered in slick.

Gavin grimanced slightly as he looked at the slick that was coating them before setting off to check on Michael and help him lay down. "Feel better luv?"

"Fuck yeah." Michael sighed, purring loudly as he stretched on Gavin's bed, not bothering to cover his dignity. He would have to wear a scarf or something down there, at least until he closed up again.

Gavin smiled as he looked at Michael happily leaving only because Ray came back in complaing about a line of People waiting for the Brit.

"My eyes. My innocent eyes." Ray looked dead inside as he covered his face, having caught a glimpse of Michael. "Just kill me now, please."

Gavin laughed as he looked at Ray. "Sorry. got anything to cover him with so we don't scar anyone else?" he would say and wrap around his New mate like he wanted and was expected to do. but he was a busy man who had no time for cuddles... at least.... right now.

He had the thought of sex during work as Ray handed over a large red scarf. Michael grouched about it but tied it around his hips, covering up any sign that he just got fucked. They just hoped he wouldn't flash anyone.

Gavin smiled before going off to help everyone quickly each one having different issues, complaints, or payments for Debts filing through as they went aout dealing with everything. It was looking to be long and boring as they went.

There was a lull in customers as Gavin sat at the counter, tentacles tossing a ball of seaweed back and forth as he glanced up. Michael was restocking the higher shelves above him, unintentionally showing a bit of his stretched entrance to the Brit. The thoughts of sex during work came back to Gavin at the sight.

Gavin turned back to the person complaining about something silly, what was it again? Gavin assumed it was about his Hair color since he was pointing to his hair alot as he swore at the sea witch.

Gavin didn't bother to really listen to the whiney merman, just staring blankly at him as his mind wandered. How long could he go without getting caught? Would Ray see them and just know? More importantly, how many people could he traumatize?

Michael was clearly down for it seeing how to was bloodly teasing Gavin in the first place. the thing was would ray be willing to deal with it and how many people would he piss off. too many and he could ruin his whole system!

But...it was _sex._ The more of it, the more of a chance he had at having kids! And besides, it wasn't like there was that many people showing up all at once!

He smiled slightly as he let Ray set everything up to the whiner know he was more then Capable of handling a hair issue. right now Gavin had a different issue to deal with.

Once the merman was across the room with his back turned, Gavin yanked Michael down to his level. The redhead had a smug grin, acting innocent in Gavin's grip. "Yes, sir? You need something?"

Gavin grinned, he could play this game. "Nothing Micool. Just wanted to fix your scarf." He reached down actually fixing it so it covered better knowing Michael would be upset he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"You sure?" Michael's eyes glanced down to Gavin's mouth, raising a brow. "Cause last I checked, you don't pull your employees this close for nothing."

Gavin hummed out looking at Michael "course Micool. It's rude to Have fun when Guests are around." He left Michael alone after that, mostly to check on ray to see if he finished and handle the next loon who came in. he did really want Michael. he was a lovely mate and had such a nice hole. but he'd rather Tease Michael back until he snapped and Started it.

Michael managed to last an hour, alot longer than Gavin thought he could. Gavin had just about forgotten the ordeal, cleaning up the counter in a break of no customers. He didn't hear the predator swimming up behind him until he was knocked back so Michael could sit in his lap. The redhead gave him a smirk, leaning closer. "It's funny, to think that you can actually win."

Gavin laughed as he looked at Michael. "Wasn't trying To Luv. just wanted to see how long you'd last at your own game."

"Who says it was my own game? You're the one trying to feel me up right now." Michael nodded at where one of Gavin's tentacles was trying to get under his scarf. Michael leaned closer and traced his thumb on Gavin's jaw, pressing down and knowing it was a sensitive spot. "And besides, it's much more fun to see how long you'd last."

Gavin looked down at them before turning back to Michael. "Eager little things."

Michael grabbed one and let it wrap around his hand, squeezing it as Gavin got aroused. "A helluva lot more than you. Maybe I should just go and find another willing octopus to have some fun with."

Gavin pouted as he looked at Michael his face starting to get Red seeing how they were finally acting. "Please don't. I doubt any of them would be willing luv." He reached up pulling Michael Down to pressed onto the marks still there. "Besides if you tried anything i'd just flip you over and see how you like that."

Michael hissed as he reached around to grab the hair at the back of Gavin's head, cooing at the tremble it got. "Who says I'm the only one with weak spots?"

Gavin glared at him as he looked at Michael. this wasn't going to be like last time. this was going to be a battle for control as the two glared each other down with Clear plans in mind.

"Out here or the bedroom? I'll give you a choice if you don't want people seeing you get dominated." Michael purred, dodging back from a swipe from the Brit, his tongue poking out tauntingly.

Gavin looked over at him glaring as he did clearly thinking about it. He could have them do it in his bedroom.... save doing it here for later... but. it was much more tempting to try adn take him here.

Michael cackled and shot up when Gavin tried to lunge at him, swimming away from his range. "Is that all you got, baby? My grandma can swim faster than you, and she's dead!"

Gavin growled as he tried again chaseing after the Shark both being Careful to not knock over anything as they went around chasing each other.

Gavin managed to get Michael backed into a corner, stalking towards the redhead. Michael raised a brow and snapped his fingers, Gavin's body becoming rigid without him wanting it too. The shark grinned down at the fallen octopus. "Just because I hate magic, doesn't mean I dunno how to use it."

Gavin glared as he looked at Michael trying to get free as he did glaring at the shark.

Michael dragged him back over to the counter, mostly hidden behind it as he lowered himself with a grin. One of Gavin's tentacles was grabbed, Michael keeping eye contact as he slowly licked the tip, teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

Gavin let out a small groan at the feeling hating Michael as he wanted to reach out and grab him, make him do what he wanted but he couldn't and it was going to drive him insane.

"What's the matter, Gavvy?" Michael smirked at the blond as he swirled his tongue around the flesh, sucking it briefly. "You mad you can't fuck my mouth?"

"Yes..." Gavin growled out as he looked at Michael. he glared down Michael as he tried to move as he took in Michael wanting him to fucking do anything.

Michael gave the tentacle another lick, taking it in his mouth for a moment before letting go completely to swim up so his crotch was in front of Gavin's face. He moved the scarf away to show his wet entrance, hands gripping the Brit's hair in a silent command.

Gavin looked up at him glaring slightly as he went close to it and got started rimming it, taking his time he stopped glaring at Michael to better focus on his job and the pleasure he got from it.

Michael silently swore as Gavin's tongue licked into him, hands gripping blond hair while he bit his lip to keep quiet. He nearly screamed in frustration as a customer came in, not seeing Gavin under the counter. Michael straightened up, just his stomach and up visible as he forced Gavin closer. "Hi! How can I help you?"

Gavin didn't make a sound from his spot while the Woman looked around before looking at Michael "Um... I heard you could come here to get help from a Sea Witch... is that true?"

"Yeah, but he went out for lunch." Michael managed to keep his voice stable as Gavin gained confidence to nip the edges of his slit. "He'll be back in an hour, mind comin' then?"

"You son of a bitch." Michael hissed out, laying over the counter and moving his hips into Gavin's mouth. He backed away to give the Brit a breather, slick coating Gavin's beard.

Gavin panted as he looked up at Michael licking his face slightly as he took in the flustered man contently.

Michael's face was red but he managed to stay frowning, getting darker as Gavin smirked. He yanked the man back to eating him out, groaning loudly. He was preoccupied enough not to notice Gavin gaining control of his limbs again, Michael's magic wearing off.

He didn't notice until one of the Tentacles and Wrapped around him and was pulling him down as Gavin attacked slipping two in quicklly to stop Michael from being able to defend himself from Penatration.

Michael let out a choked scream that got muffled by a tentacle, forced to deepthroat it as he was fucked. He glared the best he could up at Gavin, eyes getting watery.

Gavin smiled as he looked at Michael cooing slightly as he played with his body almost tempted to lay him flat and see how he liked that but for now it was much more enjoyable to do this.

The only sounds were of their fucking, Gavin's grunts and groans as Michael had whimpers forced out of him. Gavin let Michael breath, a hand coming up to thumb those plump lips covered in spit. His actions gained him a bitten finger, enough leverage for Michael to use his magic and paralyze most of him. Only two tentacles inside of him were able to move sluggishly.

Gavin glared groaning out in anger as Michael Happily enjoying his own ride on the pair. gavin left to suffer at the feeling of it without any of the control he wanted.

Michael moaned with a grin as he came, slowing down to rest for a bit before starting again to reach another. Gavin was about to orgasm himself, until Michael suddenly pulled off to fix himself in time for Ray to swim back in. The redhead gave him an innocent smile as Gavin started to regain his body next to him. "Hi, X-Ray! Enjoy your break?"

"Yeah. it was pretty nice. How was the place without me? since i appartently can't leave the two of you alone without you guys having Sex." Ray smiled as he looked at Michael content.

"How can you think so lowly of us?! We don't fuck all the time!" Michael looked offended, a hand over his heart and not seeing Gavin get the feeling back in his limbs. And boy, did he look pissed.

Ray looked at him about to respond only for Gavin to pull him down and Go back to what he was doing. He was going to bloody cum. Ray or not. "And that's what i am talking about. Seriously?" Ray looked at them with pure dissapointment before leaving them to their private time. "Get me when you to are done."

Michael just let out a strangled groan, Gavin's hand on his neck as he was fucked. The two tentacles pounded into him without mercy, a third looking ready to join in as Gavin's hands bruised his hips.

He barely had a Chance to fight it with another Entering him as Gavin grinned. "There you are. Lovely boy. take all of it." He petted Michael's hair comforting him as he filled him up even more.

Drool went down Michael's cheek before mixing into the water as his tongue lolled, staring up at the ceiling in a daze. A hand was wrapped around one of the tentacles destroying his hole, a fruitless attempt at trying to remove it as he submitted. Gavin had won the game.

Gavin grinned as he looked down at Michael claiming his prize happily. "Good boy..." He kissed Michael eagerly seeing how the man had given up now giving him no resistiant as he went about filling the shark again.

Michael mewled as Gavin came, stomach actually gaining a small bump from the amount of cum in him. Gavin pulled out as Michael tried to get his own release, whining weakly as his hands were pinned down by a tentacle.

"Nope. You aren't allowed to cum now Micool. I would of let you if you didn't let me eariler." Gavin teased pressing a Kiss to Michae's face with a smile.

Michael whimpered as he got teary eyed, smaller body shaking in the effort to listen. Though, Gavin knew he'd catch Michael grinding against something in a few hours.

He let the man go. If he cuaght him he would catch him and hold him prisoner until he begged for release which Gavin would be happy to give, but for now they had work.

Gavin's suspicions were confirmed later that night, having just locked up the store and saying good bye to Ray, he heard moaning coming from his bedroom. He investigated the noise and found the cause in the form of Michael. The shark biting a blanket to muffle himself as he rode a pillow, the edge of it inside of him.

Gavin removed Michael from the object grinning as he trapped the man. "Micool what are you doing. Are you trying to Cum?"

Michael gave a half sob, hips trying to thrust as he was so close to finishing. He looked ashamed at getting caught, not the fact he had almost came without Gavin's permission.

"Naughty litte boi. I should leave you all tied up like this. but knowing me once i fall asleep i'd be all over you..." Gavin laid down still holding Michael in place making it so he had nothing as he looked at the man grinning.

Michael struggled in Gavin's hold, body jerking at every little touch near his crotch. His slit was swollen, slick mixing into the water as even his own cocklet tried to get inside him.

"Aw do tou want something Micool?" Gavin didn't go near him yet. He had to earn it when he begged. This was sweet.

"Please, let me cum..." Michael's face was red as he stopped struggling, looking away in embarrassment. "I'll be a good boy, just let me cum, please."

Gavin smiled and lowered him closer. "Yeah? How will you be a good boy, Micool?"

"I'll suck you off, let you fuck my throat." Michael rasped as he gazed at the other, almost kissing, his tongue brushing Gavin's mouth as he licked his own lips. "You can use me as your little fucktoy, just something to cum inside whenever you feel like it."

"Mmm. I see then...." Gavin smiled. "Will you won't be a little Tease?"

"Not if you want me to." Michael purred, hips rocking in Gavin's grip. He didn't try to fight or shake off the tentacles on him, just swaying in an offer.

"Mm...not during work hours." Gavin responded before Pulling Michael down letting him play with the tentacles Gavin let fill his hole. "Anytime else is fairplay, luv."

Michael just kissed him in thanks, tongues dancing as he grinded against a tentacle's suction cups. His hands kept it there, wanting to tease himself for a bit.

Gavin let Michael do whatever he wanted to allow himself to cum. Gavin wouldn't dicate what he had to do. Just allow him.

Michael moaned into his mouth and went faster, a hand wrapped around Gavin's neck to keep him close as he whimpered. Michael didn't last long, panting wetly as slick coated the tentacle. But he wasn't done, pressing the tip into his oversensitive hole and started pumping the rest of it to try and get Gavin off.

Gavin groaned out gripped Michael tightly as he looked at him. This was meant to be for Michael but god did he make it feel so good.

"How am I supposed to be a good boy if you don't cum?" Michael pouted at him and rocked his hips forward to take more, squeezing around it as he jerked off the rest with an innocent face.

"I don't know, Micool. But you are being a very good boy right now.." Gavin smiled at him playing with his Hair. "Good little boi."

Michael hummed and shifted, both hands wrapped around the tentacle to hold it in place as he rolled his hips. He brought another up to his mouth, letting it thrust as he moaned around it, already close to another orgasm.

Gavin was laying there lost in the pleasure enjoying just having the man pleasure himself with him.

"Gavvy!" Michael panted as Gavin came in him, still rocking on the tentacle to reach his own. His orgasm made his whole body shake, exhaustion becoming clear.

Gavin hummed out and pulled Michael close cuddling him so they could sleep. Both content as they did.

The couple fell asleep quickly, the days events wearing them out. They would have to get used to it, knowing more was to come. 

And frankly? Neither could wait.


	37. Aliens and Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazer Team AU where Woody is one of the Aliens that sent the suit, he became a good guy and is now part of Lazer Team.
> 
> And may also have a crush on Zach.
> 
> (Woody is basically an elf with a tail.)  
> (Adam is alive and the suit pieces are collapsible.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!!: I CANNOT STATE THIS ENOUGH! THERE IS _TENTADICKS_ IN THIS! 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Also, a bit angsty. There's a build up to the smut, so, apologies.

They had done it, defeat the Worg. They could finally rest after the stress of the whole week of crazy that had happened. They got transported back to the base, Mindy coming along to stay with her dad until the heat died down. Media around the world was exploding from the attack, the military base getting fortified so no one would try and take Lazer Team's suit pieces as they settled into their new life of living in the facility.

Everyone got used to Woody talking, having been used to him being mute from the helmet, glad that the being could talk to them now instead of writing or having Zach translate. The pair were sharing a room that they spent most of their time in just bonding to form their relationship.

Woody was messing with his newly cut hair in the full body mirror of their bedroom, Mindy having just cut it an hour previous under the excuse of mullets no longer being in fashion. His body was adjusting to Earth life, actually starting to grow a beard and chest hair like a real human male.

Woody smiled as he looked at himself smiling at himself. He didnt have the patch of fuzz some people got by their dicks as he was told... But he was starting to have chest hair which was bloody top.

Zach was currently in the shower across the hall, Woody's sensitive hearing picking up on the sounds of him singing something incoherent but still nice. The jock had a surprisingly great singing voice, much to Hagan's horror and Herman's amusement, having gotten into a bet with Vandebloom that he couldn't win a karaoke contest. To say the least, he had floored the other contestants.

His ears twitched slightly making all of the piercings he got go off. Most of the base blames Mindy for showing Woody her earrings and then helping him put a pair into his own. Though he and Mindy had a great idea what he should wear to look good.

Woody had been fearful of the sight of a needle at first, only managing to get his ears pierced on the condition that Zach would do it first. The redhead had complained, but did so nonetheless. Now the trio were matching, one big nightmare to Hagan.

Woody smiled to himself as he laid into their shared bed waiting for Zach to come out. He really loved it here... And he wanted to tell Zach everything... Since the Internet and the magazines Mindy shared with him said it was good to be honest in relationships... So he should tell Zach right?

"You make me feel invincible, earthquake, powerful. Just like a tidal wave, you make me brave." Zach sang softly as he walked into the room, toweling his hair dry as he headed towards their dresser in only a pair of dark green boxer briefs. "You're my titanium, fight song, raise it up. Just like a roar of victory in a stadium."

Woody was smiling from his spot waiting for Zach to stop before he started talking. Starting to get nervous as he did... He would be fine. He was ready to talk about what happened to him before he became Zach's and try and learn to understand Humans and let Zach learn more about him...

Zach tossed the towel in their laundry hamper and turned while unfolding a plain black t-shirt. He noticed Woody's gaze and raised an eyebrow. "Something up?"

"Yeah... I just wanted to talk to you about what things were like before i came to Earth and met the most amazing being." he was smiling lightly as he reached out to hug Zach for comfort. For what he didn't know yet.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked, but accepted the hug and sat down next to the alien, shirt long forgotten. His cannon turned glove in view, the ring of blue light around his wrist pulsing bright with his worry.

"Like... What happened when i was on my Home planet...." Woody clarified waiting for Zach's reaction before adding "i wont freak out this time... At least i'll try not to.."

"Alright...? I'm listening." Zach crossed his legs and gave the alien his undivided attention. He was still unsure, but trusted Woody either way.

Woody smiled glad Zach trusted him enough. "It was terrible... I was taken from my parents as soon as i was old enough to live without their care... And they put me into a cramp room where there wasn't anything to do besides watch whatever was on... Or build your suit. And you couldnt leave to do something else like here... But oh god when they started to do tournaments... They made us watch. Every match... It was terrifying seeing how all these bigger aliens that would squish us treated us... None of them could talk... And often got used as Meat shields so the warrior could keep going... I was so scared when it was time for me to bring Earth into this nightmare for the first time ever.... I was so scared..... But... You were there... And it's been so great.... I'm glad im here... With you and the others..."

"Woody, they aren't gonna hurt you now. Not if I can help it." Zach took Woody's larger hands in his own, giving them a squeeze with a determined gaze. "You got me, Mindy, Lazer Team, and all of Detia backin' you up."

Woody smiled as he looked at Zach glad how the man had pulled him closer as he held onto him "yeah... I was so worried though..."

"You've got nothing to worry about, I'll always be here with you." Zach smiled back warmly, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "I don't care about this interspecies bullshit, I don't care that you're blue and that you have a tail. Hell, I don't even care that you look like a Ken doll down there!"

Woody giggled as he looked at their hands rubbing his thumb against Zach's "that's good... I was more worried about what you would do after the battle with the Worg... I was so worried you wouldnt let me have my helmet off so i could talk and take in the world.... I'm really glad you did.... I'm the only one that's ever had this happen..."

"Same here." Zach chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips. He didn't want to initiate anything further, since they really didn't talk about the more physical aspect to their relationship and he didn't want to scare Woody off by the differences in anatomy.

Woody smiled happily as he looked at Michael giving him a kiss back content to do so "...so... We've been avoiding it... And it's been a month.... Do you want to try and take it to the next step...?" it was timid and nervous as he blushed purple looking at Zach.

"I mean...if you want too." Zach gave him a concerned gaze, not knowing if the blush was from discomfort or not. "We don't have to if you don't."

"I want to." Woody was firm as he looked at Zach "i just don't want to creep you out with what i have...." he frowned worried as he looked at Zach.

"I'm not sure if you have anything, dear." Zach tilted his head in sloght confusion, since he had seen Woody naked. He arrived at their planet naked, he really just looked like a mannequin. Well, as far as the humans knew.

Woody smiled "i do. Unlike you humans with your dicks all about unsheltered from anything.... They are just tucked into my body..." he stripped the pants and boxers he was wearing along with his shirt a grin still as he went to get aroused so his friends could peek out.

Thankfully the sight of Zach being eyelevel with his crotch helped him along, the human blushing brightly as three tentacle like appendages wriggled out of a barely there slit. They were a dark teal, constantly dripping an opaque blue substance that smelled like green apples.

Woody was blushing letting out a little moan as he played with his tail trying to get them out moving to have his hand be wrapped up by the things so Zach could get a Better look at them.

"Holy fuck." Zach stated in surprise, gulping at the size of them. They weren't abnormally huge, but definitely above average length. The girth of the bases was the same as his wrists, the pointed ends moving around like they had a mind of their own. Zach bit his lip and realized where he had smelled this before, looking up at Woody. "You were watching me in the shower the other day, weren't you."

Woody nodded "i was worried you weren't okay... I couldn't leave since you looked amazing... But i am confused about how this will work...."

"Well, I can tell you for one thing. I'm gonna need a fuck ton of stretching." Zach sighed and reached up to allow one to curl around his hand, giving it an experimental squeeze with a raised eyebrow. "Though, we definitely won't need any lube."

Woody jolted letting out a gasping moan at the squeeze making more of the substance leak out everywhere "p-please be careful... They're sensitive.."

"They're organs, of course they're gonna be sensitive." Zach smirked up at him and took a gentle hold on the second, the third got special treatment. Zach stuck his tongue out and licked up the side, humming at the taste. "Sugary, definitely better than human cum."

"Is it that white stuff you made?" Woody asked as he watched Zach carefully as he laid down unable to hold himself anymore.

"Mhm, it's always bitter unless you eat pinea-!" Zach's reply was cut off by the third tentacle, tentadick, he almost laughed, when it thrusted into his mouth without either of their knowledge. He couldn't hold back the surprised hum, teeth grazing the skin.

Woody let out a loud moan at the feeling grabbing onto Zach without thinking as looked at him and the slick drooling out of his closed mouth.

The human gazed back up innocently as his mouth was used, the organ thrusting in and out of his wet heat. His hands were spread slightly, allowing the two other members to tangle around his fingers, squeezing at random.

Woody was lost in the pleasure falling back fully and letting out a string of human noised until Woody was probably talking in his native language as he laid there letting Zach play with him.

Zach slurped up more of the slick before pulling back, watching as the three tentacles tangle together when Woody's hips thrusted up into thin air. He swallowed his mouthful and removed his single article of clothing, tossing the underwear to the side as he sat on the alien's legs. His plush thighs trapped the squirming ball of flesh, soft skin getting coated by the stuff.

Woody looked over at him letting out a cooing sound at the feeling as he took Zach in weakly reaching out to help Zach fill himself up without hurting himself.

Zach allowed one to escape, the other two stuck between his thighs as the single tentacle prodded his emtrance before poking in. He moaned at the feel, allowing Woody to do what he wanted with the one member.

Woody didnt even think as the thing moved around slowly entering with it's own wants to be in something warm and tight like the hole it wad now looking at. Woody only pulling Zach down when the Tentacle was in as far as it could go on its own.

"O-oh, fuck..." Zach groaned as the appendage mobed around inside of him, legs shaking in the effort of keeping the other two contained. But it was a losing battle as the pleasure flooded his mind.

He was fully seated in Woody's lap when he felt it. A gentle press on his prostate that lead to rubbing it while woody looked at his mate smiling in his own daze.

"Oh, Gods. Fuck, fuck!" Zach was seeing stars, biting his lip with a whimper as his legs snapped open to support himself. He didn't notice he had released the other two, clenching onto the bed sheets the best he could.

He realized his error when the other two slinked into Zach's hole as well stretching it even bigger then fingers alone could. Both taking their time to join their friend in playing with Zach.

Zach squealed at the sudden penetration, the burn making his nerves stand on end. It was a subconscious move to lift himself up, body trying to remove the intruders.

Woody and his friends didnt take kindly to this leading to the three tentacles inside of him to dig into him to try and stay inside. Woody was reaching out to keep him in place.

"Ah, Christ!" Zach gasped out at the painful pleasure, dropping down to roll his hips at the feeling. His cocklet dribbled precum onto Woody's lower stomach, his body shaking at every move the tentadicks made.

They moved alot the longest and most likely main traveling farther until it was at a point Zach could see the Bulge it made on his stomach the other shorter ones were busy playing with his button happily from rolling over it, pressing, and at one point wrapping around it and squeezing.

Zach's brain was seconds away from becoming mush. All he could feel was the tentacles toying with his insides, using him for their own pleasure. He couldn't question how much more horny that realization made him, cocklet twitching in the air.

He barely could even realize what was happening around him anymore as the largest started to snake around in and out of him. pressing and pulling on all sorts of parts of him that made him drool out as he was laid on his back as he was filled up and used by Woody still moaning in pleasure.

Woody hovered above him, hands on the backs of Zach's knees to bend the human whichever way he wanted. His hips moved in time with the tentacles, helping them move in and out of the pliant redhead.

Zach let out a small whimper as he finally came his as it laid there pooling onto his stomach barely even caring right not. he couldn't even understand waht was even happening now. just lost and dazed in the pleasure. it was... so good....

Woody was still going strong, yanking the dazed human closer to stay inside of him. He was just barely starting to get close, thrusting faster and causing Zach to become over sensitive. The sensation wasn't painful, the burning making him hard only a short while later.

Woody was grinning as he looked at Zach. god Woody loved the feeling of his new mate looking at him. still glad and enjoying it. god Woody wanted to fill up his little Human.

Zach panted and moaned as he was used, the tentacles moving faster inside of him as Woody got closer to the edge. He stared up at the alien and waited til Woody's eyes were closed in bliss to move his legs and wrap them around the taller man's waist. He pulled the Brit closer, making his hips press again his ass, tentacles deep inside of him as he squeezed.

Woody gasped out as he was pulled all the way in into the tight feeling and suddenly Zach was whining out as his body was starting to be all filled by what the hell Woody made as he sat there barely able to take in what was going on while Woody pet his hair gently letting out a small coo to comfort him.

"Gods...why is there so much??" Zach managed to moan out, looking down at the small bump his stomach gained from the alien cum. Woody had pulled out, the angle keeping it all inside of the redhead, only a little trickling out of his used hole.

Woody shrugged clearly not understanding why he made so much as he looked at Zach smiling still as he looked at the hole.

They rested for a bit before Zach pushed the blond over, straddling his legs and facing away from him as he took the tentadicks inside of him. Zach moaned and started rocking his hips, uncaring if Woody had just came, he needed more.

Woody was grinning as he looked at Zach as he took alll of him letting the Man do so grinning happily. god this was so good.

His tail lashed in time with Zach's rocking, curling around whatever it could get to. The prehensile limb getting higher and higher, causing Zach to jump when the fur hit his sensitive nipples and continued upward.

Zach was moaning out as he clutched to Woody enjoying the feeling he was getting not even caring that this would mean he would get even more of somthing inside of him.

His moaning got higher when Woody's tail wrapped around his throat, sending burning lust through him. His head spun at the sudden wave of pleasure, getting louder and moving faster.

Woody was just as Fast moving wanting to get off again and into his lovely human almost wishing he could have his human have his children.

..................................

Herman was enjoying a walk around the base, getting used to the feeling of concrete under his bare feet again. His boots thankfully collapsed into leg braces, instead of socks or something that would permanently cover his feet. He was thinking of finding Hagan to bug the man, until he started to hear wailing coming from Zach and Woody's room.

He looked over worryed about the pair seeing how the two could be getting Attacked so he went to help see if they were okay.

Herman opened the door quickly and immediately regretted doing so at the sight of a naked Zach ontop of an equally dressed Woody. Zach was giving a choked scream, eyes rolled back into his head as drool slipped down his chin, face red from the tail wrapped around his neck. Woody's hands was on his waist, keeping him lifted to show two tentacles holding him open as a third pounding into him. Zach's stomach was rounded slightly, something bluish staining his spread thighs.

Herman was Silent as he just shut the door. not even wanting to even look at it and just thinking about it. Nope. he saw nothing.... Explains why Woody Threw the fucking Comdom box at him though...

Now to drown himself in alcohol and pray that the Worg would suddenly show up and get his revenge. He could already hear Hagan's cackling as he walked far away from the room that shall no longer be named in his mind.

Herman went off to one of the stashes he had hidden glaring as he did. God damn fucking Horny teens.

 

......................................

 

Zach was too lost in the haze to notice they had had a brief visitor, body trembling as he tried to move away from the hits to his abused prostate. His hands scrambled at Woody's, the alien much more composed than the babbling mess of a human.

Woody was grinning as he looked at Zach petting his Red curls not even realizing that he was talking in his Native tongue. _"Pretty little Human, taking everything like a good mate."_

Zach keened loudly, hips jerking as one of Woody's hands wrapped around his cocklet, keeping him from getting sweet release. He sobbed out, managing to form a word as he chanted it. "Please please please please please!"

Woody grinned slightly as he looked at Zach as he spoke to him managing to out the single word in English. "Beg."

"Please let me cum! Please let me cum! Please please, please let me cum! I'll be good! I'll be so good! Please!" Zach was a mess, only Woody's hold on him kept the human from collapsing. "I love it! I love your cocks! I love it so much! Let me cum! Please let me cum!"

Woody hummed out before letting go letting Zach go and Cum happily. still hugely Grinning as he watched his little Human.

"Woody!" Zach squealed as he painted his stomach white, legs closing reflexively and tightening around Woody as he rode off the aftershocks with small rolls of his hips.

Woody Came again filling up his little human still grinning happily "there you are... good job Zach..."

Zach laid on the bed, chest pressed to it with his ass in the air, panting wetly as his distended stomach brushed the comforter. Woody's cum dribbled out of his puffy entrance, going down his thighs and staining the blankets below.

Woody grinned not even thinking as his body reacted tryig to keep everything in as he just thought about it going about smiling as he looekd at Zach seeing how tired he was.

He laid next to Zach, the human managing to settle down properly, giving the Brit a lazy kiss and cuddling closer. Zach gave a half hearted attempt at an I Love You, but gave up and dozed off.

Woody just smiled and petting Zach letting him sleep as he Drifted off himself the two laying together close huge smiles on their faces.


	38. Induced Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin are slaves to a perverted man, Michael is drugged to have a heat early and Gavin is the only one around to help.
> 
> Michael is an Urso.  
> Gavin is a Selkie without his fur, so he's mute but knows Sign Language.

It was a week of them being silent as they traveled. Only talking at night and much to Michael's annoyance... As soon as he had a Perfect plan to escape from the Deadbeat Urso. He managed to get the pair of them sold to some pig of a Human who had eyed Michael and Gavin the whole time.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy." Michael grumbled with his arms crossed in their small room. He had smelt strong drugs on the man, and knew he wouldn't be against drugging the two for something. Michael silently hoped he would be the only one drugged.

Gavin was frowning worried as well as he stayed Close to Michael. The pair of them chained to the wall for the time being. Neither of them sure of what would happen left alone in the dark room.

Michael stiffened when the door opened up to reveal their owner, the balding man giving a perverted grin as he walked forward with a needle. "I think it's time I start growing my collection."

Michael and Gavin paused looking at him in worry Michael still going to shield Gavin from the man not wanting Gavin to get stuck with whatever was in that needle growling as Gavin stared in worry.

Their owner grinned and grabbed Michael's chin, forcing his head back to stab his neck with the syringe. Michael didn't get a chance to fight as the plunger was pressed, the strange blue liquid injected into his bloodstream. He was dropped to the floor, the human leaving the room with a dark grin at Gavin. "I do hope you survive, I'd hate to find a new one."

Gavin whimpered out in fear as they left alone Gavin reaching out to touch Michael to see if he wad okay. His fur still kept from him.

"That son of a bitch." Michael growled, a hand on his neck as his body started to warm up in a painfully familiar way. He wasn't due another month, dammit!

Gavin paused as he looked at Michael still going to set a hand onto Michael's back worried as looked at the Urso deeply worried.

"Gavin, you need to lock me in the restroom." Michael's voice was more of a rumble than English, his body shaking as he covered his mouth and nose. If he got a whiff of Gavin, both of them were doomed.

Gavin looked michael confusion but went along with it still worried about Michael writing to him and sliding it under the door. _Michael why are you doing this??_

"Cause if I'm anywhere near you, you're gonna die." Michael called back and staggered towards the shower, turning on the hot water on full blast to create noise. He needed to muffle anything from Gavin, including his heartbeat.

Gavin bit his lip looking at Michael where they would be before going away from Michael sitting there taking him in from the door. What was even happening...?

"Gavin, whatever I do or say. _Do not_ open that door." Michael couldn't hold back a whimper as he stripped down, blood boiling as his heat set in. His instincts were going nuts, screaming at him to find a potential mate.

Michael couldn't know if Gavin had agreed to to do what he said. But he warned gavin.. And hopefully that would be enough... God he was already leaking slick everywhere.... It... It would be so good to have something filling him... But no. He couldn't hurt Gavin. 

Michael sat down on the shower floor and groaned at the hot water on his crotch. His feet planted on the ground as he lifted his hips up so the spray could hit his sensitive hole. He couldn't hold back the loud moan at the feeling.

He knew Gavin could hear him... God. Michael wanted him to come here and fuck him. "G-Gavvy!"

Gavin, meanwhile, was debating his life decisions in being a good man. Cause right now all he could hear was moaning from inside the restroom, and good Gods he was sporting a not so little problem as he pressed his ear to the door to hear better.

Gavin held himself close worried as he looked at the door before moving away from it going the bedarea. Michael made it clear he didn't want him.... He would just have to listen to it.

From the sounds of things, Michael wasn't in any pain as far as he could tell. Just moaning and actually begging Gavin to come in and fuck him, wet squelching coming through faintly.

He shut his eyes. Michael told him to not open the door. No matter what. Even if it was to come to him.... He couldn't open it. He would listen to Michael.

"Gavvy, please! Please, I need your cock..." Michael panted as he got two fingers into his entrance, loving the burn of it. He leaned his head back against the tile, legs spread and other hand occupied with his nipples. "You know you want this, you wanna be inside me, don't you?"

He waited crying for Gavin to come into the room "Gavvy, Gavvy please!! Come in and fuck me please.... I need you inside of me..." he was begging now as he looked at the door where Gavin was behind.

Gavin was at his wits end, pacing with a painful hard on as he tried to ignore the noises. He was a good person, right? He could stay out here where it was safe, follow Michael's orders, yeah? Yeah. He could do that. He could totally do that!

He needed to. Michael said if he didnt he would be doomed which he wanted to avoid..... He didn't think to himself as he went and made it so he couldn't reach the bathroom when he made the chains shorter. He needed to stay outside in here.

Well, he thought he was heading away from the restroom, caught up in his thoughts. He didn't really notice what he was doing until he was halfway through pushing the bathroom door open, steam from the shower rushing out of the small room.

He stopped trying to back away from the door still panicking as he looked at the door he went to lock it again. He couldn't. No. No no no. He would listen to michael. He trusted him...

Gavin's internal monolog was cut off by a high pitched mewl from the restroom, the door still open enough so that he could see Michael's face lax with bliss. Good Gods, he just saw Michael cum.

Gavin's face went red as he blushed shutting the door on him sealing and Locking the door. Michael didn't notice him... Good. Now. Now he needed to go and just make it so he cant leave to go into the bathroom.

His plan was fool proof, except for one little detail he forgot to remember. They had no chains. Their owner had taken the chains out the day before without saying anything, and this was most definitely the reason why.

He whimpered burying his face into the bedding. He just... Need to stay here... And pray to god Their owner didn't just Chain him and Michael together to force them to do... Whatever was happening... He went and try and sleep.

Gavin woke up a few hours later to sobbing from the restroom, the pleasurable sounds completely gone. In its place was Michael weeping in frustration as his body wouldn't allow him to cum anymore, the burning inside of him now extremely painful.

Gavin looked over panicking at the loud banging footsteps cominf to the room panicking as his Owner came in and went into the bathroom ignoring him as he carried a pair of Shackles quickly pulling the crying Michael out already cuffing him before stripping Gavin and sticking the other unused bracelet. He left them alone after that glaring at the two as he did before grinning. Gavin didnt even think as he went to hold Michael who was crying making him feel terrible.

"Please! Please make it stop!" Michael's shoulders were hunched as they were left alone, their owner leaving with a warning look at Gavin. The Urso's body was flushed with sweat, exhaustion creeping in from how long he had been trying to find release.

Gavin pouted as he looked at Michael. Pausing before went and kissed Michael dead onto the lips... Fuck whatever would happen. Gavin wanted michael to be okay.

The redhead whimpered into the kiss, using his uncuffed hand to wrap around Gavin's neck to deepen it. He was pressed against the Brit's chest, cum getting Gavin's hair covered torso dirty.

He pulled away before going to sign. _'Please. Whatever you need to do.... Do it.'_ Gavin looked down at Michael letting him take his face in. His resolve to allow this to happen set in stone.

Gavin moaned out in suprise relaxing as his chained hand was pulled towards Michael. There was enough for them to be able to move and have space from each other but not to stay in different rooms.

The Urso swallowed around Gavin's length, plump lips stretched wide around the shaft as he looked up with innocent eyes. They were still watery, but this time from his small gag reflex getting touched at the far back of his throat.

Gavin smiled back reached up ignoring the sounds of the chains to pet Michael's hair contently. God this felt so good.

Michael sucked him off for a few minutes, just the sounds of him slurping and Gavin's moaning echoing through the room. Gavin was beginning to get close to the edge, when Michael pulled off to push him down completely on the bed. The Urso straddled him and positioned the erection at his puffy hole, the rational side of his brain causing him to hesitate.

Gavin looked at him smiling happily nodding barely even realizing he mouthed out. _'It's okay...'_

Michael bit his lip and lowered himself, taking the organ in completely as he sat down. His eyes closed as he whined in relief, hips beginning to rock slowly as he felt the stretch of finally being full.

Gavin was red face as he laid there taking it all reaching to Grip Michael's Hips noticing the little lovehandles..... they.... they were so Nice... he grinned and squeezed them Happily.

Gavin was totally silent as Michael kept Riding him Perfectly content with what was happening. His head was leaned back on the pillows, mouth open to release soft groans.

Michael was loud enough for both of them, head thrown back and moaning to the ceiling as he angled his hips to hit his own prostate. His legs accidentally closed up at the sudden blast of pleasure, tightening around Gavin.

Gavin jolted as he looked at Michael made him feel so good from this. God.... he wanted this to last forever.

Michael kept his legs closed, noticing Gavin's reaction. He leaned back on his hands for verage to keep lifting himself up and down on the Brit's member. His thighs trembled from the exertion, but he was too far gone to take a break, just wanting to cum.

Gavin mouth was Moving. his Brain too Broken by how good the pleasure was making him trying to vocally show his Pleasure. but only made it so he looked at like a Stupid little fish. but godm damn Michael didn't care. only being upset he couldn't actually hear his mate speak.

Michael lifted up completely and repositioned himself to press his torso against Gavin's, taking the hard on again before the Brit could complain. The new angle allowed him to pull Gavin into a filthy kiss, nipping at his bottom lip as he rocked faster.

Gavin Kisssed back Arms wrapped around Michael. both of them embracing as Michael Kept Riding him trying to get Either of them to Cum and Enjoy each other.

"You gonna cum, baby?" Michael asked breathlessly against Gavin's lips, hands tangled in the other man's hair as his neglected cocklet gained friction between them. Small squeaks would be forced out of him now and then, Gavin's hips unconsciously thrusting up to stay inside of the Warrior.

Gaivn nodded as he pressed his Head into Michael's Neck not even realizing how it effected Michael pressing into him mouthing at the area.

Michael's mouth dropped open in a shuddering gasp, eyes shut as his form trembled through an orgasm. His whole body tightened up, lower legs crossing underneath Gavin's hips and subsequently lifting him up to go deeper inside the Urso.

Gavin jolted looking at Michael cumming into Michael relaxing onto him cuddling him happily.

The redhead purred rhythmically, shifting so he was simply laying ontop of the man, refusing to let him pull out. Michael's cheek rested on Gavn's chest, both thumbs slowly rubbing his collarbone as they dozed.

Gavin was smiling as he Petting Michael's head not even wanting them to be pulled apart. not even Noticing or seeing the fact their owner was watching to make sure they did what he wanted grinning to himself before leaving them alone to enjoy the Urso Heat.


	39. Cheating Gets You Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request Mavinseg with Michael fucking Meg and Gavin fucking Lindsay in separate rooms without each other knowing ;)
> 
> Prompt by Misfitroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Use of a strapon, and talk of small dick!
> 
>  
> 
> Got permission to change this up a bit!

"Fuck." Michael breathed harshly, gripping the bedsheets as the mattress creaked. A manicured hand in his hair made him hiss out a moan when his head was yanked back so lipstick covered lips could whisper in his ear.

"Hush, honey. We wouldn't wanna be caught, now would we?" Meg purred out, grinding her hips and making the other redhead mewl. The dildo on her strap-on was new, much larger than any of the others they've had. Yet, Michael had taken it like a pro. "Gods, I should've gotten the gag."

"I thought you liked it when I moaned?" Michael huffed a laugh, trying not to drool on the bedsheets of his guest room. He didn't want any on his actual bed, in case his dear wife caught sight of the stains. 

"Oh, I do. Unfortunately, this room doesn't have soundproof walls." Meg grumbled, wanting to go faster but settled for clicking up the vibrator in her vulva. Her hips jerked, hitting Michael's prostate harshly and making him bite a pillow. "Next time, we're doing it in your room. We'll just fuck on the carpet."

"For such a small woman, you're sure strong." Michael whined out, gasping when red nails dragged over caged cocklet. 

"At least I ain't as tiny as this little guy." Meg practically cooed, giving the organ a few pumps before gripping Michael's curved hips again. The man had an ass to die for, Meg was almost jealous, almost. "I bet Lindsay wouldn't notice a few spank marks on this lovely thing."

Michael trembled when his right ass cheek lit up in pain, wishing he could cum but was sadly edging for another week. "H-Hey, she'll probably think she did it."

"I doubt that." The woman snickered, thrusting harder and making Michael's eyes roll into his skull. "When's the last time you fucked? Your wedding night?"

"...maybe." Michael finally admitted, garnering a laugh that made him blush in humiliation. Yet, the emotion made the curl of arousal in his stomach grow stronger.

"I can see why, you're such a slut for cock." Meg grinned, pulling out just to hear Michael keen in desperation. "You wish Gavin was here, don't you? You wanna see his dick for yourself, right? It's pretty huge, it's hilarious how miniscule you are next to him."

Michael just whimpered, waving his ass as his wet hole winked for more. It gained him a smack on his entrance, making his cocklet dribble the best it could with a sounding rod. Meg continued, thrusting a finger in him to toy with the bundle of nerves in the man. "He would fuck you so good, trust me. The last time I let him go rough, I couldn't walk for a week.".

"T-Then why don't you go to him?" Michael managed to grit out, but he knew the answer even before Meg thrusted back inside of his aching rim.

"Cause, he never let's me Dom him." Meg groaned, thighs shaking as she got closer and closer to cumming. "With you on the other hand, you _beg_ to be fucked within an inch of your life."

Michael mewled in defeat, hips gaining bruises from the grip Meg had on them as she squirted with a high pitched yelp. The woman panted for a moment before pulling out to take the toys out, tossing them on the foot of the bed. 

They curled up together, Michael's mouth twitching in pain as his cocklet went soft again, dozing off. Neither knew of the screaming and banging in Michael's actual room, since, why would Lindsay ever cheat?

 

......................................

 

"GODS! FUCK YES! FUCK ME!" Lindsay yowled to the ceiling, clinging onto dear life as her cunt was ruined. Her breasts were red from hickies and slaps, getting squeezed in large hands. "HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!"

"You're so loud, luv." Gavin grunted, spreading her legs wider to thrust deeply. The pinkette practically melted at the harsh treatment. "Wot, is Micoo not satisfyin' you?"

"He's too tiny!" Lindsay panted out, gripping Gavin's biceps and wishing she could leave scratches on him. "Michael would rather take a dick than give it."

"Sounds fun." Gavin smirked, slowing to a grind to torture the woman. The younger's mascara was running, voice rough from the throat fucking Gavin had given her. She couldn't take him completely, but he wasn't complaining just yet. "Wish I could give 'im a right buggerin'."

"Oh, go right ahead." Lindsay didn't refuse the offer, just crying out and trying to make him go faster. "Maybe then he'll stop being so pissy all the time."

"Really? Our little Micoo's bein' a brat?" Gavin leaned closer, thrusting harder to make her say everything. "He wants a knob in 'im?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lindsay was getting wetter and wetter at the thought, wanting to draw this out but Gavin's words were messing with her head.

It didn't help that Michael was in the house with them, doing who knows what as Lindsay had an affair right below his nose. For someone who said he had good instincts, Michael sure was blind to this.

"You wanna watch him get fucked, don't you." Gavin grinned at the whine he got, thrusting into her G-Spot and rubbing a thumb over her clit. "You wanna sit there an' finger yourself as your husband takes a dick like he was born for it."

"Yes, fuck yesss!" Lindsay was starting to spasm, legs trying to draw up in Gavin's hold as she got closer and closer to the edge. 

"Say it, say you wanna watch Micoo ride my cock." Gavin was throbbing for it, his own words getting to him as he used Lindsay as a fleshlight.

He wondered if Michael would be tighter than her?

"I wanna watch you fuck my husband! I wanna be there when he begs for your cum!" Lindsay shouted, glad she had convinced Michael to get soundproof walls as she came around the Brit with a choked groan.

Gavin was panting, pulling out to jerk into a fist, cumming on Lindsay's stomach. The pinkette gave a tired grin, cuddling close as Gavin dozed off for a few hours. 

The Brit never caught her smirk, never seeing the way she radiated satisfaction for something that wasn't an orgasm.

 

......................................

 

To: Dolly  
From: Tugs

_He say yes?_

 

To: Tugs  
From: Dolly

_Say? More like begged for it, the little slut. You?_

 

To: Dolly  
From: Tugs

_Bastard made us both cum when he talked about it._

 

To: Tugs  
From: Dolly

_Dammit, wish I could've watched. Same time next week?_

 

To: Dolly  
From: Tugs

_Oh, fuck yeah! Bring popcorn, it's gonna be one hell of a show! ;3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if it's short!


	40. Punishment Warrants Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's an Angel, Ryan's a demon, and Gavin is unlucky human that tricks them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i have been blessed bc u guys have been updating a lot this week and i cannot wait for more. Also can i make a small request of more chapters like 31 and 33 those ones are great!!!
> 
> Requested by Anon
> 
> Hope this is what you were looking for!

For a month Michael and Ryan would do anything Gavin asked. For one it was hard to say no and he was very good at giving them a reason whether it was showing off or being the better one out of the supernatural pair. If Gavin asked, they would basically do it without question.

Michael was currently cleaning Gavin's work space in the Brit's room, bent over a box to put some stuff away. The owner of the room was lounging on his bed, bored out of his mind and clueless on what to do to fix that.

He was looking on his phone trying to think of possible errands he could make Ryan do next maybe when the devil himself came back arms ladled with bags smiling at Gavin trying to look helpful not seeing Michael cleaning.

"Hey! I got those parts you wanted!" Ryan set the bags down, turning at the click of a heel. Michael was glaring him down, hair clipped back to stay out of his eyes. "Um...last I checked Angels don't clean for people."

Michael looked up at Ryan taking him in. "And last I checked Demons, don't do part shopping for others!"

Gavin had the sinking suspicious that this wasn't the first time they've talked of this. Considering Michael would be flipping out right now, but he wasn't.

Gavin looked up at the pair setting his phone down as the pair were still trying to figure out what was happening. Gavin didn't really care about the fact his game was up. He couldn't play the both forever. One would notice at some point. But boy was it fun.

"You know..." Michael pocketed the rag in his hand, hanging it out of his tight jeans as he crossed his arms over a blue cotton sweater, narrowing his eyes at the Demon. "Gavin asked me to clean up."

"And Gavin asked me to get some computer parts..." Ryan was looking over to Gavin as he did who was getting up to leave with his phone smiling as he looked at it.

"Wow, guys, look at the time! I should go now..." Gavin grinned as he looked over at them happily.

The two glanced at each other before their eyes flickered, Ryan's a full black while Michael's irises went electric blue. The door slammed shut, locking itself as Gavin went flying back on his bed. His sheets tied themselves around his arms and forced them wide, pinning him to the mattress.

"Well, then. This is an interesting turn of events." Gavin just laid there as he looked at the two as he took the pair in, both of them grinning happily.

"I say we switch his hands around." Michael hummed, waving one of his own with a grin. "Asshole won't be able to build much."

Ryan glared as he looked at Michael. "I say we leave him as is...... Make it much more fun to Mess with him besides just using him as a toy."

"And what're gonna tell the others, dipshit?" Michael turned to him completely, hands on his hips. "They'll untie him the minute they find out!"

Ryan glared as he looked at Michael."Then why don't we move him? He does have a little house where the Graveyard is. We could have all sorts of fun there." Ryan was grinning hugely as he took in Michael.

Michael narrowed his eyes at the man but snapped his fingers, their surroundings changing faster than Gavin could blink. The three were now in Gavin's home away from home, the man himself tied up on his bed. Ryan was about to get started when Michael forced him back with a scowl. "I'm in charge here, hellspawn."

Ryan glared. "Like hell I'll let a new little goody two shoe take control of this. You wouldn't even know what to do!"

"What makes you think I don't." Michael's eyebrow twitched but that was as close to a reaction Ryan could get from it. "For all I know, you could have a tiny dick. I know you do, with how big your ego is."

Ryan laughed as he looked at Michael. "Oh, sweetie, come over here." Ryan just went and pulled the angel over. "That's a pretty rude thing to say."

"Oh, what. Is the wittwe Demon gonna cwy?" Michael mock pouted, looking up at the man innocently, ruined by his smirk. "I'm right, aren't I."

Ryan was glaring as he stripped himself looking at Michael while he did the same to Gavin with his own powers. A huge grin as he looked at Michael. "Well, tell me what you think..."

Michael's gulp of fear said it all as he glanced betweem them, looking away with a red face as he tried to keep up his bravado. "I-I've had bigger."

"Have you?" Ryan walked closer and took in Michael not even speaking as he just ripped away Michael's clothing ignoring his protest. "Huh, look at that cute thing you have there."

Michael squeaked and covered himself with a blush, an arm going over his chest protectively. From the way he was facing, Gavin got a great view of his ass.

Ryan made a small sound of disaproval as he grabbed the arm and moved it away to look at his chest smiling. "Look at that, such pink little nipples."

Michael whined sharply when Ryan grabbed one, biting his lip as his cocklet twitched to attention. He got on his toes to press into the Demon's hand, his own planted on Ryan's chest.

Ryan smiled and kept playing with the tiny little Angel eagerly. "Pretty little thing. You're a virgin, aren't you? God. What your follow angels think if you lost your innocence to a Demon and a human?"

"N-No!" Michael tried to get out of his hold, just to be turned so his back was pressed against Ryan's front, giving Gavin a show. The Angel whimpered, hands holding Ryan's wrists in a weak effort for the man to stop.

Ryan chuckled and pulled Michael closer as he kept playing with Michael. "So hot and bothered then... Just a little sensitive boy?" He twisted one as he spoke smiling as he made Michael spread his legs.

The redhead tried to deny it, but a hard pinch made him tremble and squeal. It was a shock to the two other men when he came suddenly, shaking through the orgasm.

Ryan laughed as he looked at Michael finally moving him so his face was right infront of Gavin's uncut beauty. "So, Mister Not Virgin. How do you like it? Like fucking others or being filled and fucked senseless?"

"I dunno..." Michael finally grumbled out the truth, lips brushing the organ as he flushed in embarrassment. "My first kiss is about to be with a dick, for crying out loud."

Ryan smiled. "Oh. Let me fix that." Michael was almost effortlessly moved by Ryan to just laying on top of Gavin as he smiled hands darting to the perfect ass Michael owned. "This better?"

The Angel was already pressing his lips to Gavin's, hesitantly moving them softly, getting harder when he had the confidence. His hands were gripping Gavin's shoulders, sliding up to run through blond hair.

Ryan was careful as he gripped the two globes looking at Michael taking him all in. God... They felt so good in his hands.

Michael hummed into his kiss with Gavin, slowly rolling his hips to grind into the Brit. He was surprisingly good at it, body moving fluidly as he teased Gavin.

Ryan smiled as he slowly groped Michael's rear only pulling away to take in Michael's hole smiling gently as he went to press a finger on it. Not trying to enter yet.

Michael moaned as he parted from Gavin, chest heaving when he trailed down Gavin's torso to be level with the man's cock. He didn't break eye contact with the Brit as he tongued the head, teasing the slit.

"Would you like it if I fingered your hole Michael?" Ryan spoke quietly as he went to lube his fingers up as he took in the Angel.

The younger arched his back and swayed his ass tauntingly, legs spread wide to show it off. Gavin was occupied, tortured at how slow Michael was stroking him.

Ryan didn't think as he stuffed one in almost tempted to get the angel to stop with two but that could risk hurting him... So one would do for now as he crept his way inside the Angel.

Michael moaned and rocked back into the touch, squrezing almost painfully around Ryan's finger. The distraction was enough for Gavin to thrust his hips up, shoving the head of his dick into Michael's mouth in a demand for more.

Ryan looked over, noticing and used his clean hand to make Michael take more almost glad he could reach over the short man as he slowly teased him open. "Michael, be a good angel and help Gavin feel better... I'm sure that's the nice thing to do..."

Michael moaned and took Gavin down completely, throat squeezing around the man as he looked up at the blond with teary eyes. He swallowed once, starting to bob his head and swirl his tongue around the head at every pass.

Gavin moaned back as he felt Michael bobbing his head and just giving him such a good BJ. Ryan groaned out just watching the scene as he kept going with three fingers opening up Michael.

Michael sucked Gavin off for a bit, almost bringing the Brit to the edge before he was pulling away to lay down beside him. Ryan was yanked forward as Michael lifted his legs and spread them, hands in Ryan's hair as he forced the man to be eye level with his entrance. "U-Um...rim me...please."

Ryan smirked looking up at the angel. "Of course. I always wanted to taste Angel." He didn't give Michael a chance to take in what he said, tongue already licking at Michael, trying to open him even more.

The redhead moaned, mouth dropping open and head falling back. His hands stayed in blond locks, controlling where Ryan put his tongue. When it pressed inside him, he gasped and pulled Ryan, trying to make him go deeper.

Ryan didn't even speak, just letting Michael pull and tug his hair as he made eye contact with him even going as far as to wiggle his eyebrows as he got used.

Michael growled and closed his legs around Ryan's head, his own resting on Gavin's arm as his moans got higher. His two partners didn't know if he was close or if Ryan was near his prostate.

Gavin tugged at the sheets wanting to kiss and mark up Michael. If this was a punishment, then by Gods he needed to anger the pair more often.

He got to watch as Michael's eyes closed, plump lips open in a soft keen as his thighs squeezed Ryan. The angel came, shivering through it before going limp in bliss.

Ryan grinned as pulled away. "Aw, Michael. You wanna have some more fun? Want your hole to be filled with something else?"

Michael whimpered and sat up the best he could, having to be manhandled to do so. He was practically a ragdoll, just begging to be used.

Ryan smiled as he went to set up Michael so he could ride Gavin who was still laying there.

Michael bit his lip and kept a tight hold on Ryan's arm as he was lowered, once the head of Gavin's dick popped passed his rim, he dropped completely. There was a rush of cold air as Michael screamed to the ceiling, white wings appearing in a burst of feathers. His two partners could see the innocence leaving him, wings beginning to turn a dark red.

The two of them watched in awe with Ryan carefully petting Michael's hair as he went limp over what was happening, knowing that it might be painfull having all of that ripped from him.

"It...it feels so _good_." Michael managed to get out after a moment, tongue lolling as his eyes glazed over. His hips moved on their own, rocking quickly on Gavin's lap.

Ryan smiled as he supported Michael "Of course Michael... there you are... look at you, taking Gavin so well..."

The Angel, Fallen Angel now, rolled his hips, moving to plant his hands on Gavin's chest to ride him properly. For a virgin, he was shockingly great at this.

Ryan let go seeing how the man had a boost of energy. He was more interested in Michael's wings, taking them in not caring as his own slipped out and his tail was waving behind him.

The red in Michael's wings crawled their way through the expansion of feathers, going faster when Michael made Gavin moan. The process even reversed when Michael slowed down, torturing the blond below him so Gavin wouldn't cum.

Ryan grinned as he reached out to stroke the wings, still grinning happily while Gavin moaned under Michael who was riding him.

Michael returned his own, higher and squeaked when Ryan grabbed his wings. The large appendages curling at the touch, twitching in the effort not to flap at the cause of it.

Ryan was smiling as he went over and starting to play with Michael. "Go on, keep enjoying your dick. I wanna play with your body."

Michael complied, leaning forward to kiss Gavin as he picked up the pace. The bed rocked at the force of it, the sound of skin on skin overtaking their moans as Michael angled his hips, searching for something he had only heard of in passing.

Gavin was trying as well while Ryan was playing around with every bit of Michael he could reach a grin on his face. All of them enjoying the sex.

Michael whimpered when Ryan brushed his inner thighs, whining at the touch to his hips, and nearly squealing when his nipples were pinched. But, the moment Ryan's hand wrapped around his neck, Michael was going limp with a mewl. It was like someone had flipped the off switch on his nerves, body motionless ontop of Gavin.

Gavin looked down at Micheal before turning to Ryan. "R-Rye.... I-I need to cum!!" Gavin groaned out as he tried to get off.

Ryan rolled his eyes at the younger and snapped his fingers, the sheets falling away so Gavin's arms were free. Michael was too out of it to really notice, just closing his thighs around Gavin the best he could.

Gavin smiled as he went and sat up, grabbing Michael and starting to just use him as a fleshlight, going over passing Michael to kiss Ryan in pure thanks.

Ryan returned it before pulling back, watching as Michael started to regain the feeling in his limbs and wrap his arms around Gavin. His nails scratched red lines down the Brit's back, biting a shoulder with his eyed shut tightly as Gavin found his prostate.

They all were enjoying each other in pleasure as they went about finshing up trying to come finally. It was so good just destressing with sex.

Michael pulled Ryan up, leaning away from Gavin to swallow down the demon's cock. Sucking it for a bit, licking the tip as he spoke. "Next time, both of you are gonna cum in me."

They just nodded as they looked at Michael both of them grinning as they did. Gavin laying down contently.

Michael finished the two larger men off, taking all they had with a moan as he came untouched. His wings were completely red, shivering once before folding back into his spine. He hummed, licking his lips as they laid together. "I could definitely get used to this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish there was more Bottom Michael fics besides my own. I've already read all there is twice!


	41. Mommy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a Little and Michael is unfortunate Mommy that has to tell or rather show him the birds and the bees. At least Ryan gets to join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Age Play and Daddy/Mommy Kink!
> 
> Fuck off if you don't like it!

They unfortunately came back as the marathon ended a few hours later, curled up against Michael as they watched Disney Junior. His head was on Michael's chest, one of the redhead's thighs between his own to be close as possible. He was surrounded by the familiar sugary smell, and now that he thought about it, it kinda smelled musky in a sensual way.

Gavin whined out as he looked at Mommy, knowing he would feel his rising problem with ease. What was he going to do??

"Oh, dear." Michael blinked and blushed slightly, trying to move away but brushed against Gavi's crotch. That felt... unbelievable good.

He groaned out in pleasure over it. It... was so good.

Gavin didn't realize his hips were moving, rutting against Michael's thigh like his life depended on it, hands drifting down curvy hips. It took him a moment to hear the redhead talking. "W-We shouldn't do this, honey. You don't even know what's happening."

"I... I want it... Please...!" He begged out, looking at his Mommy. "I... I need it badly... Wanna have you!"

Michael gazed at him with a worried frown before sighing, moving to get up. "Alright, alright. Let's at least go to the room for this."

Gavin smiled and followed Michael, happy he was going to be able to do this. He was going to be with his mommy in a way he never was.

They got to their room and Michael sat across from him, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. "Are you sure you want to do this, Gavvy? I mean, it's not exactly the birds and the bees."

"Yes... Please... I wanna be with my Mommy..." Gavin spoke quietly, hugging Michael tightly. "...we... won't be able to ever do this... There's only me and no one else now... I'm... Im only a little... Just... Just a little..." It was a bit mature but Michael could tell it was because Gavin was in the middle of a Subdrop and starting to cry his eyes out.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Michael grabbed his shoulders and made the man look at him, cupping his cheeks and brushing away the tears. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright with it, kay? I'm fine with this, but I didn't know if you were."

Gavin nodded as he clutched Michael, holding onto him. "I want it..."

"Alright, where do you want to start?" Michael sat back, tugging his own shirt some to show pale skin. "Something on me, maybe?"

"...like what Mommy...?" Gavin asked as he looked at him, smiling slightly.

"You can explore a body." Michael shrugged with a smile as he stood up, stripping off his shirt. His pants were unbuttoned, showing the black cotton of panties that were tight over his curves.

Gavin blinked, shuddering and just seeing all of Michael naked and there for him to take in.

"I know, I'm not as big as you." Michael ran his hands over his thighs. He brushed some bangs out of his face as he sat next to Gavin, giving soft giggle. "You can touch if you want."

Gavin let out a tiny noise before reaching out to poke Michael's small member with a small giggle as he saw it... it was... cute. "...all of you is so pretty..."

"Thank you." Michael let out a soft sigh, the cocklet twitched at the touch. He laid back, allowing Gavin to run his hands over soft, creamy skin. He spread his thighs when Gavin got close enough, a small pink muscle below his groin.

Gavin paused as he looked at it. "What is this...?" he poked at it curiously, making him trying to enter it.

Michael moaned, thighs raising to close around Gavin's hand. "That's where you're gonna go, Gavvy. It's called an anus."

".... Is that were poop comes from...?" Gavin spoke as he looked at Michael confused and frowning. "...I dont wanna put my thing where your poops comes from!!"

"Don't worry, I clean thoroughly." Michael laughed, a hand on his forehead. "You'll be fine, I promise."

"...but...poop comes out of it."

"It won't, honey. I haven't eaten today." Michael rubbed Gavin's head with a soft smile.

"...you sure...?" Gavin spoke as he kept poking at it.

"Positive, I love to stay clean." Michael hummed as he laid back, letting Gavin do what he wanted. He mewled when the tip of Gavin's fingers pressed in, walls squeezing tight around the diget.

Gavin let out a startled noise over that before trying to wiggle more inside with a eager grin.

Michael bit his lip to hold back a moan, clenching a fist on his stomach. He slowly relaxed, letting Gavin push deeper. "Try two fingers, hun."

"Okay..." Gavin was careful as he put two into the hole, worried the whole time some poop was going fo stop him.

Nothing did, just the vice grip as he added another. Michael had his eyes closed, but they clew open when Gavin curled his fingers and hit something. Michael squealed, squeezing around him with a hand grabbing Gavin's arm. "Fuck!"

Gavin jolted as he looked at his mommy. "Oh! Oh, I am so sorry Mommy, I didn't mean to hurt you!!!"

"No, no. It's okay." Michael rubbed his shoulder with a smile, laying back and rocking his hips some. "That would be my prostate, it's just sensitive and oh so good to touch."

"...so I did a good thing Mommy...?" Gavin asked in the end as he looked at Michael still worried about what just happened.

"You did a very good thing." Michael purred, taking his hand to bring it back to his winking hole. "Keep going."

Gavin nodded and went to put the two fingers back in, still worried and nervous about it.

Michael mewled happily as Gavin found the bundle of nerves again. Michael let him play with it for a bit, his noises making the heat in Gavin's stomach get worse and worse.

He let out a tiny, pained sound. "My stomach is too hot, it hurts."

"I'm sorry, baby." Michael pulled away and caught his breath, pushing Gavin onto the pillows. He crawled forward, going nose to nose. "Wanna kiss to make it better?

"Yes. Your kisses make everything better!" Gavin smiled as he looked at Michael, wrapping his arms around him.

Michael got rid of the distance, pressing their lips together. It was more hungry than the usual sweet ones, Michael's lust making Gavin want more. Michael even nipped Gavin's bottom lip.

Gavin went to force his way in as he tried to keep up with Michael's game, a grin forming. It was so good...

Michael moaned and parted with a wet sound, going lower to mark up Gavin's tan skin. He moved back, ass swaying in tne air as he kissed down Gavin's happy trail to give his straining member a lick.

Gavin let out a strangled moan reaching out to Grab michael's hair as he watched his mommy use his cock like a Paci.

"This is your cock, baby." Michael mumbled around it, staring up at the man as he suckled on the sensitive flesh. He pulled back to pump a hand over it, licking his lips. "You jerk off like this."

Gavin nodded and slowly went to copy the motion Michael had taught him, smiling slightly as he did.

"That's it, Gavvy." Michael purred as he leaned close hands on Gavin's thighs and lapping at the head with every stroke. The heat was getting stronger, making it feel like it was about to reach a boiling point.

Gavin let out another pained noise. "Ah, Mommy it's getting even worse!!" He gave a scared whine but he wasn't stopping.

"Just keep goin', baby. You're almost there." Michael encouraged him, giving the sensitive head a nip. That sent Gavin over the edge, tensing up as his hips jerked, an overwhelming feeling of bliss washing over him. He barely realized Michael lapping up the substance, crawling forward for another kiss.

Gavin kissed back, giggling a while later when michael started licking his hand and cleaning it up of the... white stuff? on it.

"You've been a good boy for Mommy." Michael hummed and straddled Gavin's waist, pumping him back to full mass with easy strokes. "Wanna have a treat?"

"... yeah, I want a treat." Gavin whimpered as he clutched to Michael, shuddering at all of it.

Michael smirked and hovered over his cock, pressing the head into his rim before dropping to take the length completely. He gasped and gripped Gavin's stomach, biting his lip to hold back choked screams.

Gaivn let out one as he looked at Michael. "M-Mommy... what are you doing...?" It felt like Heaven but god was Gavin worried about his Mommy.

"Th-This is sex, honey." Michael groaned and lifted up to drop again, giving a squeak at the feel. "We help each other cum, like you just did."

"O-Okay." Gavin spoke unsure clutching to Michael like he was his rock or his Creeper as he experianced something entirely new to his Little brain.

Michael started going faster, bouncing on Gavin's lap and moaning loudly. He rolled his hips, keening when he hit his prostate and squeezing around the hard flesh.

Gaivn jolted and was starting to drool onto Michael's shoulder as he let Michael use him, still not used to this whole thing but God did both of them love it.

Michael mewled and rocked his hips faster, holding onto Gavin as he chased release. The bed was creaking at the force, Michael taking all of Gavin to roll his hips in figure eights. "You gonna cum, baby?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna... gonna cum..." Gavin spoke as he clutched to Michael. 

"Then cum, cum for Mommy." Michael panted and went faster, Gavin's precum creating a wet squealch that made his stomach curl in arousal.

He let out a whimper as he finally managed to cum, filling up Michael with a dazed grin.

Michael's toyed with his nipple and cocklet, tensing up to paint their stomachs white. He panted, slowly lifting off of Gavin's flaccid dick to lay next to him with a tired huff.

Gavin hummed out happily and wrapped them both up in the large mass of blanket. "That was nice, mommy..."

"That definitely was." Michael smiled and closed his eyes to doze off, arms tucked between their chests. "And come to me whenever your little problem happens again."

......................................

 

"Okay, how did you get into my head." Ryan spoke back as a question but a statement too, looking at Michael.

"What do you mean?" Michael tilted his head with a frown, boot clad foot jiggling in the air. Ryan had to resist staring at his jean clad thighs.

"I am literally spending every single moment I can thinking about you no matter what the hell I do to stop about it and I want it to stop!" Ryan was tugging on his ponytail as he got to the end, wanting to undo it.

"Oh?" Michael gained a smirk, a slight blush on his cheeks but he was still confident. "What're you gonna do about it?"

Ryan glared as he looked at Michael. "I'm gonna get that smug ass look off your face." And with that, he tackled Michael, pinning down and pressing himself so Michael couldn't move to get free as he went right for the neck, remembering how Michael always had more hickies than Gavin.

Michael struggled briefly at the touch to his neck, causing Ryan to bite down. Michael tensed up and let out a high pitched mewl, pressing into the larger man.

Ryan chuckled as he kept up his work, smiling as he held the man down and eagerly pressing his slowly forming boner onto Michael, knowing this was going to end up sexual.

A hand tangled in his ponytail, yanking him up into a hungry kiss. Michael whimpered into it, more teeth and tongue than anything as he tried to murmur out. "We should really take this to a bedroom."

"Yours or mine then?" Ryan asked as he looked at Michael, smiling as he did.

"Whichever you can get to first." Ryan got up, Michael jumping on him. The psychopath was forced to hold him, thighs wrapped around his waist as Michael explored his mouth. At least Ryan got to grab his ass.

Ryan laughed before going to carrying him with a huge grin as they went over to it.

Ryan got to maybe Michael's room, shutting the door before pressing the redhead against it. Michael's hands were fumbling with his belt, trying to get the older out of his pants.

Ryan was trying to get his clothing off as well. It was a large mess as they both tried to get to their targets.

Ryan turned and tossed Michael on the bed, tearing off his jeans and shirt to show the pink string that could hardly be called panties. The younger swayed his barely ass tauntingly.

Ryan laughed as he went over to get Michael all opened with a growing grin. "My, what a nice ass you have."

"Too bad you ain't gettin' it, yet." Michael moved away before Ryan could touch the soft cheeks. He rolled onto his back, scooting his head to hang off the side of the bed. "I want that cock down my throat."

Ryan snorted as he looked at Michael. "Well, I may not be getting it now but it is going to be mine and I'll make sure the whole world knows too." He sat down on the bed caging Michael in with an arm. "So, if your going to be my slut then you better get started." He didn't think as he grabbed the red curls and pulled Michael towards his dick with them, letting him take in the organ.

Michael didn't get a chance to see what Ryan was packing before his mouth was stretched over it. He gurgled around the girth, Ryan pushing him down to take every inch.

"There you go. Suck it like the good whore you're gonna be for me." Michael was so hard right now. The hot flesh in his mouth was so big... and Ryan was perfect and just...

Ryan closed his eyes and fucked Michael's mouth, the pale man moaning and gurgling around him. They strangely picked up when Ryan got close to cumming, making him open his eyes to see a familiar blond head between Michael's thighs, the wheat colored locks still wet from his bath.

"Well hello, Gavin. Are you helping out your Mommy?" Ryan found it much easily to tolerate Gavin like this. It mostly was because Sex Him didn't give a shit about anything besides getting to cum.

Gavin gave a hum, causing Michael to squeal and try to reach out for his hair. But his hand was pinned to the bed, gagging when Ryan thrusted roughly in his mouth.

Ryan smiled as he looked at the trapped toy. "You two are such good boys..."

"Thank you, Daddy." Gavin panted as he pulled away from Michael, moving the man to bury his face in that round ass. Michael was almost sobbing at this point, legs curling up in desperation, it made Ryan's stomach boil pleasantly.

"You're welcome baby, just kept being a good baby and making sure Michael is all nice an open for Daddy okay?" Ryan was smiling as he looked at Michael before making him suck his dick more.

Michael bobbed his head obediently, no longer fighting with the prospect of getting to cum. Gavin's hands had drifted up to squeeze his ass cheeks, most likely wanting to smack one to watch it turn red.

Ryan was groaning out at the blowjob he was getting, looking towards Gavin. "Go ahead and spank mommy. He's been bad and needs to be punished."

"Yes, Daddy." Gavin gave Michael's rim a final lick before sitting back. He wound his hand up and let it fly, hitting against Michael's backside harshly. The redhead choked out a scream, drooling around Ryan as a handprint appeared on his right cheek.

"Good job~!" Ryan rumbled out a praise for Gavin, seeing the way Gavin got because of it.

"Thank you, Daddy." Gavin groaned out, fisting his own dick to pump it in quick movements. He stared down at his Mommy and knee walked closer to rut against his ass angrily, being a good baby and not thrusting inside the tempting heat.

Ryan smiled as he gazed at Michael, pulling him off. "Look at your baby being such a good little boy. Are you ready to take me, sweetie?"

"Y-Yes, Daddy." Michael's face was stained with tears, eyes red and red lips swollen as he panted. Ryan had the brief thought of mascara tracks ruining the pale skin.

Ryan grinned as he looked at the ruined Michael. "Well, you're going to be a nice little boy and help Gavin out for helping you get all nice and ready for Daddy, aren't you?"

Michael whined and crawled towards his baby obediently, taking his length down with barely a breath. His ass was raised in the air, wet hole winking and handprint standing out proudly.

Ryan added his own with a smile before going to fill up Michael with his big cock and pull Gavin into a kiss... this he would get used to.

Gavin kissed back with a groan, hands in his Mommy's hair as Michael swallowed around him. He was given time to sit back and breath, eyes locked on where Ryan was destroying Michael's hole.

Ryan was enjoying his tight, new hole while groaning out and happily loving the whole thing... this... was so fucking great... all of this was so good.

Michael took him like a pro, never complaining at his size or the rough treatment. He just moaned and mewled around Gavin's prick, risking a roll of his hips back into Ryan.

Michael loved being used like this. It was so perfect; he had his baby and his daddy.

Michael didn't realize when Ryan gained an evil idea, a hand in his hair yanked him up and away from Gavin. The Brit whined as Michael was set in Ryan's lap, legs spread to show off the pounding his abused hole was getting.

Gavin whines ended when he saw the show he was being given, especially when Ryan started playing and abusing Michael in ways Gavin couldn't understand how to do himself.

Michael keened around the fingers in his mouth, struggling at the fingers pinching his nipple and moving up to wrap around his neck. He was just forced to take it, dazed eyes watching as Gavin tried to sneakily make his way closer.

He was allowed to move up until he was the only thing Michael could see but was stopped from doing anything under the threat of his own spanking thanks to Ryan making him sit there and watch, eager to soak it all in.

Michael's orgasm came at a surprise to all of them, his muffled shriek was paired with a full bodied tremble as he spilled a mess over himself. Gavin looked desperate to thrust into him, making Ryan's imagination run wild with a punishment for Michael and a new experience for Gavin.

Gavin was whining out as he waited to cum as well as he looked at Michael and Ryan. "Daddy... Mommy... I need to cum..."

"Why don't you do it in Mommy, hm?" Ryan smirked as Michael tried to weakly protest, a thrust of his hips silenced the smaller. His hands were busy keeping Michael's own behind his back, the other wrapped around the redhead's neck. "He would love to have you cum in him like a good baby."

"Really...? Can I cum in Mommy...?" He looked super excited over being allowed to cum in his mommy... poor boy must not be allowed to do so often. 

"Of course, just thrust in here." Ryan stopped his own hips, staying inside of Michael and covering the redhead's mouth. He knew he was being kinda cruel, but the way Michael was trembling with a hard cocklet, he knew Michael was loving every moment.

Gavin let out a happy squeak as he went and filled up Michael even more then just one of them could.

Michael screamed at the stretch, legs drawing up around Gavin to yank him deeper. Gavin's face was pressed to his chest as Michael panted and whined for them to start thrusting again.

Gavin was smiling as he got to fill Michael all up, groaning though it happily. "This... is so good Daddy... this feels so good! Will I really get to cum in him?"

"Go ahead, cum in your Mommy." Ryan growled as he leaned down to bite Michael's neck again, rumbling a laugh when Gavin attacked the redhead's chest. The mix of stimulation was overwhelming enough that he wasn't surprised when Michael passed out from his second orgasm, going limp in their hold.

Gavin let out a startled noise at the sight of what happened to his Mommy, cumming quickly into the limp body and moaning as he did.

Ryan let the younger pull out, thrusting a few times in the ragdoll of his new lover before getting his own release with a grunt. He gently pushed Michael off of him, the redhead landing on the bed safely. His round ass was red, two large handprints proud on his cheeks, his fluttering hole dripping their cum. He was barely awake, grinning sleepily and looking well fucked out as Ryan scrambled to find his phone for a photo.

Gavin simily handed over his own so Ryan could snap the photo, smiling over helping him out. 

"I'm certain this won't be the last time." Ryan grinned as he sent the photo to his own phone before cleaning everyone up. Michael was laid down in between them, arms around his bruising hips as they all dozed off with smiles.

Ryan just hoped Geoff wouldn't need therapy for walking passed the open door.


	42. I Don't Have A Sugar Daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to celebrate Father's Day than with some Daddy Kink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xanxz wanted some Joelay, and this is what I could come up with at 3 AM!

Ray did not have a Sugar Daddy. 

No matter what his friends would say, he didn't have a Sugar Daddy babying him at every little moment. It was very unlikely, considering he was a sniper and assassin. He didn't have time for a Sugar Daddy, really!

So, it was a bit difficult to explain to the Fakes just where he was staying. He could feel a blush rising up as he was stared down by his former Crew, but still close family. "I'm... staying at Joel's."

"Aw, did baby miss his daddy?" Michael was quick to give a lewd grin, perched on Gavin's lap as the Brit texted away on his phone with his arms around the Heavy Hitter's waist. "Ya gonna ask him for a new car like last time?"

"It was just that one time, dude! And it was just to borrow the car." Ray defended as Ryan snorted, knives laid out neatly on the coffee table. "I gave it back after the heist."

"You mean after a month so you could 'show off to the ladies'." Jack put air quotes with a grin from her place on the arm of Geoff's recliner. "Yet, you came home with zero chicks."

"They wore too much makeup, anyway." Ray waved a hand dismissively, his blush not going away. His relationship with Joel was sadly not a secret, it stood out as much as Ryan and Jeremy's alarming amount of 'flings' with the lovely couple that was Team Nice Dynamite. "I'm headin' out."

"Try and use protection!" Michael cackled at Geoff's words as Ray got to the elevator. It was finally quiet, allowing him to try and calm down so his face would stop being red. 

The drive to Joel's was a bit stressful, Ray second guessing himself and doubting his own words. But, he shook it off when he pulled into the driveway of Joel's mansion. The staff showed him inside, pointing him towards Joel's office with knowing smiles. 

"Is everyone in on it?" Ray grumbled to himself, knocking on the door once before walking into the lavish office and tossing himself on the dark leather couch. "I think our Syndicate's insane, Joel."

He looked up to see the older man raising a brow at him, currently on the phone with some business sharks. He was wearing an Armani suit today, undershirt a deep blue and a black tie. His beard had been trimmed, pair that with his gold Rolex and he looked all the part of a famous CEO.

Joel held up a finger and finished his call with a flourish, setting down his phone to rest his elbows on the table with his fingers laced. "Alright, what happen to make them even more insane? Did Burnie approve those smoke bomb parties?"

"What? No." Ray shook his head, sitting up and giving a laugh. "They think you're my Sugar Daddy. I mean, honestly, who would believe that?!"

"Hm. Last I checked, I was." Joel deadpanned, getting a sputter from Ray. "I give you presents every time you visit, I pay off your bills, I even gave you those collection of Bad Dragons after you got jealous of Michael's."

"Okay! To be far, turns out Bad Dragon sucks. I gave them to Michael for Christmas." Ray held up a finger, blushing brightly. "Plus, I doubt that really counts as you being a Sugar Daddy."

"True." Joel hummed in thought, standing up to slowly walk over. "So, in your terms. A Sugar Daddy is, what? Someone who spoils you rotten, someone who pampers you. But, there's something else, isn't there."

Ray was looking at the wall bashfully, tensing up when Joel stood infront of him to lift up his chin with a dark smirk. "Oh, you naughty thing. That's it, isn't it."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Ray stammered out, jumping as Joel reached into a drawer of the coffee table to pull out some rope. Ray barely got to protest as his arms were tied behind his back, clothes stripped off as Joel laid him on the couch.

"Oh, but you do. You think a Sugar Daddy is an actual Daddy. Someone that punishes you for being a bad little boy." Joel grinned, eyes lustful as he unbuttoned his white shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows to show off the tattoos that stated he was part of the RT Syndicate. 

He forced Ray's legs apart, humming at the sight of his clenching hole. "You waxed recently. What, hoping I was gonna fuck you, baby boy? Want me to fuck your tight little ass?" 

Ray refused to speak, letting out a whine as the older man leaned down to swipe his tongue over the muscle. Joel gave a smug smile, lapping at it to make him squirm. "Say it, baby boy."

The Puerto Rican shook his head, eyes closed tightly as Joel ran his thumb over the pucker. The billionaire pressed it inside, gaining a whimper as he rimmed the smaller. "Come on, say it. You know you want to. You've been naughty, thinking I wasn't your daddy."

Ray moaned as Joel replaced his thumb with a finger, thrusting slowly as he lapped over the rim until he was slowly relaxing. Another finger went in, causing a pleasant burn as Joel spread them to lick inside of the smaller. He moved his fingers around, pressing and nudging the tight walls until Ray yelped. "Found it."

"Please." Ray couldn't hold back the plea, trying to rock into Joel's skillful digets as the man played with his prostate. The word only made Joel move away from the bundle of nerves, making him keen.

"Please, what? Huh? Please, what, baby boy." Joel leaned up and trusted his fingers faster, nipping and suckling on Ray's nipples to give him countless hickies. His slacks were tight, making him move a hand down to take out his cock with a relieved sigh, the hard flesh warm against Ray's thigh.

He refused to give in, moaning as his body shook from the fingerfucking he was getting. Joel's breath was hot in his ear, sucking a hickey into the soft skin below it. _"Say it,_ Ray."

"Daddy!" Ray squealed out at a harsh thrust to his prostate, panting as Joel grinned against his neck. The CEO pulled out his fingers, gaining a whimper that he shushed.

"I'm giving you something better for being a good boy." Joel positioned his cock and thrusted inside of the Puerto Rican, making him mewl. Joel gripped his thighs and started a punishing pace, making the couch creak with the sound of skin hitting skin.

Ray could only grip onto the cushions, ass resting in the dip of Joel's hips as he was fucked. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, letting out soft gasps at each hit to his g-spot. He choked out a whine when a large hand wrapped around his neck, pressing him into the couch. 

"Who's your daddy, baby boy." Joel grunted out, hips a blur as he ruined Ray's hole with harsh hits. He made the younger look at him, pupils blown with lust. "Say it. Say who you belong to."

"You, daddy." Ray gasped out, getting pulled into a hungry kiss. His mouth was dominated, tongue dancing with Joel's as he tipped over the edge with a matra of Daddies. "Daddy! Daddy, please!"

"Take it, slut. Take my cum in your tight ass like a good boy." Joel groaned, hips stuttering as he released deep inside of the smaller. There was a moment of nothing before he pulled out with a wet squelch, letting it drip out of Ray's fucked out hole. 

Ray was untied and laid on Joel's chest, blushing as he finally admitted the truth to himself in his sexed out bliss.

 

Okay, so _maybe_ Ray had a Sugar Daddy.


	43. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets his first heat after a magic draining mishap, unfortunately it seems his body is still healing and needs a little...help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are starting our new work schedule and it is actually working well, hope it stays that way!

It was finally after dinner that the three locked themselves in their room, Ryan having the place fully stocked with the necessities for the next week of helping Michael through his late heat. Michael had cleaned himself thoroughly as his husbands sat down for the wait, hours passing as Michael just started fidgeting, no signs of an actual heat yet.

Gavin was still reading and quietly trying to Practice and Master a few small simple spells in their wait while Ryan took this as a Final Chance to Quickly rush up and Finish all of the papers Jack needed him to Sign before he could get rid of the laws set in place in his abesense. shoving each signed one under the door through the floor crack. 

Michael's foot tapped and he gave a whine, getting out of his seat on the recliner by the fireplace to walk around the room. He had his arms crossed loosely over his stomach, a troubled frown on his face as he did laps around them.

Gavin looked up at Michael nervous while Ryan paused from his Paper sliding "you alright Michael?" Gavin was the first to ask from his place on bed as he took Michael in.

"It's not happening." Michael pouted, poking his stomach and looking like a kicked kitten as he gazed up with watery eyes. "Like, it's there but it isn't starting."

Gavin frowned and looked at Ryan getting a shrug leading Gavin to go over and Comfort him "Micool. i'm sure it'll come soon if you rest and regain some more energy...."

"I have enough energy, that isn't the problem." Michael's voice was muffled by the Brit's shirt, shivering slightly at Gavin's touch and gave a confused hum. "It's like it doesn't know you guys are here, and just...waiting."

Gavin blinked as he looked at Michael "Is there something wrong with the bonds?" it was a clear worry as he took Michael in. if that was the case it would mean they would have to redo them and that could be a nightmare both of them ddin't want to relive.

"The bonds are fine, better now that Ryan's back from Hell. But it's like it doesn't know that it's supposed to start, just boiling under the surface right now." Michael grumbled and glared down at his stomach, he hated it when these things got complicated.

Both relaxed before looking at eachother, leading to Gavin dragging Michael into the bed while Ryan grabbed a potion as Gavin spoke up. "What if we tried to start it?"

Micahel barely noticed the fact Gavin used his Mastery of magic to Undress both of them while Ryan Striped himself normally content to watch what the pair there were doing.

"Never actually tried before, but we could give it a go." Michael looked up at the ceiling in thought, clueless to the situation, not even when his legs spread unconsciously as Gavin touched his thigh.

Gavin smiled as he looked at Michael and then Ryan who had reached them with lubed up fingers one of which wass Quickly stuck into Michael's Hole seeing how his lovely ass was facing him.

Michael yelped, legs closing around Ryan's arm as he blushed. It felt weird using actual lube and not slick, used to his body responding immediately yet now it was like he was human.

Gavin shooshed Michael and went to open up his legs again. "Come on luv... gotta open you up so Ryan can Stuff his cock into you and see if you can make you able to get all bothered." it was lewd and dirty as Ryan handed him a potion which he set down still corked that he was going to drink. "And even if it doesn't work. still don't you _want_ Ryan to Fuck you? he hasn't been with us in ages for him to lay claim to your ass."

Michael moaned as another finger went into him, scissoring and creating a delicious burn. He laid his head back with a groan, legs spreading completely as he gripped the bedsheets under him.

Gaivn grinned as he looked at Michael starting to Nibble at his neck leaving marks and enjoying as he looked at his lovely little Urso Mate and ryan who was enjoying watching the little hole he had sreatch and move about because of his Fingers.

The redhead whimpered as he tilted his head for more access, a hand tangled in Gavin's hair. His stomach warmed in arousal, cocklet coming to attention yet his heat still wasn't starting.

Gavin frowned as looked at michael nodded to Michael Ryan who started to work even Harder to try and Get Michael heat on. only though he had planned on doing another finger but instead removing them fully to lube up his caught before putting the tip into Michael letting him get used to it slightly watching for his reaction.

"Fuck!" Michael gasped as his legs tried to close instinctively, his body thinking it wasn't his mate yet he was beginning to feel warmer. His magic was starting to build up, organs boiling from it and begging to be released.

Ryan Quickly shoved all of it into Michael until Michael's Ass was right against ryan's crotch. ryan was groaning at how... Good it felt to be inside Michael again looking at Michael barely caring as gavin went and Made Michael Suck him off..

Michael moaned as they manhandled him to his hands and knees, stuffed on both ends and used. His teary eyes gazed up at Gavin as he kept his throat lax, tongue lapping at the cock in his mouth the best he could.

Gavin hummed as he petted Michael's Hair "Good boy taking both of us." He tugged making Michael take more. almost tempted to try and use Magic to see what would happen... he had read and learned a Few spells that were meant for the sole Puporse of Pleasure.

Michael whimpered around the organ as he deeothroated it, body shaking at the force of Ryan's fucking. Hands were gripping his hips, leaving bruises as he was yanked back to meet each thrust.

Gavin paused... the spells could kickstart Michael's heat... which was what they wanted... but he should wait till after this to see if michael just needed a Good Fuck. or a bit of a Magical Start-up... he refused to admit it was because he wanted to be in control of michael while he made him suck his dick.

Michael was used as a fleshlight for the next half hour, cocklet drooling on the bedsheets as he whine in oversensitivity. Ryan rocked into him slowly, groaning as he rode out his first orgasm before pulling out to rest. Gavin was getting close to his own, Michael crying in frustration as his heat still wouldn't start even with tbe stimulation.

Gavin pouted and Pulled Michael off looking bothered as he went and drank his potion "okay. clearly Sex won't work. bu what about using some Magic meant for Pleasure?"

"Just fuckin' get this bastard started." Michael's voice was wrecked, dropping to his elbows to rest. "It's there but it fuckin' won't go cause my body is a fuckin' piece of shit right now."

Gavin smiled as he placed a hand on Micahel, right on his Sweetspots and Mumbled a Spell to himself not allowing the others to hear it. Michael though quickly felt the effect as he jolt as the sudden flash Wave of pleasure running over his Body because of it and seeing how Gavin wasn't stopping it was still happening making him Moan out.

Michael's body was on fire as his heat came crashing down on him, drooling as he shook at the force of his nerves getting shocked into arousal. Slick gushed from his hole, going down his thighs and staining the bedsheets below as his eyes rolled into his skull.

Gavin grinned grew and he stopped the Spell not wanting to Overload Michael fully expecting to be poucned and Used seeing how he was the only naked thing infront of Michael.

The Urso tackled Gavin to the bed, straddling his stomach and sinking down on the Brit's cock. He didn't wait for the taller man to get used to the sudden action, just started riding him roughly. His hands were on Gavin's shoulders, keeping him pinned as he used Gavin for his own pleasure.

Gavin Groaned out Moaning as he let Michael use him for one thing about heats. he loved the sex and the control Michael picked up and just started using him. Ryan Watching passively drinking his Potion getting Ready for when Gavin would time out.

Michael sighed in relief as his hands lifted up to grip the headboard for leverage, the bed creaking loudly at the force of him fucking himself on Gavin. The wood below them groaned ominously, trying its best to keep them up.

Gaivn and Ryan didn't Expect the bed to hold up ,to this. they had given up on them ages ago. they just were willing to enjoy sex on the nest Michael set up.

Michael lifted himself up and slammed down, the bedframe shattering as the mattress fell to the floor. Michael's magic kept splinters off of the bed as the fall caused Gavin's dick to hit his prostate head on. Michael squealed and came, creating a vice around Gavin as he trembled through an orgasm.

Gavin Groaned out and Moaned laying there Drooling at the feeling. Gavin just laying there letting Michael keep going as the potion made sure to keep from Going limp.

The Urso slowed down, rocking his hips as he caught his breath. His hands rested on Gavin's stomach as he squeezed around the Brit, his eyes half lidded as he moaned softly. There was a crack of magic and Ryan was yanked forward by a chain, pulled into a filthy kiss as Michael fisted his cock, wanting him at full mass.

Ryan let him go about doing that. Not trying to control him. Just enjoying the Sexual Pleasure. God, this was the best part.

Michael pumped him in time with his rolling hips, pulling back from the kiss to growl at the blond. "Get the fuck behind me and fuck me, dammit."

Ryan Grinned "yes sir." he went to go about fucking Michael with a huge smile. god he missed having Michael when he had his heats.

"Fuck...that's it." Michael groaned as he rocked back on the two pricks splitting him open, an arm wrapped back around Ryan's neck. He yanked Gavin into a sitting position, sandwiching himself between the two larger men with a purr.

Gavin was leaning onto Michael drooling onto him. even with the fact he had a potion to make sure he had Endurance..... it didn't mean his Brain would become mush because of the pleasure. his eyes glazed over as he laid there looking at Ryan who was still Rationally thinking.

"You fuckers better fuckin' cum." Michael growled as he squeezed around them, claws pricking their skin from his hold on both men. "You don't cum, I'm gonna give you both cock rings and leave you with blue balls."

Gavin whimpered slightly while Ryan set to work making sure to get all of them off, smiling to himself.

Michael rocked his hips faster, eyes closed as he moan at the feel of his prostate getting abused. He squeezed around the two, causing Gavin to cum with a whine. Michael purred louder and pulled the man into a heated kiss, nipping his bottom lip. "Good boi."

Gavin smiled still confused and Hazy about what was happening but loving it. "Mmm..." He made the noise while Ryan grunted still trying to cum as he went to fuck into Michael.

"Ten seconds, baby." Michael warned with a smug grin, getting confident that he would be the last to cum for once. He kept Gavin inside of him, not letting the Brit rest as he rolled his hips back into Ryan's lap.

Ryan growled out as he kept trying almost tempted to Jerk off Michael while Gavin was burying his Face into Michael's Shoulder letting out a loud Stream of Noises... he got even more expressive the more times he came. it was amazing to listen to for both of them.

Michael's bravado was slipping as the pleasure got to him, biting his lip to contain his moans as they got higher. If Ryan heard then he would know Michael was close, the redhead attempting to keep his smirk up as he shakily counted down. "N-Nine...eig-eight-t...se-fuck-seven..."

Ryan Smiled slightly as he Leaned over to the other side of Michael's Neck right near an Empty spot before biting right down on the area working about making a hickey as he started to be rougher in his Trusts.

Michael lost his train of thought, words cut off by a shaky keen. His hands drop to whatever patch of skin he touched first, Ryan's hand and Gavin's hip, claws digging into both. His body trembled, forgetting why he was trying to fight the pull of pleasure in the first place.

Ryan kept going about his job pleasuring Michael for his heat.... he smiled slightly seeing how Gavin was nuzzling his Neck pressing down onto the marks already there.

Michael came with a whimper of defeat, losing his own challenge as he painted his and Gavin's stomachs white. He went pliant and willing in his husband's grip.

Ryan was Smiling as he looked at Michael "there we are.... You going to be good Michael?" he had pulled michael to be pressed to his chest and his head rolling onto one of their Shoulders. "pretty little Urso."

"Y-Yes...sir." Michael trembled, trying to catch his breath as his hole was used. He weakly gripped Ryan's thighs, body singing as he became sensitive to every touch.

Ryan gave him a Fanged grin as he Kept thrusting into Michael. "you going to Come again? you going to Take our cum?" he was grinning as he spoke rubbing Michael's tiny cocklet.

"Yes! Gods, yes!" Michael arched into the touch, sobbing at how good everything felt in his haze. His eyes were clouded over, thoughts focused on the cock driving in and out of him.

Gavin was limp as well both of them laying ontop of Ryan making things hard for him to Support the group of them. god damn it was enjoyable to Ryan having Total Control of everything. Gavin too Dazed to do anything and Michael having Sumbitted.

Michael came with a mewl, squeezing Ryan and pulling him over the edge. The Urso milked him for all he was worth, purring loudly as he was filled.

Ryan smiled "there we go.... Good little Mate." He praised Michael quietly kissing the Urso on the forehead. "Are you good for now?"

"Mhm..." Michael rumbled in content as Ryan shifted them to lay sideways, refusing to let either of them pull out.

Gavin was making small Cooing sounds as they laid there at the feeling wrapping his arms about the two of them wanting to Drift asleep.

They both rumbled back and closed their eyes, joining the Brit in dream land. They needes as much sleep as they could get for the next five days, so it was better to start now before Michael's heat got any worse.


	44. Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, a heavily pregnant Urso, almost killed himself and his litter in a fit of despair. Now with little magic left to heal himself and keep the Kits alive, Gavin decides to step in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hospital sex right after a surgery, DO NOT try this at home.

Caleb managed to get Michael stable, Jeremy lifting the redhead up since Michael refused to let go of him. They got the Urso to the hospital, where all of the main Hunters spent the next eight hours in the waiting room.

Gavin tried to join again but wasn't allowed in, so he took to sitting right in front of the door a safe ways away from it, dreading for when it would open and the bad news would come.

Andy finally walked out, some blood on his arms and front as he pulled down his mask with a sigh. He nodded towards the waiting room, wanting to tell everyone.

Gavin stood up and grabbed him instantly. "Are they okay?!"

The younger sighed and dragged him down to the waiting room so he could speak to them all. "Both Michael and the Kits are alright. One might be born with a deformity, but they'll live."

Gavin relaxed as he heard that they would be fine, his worry melting away as he stood there, releasing Andy.

"He still can't heal though." Andy crossed his arms, watching their faces fall. "He has no Sire for the Kits."

Gavin looked at the ground in deep thought as he listen mutely to Andy going over everything, trying to think of what he could do...

"All of his magic is focusing on keeping the litter alive, so it ain't healing him at all." Andy explained. "A Sire's magic takes half of the burden so both the Ma and the Kits can survive."

Gavin didnt even say a thing as he left the others, mostly thinking his heart couldn't handle listening about the possibilities of the Kits getting hurt but Gavin had a mission. A plan. He was going to help Michael, even if his family thought he was insane for doing so.

Caleb and Trevor had left the room that Michael was in, the entire floor empty as Gavin snuck around to check. Once he was in the Urso's room, he locked the door and jammed the knob with a chair, covering the small window on it as he turned. 

Michael was hooked up to everything, swollen stomach bandaged and moving with his slow breathing. He was on light pain killers, not too much in case it damaged the kits already fragile state even more.

He looked over at Michael, smiling slightly as he walked over setting down the bag he had packed... He knew at some point, once he fully remembered everything, he was bound to leave to come back to Michael without the magic so they could truly form a mate bond... But right now he had to just take him in and make sure he actually wanted Gavin and didn't do it because he was lonely and wanted people to fill his nest and hole.

Michael woke up at the sound of footsteps and turned the best he could with an oxygen mask, blinking at him slowly. His voice was wrecked as he spoke. "Gavin...? What're you doing here?"

"...did you use your magic to keep us there because you wanted us as Mates or because you were lonely..." Gavin sounded timid and worried fiddling with his cloak as he spoke to the Urso, silently waiting for an answer.

Michael blinked at the question, thinking it over with a soft sigh as he answered. The drugs and heart monitor gave Gavin an advantage, allowing him to know that Michael was telling the truth. "Mates. You and Jeremy are the first people, even in my tribe, to show me kindness."

Gavin smiled as he relaxed, looking at Michael. "That's good... Since I thought about it and I would like that too... and it means I can help you so.... Double win for everybody...?"

Michael gave a serene one back, eyes closed as he spoke with a slight laugh. "It'd be nice, to be togther. But my time is running out, I don't have enough magic to heal myself and keep the Kits alive."

Gavin frowned before gazing at Michael. "What makes an urso have a Bond with a Mate? The faster possible one..." Gavin was looking over the man, worry and fear crawling up his spine.

"Usually just sex." Michael answered, having to clear his throat when his voice cracked. "There is a twenty-four hour mating period, but that's just to make sure the bond is completely stable. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I mean, I guess we have to make it now so you and our kits don't die, silly." Gavin gave Michael a goofy smile, inoring the fact he said our when it came to the kits as he started stripping.

Michael's heart monitor sped up as he blushed, eyes trying not to stray downward as Gavin turned off the machine so they wouldn't be interrupted. Thankfully the bed was big enough for the both of them, Gavin able to climb on easily.

"Michael may I please fuck you?" It was crude but sweet as he asked permission, looking down at the Urso. "I'll try to be gentle, but it'll be hard to keep that up once my knot forms..."

The smaller man gulped and spread his legs, blanket still covering his lower half, wincing in the effort as to not pull any stitches. His face was red, but at least he was willing.

Gavin smiled as he looked at Michael as he moved the blanket away to take into Michael's little hole only to stopped by the boxers as he went to remove them. "Good little boi, Micoo... I'm glad you want me as a mate... I've been wanting you too..."

The redhead gave a tentative smile under his oxygen mask as he lifted his hips to help Gavin, moaning softly as the Creeper moved forward to prop Michael's lower half up with his legs. Michael had a grip on the bed railing, knuckles white as he shook lightly in nervousness.

Gavin noticed right away as he looked at Michael, frowning slightly and he smiled back trying to get Michael to relax as he went to open up the man happily. "Good little thing..... don't worry Micoo. I'll take good little care of you an' our kits..."

Michael whined at the first press of a finger inside of him, slick starting to trickle out as he took a deep breath. His anxiety eased with the pleasure, closing his eyes and biting his lip to hold back the noises.

Gavin was good at making Michael relax just going to play with his body to make him give off more slick as he started to open up the Urso.

Michael was biting his knuckle as he stopped Gavin from pressing in a third finger, legs wrapping around the blond to pull him closer. His other hand reached down to fist Gavin's cock, soon using both hands when one wasn't enough, unable to keep the look of surprise off of his face.

Gavin laughed seeing how shocked Michael was at how big he was as he let Michael jerk him off. "Whot are you doin', luv?"

"Getting you ready, stupid." The Urso frowned, more like pouted, at the younger. He teased the head with a thumb as he shifted, bringing it to his entrance before pressing it in with a groan, the lack of stretching completely giving a pleasant burn.

Gavin groaned out as well at the feeling as he gripped the railings at the side. "God.... you're so... tight luv... feels so good..."

Michael keened, keeping his hand on the base of Gavin's shaft so the Brit couldn't go in completely. All pretense of shyness was gone as he forced the man to move with the hold he had on Gavin, wanting to tease him for a while.

Gavin was fine with it for awhile before he let out a little growl of annoyance while Michael's grip became a tiny bit harder, seeing how the base of Gavin's dick was starting to get bigger...

"That your knot, baby?" Michael smirked at the man, threatening to dig a nail into the sensitive flesh whenever Gavin tried to reach for his hand. "Maybe I should let you suffer for a bit, give a punishment for coming in here without anyone knowing."

Gavin growled out at him looking down at Michael. "You know that they wouldn't let me see you if I bloody told them." Gavin tried to move forward, knowing Michael wouldn't be able to stop him forever if he tried, still glaring at the man.

"What about Jeremy? He would've came too." Michael held back a gasp, managing to keep his hold when Gavin gave a hard thrust. "I bet he would love to take your place right now, make you watch as he gets to mate me first."

Gavin let out a low whine as he tried to keep going. "Yeah, I guess, but he doesn't really like me around you... come on. I'm gonna go insane if I don't knot you, Micoo."

"Beg for it, I want blackmail for later." Michael made the man stop completely, squeezing around the tip randomly to edge him on. "I'm sure Jeremy would love to hear about it."

"Please, please Micoo, I wanna stuff my knot into you and shit. Please Micoo I wanna fuck you and be your Mate...come on Micoo..." Gavin whimpered.

"It'll do." Michael mock sighed before letting go of the man, grabbing Gavin's biceps to try and hold on, knowing he was about to get screwed to an inch of his life.

He didn't even realize what gavin was going to do as he had all of Gavin shoved into him. There was a pause as the knot didn't get all the way in but after one more shove all of Gavin was inside of him and locked into Michael while Gavin let out happy rumbles as he looks at Michael.

"Fuck!" Michael couldn't hold back the loud moan, head dropping back on his pillow. He took off the oxygen mask, getting lightheaded from it, cries no longer muffled as he clawed at Gavins arms.

Gavin was content to grind against Michael, though he let out tiny noises of pain at the scratching of his arms.

The Urso whimpered at the feeling, tilting his hips to get his prostate. His cocklet was dribbling precum at this point, creating a small stain on the bandages that covered his swollen stomach.

Gavin looked down at the small thing, huffing out a laugh as he took the thing and easily fit it all in his hand. "Such a cute little thing."

"Shut up!" Michael squeaked at the feel, panting as the pleasure started to mess with his head. It was a miracle he didn't cum already, holding onto the edge to try and make Gavin go first like it was some kind of competition.

Gavin just smiled as he went and squeezed it happily. "You're such a pretty little thing from your face to your feet. God, I found such a perfect little mate for myself."

Michael shook as he stared up at Gavin, making the man stop so he could turn on his side. The new angle made him tighter, but also gave him the opportunity to pull Gavin down for a sloppy kiss.

Gavin was eager to share the kiss, returning it as much ws he kept working to get Michael and himself off eagerly grinning as he pulled back for air, whispering to Michael. "Come on... Cum with me, luv."

The redhead gave a shuttered gasp as he tipped over the edge, spilling on Gavin's hand as he was filled with warmth. Gavin could feel something tugging at his magic, trying to take chunks off of it.

He let out a little noise as he looked at Michael, hoping for an answer about the tugging feeling.

The tired out Urso took his hand in response, gently pressing it on his belly to feel his unborn litter underneath. The stitches under his palm were shifting, like something was removing them as the bruises and scars over Michael's arms and legs healed themselves.

Gavin looked at him in awe and relaxing as excitement bubbled up as he rubbed the belly, looking like a child seeing a new part of a family which got a tiny huff out of Michael.

"Give them your damn magic, asshole." Michael couldn't contain the small smile, feeling the Kits wake up for the first time in months. He groaned when one hit his bladder, resigning himself to get used to it.

Gavin didn't need anything else as he let the chunks be removed to go to his Kits... His smile growing as he looked at Michael. "I'm gonna be their dad... I'm gonna be a dad, Micoo..."


	45. Small Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a shrunken Creeper, about the height of a small water bottle, that has gone into a rut. His owner, one Michael Jones, decides that it's time for Gavin to get back to normal size after waking up with a little mob humping his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micro/Macro at the beginning!
> 
> Michael's rich family forces him to be a girl, so he has long hair.

Michael woke that morning on his stomach, legs crossed and stretched out behind him as he hummed. But, something was off, his cover gone and a small weight on his ass.

He heard a small click as he felt two hands gently reached out to touch his butt feeling the globes of his ass happily.

Michael stayed still, surprised that Gavin got free and got in his bed. From the slight wetness littering his skin, he'd have to say that Gavin had been on him for a while now.

Michael smiled as he went to go and grab Gavin to take him away so he could look at the Tiny creeper. "Morning Gavvy."

The blond chittered and tried to thrust, knot formed and had been so close to cumming again when Michael grabbed him. At this rate the little guy would just harm himself from how much he was masturbating.

Michael let out a worried look as he looked at Michael before going to Summon Ray... He would do it now. He didn't have anything to do.

The dark haired servant walked into his room, respectfully keeping his eyes off of Michael as the man dressed. "You called, sir?"

"Yeah, can do that thing you said you could do to Gavin to help him?" He held up Gavvy looking at Ray hopeful.

"Of course, follow me." Ray lead the way out of Michael's room, going through the halls of the mansion before opening the door to an unused office. Well, they had believed it was unused, inside was multiple spell books and potions.

"So you practice magic Ray?" Michael looked around the room "...does that mean you could break the curse on me...?"

"I'm still trying to figure out that part." The short man sighed as he flipped through several books and grabbing multiple potions to mix together. "Set him somewhere with room, Creepers aren't exactly little."

Gavin was set onto one of the desks where he would be fine looking at him in worry taking him in. "...this wont hurt him, right...?"

"He'll just feel like he's going through puberty again." Ray took the bowl of greenish liquid and placed it infront of Gavin, stepping back to cross his arms. "Drink up."

Gavin looked up and then over to Michael and drank up everything eagerly wanting to grow big now.

It was quiet for a moment before Gavin was engulfed in smoke, a bird like squawk coming from him as he coughed. A throaty voice spoke in a British accent. "Good _grief_ tha' stuff is strong!"

The smoke cleared to show Gavin standing there before going over to pin Michael grinning happily as he did.

"Hello, handsome." Michael breathed, wedging a thigh between Gavin's legs, he nearly started drooling at the weight of the tall blond's member. But, he needed to make this good, which meant he sadly couldn't enjoy it yet. "I'm gonna let you do whatever you want to me."

Gavin grinned as he looked at Michael speaking up "Yeah? I guess this will be fun... You ready, luv?

"Oh, 'you guess this'll be fun'?" Michael raised his leg and pushed the man back by his crotch, walking towards the open window like he was upset over Gavin's words.

Gavin made a sound looking at Michael clearly just as upset as he was as he tried to get up from what happened.

"But, I'll forgive you and let you have me." Michael turned to give Gavin a smirk, Ray having left the minute Gavin was human sized. "If...you can catch me."

Gavin blinked and Michaek took his second delay of confusion to bolt off and away from Gavin ignoring the heavy pounding footsteps the Creeper made as he chased after Michael.

Michael cackled and sprinted through the halls, heading for a room. He got inside and covered his mouth to keep himself from being loud, hearing Gavin run passed. As soon as his footsteps faded, Michael walked over to the window and opened it, grinning at the sight of vines on the side of the building.

He climbed down carefully glad his hair was at a point that if he wanted to he could cover himself with it as he went about avoiding Gavin and anyone to make sure the Creeper didn't catch him.

Michael walked through the back door and grinned in glee as he kept an eye out for Gavin. His heart pounded in his ears, adrenaline making him jittery.

Which was ruined when he ran into his Tutor. Who looked at him in pure anger and terror over how he was acting.

"What in heaven's name are you doing down here, young lady?!" Michael really hated the balding man at that moment, he could hear someone jogging down the stairs in the distance.

"Nothing..." Michael covered himself out of shame seeing the look on his face not able to escape him now.

"Go back to your room this ins-" His tutor stopped as the sound of hissing began behind Michael, the elderly man staring fearfully as Michael was completely wrapped up by a woodsy smelling cloak, a bare chest pressing against his back.

Michael looked up to see Gavin glaring at his tutor looking ready to attack him before the man purely just ran off screaming leading Gavin to turn down to Michael... His current prize.

Michael didn't get a chance to squeak as Gavin lifted him up, taking the brunet back to their room. Michael was dropped on the bed, a hand running through his hair as Gavin pulled his cloak back to show his aching cock.

Michael took it in drooling not even watching as Gavin pinnee him down and started to tie him up to the bed to be where Gavin wanted him before leaving Michael alone as he locked the doors so no one could get in... But making Michael getting out even harder...

Gavin didn't speak as he stripped, walking forward to rip off Michael's clothes in an impressive show of strength. He was definitely annoyed, or angry, having been forced to chase Michael around with a hard on.

Michael looked up at him trying to judge him now realizing maybe this chase wasn't a good idea as Gavin forced his legs open showing off his hole.

"Thought you'd get it easy after tha', huh?" Gavin swiped his thumb across Michael's rim, watching it clench before pulling back to yank the smaller man into a kneeling position, face in front of his crotch. "But you're gonna have to earn it now."

Michael whimpered as his body was tugged making him have ti weirdly kneel seeing how his arms were tied up to the bed but god... The giant real prick in hid face was worth it.... It was uncut too.

Michael took the head in his mouth, ready to take it slow, but Gavin had other plans. He took a fistful of Michael's hair and forced the man to deepthroat him, groaning at the feel before starting a slow but rough pace.

Michael looked up at him with wide eyes as he found himself taking all of Gavin which felt so good as he was just held there sucking on it like it was a piece of candy.

The Creeper gazed down at him like he was a simple fleshlight, using the grip on his hair to control which way Michael's head went. It wasn't long for Michael to feel Gavin's dick swell at the base, the Creeper's knot forming.

Michael looked up at Gavin worried. He didnt know what would happen if the knot formed in his mouth and he tried to back up but Gavin held him firm into place... He would be taking the Knot into his mouth.

His jaw stretched painfully as it swelled, it was about to get unbearable before it stopped. Gavin's hips jerked as he grinded into Michael's mouth, releasing down his throat with a groan. "Better swallow, luv. Unless you feel like drownin'."

Michael teared up as he swallowed it all almost gagging at how much there was and how quick it came out his only comfort was Gavin soothing his hair and comforting him. "There you go. What a good little Mate you are listening to your superior."

It was maybe twenty-thirty minutes before Gavin's knot shrunk enough for him to pull out. By them Michael's voice was wrecked, face red and tear tracks going down his cheeks as he coughed. Nevertheless, his body was boiling for more.

Gavin moved him carefully looking at him still petting his hair as he smiled. "You were such a good little Mate Micoo. Taking all of me like that like the good little boi you are..."

Michael gulped as he was turned on his stomach, Gavin crawling on the bed behind him to spread his ass cheeks. The Creeper didn't give Michael a breather before leaning down to mouth at his entrance.

Michael let out a small squeak at the feeling trying to escape but Gavin's grip was too hard making escape impossible... Though it felt... good so he couldn't see why he would want to.

Gavin lapped at Michael's rim until it relaxed enough for him to slip his tongue in, his thumbs following as he roughly stretched the human. He wasn't taking this in a vanilla way, wanting nothing more than to shove in without prep.

He enjoyed the broken moans coming for his little human mate as he ruined and stretched his hole. Only stopping when he deemed it fit as he lubed himself up and shoved in as much as he could with a pleased groan.

Michael squealed into his pillows, fists clenching as Gavin pussed in the rest of the way. He barely got to get used to the stretch before Gavin started rocking his hips into him harshly, rocking the bed with each one.

Michael couldn't think soon his only focus on the dick inside of him that felt so good and made him cream the bed as he laid there trapped taking every inch with an eager want.

Gavin's grip on his hips shifted to rest on either side of his shoulders, shifting so each of his thrusts made Michael bounce on the bed. Every now and then he'd stay all the way in, grinding into Michael to rub his prostate. Other times a hand would go down on Michael's ass, the smacks causing him to yelp and whimper.

Michael let out a silent scream as his hole was stretched even farther then he could think possible and was pulled by the knot now inside of him making him whimper out in pain at the feeling.

"Good boy." Gavin groaned and laid down ontop of Michael, tucking his arms under the man to play with the brunet's nipples as he rolled his hips. Michael had already cum once, now about to be forced through a second and who knows how many more.

Gavin grin as he nibbled on Michael's ear as he went to whisper. "Such a good little boy taking all of me like he should.... I would have had to spank you if you didn't. Good mates take what is given to them happily." He didn't know what had come over his normally happy, peaceful, and bubbly little Creeper... But fuck he did love it.

"Gavvy..." Michael let out a muffled whine, knees bending to raised his feet in the air as his toes curled. He tried to roll his hips the best he could pinned under a much larger being.

Gavin helped him along as he looked at Michael. "Yes?"

Michael couldn't process what he was gonna say as Gavin lifted to his hands and knees, forcing the brunet to arch his back to keep the knot inside him. "P...ple-ase, please let me cum! I love it! I love it so much!"

"Hmm. Only if you tell me who's going to be a very good boy for Gavin." Gavin was grinning as he slowly made it harder for the knot to be able to stay in if they weren't so locked together already leading to the almost addictive feeling of it pulling on Michael's tight hole.

"I will!" Michael keened, drool staining his pillows as he quickly became oversensitive. He tried to rock back, Gavin's grip creating bruises as he only tired himself out even more. At this rate he'd just be a limp toy for the Creeper to play with. "I'll be a good boy, Gavvy!"

Gavin set him back and petted Michael's hair grinning in victory as he sat back up and shifted their position without hurting Michael more, pulling the man into his lap. "Good job, luv... Good boys deserve rewards don't you think, honey?" Gavin's free hand crawled down to Michael's cocklet as he lead the man up grinding into him.

Michael could only sob in relief and grip the headboard like his life depended on it. His legs were forced wide by the new position, muscle constantly trying to clench and close them but Gavin didn't want to get a vice grip just yet.

Gavin took it not even needing all of his hand to start pumping the tiny thing as he kept Michael from falling over.

Michael spilt onto the duvet and his pillows, mewling quietly as his voice was wrecked from screaming. It was a miracle no one in the mansion checked to see if he was alright, even better that his mum was gone for the day.

Michael went limp leaning onto Gavin as he let the man keep going, filling him with cum happily. god... he hoped this wouldn't end for him...

Gavin untied Michael and let the man ragdoll on him, laying down to spoon the smaller. His hips would twitch every now and then, groaning softly as he came inside the exhausted brunet.

Michael let out a small noise as he looked over at Gavin trying to take him in only to just flop and give up for the sweet embrace of Gavin and slumber.

Gavin huffed a laugh and buried his nose in Michael's hair to try and dose off with the human, allowing the other to rest.

He was gonna need it.


	46. Hate is a Strong Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you also write something sexy with Raychael? ANYTHING PLZ <3!
> 
> Prompt by Misfitroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Use of a Double Dildo, Voyeurism, and Hate Sex!
> 
> FAHC AU

Michael knew something was up the minute he stepped into his home. 

He stopped in the doorway of his house, grocery bags hanging on his arms with his keys in one hand and phone in the other. Gavin asked where he was on the other end of the call he was on, making the redhead reply softly. "Hold on. I'll call you back later."

He hung up, setting down the bags and slowly crept into his living room. Michael summoned a pistol, keeping it aimed at the floor as he quickly turned the corner and got tackled. He grunted, taken by surprise as his weapon was knocked away, a voice speaking up.

"You're losin' your touch, Moges." Michael's eyes snapped open, turning to see a smirking Ray on top of him. He growled lowly, making the Puerto Rican snicker. "Aw, what? You don't miss your old partner?"

"Not when he fucking dropped the crew oath to work for Heyman." Michael snarled, kicking his legs up to catch Ray in the chest. The younger went flying into the couch, allowing him to grab his gun and aim it. "Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't drag your ass back to Ramsey." 

"Can't I visit for once?" Ray tilted his head, hands held up in surrender. He caught sight of the wedding band on Michael's finger and tsked. "Knew I should've dropped by sooner, I was supposed to be Vav's best man!"

"You know damn well you lost that right the minute you left." Michael scowled, not taking his finger off of the trigger as Ray slowly walked forward.

"Now, now. Why don't we take it easy here?" Ray crooned, tilting his head innocently though Michael knew that wasn't the case. "After all, it wasn't too long ago that I had you screamin' my name instead of Vav's."

"You shut the fuck up about that! You had your chance and you wasted it." Michael snarled, not taking the bait as he pressed the gun to Ray's head. Even with his denial, the air was growing thick with a tension they were long familiar with.

"Oh? And, just what are you gonna do? Shoot me?" Ray tilted his head up, eyes on Michael as he bit the end of the barrel in challenge.

Michael stayed silent for a heartbeat before he was tossing the gun aside to tackle the younger. They went down on the carpeted floor, mouths mashed together and teeth clacking loudly. The redhead growled into it, tearing off his jacket and Ray's hoodie. "Gods, I fuckin' hate you."

"The feelin's mutual." Ray let Michael remove their shirts before flipping them over to fumble with Michael's pants as the redhead did the same. They ended up parting for a moment, standing to strip and turned to see what the other was wearing. "Lace?"

"Satin." Michael deadpanned at Ray's choice in panties, both were in lingerie, Ray's black and Michael's a blood red. 

"More comfy than that bullshit." Ray snickered as Michael walked forward to yank them chest to chest. Michael put his hands on Ray's hips, grinding into him as they played tonsil hockey. 

"At least I can actually pull it off." Michael murmured against his lips, gasping when Ray gripped his hips to return the grinding. Their panties were becoming wet with precum, bulges rubbing together deliciously.

"Got more hickies than me." Ray snickered, seeing the discolored flesh going down Michael's body. He pressed down on one on Michael's thigh, getting thrown onto the couch for his efforts. He barely go to yelp before Michael was sitting on his face, smelling sugary sweet as ever.

Michael rolled his eyes and leaned down to take off Ray's panties. He gripped the man's cocklet harshly, getting a jump and moaning when Ray smacked him on the ass in return. 

The assassin pulled Michael's underwear aside when the Heavy Hitter let him breath. He laughed at the sight of a buttplug, pink gem blending in with Michael's pale skin. "Still a little slut, I see."

"Still not gettin' laid, I see." Michael mocked, thrusting a dry finger into the younger to make him yelp. He added another as Ray toyed with his buttplug, reaching over to the coffee table to scrounge around in one of the drawers.

Ray grumbled in response, merely pulling on the toy to watch it pop back in audibly. His other hand played with Michael's cocklet, making soft moans come out of the redhead. He yanked it out completely, smirking when Michael's puffy hole clenched around nothing. "Aw, what? You hate being empty, you whore."

"Not for long, asshole." Michael turned them around, facing Ray as he held up a rather large double ended dildo with an evil grin. He pressed one end into himself, the wet squelch louder than his satisfied mewl. "Come here, RayRay~"

"Oh, no. Oh, no no no no." Ray tried to scramble back at the size of it, having second thoughts and getting yanked back by a leg. His thighs were spread as Michael locked legs with him, shoving the other lubed end into Ray.

"That's a good boy!" Michael cooed at Ray's yelp, moving closer so more would push into the younger, watching his hole stretch. "You love my gift? Geoffrey got it for me, when he found out you were visiting."

"W-What?" Ray managed to stammer out, arms pinned by Michael as the redhead started to move. The couch creaked at their actions, Ray moaning when his prostate was found.

"That's right, baby!" Michael's voice was sickening sweet as he held onto one of Ray's legs to move faster, cocklet grinding against a tan, hairless thigh. "Geoff and Joel made a bet if you would see me first, Geoff won."

Ray got his eyes open, not knowing when they had closed to follow Michael's finger. There was a camera in the corner of the room, red light on and pointed straight at them. Embarrassment made his cheeks pink as Michael giggled, enjoying the attention.

"What? You don't wanna be watched? You don't want Joel to see you get fucked by a big. Fat. Dick!" Michael emphasized each word with a harsh bounce, lifting up to drop completely so the toy was no longer visible between them.

Ray squealed as rubber slammed into his prostate, cumming with minute shakes and making a mess of his and Michael's stomachs. The sudden attention made a curl of arousal go through him as Michael leaned forward with a grin.

"You like this, don't you. You're as much as a slut as I am, a little bitch to be bred in front of an audience." Michael purred against his lips, moving faster and causing their skin to slap together loud enough for the mic to pick up. "You like that? You wanna get fucked in front of everyone? You wanna have your big ol' daddy's cock up your ass in the middle of a meeting?"

Ray mewled in defeat, unable to win against the nymphomaniac as Michael forced him to get hard again. The toy rubbed against his prostate, making it swollen to hell and back. Michael was barely winded, going faster to reach his own end.

They both squealed when the double ended dildo started buzzing harshly, Michael's tongue lolling out as he stared at the camera with dazed eyes. "Joel got a hold of the remote~"

Ray whined and gripped the armrest, toes curling as he blushed harder at the thought of his husband watching him have sex with Michael. The image was rather appealing, even as Michael started moving again.

"'M so close, 'm so close!" The redhead squeaked as Ray reached a hand up to play with his nipples, both moving harder to have an orgasm.

The toy buzzed harder as Michael dropped down again, hitting their prostates and making the two wail in pleasure. They came, painting their chests white as some even got on their cheeks. The dildo turned off, leaving them to pant in silence.

Michael was the first to recover, pulling away and taking the toy with him to make Ray whimper as it popped out. The redhead grinned, setting a second buttplug on the coffee table as he put the other in himself with a sigh. "Might wanna keep that in ya for a while, it'll stop the ache."

Michael walked out of the room, leaving Ray to glance between the plug and the camera, wondering what the hell just happened. His mind cleared up and he knew he was gonna have some words with Joel about this, eyes landing on the toy again, he sighed after a moment.

Ray grabbed the plug, praying to the Gods Michael wouldn't try anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise ending!


	47. When I Snap My Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gr8 work!!!!! Can i request a fic where gavin somehow hypnotized michael and uses that opportunity to put in some trigger phrases that turn michael into a slut
> 
> Prompt by Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is not great.
> 
> WARNING: Bit of dubcon, voyeurism, and a surprise OT3!
> 
> Non AU/OG

Gavin knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he shouldn't be pulling a Ryan at the moment and opening one of the many boxes their fans had sent it. But, the tiny thing was intriguing, and Ryan would've peaked inside anyway.

Just a little glimpse, is what he had told himself as he snuck off into an unused meeting room to open it. The others were out at lunch, Michael and Ryan being needed to record some lines for RWBY. But, the thought of getting caught made him too uneasy.

He sat down in one of the chairs, staring at the package no bigger than his phone and about an inch or two thick. A knife laid beside it, ready to cut the mysterious gift open. Gavin took a breath and grabbed it, slicing the side of the box before he could lose his nerves again.

Inside was a small, pocket sized book, a gold pocket watch, and a little note. Gavin picked up the note first, unable to contain his curiosity.

_For whoever opens this first,_

_This has been passed down through my family for centuries, from father to son. Now that is mine, I decided to let you guys have it. I don't want anything to do with my past anymore, so please take care of it in my stead._

_Use it as you will, and do record the outcome. ;)_

_Your loving fan._

Gavin blinked in surprise at the gift, surprised that someone would give them a family heirloom. He gently picked it up, noticing that it was in rather great condition for a centuries old watch. He then lifted the book to read over the title.

_Hypnotism for Beginners_

Oh, hell _yes._ Gavin was definitely trying this baby out to see if it was real or not. And if it wasn't, then the office would get a rather snazzy decoration. But, the only question was. 

Who should he use it on?

 

......................................

 

The answer came to him a week later, the watch burning a hole in his pocket and the book memorized in his head. He was eyeing up a certain redhead, watching Michael argue with Andy about hypnotism on Off Topic as everyone else laughed their asses off.

"-that YouTube stuff is bullshit, anyway!" Michael finished with a screech, making Andy pout as he did a shot with Jeremy. "And if it wasn't, what if it just tells you to go out and suck some dude's dick?"

"Would you do it, boi?" Gavin interrupted, an idea forming in his head as he thumbed the crystal of the watch in his pocket. "Suck a man off if you were told to."

"Well, I would at least like to remember it." Michael didn't deny the question, sipping his beer. It was no secret that he was a pansexual, one who didn't care what others had to say about his sexuality. Gavin would bet his Phantom that Michael would blow a guy for a damn quarter.

"Let's just hope the dude ain't gonna have a heart attack." Jeremy shook his head as the subject quickly changed to another story from Jeremy's time in highschool, but Gavin tuned it out.

He had his guinea pig, now to wait for the right moment.

 

........................................

Gavin decided to invite Michael over some bevs, plopping beside the redhead as Michael messed around on his phone on the couch. "'Ey, boi. Wanna come to mine an' have some bevs? We could play tha' Mario."

"Uh, sure." Michael frowned slightly, thinking if he had anything important tomorrow. "Yeah, I can come over to get wasted and kick your ass."

"Yeah, right! You're gonna lose like the mingey prick you are!" Gavin shot back, grinning internally at his chance to see if the watch lived up to its title. He smirked wider as he got another idea. "Wanna make a bet on it?"

"Yeah, what would that be?" Michael raised a brow at him, catching the ball Ryan tossed before sending it back at the man and almost hitting Jeremy. 

"If I win one round, I get to test somethin' on you." Gavin bargained, seeing the wheels turn in Michael's brain. "It won't 'ave to be somethin' hard, an' you can back out."

"Mm...fine. As long as I don't gotta stick a dildo up my ass or some shit." Michael got up to go grab a beer as Gavin grinned secretly, noting that down for later.

"Oh, 'm sure you won't be sayin' that for long."

 

....................................

 

The random game night was a blast, but Michael had been winning each round. Gavin wanted to use his pocket watch, but was a man of his word, at least in his eyes. After all, the bet didn't say he had to stick to the rules.

He started the race when Michael went to the bathroom, driving quickly and was halfway to the finish line when the redhead got back. "Gavin! You cheater!"

"You didn't say I couldn't, boi!" Gavin squealed out a laugh as Michael tried to catch up to him. They weren't even on the same lap when Gavin won, throwing his hands up in a cheer.

"You son of a bitch, Gavin." Michael's grin made it impossible for him to sound mad as he giggled with Gavin. The game was paused as he sighed in exasperation, turning to face Gavin more. "Alright, you won a round. What the hell do I gotta do now?"

"Got this lil' beauty the other day." Gavin smiled secretively, pulling out the golden pocket watch. "I wanna try an' see if all that hypnosis shite works."

"Oh, it's bullshit." Michael replied easily as Gavin stood up. "Don't even see why you wanna try, but knock yourself out, dude."

"Good, just sit back an' let me work my magic." Gavin went over the steps in his head before he started to gently rock it back and forth by the chain. "Keep your eyes on the watch, Micoo."

"I know what to do, dipshit." Michael shot back but reluctantly followed the watch with his eyes. At first nothing changed, the redhead opening his mouth for another insult, but couldn't get the words out. Gavin got to watch as Michael's eyes glazed over, jaw going slack and posture relaxing. 

"You alright, boi?" Gavin kept his voice soft, holding back a gleeful squeal when he got a slow nod. "Mm... tell me how much you like cock, luv."

"I love it so much, I love to have it in me." Michael whined, practically drooling at the thought. "I love it when someone has a fat cock to fuck my mouth with."

"Stop." Gavin groaned, feeling his dick throb at Michael's words. The watch definitely worked, Gavin wasn't gonna waste it for the world. "'M gonna give you a command an' you're gonna listen, yeah?"

"Yes, sir." Michael stated, gaining another throb from Gavin as the Brit took a seat beside him. The redhead's eyes were all for the pocket watch still dangling in front of his face.

"When I snap my fingers, you're not gonna remember anythin' about me pullin' out this watch, you're not gonna remember anythin' about this moment. You are gonna act as though this was just a normal night. But, whenever you hear the words 'Good boi', you're gonna follow every single command I give you. Understand?"

Michael nodded slowly, Gavin grinning near his ear and continuing. "You're gonna listen to whatever I tell you to do, you will not say no, you will obey me like the little slut you are."

"Yes, sir." Michael spoke in a neutral voice as Gavin pocketed the watch, holding up his hand instead. He was about to snap his fingers, eyes drifting down to Michael's pale neck. He gulped, leaning closer to take in Michael's sugary scent and kiss the soft flesh. Gavin was almost tempted to leave a hickey, but reigned himself in and snapped his fingers.

Michael blinked like he just woke up as Gavin sat back with a tent in his pants. Thankfully, Michael didn't notice, groaning when he saw the scores. "You asshole!"

Gavin started to leave a few hours later, stopping by the front door as Michael cleaned up their mess. He hummed, hand on the doorknob. "Micoo?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Michael didn't look up from putting away the controllers and reorganizing the games strewn on the floor.

"Be a good boi an' wear woman's panties tomorrow." Gavin tested, speaking casually and grinning when Michael paused for a moment. "Preferably somethin' pink an' lacy."

"Yes, sir." Michael spoke absent-mindedly, allowing Gavin to leave with a smirk on his face and a promising day in the morning.

 

.................................

Gavin got into work early, watching Jeremy arrive before Michael walked in. He glanced at where Lil J was checking his gaming platforms before turning to Michael, seeing the redhead shift in his seat with a blush. "Somethin' wrong, boi?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothin'." Michael waved off his fake concern, turning on his monitor. "Got new underwear and it's just ridin' up my ass."

Gavin raised a brow, almost considering asking Michael to show him but Jack and Ryan soon arrived. They started filming an AHWU, opening more boxes than actually talking. Geoff showed up and took one from the bottom of the pile, almost crushing Jeremy in boxes as he tore it open to laugh. 

"Hey, guys! Someone copied my dick!" Geoff held up a realistic looking dildo, it was larger than average and circumsized. His words got laughs out of the others as Ryan spoke.

"Think you're more blind than Michael now, that thing is about five times the size of yours." The office was filled with oooh's as Geoff shouted at Ryan's comeback. Gavin just gazed at the toy then grinned.

"Good boi." He murmured to Michael before speaking louder as the redhead's eyes glazed some. "Micoo, I bet you you can't deepthroat this right now."

"Get the fuck outta here." Michael scoffed, walking forward as the others quieted down to see what would happen. 

"I'll give you... ten bucks." Gavin bargained, grabbing the dildo from Geoff then weighed it in his hand. "Twenty if you can get your throat to bulge."

"Jesus, Gavin." Ryan stared at him as Geoff bet another twenty and Jeremy another ten, Jack slapped fifty on the table and went to grab his phone for another angle. "...oh, what the hell. I'll throw in a fiver."

"You piece of shit." Gavin shook his head with a grin and counted the new price. "You hear that, Micoo? 'Round a hundred quid on this!"

"Alright, alright!" Michael raised his hands in surrender as he took the dildo to turn it over in his hands. "Quid isn't even money, dipshit."

"It ain't gonna matter since I'm winnin'." Gavin laughed as Jack hit record in front of Michael, the AHWU camera facing Michael's side as he raised the fake phallus.

"Better give me my damn money." Michael grumbled as he took a breath before taking the head in his mouth, only to pull it out a few seconds later to lap at the sides. "Too dry."

"Wish we had some lube." Geoff shook his head with a snicker as Gavin committed the sight to memory. "I really hope no one walks in on this."

"You and me both, Geoff." Michael huffed as he took it back in his mouth, slowly bobbing his head to take more and more. He tilted his chin back when it almost got halfway, gagging slightly.

"It's at the back of his mouth." Ryan reported as Jeremy whistled, Michael shook off the brief irritation before continuing. They all got to watch as the dildo vanished in his mouth, lips stretched wide over the silicone.

"We got a throat bulge!" Jack gasped, making the others look the best they could. "Holy shit, Michael!"

The redhead made a noise before giving a thumbs up as Gavin watched hungrily, hoping no one saw the tent in his shorts. Geoff ran a hand through his hair, eyes wide at the sight of Michael's tongue brushing against the fake balls. "Are...Are we even allowed to show this?!"

"We better or Michael's gonna be pissed." Jeremy chuckled as said redhead swallowed visibly before pulling the dildo out with a wet gurgle. The other men in the room shivered, some for different reasons. "Ah, that sound!"

"He's tearin' up!" Gavin found his voice, squawking in laughter as Michael coughed and let Jack get a closer look of his red eyes. "How was it, boi?"

"To be honest? Not bad, a real dick is definitely better though." Michael's croak made them all burst out in laughter, the video ended with Michael trying to say goodbye but losing his voice halfway.

They all went back to their own work, but Gavin was ready to go to the next step in his plan.

He wondered if anyone was using the nearby meeting room?

 

.................................

 

"Gonna go grab a coffee." Michael sighed as he put down his headphones and got up, Gavin quickly followed after with the excuse of stretching his legs. They barely got a murmur from the others before the door shut behind them.

Gavin waited until they were by the empty meeting room, having checked earlier, then dragged Michael inside. The redhead could barely yelp when Gavin pinned him against the wall beside the door, locking it smoothly. "Good boi, Micoo. You loved taking that knob in your throat, yeah?"

"Yes, sir." Michael breathed, panic fading to let the haze go over his eyes. Gavin grinned wider as he wedged a knee between the shorter man's legs, feeling the small bulge.

"You most certainly did, you slut." Gavin pressed closer to the redhead, nudging his chin back to nip at his neck. He gained a shiver and a soft moan, smirking at the reaction. "You like tha', Micoo? You like gettin' marked up like a little whore?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Michael mumbled before Gavin was pressing his lips to Michael's in a hungry kiss, hand trailing down to unbuckle and unzip the redhead's pants. He gave him a small squeeze before yanking Michael to bend him over the meeting table. 

"You got the knickers like I asked, luv?" Gavin didn't wait for an answer, yanking down Michael's jeans to take in the pink lacy string barely covering that round ass. He groaned and rubbed his hand over the soft skin, giving it a harsh smack. "Good boi, 'm gonna finger your tight arse."

"Yes, sir." Michael stayed in his position as Gavin dug a few packets of lube out of his pocket to toss on the table, grabbing one to tear open with his teeth.

"Arch your back." Gavin commanded, watching as Michael complied so his ass was sticking out. He moved the crotch of the panties to the side to dribble the cold liquid on Michael's hole, cock throbbing when the pink muscle clenched. He didn't give Michael a warning before shoving his middle finger inside, preening at the yelp it got. "Gag yourself with your shirt."

Michael whined and did so, biting the cotton as Gavin pushed another finger in to scissor them. The older man was tight around the digits, gasping when Gavin curled them to brushed over his prostate. The Brit thrusted them quickly, hitting the bundle of nerves in rapid succession.

"You love this, don't you." Gavin growled in Michael's ear, pressed against his back as the pushed a third finger in. Michael was starting to shake at the force, clawing at the table and moaning behind his makeshift gag. "You love gettin' used like a bitch, a simple whore to do my every biddin'."

Michael merely mewled, arching more and leg raising up as his cocklet strained the front of his panties. Gavin got anothed idea and used his other hand to try to find his pocket watch.

"Lookin' for this, Gavvers." The lazy drawl made Gavin look up, fingers stopping and making Michael whine as he saw Geoff. In one tattooed hand was a key to the door, the other was his watch. The older raised a brow at the sight of them, eyes dark. "I'm not surprised you used it on him."

"I-I can explain, Geoffrey." Gavin stayed still as Geoff walked over to sit on the table with a grunt, a hand on Michael's head.

"No need, dickhead. I looked up the name on the watch and found out everything." Geoff snorted, eyes on the redhead. "Now, you gonna let me use his pretty mouth or what?"

Gavin blinked in surprise but shook himself out of it in favor of yanking Michael up. He sat down on the carpeted floor, unbuttoning his shorts to pull out his aching cock. "Micoo, be a good boi an' ride me."

"Yes, sir." Michael obediently straddled Gavin and sunk down on his dick, moaning at the stretch before setting a slow pace to feel the hot glide of flesh inside him.

"So, that's the trigger words." Geoff hummed as he watched Michael bounce in Gavin's lap, scooting over and taking out his own member in a silent command.

"Micoo, be a good boi and suck Geoffrey off like the cumslut you are." Gavin grunted, hands on Michael's hips and watching his back muscles move as the redhead leaned forward to take Geoff's cock in his mouth.

"Knew this kid could suck dick." Geoff groaned, hand gripping Michael's hair as the ginger bobbed his head to take more of the organ. "Should've had him on his knees sooner, dammit."

"You can say tha' again." Gavin huffed a laugh, eyes on Michael's ass as the redhead rode him slowly. He slapped a pale cheek, squeezing it harshly afterwards. "Hurry up, bitch."

Michael keened around the dick in his mouth and moved faster, thighs working to bring him up and down Gavin's cock like a good pet. The Brit moaned as Geoff used his grip to fuck into Michael's mouth, both hands keeping Michael from pulling away. 

The redhead gurgled, eyes closed as he was used. They were opened when Geoff yanked his hair a bit. "Look at me, cockslut. That's it, be a good bitch and take it."

Gavin got up on his knees, an arm around Michael's hips to fuck into him harshly. The air was filled with skin on skin, wet squelching, and grunting. Michael gave a muffled whine now and then whenever Gavin hit his prostate, eyes locked with Geoff's even when Gavin grabbed his crotch.

"He loves this, Geoffrey." Gavin groaned, slipping his hand into Michael's panties to toy with his tiny cocklet. His other hand reached up to wrap around Michael's neck and squeeze, balls slapping against the smaller man's ass.

"Oh, dude. He likes that." Geoff breathed in awe as Michael's eyes rolled into his skull at the grip on his neck. He growled and pushed Michael back with a wet pop, fisting his cock to jerk it rapidly. "I wanna cum on those dimples."

"You heard the man, Micoo." Gavin rumbled in Michael's ear, going faster as he got closer to his own end. He cut off Michael's oxygen flow. "Open that mouth and take it, bitch."

Michael mewled and let his jaw go slack, tongue lolling out and eyes closed as Geoff groaned out his release. Michael got cum on his cheeks and nose, licking up whatever he could as he squealed through his own orgasm.

"Good slut, you're a good little cumdump." Gavin moaned as he got his pleasurable ending, hips jerking as cum painted Michael's insides and letting the redhead breath.

They all panted, Michael a fucked out mess as Geoff and Gavin shared a look.

They had some things to talk about.

 

................................

 

"Do I have to, Geoffrey?" Gavin whined like a petulant child not thirty minutes later. Michael sat, still undressed in a nearby chair as the two men stared each other down.

"Yes, cause otherwise we'll get in trouble for rape." Geoff deadpanned at the younger, making Gavin heave a great sigh and take the offered pocket watch.

He walked over to Michael and started swinging it slowly, making his voice soothing. "Keep your eyes on this, Micoo."

The redhead blinked, following the gentle rocking as his eyes glazed over, body relaxing. Gavin continued with a sigh, getting a glare from Geoff. "When I snap my fingers, you will remember everythin' tha' has happened. You will remember everythin' tha' I commanded you to do an' whot has happened here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Michael murmured, Gavin put the watch away and held up his hand, counting down from three before snapping his fingers. The redhead sat straighter, blinking to consciousness and gazing around. 

Gavin was about to ask him how he was, before seeing Michael's cocklet hardening again. Michael gasped softly, the memories flooding back as his hips rocked into thin air. "Ohhh...ohhh, Gods. Holy fuck..."

The two men glanced at each other, having expected screaming and a lawsuit. But, Michael's face turned red as he suddenly came with a tremble. "Fuck!"

"Micoo...?" Gavin asked after a moment, watching as the redhead panted. "Are you alright?"

"Alright? That was so fuckin' hot!" Michael exclaimed, standing up on wobbly legs and wrapping his arms around Gavin's neck with a sultry purr. "I wanna do it all over again. Maybe even get fucked by the others."

Geoff and Gavin exchanged eager looks, knowing this was gonna be one hell of a sexy experience.

The pocket watch was definitely their favorite gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Geoffrey at the end!
> 
> Fun Fact: This took me ten minutes to create an entire idea for the prompt. 
> 
> So, hopefully it wasn't bullshit!
> 
> If only the writing process was ten minutes.


	48. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is a vampire and Ryan is the unlucky sonofabitch that is his blood bank. Today's meal gets a little heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping on the Myan Week bandwagon on the very last day. Man, I am lazy.

Michael had gotten back from another failed meeting with some possible suitors. He was worked up but managed to keep calm, well, mostly. He could tell Ryan knew something was up from the way Michael pushed him onto the couch to straddle his lap.

"What's the problem this time?" Ryan was starting to warm up to Michael, which made him pretty happy as he looked at the hot blood bag was his.

"Dumbasses think they can get me." Michael grumbled, almost knawing on the side of Ryan's neck. His nails dug into the blond's bare chest.

Ryan huffed out at the feeling as he moved to offer his neck to Michael, making a small noise. "Why even bother with them if they piss you off so much?"

"If I can't find love, I can at least find someone to fuck." Michael ignored the strangled noise his words gained, stomach boiling in arousal and started to grind down against the taller man. "Gods, I haven't had a cock in me in decades."

Ryan laughed as he held onto Michael, just giving into the temptations. 

Michael sunk his teeth into Ryan's neck, forcing him into the pleasure filled haze. He rocked his hips faster, making the man hard as his ass was squeezed weakly.

Michael was enjoying all of this. It was so yummy... and he was going to have some good sex.

Michael drank slowly, reaching up to restrain Ryan with the chain on his collar. He wanted to be in control of this, lowering a hand to palm at the blond's bulge.

Ryan grunted out at the feeling, holding onto the couch as he did, just riding with it as it happened.

Michael finished his meal and pulled back some, lapping at the mess as he unzipped Ryan's pants. He purred at the size of the throbbing length, taking it in his hand to give the flesh a few dry strokes.

Ryan was grunting out as he was totured like this. He just wanted to be inside someone, was that too much? God, this was too good.

"I should leave you like this." Michael hummed, not bothering to slick up his hand. His strokes were borderlining on painful, not stopping to give the human a break. "Hard and desperate for release like a good slave."

"Please... Please let me cum." Ryan managed to beg out, looking at Michael who was deeply enjoying this.

"I dunno, what did you do to deserve a treat?" Michael played with the head, pressing a nail to the slit and making precum dribble out. He wasn't surprised that Ryan had a pain kink in this mess.

"I'll tell you why I'm here. Please, please. I need you." Ryan begged out, not even thinking as he did.

"Oh? Alright, then." Michael sped his hand up, bringing Ryan to the edge and pulling away right when he tipped over. The blond thrusted uselessly into the air, cum splattering on his chest. His orgasm wasn't pleasant, it was painful, empty, and left Ryan craving for more.

Ryan cried as he laid there, wanting a proper orgasm... preferably inside of Michael... But... He doubted he get anything else.

"You gonna spill your little secret?" Michael raised an eyebrow, toying with the oversensitive flesh in his hand. He leaned closer when the man refused to talk, purring into the blond's ear. "I'll ride you...?"

Ryan blinked and gazed at Michael, clearly trying to judge if he meant it or not.

"I'll even do it without prep." Michael crooned, bringing Ryan back to full hardness. "My hole will be nice and tight, perfect for you to ruin."

Ryan struggled to reach and stop Michael from stroking him. It was hard to think or speak when such skillful hands toyed with him.

Michael took it a step farther and slid down to kneel on the carpet. He gazed up through his lashes as he kissed the tip of Ryan's dick, his voice a sultry pout. "Please?"

Ryan groaned out but nodded. He frankly didn't care if this was his last moment alive before he spilled everything and ended up dead as an example from Michael.

Michael was silent after his explanation, but thankfully hummed and took Ryans cock in his mouth. "You're lucky your blood taste so good."

Ryn was crying as he laid there... He was still going to live... And maybe he could get Michael to kill his Mistress so he'd be fully free and go back to being dead like he wanted.

Michael seemed to read his mind, grazing his fangs over the organ to bring Ryan back to the situation at hand. "Oh, I'm not gonna let you die. You're gonna stay as my perfect little slave, I'm not letting my blood bank go so easily."

"I served under my King with honor... I want to rest with him now, seeing how I have no role anymore... Just please, let me sleep..." Ryan grumbled out as he enjoyed the blowjob wanting freedom that death had.

"Nah." Michael grinned as he gave the length a final suck, standing up to slowly take off his robe. It fell to the floor as he turned, swaying his hips when he removed his underwear, round ass so close to Ryan's face. "I thought you wanted to have some fun?"

Ryan moaned at the sight of it, wanting to reach out and touch the soft flesh, but found himself unable to.

Michael straddled the man, not giving him a warning before dropping down on his cock. The redhead gasped softly, loving the stretch as he squeezed around Ryan unbearably.

The noise Ryan made was music to Michael's ears as his whole body jolted in shock.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Michael moaned, rocking his hips slowly to take in the sensation. He wasn't letting Ryan go after this, that was for damn sure.

No matter how much he wanted to die or leave, he was Michael's now...

Though, there was an issue with that... Ryan's mistress. The woman who had killed Gavin's parents... She had control over Ryan.

"I can feel her magic on you." Michael teased Ryan with the promise of release, never letting the poor man tip over the edge. "It's so weak, it's pathetic how much of a hold she has on you."

Ryan couldn't make words out as he laid there being used. And by God, did he fucking love it...

Michael smirked and leaned closer, hands on Ryan's shoulders as he toyed with the man. "I can remove it now, if I wanted. A perfect spell, just for you. That is, if you declare yourself as mine."

Ryan looked ready and willing to say it as soon as Michael offered before stopping and refusing to declare who owned him.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Michael stopped, rolling his hips in tiny figure eights to keep Ryan on the brink of bliss. "I thought you loved being my little slave."

Ryan clearly was loving this but was still being stubborn about wanting to go back to eternal sleep. The dick. Looks like Michael woild have to get creative.

Michael mock pouted and snapped his fingers, a ring latching on the shaft of Ryan's member. All semblance of him cumming in the near future vanished as Michael smiled innocently. "Let's see how long you last."

Ryan let out a sorrowful sound as he looked at Michael, near tears at being cock blocked.

He was forced to hours of nonstop sex, Michael thankfully moving them to the bed. Michael himself had came several times, yet his stamina was ungodly. It felt like Ryan was gonna explode at this point, tears streaming down his face and swearing his nuts were getting bigger from unreleased cum. Michael was bouncing on his lap happily, talking like he wasn't trying to suck Ryan's soul out. "Come on, baby. This'll all end if you just say it."

He needed release... But, he frankly still hoped for death at some point... His mind was fuzzy, trying to weight his options here and Michael wasn't making it easier.

"All it is, is one simple word." Michael lifted off of him with a tremble of his own orgasm, Ryan's cock was purple and throbbing uncontrollably. He barely got a breather before Michael was swallowing him down. "One word, and this will all end."

Ryan was pretty sure he was crying at this point, but he didn't really care... he was positive he was going to pass out at some point and he was openly accepting it... but God, he needed to say it.

"Who. Do. You. Belong. To." Michael punctuated each word with a sharp twist of his wrist, making Ryan choke out a sob. "Say it."

Ryan shuddered out a breath before caving in. "You..."

He wasn't sure anymore if he was crying because he wanted to cum or because he was forced to still be alive when he didn't want to be...

"Good boy." Michael grinned, fangs glinting in the light as he straddled Ryan again. His tight heat was heavenly at this point, even more so when the redhead snapped his fingers to release the cockring. "Cum."

Ryan didn't even need to be told, doing it as soon as he was allowed, filling up Michael's hole with a happy moan before everything went black.

Michael giggled as Ryan's eyes rolled back into his skull. He rolled his hips, milking the surprisingly large load out of the human before pulling off. He was glad he had some toys in his bedside table to contain the cum.

He was purring as he slipped the plug in as he looked at the human he had claimed as his... and while he could easily override the weak ass magic... it would be much more fun to just outright challenge the human in a magic duel...


	49. Be A Good Boy For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's in a rut and makes the mistake of trying to take control of Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Michael's Birthday! As a gift, have some Power Bottom Michael!

Gavin hung back as the Hunters left to a Let's Play, not wanting to accidentally try anything in public. He stayed in Michael's house, the sugary smell of the Urso made his stomach boil.

Oh... Okay perfect... He was having the hots for Michael.. He was going into a rut over Michael. He was going to die...

Gavin was glad he was an adult at the moment, sitting in the nest and doing his best not to grind his palm on his crotch. He'd either die of blueballs or heartbeak at this rate.

At... At least he would come back but... His Tomb was so far from here! He really wanted to be with Michael but he couldn't find a tomb.

Gavin groaned and flopped back, feeling the haze trickling into the sides of his vision. It wouldn't be long before he was a sex crazed monster, but he prayed he had some self control.

He groaned as he started to feel hot moving to undress as he started to get cooler. Whining out as he did. He had barely started yet here he was starting to get a knot!

Gavin turned on his side, now completely naked as he found Michael's pillow. He didn't think twice about grinding against it, mixing the sweet scent with his own.

He was groaning as he did trying to get some pleasure. This was starting to hurt so much!

Gavin didn't realize he had started moving around the room, just humping anything soft and smelled like Michael. Hours passed and the door opened, letting in light but he could hear Michael's gasping. "What the hell...?"

Gavin froze as he panicked before not even thinking as he tackled the man and pulled him in slamming the dooe shut.

"Gavin?!" Michael squeaked, getting pinned in his own nest. He smelled like the other Hunters, sweet scent tainted and causing Gavin's clouded mind to go nuts.

Gavin just growled out as he rushed and started rubbing everywhere trying to mark his claim before moving to rip off of the clothing as he moved to do what he wanted.

Michael tried to speak but Gavin grabbed his hair, thrusting into his mouth. The Urso moaned in surprise, struggles dying down as his lips stretched wide over the heated shaft.

He felt a knot and all complaints ended as he sucked on the large cock until he was trapped on it making him gag on it slightly.

Michael hummed, staring up at Gavin as he clenched his hands on the Creeper's thighs. If this was how a Creeper rut went, he would've gotten here sooner.

He was already leaking all sorts of Slick as he did. Godddd fuck he was do enjoying it.

Michael moaned as Gavin pulsed in his mouth, cum going down his throat as his knot got stuck behind Michael's teeth. Michael swallowed quickly, tearing up and definitely loosing his voice for a while at the harsh treatment.

Gavin smiled and rumbled petting Michael's hair "good mate."

Michael let the Creeper have his moment of control, waiting until the knot went down enough to pull back. He flipped Gavin over, snapping his fingers to make chains appear from the ground and pin the blond's wrists down. Michael licked his lips at the sight and rasped out. "You've been a naughty boy, Gavvy."

Gavin grunted as he tried to get free do he could Fuck into Michael clesrly eafer to have sex.

"Ah ah ah. Only good boys get treats." Michael snapped his fingers again, renforcing the chains so Gavin couldn't escape. He sat down, a claw grazing the Creeper's nuts made him freeze. "We wouldn't want anything bad to happen, now would we?"

Gavin whimpered as ye looked at Michael wanting to have some relief tears forming.

"Cut the waterworks, I know you're just faking it." Michael rolled his own eyes, seeing through Gavin's act. "You're just mad I'm not hangin' off your knot right now."

Gavin pouted still keeping the teary eyes as he managed to make the most childest face he could begging for just that.

"Nah, I wanna have a little fun first." Michael removed his torn clothes and sat between Gavin's legs. He wrapped a hand around Gavin's knot, the other pumping up and down the shaft. "I wanna see how many times you can cum."

Gavin groaned as he laid there body reacting to each and every touch that was elegant.

"Mm, little dry." Michael spoke thoughtfully, squeezing Gavin's knot as he jerked him off harshly. The feeling went away and Gavin looked down to see Michael's hand between his own legs, gathering up some slick to use as lube.

Gavin whined and went to beg as he looked at Michael trying to get back to the action.

"Patience, baby." Michael breathed out, eyes closed as he thrusted two fingers in himself. He sat back, leaving Gavin completely as he got lost in his own pleasure.

Gavin outright cried out at this wanting to have attention not watch Michael have fun!!

Michael opened his eyes with a smirk, making Gavin realize that this was his punishment. He had to watch as Michael spread his legs, showing off his pink hole stretching over three fingers that were not his cock.

He growled out in anger as he watched him work himself open wanting to be the one who did that.

Michael moaned like a whore when he found his prostate, fingers moving faster as his other hand toyed with a nipple. He bit his lip, body tensing up as an orgasm washed over him. Slick dribbled onto the blankets as he pulled his fingers out, glancing at the wet digits before holding them out to Gavin, giving him a taste of what he couldn't have.

He tried to get a taste struggling to do it as he looked at him tears in his eyes.

Michael humored him and let the Creeper lap it up, his other hand going to Gavin's dick again. The head was purple, making Michael laugh as it throbbed at every little touch. "You're so sensitive, Gavvy."

Gavin just moaned out as he did clutching at the chains.

Michael decided to give him some mercy, straddling the man. Gavin didn't know what was happening until Michael sunk down on his cock, mewling at the stretch.

Gavin groaned out in pure bliss at the feeling of it was so fucking good. "So tight..."

Michael purred and started riding him, rolling his hips and squeezing around the Brit. Even if Gavin was now inside of him, Michael didn't take his knot just yet.

Gavin growled once he realized this pissed off he couldn't knot his own mate.

"You wanna knot me, baby?" Michael smirked down at him, slowing to a crawl as he rocked his hips, teasing said ball of muscle. "You wanna make me yours so no one else can get me?"

Gavin nodded as he looked at Michael glaring at him in anger trying to trust up into him.

"Ah ah ah." Michael lifted off of him completely, tapping a finger on his nose like they weren't in the middle of sex. "You knot me, you give me a litter."

Gqvin nodded as he looked at Michael wanting it so much.

"Good boy." Michael repositioned the Creeper before dropping down. He threw his head back, keening to ceiling as he took Gavin's knot.

Gavin moaned out that slowly turned into a tiny mewl as he laid trapped feeling everything.

"Fuck." Michael gripped Gavin's stomach, rolling his hips so Gavin would grind against his prostate. His cocklet dribbled on the Brit, Michael panting at how full he felt. "'M so close already!"

Gavin was making the tiniest noises as he laid there lost in the huge amount of pleasure that he was getting right now it felt so good...

Michael moved faster, whimpering with each hit to the bundle of nerves inside of him. He risked raising his hips some, moaning when the knot stretched his rim over and over again.

Gavin was a mess as it happened the pleasure of it was so much... God Ursos were perfect mates.

Michael tensed up as he felt Gavin cum inside of him, mewl ending in a choked squeak when it triggered his own orgasm. He was a vice grip around Gavin as he rode the aftershocks, not letting the Creeper go.

He reached out breaking the chains that Michael had trapping him pulling them for cuddles. "Happy mate...."

Michael purred, letting the taller curl around him the best he could when they were still locked together. They had a long week ahead of them, but Michael was just glad to get some rest at the moment.

"Lovely Mate. That is what you are." was whispered into his ear before Michael fell asleep cuddling him.


	50. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets caught in a failed youth project (magic, really) and is turned into a fourteen year old. Unfortunately he's constantly horny, going through puberty and all. Fortunately, Michael is there to help.
> 
>  
> 
> TW: UNDERAGE SEX AND MOMMY KINK
> 
> I repeat _UNDERAGE SEX_ and _MOMMY KINK_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANNOT SAY THIS ENOUGH, THERE IS UNDERAGE SEX!
> 
> If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!
> 
>  
> 
> There is insecure Gavin and an almost subdrop, but Michael catches it in time.
> 
>  
> 
> In no way shape or form do we condone these acts in real life. Remember; this is only fiction.

The next couple days had them creating a new routine; get up, make food, work out, lunch, then do whatever until dinner. Gavin had started using the creeper as a way to relieve himself whenever he got turned on, Michael trying to stop him but more often than not he just ended up cleaning the plushy when Gavin was done. Sadly the feeling got old and Gavin couldn't cum from it anymore.

Gavin was crying when he realized his creeper plush wasn't able to do it for him anymore as he sat on the bed he was either alone in as the rest of them slept together or shared with Mummy Michael.

If he listened closely, he could hear moaning from the room down the hall. Michael having pulled Geoff in there to help the man relax after a stressful meeting. Gavin desperately wished he could have Michael do the same for him.

Gavin just buried himself into the bed as he kept going. There was no way Michael would.... He was fourteen now... He was too small for Michael now...

No matter how much Gavin grinded against his toy, he couldn't cum. It was starting to get painful from how hard he was trying, close to the point where it felt like he was peeling the skin off of his prick.

He gave up not wanting to hurt himself anymore and resigned to being hard until he died. He just wanted his partners to love him for good....

Gavin didn't know how long he laid there, almost ready to try again when the door opened for Michael to walk in. He wore Geoff's white button up shirt, skin still covered in sweat and multiple hickies littering the pale surface. Gavin didn't need to look to know there was hand shaped bruises on his hips.

Gavin sat there looking at Michael who was distracted by his postsex glow as he made his way to bed. Right by where Gavin was sitting.

Michael sighed and flopped on the bed, laying on his back with a hum. It was silent for a moment before he turned his head to see Gavin, blinking at the blond's problem. "Um...don't you normally get rid of that by now?"

"I cant anymore..." Gods, Gavin hated how he sounded as he admitted it meekly, refusing to look at Michael. 

"Does...Does it hurt...?" Michael sounded unsure of himself. Who wouldn't be when faced with a fourteen year old sporting an erection?

"...yes..." It took awhile, but Gavin caved and admitted to his pain, no matter what would happen.

"I could...help you with it. If you want?" Michael sat on his legs, face red with a blush. Gavin felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

"...really mum...?" Gavin looked over at him hopefully, wanting Michael to help him so much.

Michael's response was to scoot closer, licking his hand before wrapping it around Gavin's small shaft. Only the head poked out from his fist, making Michael snicker. "You're as small as Ray."

Gavin just blushed as he looked. "...yeah... Just please make it feel better, mum..."

Michael began pumping his fist slowly, sometimes flicking his wrist and teasing the head with the nail of his thumb. It didn't help he was leaning forward on his other hand, the barely buttoned shirt showing off his pink nipples and more hickies.

Gavin couldn't process what was happening since, sadly, fourteen year old bodies were not built to handle the pleasure of a Mogar Handjob. But, God, did what he could get felt _heavenly._

Gavin's brain nearly exploded when Michael leaned down to wrap his lips around the tip, tonguing the underside as he sucked in time with his strokes.

Gavin didn't even stand a chance of fighting an orgasm. The issue now was when he did, he didn't go limp... but was still hard.

"No refractory period, huh?" Michael raised an eyebrow as he licked his lips, getting comfortable before speeding up his hand, bringing Gavin to oversensitivity in the best possible ways. "Least it makes up for you cumming so quickly. You should be embarrassed, you'll never get me to cum like that."

Gavin whined out, covering his face as he was pretty much trapped by the pleasure and the fact his mum was surrounding him.

"You better enjoy this, brat. Mommy isn't gonna be so kind next time." Michael grinned at the moan he got. "Go on, tell Mommy how much you wanna be inside him."

"I-i-i wanna fill you b-b-but I'm too tiny to make you happy!" Gavin didnt really think as he spoke, grabbing at Michael's hair as his tears welled up, thinking about how he badly wanted to fuck his Mommy but just couldn't.

"Just because you got little doesn't mean you can't make Mommy happy in different ways." Michael's smirk melted into a smile, slowing down to give Gavin a break. "I'm just too tired to really enjoy this right now, baby."

Gavin sniffled as he looked at Mommy, pecking at his forehead with a wobbling smile, still not fully sure as he let himself be moved.

"We have such a big collection of toys, I know you can use them to give Mommy relief." Michael propped Gavin on some pillows, sitting back with his hands on his thighs. "Now, how do you want Mommy to help you cum?"

Gavin paused to think as he looked at Michael, taking him in before going off to grab something before coming back with a collar to put on Michael.

The older hummed and let him, bell jingling as he sat back on his heels, biting his lip with dark eyes. His cocklet was starting to gain interest, his shirt open enough to show it twitching slightly.

Gavin smiled as he clipped a leash onto it, leading Michael to where all of his pretty tails were kept, right with the matching ears. "Does Mommy want a tail and ears?"

"Depends on if master wants me to have one." Michael purred, sitting patiently. They were most certainly an odd sight; a fourteen year old with a hard on leading around an older man, calling each other Mommy and Master.

Gavin was standing there before going over to grab the only set where the tailplug would vibrate and showed it off to Michael." Would Mommy like these?"

Michael turned and let him put the tail in, still stretched from his several rounds with Geoff. Even at twenty-two years of age, he could still pull off the adorable pet look whenever he wanted.

Gavin smiled as he did going to put the ears on as well before even turning it on as he looked at Michael, setting it to a low setting just to watch what would happen.

Michael held back a gasp, body jumping in surpise before he calmed down. His face went pink as he stayed kneeling, not moving an inch as a canine tooth kept a hold on the corner of his lip.

Gavin smiled as he slowly turned it higher, watching happily. "Enjoying yourself, Mommy?"

"Yes, sir." Michael couldn't help the quiet moan, fingers clenching in the effort not to move. His cocklet had beads of precum dripping to the carpet, the tip turning red.

"Are you going to cum, Mommy?" Gavin looked down at Michael, speaking innocently...while completely fucking not at the same time.

"What makes you say that?" Michael grinned at the blond, no where near the edge and challenging Gavin's authority. "It's gonna take more than this to make me cum, brat."

Gavin looked at him glaring as he reached out, grabbing his hair and pulling harshly as he looked at Michael, turning off the tail completely.

Michael moaned and stared up at him with a smirk, toying with the younger. It wasn't because of Gavin's new age, but because Michael just absolutely loved pissing off his partners when it came to petplay.

A sharp tug of the leash stopped him as Gavin looked at him... He was fucking cute as shit when mad.

"What's wrong?" Michael taunted Gavin, head tilted as he hummed, unable to contain a grin. "Is wittle baby mad Mommy isn't listening?"

"Maybe i should just leave you alone for whoever finds you, Mommy." He was mean as he pouted and glared at Michael, clearly not happy about his pet ignoring him as he tried to make the man himself happy.

"Atleast they'll give me an actual dick." Michael shrugged but sat down, losing his grin to be a good pet, his voice going higher. "But Mommy knows little Master will make me feel much better than they ever will!"

Gavin crossed his arms, looking away. "I don't wanna."

"Then you don't wanna cum?" Michael gazed at the Brit, his hand going for the box of toys without Gavin noticing. He pulled something out and hid it behind his back, waiting for the right moment.

"...I wanna cum... But Mommy is being rude and isn't listening." Gavin frowned as he looked at Michael, not spotting what he did.

"Because Mommy is always rude. But he knows that Master wants to cum." Michael raised a hand, a small vibrator pressed against Gavin's dick. He was smiling as he forced Gavin back onto the bed, his own cocklet forgotten. "Mommy's very haply right now."

Gavin let out a startled noise, dropping the two things in his tiny hands; Michael's leash and the controls to the thing in Michael's ass.

"Mommy never said you were gonna be in control, brat." Michael purred, taking off the leash and grabbing the remote as he straddled Gavin. He kept the vibrator wand on Gavin's prick, lowering himself enough to brush his own on it with a moan. A click had the tailplug on full blast, making him keen and throw his head back, eyes shut in bliss.

Gavin was a mess, clutching to Michael's wrist as he tried to do anything but make noises of pleasure happily... It was so good.

Michael kept it like that for a bit, bringing Gavin to the edge before he pulled away. Gavin didn't get a chance to complain before tight heat was engulfing his prick. He looked up to see Michael taking him completely, giving the blond a grin as he rocked his hips weakly, vibrator going up to his nipple. "You're gonna cum in Mommy, got that, brat? Your little dick won't pleasure me, but your cum will."

Gavin nodded as he looked at him, shivering slightly as he took in his Mommy. "Okay, Mommy..."

Michael kept rolling his hips, rocking back on Gavin's member and forward onto the vibrator currently teasing the tip of his own cocklet. It wasn't long before Gavin got close again, Michael leaning down to brush his lips against Gavin's. "That's it, baby. Give Mommy your cum, give it to me."

Gavin cried out wordlessly as he came for his Mommy, gripping the bed as he did. Seeing white as he tried to recover from it mentally, his body was still ready for more.

Michael put his tail plug back in to keep the jizz inside him, crawling down to take Gavin's prick in his mouth while grinding against the bed. He could tell this was the last time Gavin could cum, the small organ in his mouth wilting slightly as he sucked harshly to bring Gavin to another orgasm.

Gavin gripped at his hair, trying to pull him off before he let out a tiny little spurt into Michael's mouth. He passed out happily once that happened, his grip gone.

Michael suckled on the limp flesh as he reached his own orgasm with a whimper, hips stuttering on the duvet as he rested. When he caught his breath, he cleaned himself and Gavin up before laying down properly. He sighed and closed his eyes to doze off, Gavin held close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a back story: Gavin was deaged by a curse.
> 
> In no way shape or form do we condone these acts in real life. Remember; this is only fiction.


	51. Jerking it for Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a human turned robot and Michael is the Urso that built him a new dick. What better way to see if it works than by making Gavin have multiple orgasms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a Titanfall AU we made, so expect there to probably be mentions of Jack Cooper and BT.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: There are mentions of Gavin having a 'heartbeat', there's a Titan optic in his chest acting as his heart.

After a week the new stuff had become boring, Gavin was ready to go bug Michael when said redhead walked into the living room. He ignored the multiple cans of redbull stacked into a pyramid, just grabbing on as he spoke. "I'm gonna need you to come with me to run some tests."

"Of course." Gavin stood up to follow, smiling as he did. "What are we testing?"

Michael took him into his workshop and shut the door, walking over to the bench and reached to a hidden shelf to pull out and slam a lifelike, 9 inched dildo on the metal surface. "Your dick...I may have went overboard."

Gavin laughed as he looked at it. "Christ Michael.... So you going to put it on me, luv?"

"Yep, gotta see if it actually works, stupid." Michael made Gavin lay down and opened up his lower regions, humming as he pulled on some goggles to start moving stuff around to fit the new phallus.

Gavin let him, not caring too much as he let Michael work... It wasn't the weirdest thing Gavin had Michael do with his body.

"Got you testis as well." Michael hummed as he pressed a black box into the small space, wires delicately laced together as he took off Gavin's metal plating to put in a new one with a hole for the shaft. Michael clicked something in place and now it felt like Gavin's crotch was on fire.

Gavin let out a startled groan at the feeling, looking to see what the bloody hell was happening.

"First test; sensitivity." Michael acted innocent, though Gavin damn well knew Michael could smell the arousal in the air. His hand kept as steady grip on the cock as he fiddled with the black box. "Should there be more sensitivity or less."

Gavin let out a noise as he watched Michael debate on the answer before the asshole spoke up. "Let's try more, Gavvy."

Michael finished his work and closed Gavin up, his new cock throbbing in the air and releasing precum. Michael still had his black gloves on as he took a gentle hold of the shaft, humming as his touch sent electric shocks through Gavin's systems.

Gavin let out a tiny moan as he laid there. He really was regretting agreeing to these tests and letting Michael pin him down... The bloody git was going to tease him senselessly.

"Vitals are growing faster, heart rate is at 130 beats per minute." Michael spoke casually as he wrote it down, hand beginning to move slowly. "Let's test your durability with a simple stimulation, of you pass we'll move on to something stronger."

Gavin just sighed out he was laying there, just waiting for Michael to do something to torture him. Since his start was already working.

Michael set down his pen and rolled his seat closer, making the table move so Gavin was technically sitting with the redhead between his legs. Michael switched hands, using his dominant one to set a slow and teasing pace that lit fires whenever the rubber of his glove brushed drily against skin.

Gavin was a moaning mess and they were barely anywhere... Was he drooling? He didn't know or care because it felt so bloody good. God, he didn't want Michael to stop.

Michael smirked and sped his hand up, glove creaking as he moved up and down the large shaft. It was becoming painful for Gavin to handle, the lack of lubricant creating a burn he didn't know if he could handle.

He let out a cry of pain his hands trying to reach out and get Michael to stop, but he was trapped still forced to take it.

"Poor baby can barely handle a little pain." Michael taunted, giving him some mercy and using Gavin's precum to lube up Gavin's cock. He pulled off his glove and started to pump Gavin quickly, face barely changing from the smug smirk.

His pained looked melted back into pleasure as he let Michael keep going. Little noises coming from him as drool leaked from his opened lips, perfect for kissing...

Michael ignored it in favor of expertly flicking his wrist with a harsh squeeze, forcing Gavin to cum suddenly. The Brit wasn't giving a break as Michael cleaned his hand off with his tongue. "Test one complete, I believe you deserve a treat. Maybe I should, as you humans call it, 'give head'?"

Gavin looked down at him his eyes unfocused as he nodded, trying and failing to open his legs more so Michael could get entrance.

Michael purred and leaned down to lick a strip from balls to tip, getting the shaft nice and wet as he kept his hands on the seat of his chair. Plump lips mouthed the skin as Michael kept eye contact with Gavin, raising up to take the head and suckle on the spongey surface.

Gavin let out a loud groan at the feeling as he watched Michael the best he could.

He distantly remembered some of the books he had read on Ursos long before the crash, remembering how it said they were known for their love of sex. They were a peaceful race, not a sinless one. And right now, Michael was giving him that experience in full.

God. Gavin was in fucking love... He just wanted to hold Michael close... And cuddle with him... He wonder if he could of accidentally set of the Urso's mating period... That... would be nice...

His train of thought was destroyed when Michael hummed and took him to the root, nose brushing pubic hair as he swallowed around the cock. He slowly rose his head, tonguing the large vein as his teeth grazed the top, letting the tip rest on his tongue. He kept his mouth open, staying still and waiting to see how long Gavin could last without stimulation.

Gavin didn't notice for ten minutes. He whined out in a sad pitiful way after another five as he tried to buck up into Michael's mouth.

Michael grinned the best he could as he reached to the side of the table turned chair and pressed a button. The straps holding Gavin down slid away, his body free to move as Michael still refused to give him relief.

Gavin reached out and pulled on Michael's head, letting out an annoyed sound that he had to make Michael suck him off. Bloody asshole...

Michael would've probably laughed, but had to keep his throat relaxed and jaw loose so he didn't harm his newest creation. He looked almost bored at Gavin's attempt at being dominant, raising an eyebrow like he was asking if that was all the Brit got.

Gavin just glared back taking the challenge as he set to work, trying to control Michael.

Michael humored him and let the Brit fuck his mouth, tongue swirling whatever part he could get as gurgles came out of his mouth. Gavin tugged his hair and Michael couldn't hold back the muffled moan of pleasure he got from it.

Gavin smiled as he watched, trying to keep focus as he made the Urso take all of him and held him there not letting him move.

Michael's eyes began to water after a few minutes, barely able to breath through his nose or risk getting pubic hair in them. His lungs were starting to tighten and he hated to admit it, but it was actually making him aroused.

Gavin smiled as he looked at Michael, tugging on his hair to make him look up at Gavin, god. His face looked pretty mixed between smug and content.

Michael raised his hands up to grip Gavin's thighs in an effort to stay composed. But the lack of air caused his mind to go into an amazing haze that he didn't want to leave. So, he closed his eyes and finally submitted.

Gavin smiled and pulled him back, letting Michael breathe. This would be so lovely...

Drool slipped down Michael's chin as he panted, fumbling to flatten the table before he tackled Gavin down onto it. His lips mashed against Gavin's as he whimpered, hands trailing down the Brit's chest whilst grinding against the taller.

Gavin let out a tiny noise as he looked at Michael, trying to express a question only for it to be lost in a moan.

Michael took the chance to raise Gavin's arms above his head, pressing a button to pin them there and sit back with a smirk. He lazily grinded his ass against Gavin's erection, hands on the Brit's furred stomach. "You're so gullible."

Gavin looked up and tugged before looking up at Michael, pouting as he tried to get free. Michael was smiling as he pinned Gavin's legs in place just to be safe.

Michael took his time stripping off his clothes, hips swaying to an unknown beat as he tossed his pants to the floor. His shirt was lifted enough to show off the red lace of underwear that was definitely not something men would normally wear.

Gavin let out a strangled noise as he took in Michael as he finally spoke uo "Micoo... What are you doing...?"

"Tesing how well you can handle stimulation, dumbass." Michael raised an eyebrow at him like he was an idiot before turning to show off his rear, waving the barely covered globes in front of Gavin's face. "You like? I heard humans appreciate it when their partner wears lingerie."

"I... I do." Gavin spoke up looking at Michael. "But that isn't the only thing I like..." Gavin smiled as he took in all of Michael. God, he just wanted to be with him in any way.

"Your heartbeat already told me that." Michael hummed as he lifted himself up to strip completely, going back to straddling Gavin's neck. "Now, get me wet."

Gavin frowned as he looked at Michael. "Don't you have slick?" Not the he wasn't eager to lick and possibly taste that. He wanted to at least know why.

"Yes, but I'm not horny enough to trigger it." Michael rolled his eyes and almost sat down completely, leaning forward to kitten lick the head of Gavin's dick. "And if you manage to do that much, I'll let you cum."

Gavin didn't need anything else to get started going up to lick open his lovely Urso. He just prayed they ended up going on to the point that they'd make a bond.... It would make for a good test.

Michael moaned as he took Gavin back in his mouth, head bobbing quickly as he jerked off what part he couldn't get at this angle. He couldn't help but roll his hips back onto Gavin's probbing tongue, rim opening as he felt slick start to come out.

Gavin let out a pleased sound as he licked up some slick onto his tongue tasting it... It was good.

Michael pressed back on Gavin as he pumped the large member in front of his own face, stopping every now and then to watch it throb. After edging Gavin on for so long, he decided to let the Brit cum. Michael closed his lips around the tip and nipped the sensitive skin harshly.

Gavin let out a loud groan as he found himself finally cumming again, letting out a happy sound at the end that was more robotic then human.

Michael hummed and got off of Gavin, goong lower to position himself above the softening cock. He didn't give Gavin a warning before he dropped down, taking all of the organ in one go. Michael had to bite his lip to keep himself from screaming when the prick hit his prostate dead on.

Gavin let out a robotic screech, jolting at the feeling before relaxing... So his voice gave out to the default that was on the voicebox he used.

Michael didn't stop to check if he was alright, knowing the man had an autoreset for his systems. He placed his hands on Gavin's stomach and started to roll his hips, moving up on Gavin's shaft to only drop down again. He soon set a rough pace, bouncing on the blond's cock with his eyes closed and mouth parted.

Gavin looked fine. In fact, he was a robotic moaning mess as he laid there being used by Michael.

Michael kept up the quick movements of his hips, his cocklet moving in time with his thrusts. The air was filled with the sounds of skin on skin and mixed moans, loud in the otherwise silent house. Michael prayed that Cooper wouldn't barge in on them, knowing the man got worried when he didn't answer the door.

Then again... Cooper was fucking hot... And he knew how to be in charge unlike someone else Michael knew.

Michael looked down at the mess below him, slowing his hips to a lazy grind. Gavin's hands rattled in the straps keeping them down, constantly trying to grab a hold of something. Michael rolled his eyes and humored the man, letting his arms go free of their binds.

Gavin let out a happy trill and sat up, shifting their position as he grabbed Michael's hips, kissing him eagerly.

The Urso indulged him and let the Brit explore his mouth, his own hands on Gavin's chest. The new angle allowed Gavin to go deeper, brushing passed Michael's prostate and hitting an odd slit that made Michael tremble.

Gavin paused as he felt the slit, pulling away from Michael's soft lips and tried to speak, pausing before starting. "Whot's this, luv?" He bucked slightly, trying to hit it again, curious about what he had felt.

Michael let out a whine when Gavin brushed against it, legs squeezing around the robot tightly as his hands flew up to steady himself. His face was red, blushing madly as he looked away and finally mumbled out an answer. "...my womb."

"...you're a Carrier...?" Gavin spoke as he looked at Michael. "So... If I was human still... We could have kids..." There was a hint of sorrow and longing at the final part as he looked at Michael.

"Well, your sperm's actually a reproductive compound commonly used on my planet for infertile Sire Ursos." Michael shrugged as they sat there, still connected but not moving. "It's pretty easy to recreate, if you know what to get."

Michael sighed and glanced at the ceiling, wondering how the hell Gavin didn't know this. "You're a robot, but you can still knock someone up."

Gavin just smiled as he looked at Michael. "That's great, Micoo." Gavin looked at him. "Now, come here, I wanna finish this..."

Michael let the man continue, moaning softly as his prostate was hit. Their current position didn't allow room for much movement, but it was still enough to get pleasure from it. He almost lost himself in the feeling, barely managing to realize that Gavin's cock was twitching, ready to cum. He forced the younger to stop, trying to move off of him. "W-Wait. If you cum in me, you'll set off the mating period."

Gavin looked at him frowning. "What if I want to...?" His head was resting on Michael's shoulder. He was so close to leaving a lovely mark on Michael's neck to have him cum with Gavin, only to be stopped.

"Then you're in for a rough night." Michael panted lightly, thighs shaking in the effort not to move so he wouldn't orgasm. He had to make sure Gavin was willing to dive headfirst into the mess that was being an Urso's mate.

"I know we're going to be doing this for 24 hours... An' if I fuck up 'm basically dead. Is there any other warnings you want to give me?" Looks like Gavin had done his own research beforehand.

"Maybe the fact you'll be a dad before the hour mark hits." Michael grumbled, knowing most humans didn't appreciate being parents in their twenties.

Gavin hummed out in thought, thinking about it before grinning like a loon. "Sounds lovely, always did want to start a family at some point. Better now then later, yeah?"

Michael groaned, knowing it was a losing battle, letting the man continue. His face was still red, head tilted to give access to his neck as his prostate was abused. He'd definitely need a break after the twenty-four hours were done, already feeling the future soreness he'd have.

Gavin was smiling as he leaned over, finally making the hickey he was going to eariler.

Michael gasped and shuttered, rolling his hips and squeezing around the cock inside him as he came. He moaned loudly when Gavin spilled in him, Michael purring like a motor boat at the warm sensation. His body felt like it was on fire, even after the pause in their love making, feeling his magic start the mating period. 

He just hoped they'd make it to the bedroom in time.


	52. Your Friendly Neighborhood Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smutty snippets of a story that we'll never release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is a civilian.  
> Gavin is an IT guy that got caught up in this bullshit.  
> And Ryan is the good old Vagabond of the Fake AH Crew.

"Yeah, the white one was my first." Michael grinned as he started the oven, walking over to lean on the counter. "Took me two years just to get the materials."

"Well, I'm sorry I took your first weapon. It looks great over my bed." Ryan grinned as he looked at Michael before going over to him.

"I'm sure it does." Michael smiled, blushing slightly when Ryan got in his personal space, but didn't complain about it.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Michael, quietly murmuring in a low tone. "How about we have some fun? You know, to know each other better..."

"Um...do people normally do this...?" Michael asked hesitantly, an air of absolute innocence around him as he tilted his head back to look up at the man. If Ryan didn't know better, at least he thought so, he'd say that Michael was a complete virgin.

"Well, we don't have to have sex... You can just blow me and I'll be happy."

"Alright." Michael bit his lip and messed with the hem of his shirt, knuckles brushing the tent in Ryan's pants. "W-Where do you want it?"

"Mmm, let's go to the couch..." Ryan was smiling as he guided the man over to it, still grinning happily.

"I-I haven't done this in years, so I'm realky rusty." Michael moved the coffee table some before kneeling between Ryan's legs, face red as he gulped. Even as he said this, he was leaning forward to unbutton _and_ unzip Ryan's jeans with his mouth.

Ryan let out a noise as he went to take Michael's hair. "Impressive little trick."

Michael hummed and mouthed the bulge in Ryan's blue boxer briefs, his tongue poked out, licking the cotton until a wet spot formed. He pulled back slightly to breath cold air on it, hands on Ryan's thighs.

Ryan let out a tiny noise as he watched, letting Michael work on his own, making a sound of contentment.

Michael reaches up to slip Ryan's underwear down enough for his cock to pop out. The circumcised head was red, precum dribbling out as Michael gave it a lick. His eyes were wide in awe, barely breathing out as he looked at the massive organ. "Woah..."

"Like it, Michael? Most twinks like you do... So, go ahead pretty boi... Suck." There was dark, commanding tone in his voice as he grabbed Michael's hair.

Michael moaned softly as he took the head in his mouth, tongue swirling over the sensitive flesh. His eyes lifted up to lock onto Ryan's as he leaned forward to take every inch down his throat, not even tearing up when it hit his esophagus.

Ryan groaned out loudly as he held Michael's hair tightly. "Gods, Michael. Your mouth is fucking Perfect."

Michael started bobbing his head slowly, lifting up to tongue the slit with each pass. He hummed and got off completely to pump the now wet shaft with a small hand, mouthing the sides and giving it long licks from balls to tip. His teeth grazed the flesh, nipping now and then to give tiny bits of pleasure pain.

Ryan was enjoying it as he started to tug on Michael's hair a bit, grinning and praising Michael the whole time like the good pet he was in Ryan's sex filled mind.

Michael moaned as his eyes started to glaze over, going back to deepthroating him with a wet gurgle. He tapped on Ryan's hip, making him thrust up into his mouth. The redhead whimpered, jaw lax so Ryan could facefuck him.

Ryan smiled as he kept fucking into Michael's face. "There you are. You're taking this so well... You'll be a great pet when I'm all done training you. You're being such a good boy."

The redhead whined and gagged slightly, but didn't let up. His eyes were starting to water as he breathed through his nose, nails digging into Ryan's legs like he was about to fall over from the force of the criminal. He shifted on the ground, aroused as the cock in his mouth throbbed in a warning that Ryan was embarrassingly close in such a short time.

"Come on, cum because of my cock like the good pet you are." Ryan was smirking as he looked at Michael. "Go ahead my sweet little pet."

The rational part of his mind made him have second thoughts about his order, knowing that it was practically impossible considering Michael had no training to cum on command. But, it was like the Fates just said fuck you to him, cause he felt Michael's teeth almost clamp down on his dick in the next moment. Michael had stiffened up, shaking as an orgasm shot through him, moaning as loud as he could with the prick in his mouth.

Ryan was moaning out as he looked down at Michael, cumming into his mouth and letting him pull away if he couldn't swallow it all.

Michael stayed for a moment before sitting back on his legs, thick strings of saliva and cum connecting him to Ryan's softening cock. He looked like a used mess; hair a mess, lips swollen and red, face flushed darkly, and minute trembles racing through his figure. He panted as he gazed up at Ryan, swallowing his cum and licking up any on his face. "Was that good...?"

 

....................................

Gavin was having a rough day; first Amanda hit him for making the bed creak, then he was late to work, next he was forced to fix every single computer the store brought in, and now finally here he was on an off site job since his coworkers were lazy shits. At least the house looked nice.

Gavin just wanted to lay down and nap at home. He just really wanted to go home and rest while his perfected program slowly and carefully drained bank accounts of their money... But right now, he just had to help out some git who couldn't figure out how to fix a blue screen.

He was prepared to deal with a businessman that thought he knew everything, or maybe even an old woman that thought she was a cougar! What he wasn't prepared for was the twink of a man that looked like he had barely graduated highschool to open the door with a blush. "A-are you the IT guy...?"

"Yup. I'm just gonna fix your computer and then I'll be out of your hair." Gavin forced a smile as he looked at him, knowing the mark on his cheek was plain to see he just hoped he got no comment about it.

"Oh, it's over this way." The man, Mr. Jones was all Gavin got from the request sheet, lead him through the weapon museum that was his house to a guest bedroom with a sleek black laptop on the desk. "All of my files are gone, you think you could retrieve them...?"

"Of course, I'll see what I can do, sir." He sat down, smiling still as he started working happily, not thinking about it contently.

Turns out the problem was an easy fix, Mr. Jones' memory card was missing. When he explained this to said man, the redhead's skin got as dark as his hair as he covered his face in embarrassment. "Oh, gods. I am so sorry for wasting your time!"

"It's nothing at all. It's an easy mistake to make." Gavin couldn't admit he was mad he couldn't go home early because some cute guy forgot he didn't have a memory drive in.... Besides the more people he saw the more bugs he could plant.

"I know, but I should still pay you back somehow! I could...give you extra money? No...no, your boss would just find out. Maybe some sweets for the road?" The man looked genuinely upset as he crossed his arms over his large graphic t-shirt he used as nightwear, plump lips sticking out in a pout.

"...some sweets sound good..." Gavin smiled as he looked over at him. "I'm just going to go once I get them so i'll wait here..."

Mr. Jones got a tin of some kind of pastries that Gavin didn't look at yet, counting a few twenties for the fee. He bit his lip, still looking unsure. "Are you sure I can't give you anything more? A tin of cookies isn't really a good payment."

Gavin looked at him just smiling softly. "It'll be good enough, sir.." He grinned hugely as he went to leave. 

"Wait!" The man's voice made him turn, standing in the doorway as Mr. Jones glanced him over. "I could...I could blow you? As a better payment..."

Gavin frowned as he looked down at him as he tried to think of a reason. "Oh um.. Okay, I guess..?"

"Great! Just, just sit back and relax." Mr. Jones patted the bed, making Gavin lay against the pillows with his legs spread eagle. The redhead gave him a smile before crawling between them to lean down and rub Gavin's crotch, nails grazing the visible skin of his lower stomach.

Gavin groaned as he looked at him waiting in silence, looking nervous as he watched Jones. "You... really don't have to do this..."

"But, I want too." The smaller gazed up at him with a sympathetic smile, brushing his nails against his cheek in a mirror to Gavin's injury. "I doubt you've had any in a while..."

"I... actually get alot.... It was just an accident..." Gavin spoke up, looking at him while pouting in annoyance.

"There's nail marks, honey." The redhead deadpanned, digging his thumb into Gavin's rising erection to stop any more complaints. "It would have to be one hell of an accident to make those."

Gavin went silent, looking away as he stared at the wall. "It was an accident..."

"Abuse is never an accident." Mr. Jones' statement made him shut up, the older unzipping his pants to get a better grip on Gavin's boxer covered cock. Thankfully Amanda didn't put a cage on him today.

"...It's not... It's not that..." Gavin was still quiet not looking at Michael who was pulling his dick out, happy to take him in.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, hun." Michael licked his lips at the size of him, giving it a few dry pumps before taking the head in his mouth and _sucked._

Gavin instantly went limp as Michael starts sucking, falling back on the pillows without even making a single little sound.

Michael raised an eyebrow and kept his actions gentle, having a feeling this guy didn't get that very often. He started off slow, soft bobs of it head helped him take more and more of Gavin while his hand pumped the Brit's shaft delicately.

Gavin was perfectly quiet but dear _God_ it felt so...so good... It was so much better than what Amanda ever did for him...

Michael hummed around his mouthful and pulled back before he could get half of Gavin's dick down his throat. He decided to risk it and tease the slit with his tongue as he gazed up at the man, grip loose on the base while he tried to get some noise out of him.

All he got was the tiniest gasp and his hands twitching as his eyes squeezed shut as he laid there, making Michael frown. Why the hell did that not work?!

Michael pouted and continued his slow pace, licking strips up the sides as he fondled Gavin's strangely small sack. A glance down showed scar tissue and a missing nut, but he didn't question it in favor of playing with the foreskin of Gavin's cock, watching it go over the spongey head and back whenever he lightly tugged it.

Michael was grinning since he finally managed to get a tiny squeak out of Gavin. It felt like a fucking win for him as he kept at it.

Michael decided to try his last trick, not knowing much about gentle sex, and pulled back completely. He waited until Gavin's eyes opened in confusion before he deepthroated the man, throat constricting around his length as he swallowed.

Gavin let out a louder squeak and his hand jolted towards Michael. He was getting something finally, making him all happy as he kept going.

Michael started alternating between deepthroating the man and playing with the head of his cock. He kept his hands on Gavin's thighs, pulling back for some air as he watched the organ throb in the air, demanding to be touched.

Gavin was shockingly quiet. Only letting out the tiniest noises and small hand twitches as he laid there, letting himself be used.

Michael sighed and decided to finish him off, gaining a smirk as he took him back in his mouth. He gave a few bobs of his head, bringing Gavin to the edge before pulling off to pump his cock quickly. Gavin, strangely enough, tried to move away when he realized what was about to happen. But Michael just chased after him, hand going faster as he forced the blond to give him a facial.

Gavin whimpered in a quick, tiny voice as Michael made him cum on his face.

Michael practically purred and sat up to lick some off of his hand with a satisfied smile. "Good boy."

.......................................

 

"Alright, love you." Michael said goodbye and hung up in time to pull into the driveway of their home. They got inside and he sighed, taking off his jacket with a stretch. "Home sweet home!"

Gavin smiled as he removed his hoodie before looking at Michael quietly with a huge grin. "So, luv..."

"Yeah, Gavvy?" Michael looked up from his place leaning against the wall, unbuckling his boots to put on the shoe rack.

"Are we going to do anything? Now...that we're doing this...?" Gavin was timid as he asked quietly as he looked at Michael waiting for an answer.

"Depends on if you want it, hun." Michael slowly waltzed forward, a hand on Gavin's chest forced him back onto a couch so the redhead could straddle him. Michael hummed and wrapped his arms around Gavin's neck, sitting on his lap like it was a throne.

"...mhm... Yes, please." Gavin looked up at him eager to finally be with the attractive man.

Michael hummed and leaned closer to finally kiss him, plump lips softer that Gavin imagined. His hands tangled in the Brit's hair, deepening the kiss and shifted forward so their chests were pressed together.

Gavin grinned as he kissed back as he kept going, holding onto him weakly as before he let himself be used like normal.

"Uh-uh." Michael pulled back to give him a frown, making Gavin put his hands on his hips. "If we're doing this, you're gonna participate."

Gavin blinked, blushing slightly. "...okay... Sorry, it might take awhile, you get used to doing that..." He didn't mean to but Michael saw how scared he was at his tiny mistake.

"We'll work on that." Michael sighed before going back to kissing the man, nipping his bottom lip so his tongue could slip in. He decided to humor him, arching his back so Gavin's hands slid onto his ass.

Gavin carefully set his hands onto Michael's waist as he slowly started to kiss back. It hurt Michael's heart how scare Gavin was to do anything but lay there and get hard.

Michael bounced his hips slighty, forcing Gavin to go lower as he nipped down Gavin's jaw, murmuring quietly. "You can touch me, I don't mind."

"...you sure....?" God, it made Michael's hurt at the tiny voice Gavin said as he sat there, looking at Michael still expecting to be hit or punished for doing anything for sex.

"Of course." Michael grinded down against the man with slow, controlled rolls of his hips as he lifted up Gavin's shirt. "I love it when my partners are rough."

"O-okay..." Gavin spoke, still unsure of everything as he tried to make Michael happy.

Michael got Gavin's shirt off and was slowly working on his jeans, sitting back so he could tease the bulge in the man's pants. He purred in praise when Gavin got the courage to slip a hand under his shirt, stopping what he was doing and giving the Brit full access to his chest with a comforting smile.

Gavin looked at him still nervous as he pulled the shirt off as he gazed at Michael, mostly letting Michael have the control. Only really touching or holding onto Michael, so unsure of himself it was almost like he was a virgin again.

"Try playing with them." Michael advised, taking both of Gavin's hands to bring them up to grip his chest, making his thumbs strum his nipples. Once Gavin got the hang of it Michael kept a hold on his wrists, closing his eyes to moan softly at the feel.

Gavin blushed as he looked up at Michael, having not expected that but didn't stop much to Michael's pleasure as he worked on Making Gavin hard.

"Good boy." Michael whined as Gavin pressed on a hardened bud, his own hand managing to get Gavin's cock out of his pants. He teased the head with his thumb, pressing the nail into the slit.

Gavin jolted and bit his lip, pressing down harder onto Michael's nips as he forced himself to stay quiet.

Michael keened and threw his head back, pushing his chest into Gavin's hands. Both of his own were pumping the Brit slowly, Michael groaning as he opened his eyes to look at the man. "Y-You don't gotta be quiet, baby. Be as loud as you want."

"Okay..." Was all he got in response as Gavin looked back at him still too worried about helping Michael out in their sex.

Michael humored him for a moment, jerking the man off before he spoke again. His voice was breathy, so close just from a little touching to his sensitive nipples. "Just do what you wanna do, Gavvy. You don't gotta follow everything I say."

Gavin nodded, looking clearly not used to having control over everything like Michael was giving him... Poor little Gavin. Michael had to make sure he was safe for good from that woman.

Michael leaned forward to kiss him again, managing to give his bottom lip a few nips before he was suddenly stiffening up. He didn't hold in a mewl, back arching as he came in his pants. He had been completely untouched, only the stimulation to his chest had made him have an orgasm.

Gavin let out a startled squeak. Which was frankly adorable as he looked at Michael, watching him glow from cumming.

"Wanna try and get to the bedroom?" Michael panted lightly as his hips jerked, riding off the aftershocks. He gazed at the man, face red from the pleasure and eyes dark with lust.

"Uh...sure, Micool..." Gavin blushed as he went to get up with Michael still in his arms as he went up.

They managed to get to the hallway by the bedroom, less than a foot away from the door before Michael had slammed Gavin against a wall. He didn't give the man a chance to speak, knees hitting the carpet as he took the blond's cock in his mouth with a needy whimper.

Gavin let out a loud moan as he reached out and gripped Michael's hair, not doing a thing as Michael held him against the wall.

Michael bobbed his head quickly, slurps coming from him as he got the length nice and wet. He deepthroated the man, swallowing and gagging but not letting up. His teary eyes looked up at Gavin, wanting him to cum down his throat.

Gavin couldn't help but sum after a few more sucks as he slumped slightly as he looked at Michael. "Guess we didn't make it..."

"Oh, no. We aren't done until I get this thing inside me." Michael swallowed and stood up to drag him into the room, making him sit on the bed before he stepped back to slowly remove his pants. Underneath was a pair of black lace panties, a dark red bow on the front with a wet stain below it. "I didn't wear these for nothing."

"Oh, um okay..." Gavin gave him a small smile as he took in the panties before his attention was turned to Michael's cock. Well, more like a cocklet, seeing how tiny and cute it was.

"There it is." Michael grinned in victory as he held up a mostly empty bottle of lube, understandably so from the sheer amount of sex him and Ryan had.

Gavin let out a small noise seeing it as his dick started to come back to life as he looked at Michael, excited to see what would happen now.

Michael got Gavin to lay down against the pillows before getting on his hands and knees near the foot of the bed. He got some lube on his fingers and moved his panties to the side to press a finger in his hole with a moan. His entrance was still puffy from the pounding he had gotten from Ryan the night before, the stretching he was doing now was just for show rather than precaution.

Well, Gavin sure enjoyed it, judging by the look on his face. Michael got a mean idea and put in two fingers not even scissoring them before taking them out and smiling to Gavin's confused gaze before outright dropping onto Gavin's dick.

The scream he had gotten made Michael almost believe he had broken the organ, but a roll of his hips assured him that he had not caused a sex related injury for Gavin. He grinned over his shoulder at the man, slowly raising and lowering himself on the member at a teasing pace.

Gavin glared at Michael, grabbing Michael's hips before melting into lovely putty and going limp... But god, did he no longer stay quiet. He was much louder then last time... Though it wasn't just loud noises. Just he was being vocal.

Michael smirked and let the man hold his hips, raising up only to be yanked down again. His plush thighs flexed, bouncing on Gavin's cock like his life depended on it. Though, it was more of him just wanting to ruin Gavin.

It was going well with Gavin tugging slightly trying to get Michael to stay down on him. Michael had to guess he was close.

The redhead gave a few more rolls of his hips before stopping completely, squeezing around Gavin as he spoke. "You wanna cum, baby?"

"Yes, I wanna cum." Gavin spoke up, looking at Michael in a daze. "I wanna cum in you."

"Good boy." Michael grinned and started moving again, riding Gavin quickly as he angled his hips to find his own prostate. He squealed when the head of Gavin's dick hit it, legs drawning up and creating a delicious vice around the man.

Gavin came in that moment with a loud groan, tightly gripping Michael's hips. While it was not as hard as Ryan's brutal grip when he fucked Michael, it was still amazing.

Michael whined and kept rocking, feeling Gavin's cock throb inside him as warmth flooded his insides. He pinched his nipples, eyes closed and brows pinched as his mouth hung open, trying desperately to reach his own orgasm.

Gavin let him, his arms' grip gave falling limply to Michael's side and Gavin was deathly silent besides small noises.

Michael tensed up with a mewl, white splattering onto the bed covers as he tipped over the edge. He gave a few final rolls before pulling off of Gavin, laying down next to him with a rumble of satisfaction.

Gavin let out a happy sigh, reaching out to cuddle with Michael, only to stop and back away. Clearly Amanda didn't like post sex cuddles.

"Oh no, you don't." Michael moved over to lay ontop of the man, making it impossible not to cuddle as his head rested on Gavin's furred chest with a hum.

Gavin just smiled and cuddled back, clearly glad Michael liked this before he ended up falling asleep, clutching to Michael with a happy smile.

 

...........................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not posting actual chapters! I got Hurricane Harvey, Tropical Storm Harvey, whatever, overhead and school will be starting tomorrow!   
> So, yeah. Bit occupied at the moment.
> 
> -XIII


	53. Ryan Gets His Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is tired of being the odd man out of Mavinsegmy's relationship. So, he takes advantage of Michael learning how to get legs in order to show that he wants in on the action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit noncon at first but Michael comes around to it.
> 
> Mermaid AU
> 
> Michael - Nurse Shark
> 
> Lindsay - Smoothtooth Blacktip Shark
> 
> Meg - White Seahorse
> 
> Jeremy - Clownfish (he got his tail fins eaten by a shark so he can hardly move on his own)
> 
> Gavin - Shapeshifter
> 
> Ryan - Human
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Triple Penatration in One Hole!

Ryan waited until the moon was high in the sky, creeping out of bed in only sweatpants to make his way to the 'abandoned' indoor pool the Mers called home. The five of them were in a pile in the small hot tub turned bed, snoozing peacefully on top of all of them was Michael.

Ryan grunted as he scooped up Michael and pulled him away from the others as he carefully went to wake up his prize.

"Ryan...?" Michael squinted and yawned widely, stretching with a sigh as he turned over on the floor. His shark fluke was back, tail waving slightly as he looked around in confusion. "Somethin' up?"

"Well, did they ever decide on who should get a chance to be your first Human fuck? Because my offer still stands." Ryan smiled as he looked at Michael waiting for an answer. 

"Nah, those assholes decided to leave me cockblocked and play with your laptop." Michael pouted, staring at the ground before glancing up with a raised eyebrow. "And, since when did you have sex? I thought you were a virgin or some shit."

Ryan frowned. "For shame. I will let you know I have had sex. Now would you like to have your virgin human ass be stuffed full by me or keep on waiting for them to pick?"

Michael glanced at his mates in thought, pursing his lips before turning back to Ryan as he sat up the best he could. "How big's your dick?"

"Hmm...I haven't measured it.. But I have been told it is big..." He shucked off his pants letting him take it in. "This good for you?"

"Oh, hell yeah." Michael bit his lip and took the length in his hand, pumping it to full mass before taking the head in his mouth. He closed his eyes with a pleased hum, lower body glowing before pale legs replaced his shark half so he could reach the organ better.

Ryan was grinning as he looked at Michael's butt swishing the cheeks. "My my... What a nice little ass you've got... I'm going to lube you up... Don't want to hurt you."

Michael made Ryan lay down to straddle his neck, going for a 69 so he could continue toying with Ryan's cock. He kitten licked the hard length, teasing it as he grazed sharp teeth against the sensitive flesh.

Ryan was happy to keep going with it as he worked to open up the mer eagerly, grinning as he went to look at him.

Michael moaned at the finger entering him, pushing back on it as he pumped the blond's prick. He rolled his hips back and forth to get the finger deeper, on the next forward roll he deepthroated the man with a hum.

Ryan groaned as he felt the man deepthroat him. He went to put in more fingers happily smiling as he did. "There you are. God look at you.... I can't wait to fill you up. You going to have fun?"

"Yes, sir." Michael mumbled the best he could, lifting off of Ryan's cock to stand up at the taller man's insistence. He didn't get to turn around before Ryan was lifting him by his hips. Michael's back was pressed against Ryan's chest, knees forced to his shoulders and spread wide to show his modesty.

Ryan smiled as he got everything ready for Michael while quietly marveling at his flexibility. "Are you ready?"

"Just put it in, already!" Michael's growl was cut off by his own moan of joy, Ryan pushing inside him slowly. He nearly made himself fall when he tried to make the man go faster, forced to take the slow, hot slide of the hard flesh.

Ryan just smiled as he held Michael close, watching the merman as he filled up his tight amazing human ass.

Michael's moaning got louder when the man finally thrusted harder, biceps flexing as he lifted the small redhead up and down with each one. It soon got to the point where Ryan's balls hit Michael's ass, loud slaps mixing into the mewls and gasps coming from the Mer.

Ryan was grunting as he fucked him. "You enjoying this Michael? I am completely enjoying your ass."

"Yes! Yes!" Michael rested his head against the man's shoulder, tongue lolling and eyes rolled back into his skull as Ryan found his prostate. Neither noticed or cared that the noise had woken up the four Mers Michael called his mates.

Ryan didn't mind as he kept going, noticing as he spotted the woken and most likely aroused Mers as he stood there fucking Michael taking the thing they all wanted.

Michael was putty in Ryan's arms, the soft flesh of his thighs getting bruised up from the grip the marine biologist had on him. He didn't care when Ryan turned so his mates could see him getting fucked, just begged for more as his cocklet dribbled precum.

Ryan looked towards Gavin, taking him in. "You wanna join in after I cum? I'm sure we can both fit."

He was smiling as he rested his head on Michael's shoulder. "I'm sure he would love that rght, Michael?"

"Please! Please! I need more!" Michael cried out, legs spread wide as Gavin got out of the hot tub to join. Michael shrieked when the Brit shoved inside of him, wrapping his arms around Gavin as he was split open by the two.

Ryan let out a laugh as he grinned, going forward to pull Gavin into a kiss. "He feels so good, doesn't he?" He was smiling eagerly as Michael got sandwiched.

"Sure is." Gavin grunted into the kiss, matching Ryan's brutal thrusts to make the redhead between them sob. Lindsay and Meg had pulled Jeremy out of the water, rubbing their dripping holes over his dick as they watched the show. "'M sure we can get Lil J in 'im too, if we do some maneuverin', yeah?"

"Oooh, sounds fun to try. Lil J would you like to try and fit in Michael before we throw him to the girls to play with? I'm sure our little whore would love to be filled up with all three of our cum."

"Bring him over here, dammit." The green haired Mer groaned as Meg and Lindsay moved back to finger each other, kissing loudly. Michael was given a break from being bent in half, turned over to straddle Jeremy and take him down as Ryan did the same. Once the two were in, Gavin moved to sit infront of Ryan, pushing into Michael's already stuffed hole.

Michael gazed down, reaching out for Jeremy letting out a tiny noise begging for him to have him join the others in his hole.

The younger grinned and thrusted inside of him, making Michael scream loudly. Jeremy held Michael's ass cheeks open, broad chest getting clawed up as Michael scrambled for a purchase when all three men started moving.

He was a loud moaning mess as he was used like he wanted to be, drool going everywhere as his fuckers kissed. He only jolted from his limp laying when Jeremy went to leave hickies on his neck.

It was a struggle for all three to move inside of him, the vice grip made it impossible to last long. Soon, Michael had Gavin's teeth in his shoulder as he came, Jeremy and Ryan following after. It felt like heaven as all of them pulsed inside of his wrecked hole, pulling out as he lifted himself to his hands and knees. His entrance was puffy and unable to close, wet insides visible as cum spilled out of him. More followed when Gavin gave Michael's ass a slap to watch it jiggle.

Michael sat there dazed as he let out pleased noises. Michael let out a whine as he had to be removed from the lovely dicks.... But he needed to turn his legs into his tail and sleep.

Unfortunately, he didn't get to do so just yet, Meg yanking him off of Jeremy to push him to the floor. She rubbed her clit against his still hard cocklet, moaning loudly and sucking on one of his nipples as Lindsay forced the already debauched man to eat her out.

Michael was happy to do it all. Letting out tiny noises and trying to hold out so he didn't change in them. He was a mess content to just to lay there and be used even more as he focused on keeping his legs. He didn't know what would happen but he knows that Gavin refused to change inside of him or anyone.

Meg finally orgasmed when he did, groaning in pleasure as she moved off of Michael. Lindsay gave a few more thrusts of her hips before squirting on hid lower face, pulling back to admire her work with the others. Michael looked like an old sextoy that was used in a gangbang; hole gaping and leaking cum, bruises on his hips and thighs, a handprint on his ass, bitemarks on his neck and shoulders, lipstick on his chest, face wet with tears, drool, and sweat, and lips puffy from the constant making out. It was a miracle he was still awake.

Michael was grinning as he looked at them letting out a happy cooing noise as he laid there his tail coming back as he was carried into the hot tub so everyone can sleep. Ryan just smiling as he joined them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT try to do this at home without stretching first! You will most certainly rip yourself a new one!


	54. Party of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is promot for you guys, Michael is an Urso going into his first heat but he doesn't know whats going on because he left the village at a young age and no one explained it to him. Gavin and Ryan take advantage of this to make him theirs.
> 
> Prompt by Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bit of underage here, Michael is 17!

It was early morning in the forest, sunlight cutting through the trees as birds chirped and animals roamed around. None dared to go near a cave at the side of a mountain, the soft echoes of moaning in the open air.

Michael mewled weakly as another orgasm was forced out of him, gripping onto strong biceps as he was held up between two warm bodies. Slick dripped to the floor with every thrust of the two cocks in his hole, stretching him wide and making his mind hazy at each hit to his prostate.

There was a growl by his ear, making him whine and tilt his head so the blond man could bite the fresh claiming mark on the side of his neck. The other blond in front of Michael huffed, icy blue eyes watching the wrecked mess of a seventeen year old.

Michael laid his head back on the Brit, staring at the ceiling as he was fucked. He could barely remember what was going on, insides on fire and wanting more, more, _more._

How did it come to this?

 

....... **Five Days Ago**.......

Michael woke up slowly, body oddly warmer than normal as he stretched out on his blanket covered bed. He could hear people going about their morning outside his window, his small loft lit up by the sun. He sighed, rolling out of his soft heaven to start his day.

The redhead took a bath and brushed his hair, attempting to brush his teeth without pricking his tongue on his canines. After that he got dressed in a plain brown shirt and gray pants, boots hitting the stairs as he jogged down them to his little café. 

His day was normal as usual; bake pastries and make coffee, serve the locals, sit in boredom at the counter. Michael was preparing to close up that night, storm clouds rolling in as he counted his money. The bell for the front door jingled and he looked up to tell them he was closed, but something made him stop.

There were two men standing there, heavy travel cloaks covering their tall frames. Both were blond, one with messy wheat hair and green eyes while the other had gold with icy blue. Michael could feel power rolling off of them in waves, the way they held themselves stating both were to be listened to.

"C-Can I help you...?" Michael found his voice, body burning with something he couldn't place as the two men turned to him. 

"Yes, may we rest here for a while? Just until the storm passes." The blue eyed blond spoke in a pleasant baritone that sent shivers down Michael's spine.

"Uh, sure..." Michael couldn't understand what had compelled him to let them, he would've normally told late customers to get the hell out. But, something was telling him that would be a bad move.

The two men took a booth near the window, able to see the empty streets through the wooden blinds. Michael's legs shook as he walked over with two small menus for them to read. "What would you like to drink...?"

"Got any tea, luv?" The other blond spoke, accent heavy as he glanced at Michael. 

"Of course!" Michael knew his cheeks were red at this point, trying not to chew on his lip nervously. He was able to get away for a moment with their drink orders, alone in the kitchen and feeling his heart race.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Michael whisper shouted, covering his burning face to try and calm himself. "It's just two assholes that think they're tough!"

Even with his words of confidence, he wasn't convinced. The two were staring at him at every waking moment he was in view, talking quietly in hushed voices. The green eyed one was constantly complimenting him for everything. Thankfully the storm ended before his heart could take too much. 

"Thank you, be sure to visit again." Michael cleaned up their dishes, face a permanent pink as he headed back to the counter. He nearly screamed when he tripped, a mug flying out of his hand to shatter on the floor.

"Dammit." He hissed, crouching down to clean it up quickly. When he stood, there was a large body pressed against his back, nearly sending him into cardiac arrest. It took him a moment to feel the brush of a nose against his neck as the person breathed in deeply.

Was this asshole _sniffing_ him!?

"Mm, you're definitely close." The blue eyed blond rumbled behind him, stepping away to rejoin his companion by the door. "We'll be meeting again soon, my dear."

Michael was left frozen as they left with the bell tingling cheerfully. 

"...what the hell just happened?"

 

...................... **Three Days Ago**.....................

"-and then that bastard fuckin' sniffed me!"

"Wow, sounds like you got a crush." Lindsay hummed, sipping her coffee as Michael flailed in the booth across from her. The café was practically empty, only a few patrons scattered around as they talked.

Her words made Michael yelp, face going red. "I do not have a crush on those-those perverts!"

"Mhm..." Lindsay raised a brow at her childhood friend, Michael's cheeks getting darker. 

"Okay, so maybe I have a _tiny_ crush on them." Michael finally admitted in defeat, knowing the girl was gonna hold it against him either way.

She squealed in glee, looking victorious as she gave him a leer. "Why don't you tell them? They might like you back, you might get laid."

The redhead sputtered at her words, giving Lindsay a weak glare. "Are you ever gonna forget that I'm a virgin?!"

"Nope. Not until I see the person that popped your cherry." The younger leaned back and spoke again before he could protest. "And I know you're gonna be bottom. Don't think I haven't seen your collection, Size Queen."

Michael buried his face in his hands and let out a tiny whine. Okay, sure he had thirteen dildos hidden in his closet next to his three butt plugs. But he wasn't gonna bottom, right?

Gods, he wanted to bottom.

"I-I gotta go shop for clothes." Michael stammered out, the one other worker at his café could handle things for a few hours. He made a quick escape as Lindsay cackled behind him, hoping no one noticed that he walked a little oddly from his new problem in his pants.

Michael spent some time in the small mall the town had, looking for a pair of jeans in his size. The shop was peaceful, other than the music coming from the speakers, so it was a surprise to him when a hand grabbed his waist. A voice rumbled in his ear, making him tense up. "'Ello, lovely."

Michael squeaked, feeling the large body press against his back. His heart was pounding in his chest and he prayed desperately that no one would see them. "I-It's you! The-The man from the café."

"Ooh, 'm glad you remember me." The British man purred, hand trailing down to Michael's hip to give it a squeeze. "Nice and curvy, aren't you."

The redhead couldn't answer that, biting his lip when the appendage went further to cup his crotch. He couldn't help the small gasp when the man tsked. "Such a naughty boy, gettin' so horny in public. Why don't we go over to the dressin' room for a bit, yeah?"

Michael screamed internally when he nodded, the man taking his hand to lead him somewhere private. What the hell was he doing?! This guy was a stranger, a much older stranger at that! He should be running to a cop right now, not rub his thighs together to stave off his erection!

But, Michael moaned softly when the man pushed him against the wall of the dressing room, the door locking behind him. The warm body returned against his back, hot breath in his ear as the hand palmed him again. "Lovely little bitch, aren't you. I came around to see if you had been taken and look at you, practically beggin' to get fucked."

"Th-That's not true-oh!" Michael whimpered when the man forced his head to the side so teeth could sink into his neck. A hot flash of arousal shot through him and his cocklet throbbed in his jeans at the show of dominance.

"Not true, my arse. You're so hard, boi." The Brit sucked a hickey into Michael's neck as the smaller trembled, his hand starting to slowly move on Michael's crotch. "Whot you thinkin' about? You thinkin' about me fucking you like the whore you are?"

The teen tried to deny it, but could only muffle a keen into his wrist as another hand slipped under his shirt to play with his nipple. He arched into the touch, gaining a chuckle from the man. "You are, you're thinkin' of getting fucked until you can't walk. 'M not surprised; the first time I saw you, you looked like you wanted to get wrecked."

Michael nodded in defeat, drooling as the mouth latched onto his neck again to suck on the sensitive skin, the hand on his crotch squeezing again. "I wanted to bend you over the counter and 'ave my way with you, just like now. I should just pull down your trousers and fuck your slutty hole."

The redhead wanted it dearly, jumping when he heard a belt jingle behind him. One of his hands were taken to wrap around something warm, causing him to tremble when he realized it was a cock. It throbbed in his hold, feeling absolute massive as the man growled. "Like that? Like how 'm twitchin' to get inside of you. You would scream so loudly, maybe even get security in here so they can see you hanging off of my dick and beggin' for more."

"Yes!" Michael mewled, moving his hand over the hot shaft as his own crotch was palmed again. He was so close, dripping into his underwear and aching for something inside of him.

"Too bad I can't, Ryan would have my 'ead if I took you without 'im." Michael whimpered at the man's words, shuddering through an orgasm when the blond squeezed again. The warm presence against his back left, allowing him to slip down to his knees.

A hand tugged his hair to yank his head back so he could see the man. Green eyes gazed down at him as the large cock tapped his lips, Michael trying to lap at it but got tugged away. "If you really want this, come to the forest. We'll show you just how ruined you can be."

Michael blinked blearily as the Brit left him alone, hickies on his neck and cum in his pants. He took a deep breath and headed home with a permanent blush on his face. 

 

.............. **Five Hours Ago**...........

Michael lasted three days before he broke, having woken up that morning feeling like he was on fire. He had taken the day off, blushing hotly as something leaked out of his ass when he touched himself.

It wasn't blood, but whatever it was turned out to be great lube for him to fuck himself. He laid on his back, legs in the air as he pumped his largest dildo into his aching hole. He moaned, other hand jerking his smal cocklet to try and cum.

Michael's stomach was already stained with the milky liquid, mind racing with the thoughts of getting fucked by something real. He could remember the cock on his lips, biting them in need, wanting to taste it. He wanted it inside of him, filling him up with hot cum and leaving him a dazed mess. 

The redhead whimpered in irritation as he stopped, panting harshly as he glared at the offending blue phallus still in his ass. He yanked it out, tossing the toy across the room. It wasn't enough for him, his hole clenching in need and dripping more slick. He wanted, no, _needed_ to get fucked within an inch of his life.

And he knew the perfect people to do just that.

Michael got dressed in a shirt and pants, not bothering with shoes as he ran out of his home and to the forest. The moon was high in the sky, allowing him to see as he reached the treeline and delved deeper. 

He panted, looking around for the Brit or that Ryan guy from before, heart pounding nervously. "H...Hello?"

"Hello, my dear." Michael yelped when a baritone came from behind him, his back getting slammed into a tree as Ryan stared down at him hungrily. "I see you've finally arrived. Just in time, as well. I can smell it coming off of you in waves."

"Wh-What?" Michael breathed but the man didn't answer, hands wrapping around his thighs to yank him up so he could cling onto Ryan. The blond walked through the forest, coming to a steep incline that lead into a cave. 

A tunnel lead into a warm chamber, a fire cracking in the middle with pillows and blankets strewn around in piles. Michael was dumped on the floor, falling to his knees before a hand took hold of his chin to make him look up.

"Bout time, Micoo." The Brit smirked down at him, only dressed in some jeans with no shirt. Michael gulped when he saw a tent forming in his pants, the blond shoving two fingers into Michael's mouth. He drooled around them, loving how the man rumbled in arousal. "I think I'll use tha' pretty mouth as a punishment for makin' us wait so long."

"Y-Yes, sir." Michael barely managed to get out around the digits, watching as the man unzipped his jeans to take out his dick. The member was longer than it was thick, uncut head dripping precum and tilting to the right slightly. Michael couldn't admire it for long, the length thrusting down his throat and making him gag.

"Good boi." The Brit grinned, thrusting slowly to make him feel every inch. "'M Gavin, you'll be screamin' it soon enough like the slut you are."

Michael moaned, hands on Gavin's thighs as fingers gripped his hair so he would stay still. He swallowed around the cock, throat fluttering at the action and making Gavin groan. 

"Lookit 'im, Ryebread. Sucking on my knob like he was made to do it." Gavin grinned, yanking Michael's hair to the side to watch his cheek bulge. Michael whined and sucked harder, eyes glazed over as he was used.

"Of course he was, his kind is full of cock hungry whores." Ryan rumbled, arms crossed and enjoying the show as Gavin set a slow but harsh pace.

Michael moaned, forced to take it as Gavin's balls slapped against his chin. He rubbed his thighs together, horny and wanting to cum. Slick was dribbling out of him, soaking his jeans and making him whimper. 

"Little bitch loves it." Gavin grunted as he thrusted a few more times before yanking Michael's head back to cum on his face. He chuckled and pressed his thumb to Michael's tongue, humming as the redhead gazed up at him with dark eyes. "He's all yours, Ryan. Let's see if we can make 'im scream."

"With pleasure."

Michael squeaked when he was lifted again, back pressed against the wall as his jeans were ripped off. Ryan rumbled a laugh when he saw how wet the smaller was, throwing plush, pale thighs over his shoulders. "He's soaked."

"Wh-Wha-!" Michael tried to speak, but yelped when a tongue lapped his swollen hole. He gasped when it shoved inside, wriggling around against his insides. Michael groaned, only able to grip Ryan's hair as his eyes closed in pleasure. 

The blond hummed in amusement, eating him out quickly and milking Michael for more slick. He parted briefly with a wet pop, putting his mouth around the rim and sucking harshly. 

Michael positively shrieked, virgin mind unable to comprehend the sheer pleasure going through him. He shook, struggling in Ryan's hold as he tried to get away from it. He gained a smack on the thigh, moaning as a handprint showed up.

"The slut likes that." Gavin chuckled from his place on a pile of blankets, stroking himself idly. He watched as Michael threw his head back, clutching Ryan's hair as the blond rimmed him. 

Michael wasn't able to last long, squealing as he came on his own stomach, shaking through the aftershocks. He was surprised to see he was still hard, able to rasp out. "What...what is happening to me."

"You're going through heat." Ryan smirked, beard and neck wet with slick. He flicked his tongue over Michael's entrance, slick coming out at the action. "It's ingrained into your DNA to get fucked full of cum, to be bred by a big cock."

Michael could only keen, wanting just that as Ryan carried him over to Gavin. The Brit took him in his arms, forcing Michael's legs wide and positioning himself against the redhead's hole. The teen could just get a breath in before he was dropped down on the length.

He wailed, stretched deliciously as Ryan licked up the cum on his stomach, moving up to kiss him. Michael let the man explore his mouth, tasting himself on the man as Gavin started to thrust lazily. The Brit groaned happily, moving slowly as he took every shred of Michael's virginity. "So damn tight around me. Can you feel your popped cherry, luv?"

"Yes! Gods, yes!" Michael moaned into Ryan's mouth, sucking on the blond's tongue as Ryan smacked his thighs lightly to make him jump. Gavin hissed at the clench, moving faster. 

"Let's see how much you can take." Ryan purred, watching as Michael opened his eyes in time for him to shove into the redhead's hole next to Gavin.

"No! No, it's too much!" Michael shrieked as he was stretched to his limits, trying to fight against Ryan's hold but went limp when a hand wrapped around his neck. 

"Take it, bitch." Gavin growled and thrusted harder, finding Michael's prostate and making him moan. Ryan joined in, both taking pleasure out of this.

Michael mewled, feeling himself open up at their harsh treatment. His eyes rolled back, loving every second of it as he was used. He couldn't believe he had tried to stop this, it felt so damn _good._

"That's it, be a good cockslut and take us." Ryan squeezed his neck lightly, watching as Michael's brain turned to mush. The teen pulled him closer, clawing at Ryan's back and kissing him sloppily. "We've corrupted him already."

"Good, makes it easier for us." Gavin grinned, reaching up to play with Michael's nipples to make him whimper. "No fightin' during the mating period."

"I was kinda hoping to fuck him into submission." Ryan sighed, thrusting harder and making Michael shake at the force. "Bet he'll be much more of a challenge when he's full of kits."

Gavin groaned at the words as Michael babbled incoherently, trying to ask what he meant by that but the cocks in him were taking away his brain cells. 

Michael could only gasp as he came, moaning when they filled him with cum. The heat in him spiked, making him want more, an instinct surfacing in his mind to mate.

Ryan got tackled when he tried to pull out, flipped on his back as his cock was engulfed by that wet heat again. Michael bounced in his lap, growling when the man tried to tug him off. 

Gavin cackled at Ryan's dumbstruck look, watching as Michael chased another orgasm with quick movements. "Looks like you will get that fight after all." 

"This means you'll be fightin', too." Ryan shot back, grinning as Gavin paled. Michael purred above him, riding Ryan like he was a simple toy. 

It was gonna be quite a long day.

 

............... **Now**............

 

"Yes, yes!" Michael breathed as Gavin came inside of him, all three reduced to their basic instincts to breed. The cave reeked of sex and slick, Michael's magic creating a pretty damn strong mating bond with both of them.

The Urso was tossed onto a blanket, laid out on his stomach as Ryan thrusted back into his limp form with abandon.

Michael squealed in ecstacy, pulling a resting Gavin closer to suckle on his flagging dick. The Brit groaned but let him lap at the spent flesh, a fresh bitemark courtesy of Michael on his tan neck. 

Michael purred, deepthroating Gavin as his ass got pounded by a grunting Ryan. His heat was ending just as they had expected, but they still had a day full of sex for the mating bond and to make sure they had catched. But Michael could feel the answer to that in his gut.

He wondered if he could take a maternity leave from his own café?


	55. My Lovely Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a King in a not so happy marriage, not really a marriage but his Queen says so, and Michael is an Urso servant just trying to get his throne back. At least both get to have some fun along the way.

"Sorry I'm late, your majesty." Michael sounded miserable as he opened the door with a cart of food. He was covered in cream, face red as he panted lightly. "One of the chefs tried a new spell and it didn't go so well."

Gavin laughed as he looked at Michael before letting him come in. "What's today's breakfast?"

"Mostly different kinds of pancakes and crepes." Michael pushed the cart over for Gavin to have his pick as he walked to the restroom to grab a bowl of water and a rag. He didn't care for decency, surprisingly enough, as he started to unbutton his vest and undershirt.

Gavin ignored him in favor of eating. He didn't want his boner to get worse... God the food was... Good.

"Ah, damn." Michael grumbled, holding up his shirt before looking at his ruined pants. "Can I borrow one of your shirts, your majesty? I'd rather not waste magic at the moment."

"Oh, um... Sure." Gavin mumbled, not looking over while digging into the pancakes... He wasn't going to have sex with Michael before breakfast.... He wasnt going to do that... He refused to.

Okay he really wanted to have sex on an empty stomach.

At least Michael was making it easy for him, cause that was definitely the sound of a belt getting unbuckled. There was a click of heels before bare feet padding on the ground towards the wardrobe. After a moment of silence, Michael spoke up with a hum. "This is surprisingly big on me..."

"Well, we're not the same height or size... So I expected that." Gavin spoke, looking up at him finally.

His first and only thought was that Michael was pale, the freckles reaching everywhere on his body. After that though, his brain fuzzed to nothing at the sight of the redhead tugging on his shirt to try and cover his upper thighs. His hips didn't help, making the shirt drawn taunt as he pouted. "You need to eat more, your majesty."

"Um. Yeah, yeah of course..." Gavin turned away to get back at his pancakes, blushing red and trying to make sure he didn't have a noticeable problem.

Michael washed his hair out and headed back to jump up on the bed, crawling passed the King to sit beside him. He leaned over try and get a bowl of fruit, and that was definitely a peak of violet lace under his shirt.

"...my only plan to stick it to Melinda was to have sex with you. Since it wouldn't be an affair if I haven't married her no matter what she says... So... After we eat would you like to do that?" Gavin didn't look at Michael as he spoke. God, this was so embrassed that he was asking.

"Oh, shit. Um...yeah, sure...?" Michael was startled, but thankfully agreed. There was an awkward pause before he was sliding a bowl of pineapple towards Gavin.

Gavin just nodded in understanding and started eating them even if he didn't like the taste completely. He wanted Michael to enjoy himself too.

Once their plates were empty and set on the cart, Gavin tried to think of a way to initiate his tiny bit of revenge. He was almost about to give the awkward cheek peck like a kid at his first dance, until a hand grabbed his shirt and je was yanked into a bruising kiss. Michael pushed him back, throwing a leg over his lap to straddle the Brit.

Gavin kissed back after awhile just as eager. He was clinging to Michael before muttering out when they parted. "...you're going to be my first..."

"I know." Michael hummed as he reached behind himself to place a hand on Gavin's injured knee, a snap of magic had the feeling back in his toes along with some protection so it wouldn't interrupt their fun. "I can smell it on you, sir. Including the arousal from earlier."

Gavin leaned in and accepted Michael as he curled around Michael eagerly... God, he loved this man.

Michael trailed hickies down Gavin's jaw, taking off his shirt to make his way to the Brit's happy trail. At this point he was in a downward doggy position, knees to his chest and ass waving in the air. His borrowed shirt had ridden down to his chest, showing off the panties that barely held in the soft mounds of his behind.

Gavin was moaning as he clutched to Michael... God. It was so good... And his ass felt great...

Michael mouthed the bulge in Gavin's night pants before stripping the man completely. He drooled at the sight of Gavin's cock, moaning as he took it in his hand and pumped it to watch the organ throb.

Gavin groaned in pleasure as he gripped Michael, watching him happily and almost eagerly... God... He was going to have sex with Michael.

The Urso licked his lips before taking the head in his mouth, tongue lapping at the slit as he took it down in one breath. His panties were getting dark with slick, fingers clenching the bedsheets so he didn't try to give himself pleasure just yet.

"Micoo...please...suck me... I wanna be with you." Gavin whimpered as he looked at Michael. "Please... I wanna fuck you too... Can I fuck you?"

"We gotta have a little fun first, baby." Michael pulled off enough to murmur it back, tongue swirling around the tip as he took the shaft in both of his hands. He didn't stop Gavin from jerking his hips, smirking as the Brit started to fuck his fists, slurping on the head whenever the flesh got close enough.

"Micoo... I... I wanna be with you... I wanna marry you no matter what..." Gavin didn't think as he spoke, sitting there so contently as pleasure washed over him.

The redhead hummed and let the man babble, staying still when Gavin's thrusting got sporadic. He blinked in surprise when Gavin suddenly came, some getting in his mouth while the rest splashed on his cheeks and chin. His tongue poked out as he tasted it, glad he made the other eat pineapple to make it nice and sweet.

As he came, Gavin moaned in blissful pleasure. Quietly going, "Please...please marry me Micoo.... I wanna be with you no matter what..."

"Sure, hun." Michael sighed with a fond smile, sitting back as he licked up the last of the cum. He slipped off his underwear, tossing the wet lace to the floor as he circled his rim with a finger, moaning softly at the feel.

"Perfect..." Gavin smiled as he looked at Michael. "I wanna marry you once I can..." he laid there dazed and still ready for more.

Michael blushed as he bit his lip, sliding his finger in with a shudder. He thrusted in a second, scissoring them quickly and moaning at the stretch. The third had slick squirting onto the duvet, Michael's other hand keeping him up as he hit his prostate.

Gavin watched, letting out pleased noises. "I... I wanna taste it..."

"Don't worry, you will soon." Michael whined as he removed his fingers to climb ontop of Gavin. He positioned the Brit's cock to his hole before sinking down to take it in one go. The stretch and hit to his prostate made him scream, head thrown back and hands gripping Gavin's stomach as he came untouched.

Gavin let out a loud shrill noise as he gripped onto Michael tightly to the man as the wet walls squeezed around him.

Michael panted as he shakily started to roll his hips, moving up and down on Gavin's dick with small whimpers. The tip hit his prostate, going further until it pressed against a small slit that made Michael's thighs clench around Gavin.

Gavin looked at him, jolting at the feeling of it. "W-what... Is that...?"

"My womb." Michael breathed out as he focused on that point, making the head of Gavin's member almost pop inside. He bit his lip and squealed, teasing his inner walls with a dazed grin.

Gavib stared back, looking at him and moaning in shock as he did. "I... I wanna come..."

Michael lifted off of him with a groan, closing his thighs around Gavin's cock. At his confused gaze he gave an apologetic smile. "Can't cum in me until the honeymoon, Gavvy."

"...why not... I wanna... I wanna cum in you..." Gavin looked so sad when he was was told otherwise as he laid there, staring the man in the face.

"It'll start my mating period, hun." Michael kissed him lightly as he teased the slit of Gavin's prick with his nails. "We can't have that when the revolt's about to happen."

"Okay..." He frowned as he looked at Michael. "Can Geoff be the first the first person we invite...? I want Geoff to come early so I can be with him for longer!"

"Can you not talk about your father when we're having sex." Michael deadpanned and pinched Gavin's member painfully, not in the mood for this bullshit.

"Mhm... But we aren't having sex though." Gavin spoke cocky as he smiled and looked at Michael.

Michael's eyebrow twitched before he pushed Gavin back to straddle his face, sitting down on him with a huff. "If you're gonna keep yammerin', use your tongue for something better and rim me."

"Oh, okay, Micoo. Get over here, I'm gonna lick you open."

Michael raised an eyebrow at Gavin's muffled attempt a talking, considering he was already sitting on the man's face. He gripped the headboard and closed his eyes, starting to moan softly when he felt the tongue prod his entrance, slick leaking out at the stimulation.

Gavin was happy to keep licking as he pulled Michael closer, trying to find the most pleasurable place in Michael's lovely little hole so he could nibble on it.

The Urso mewled and clenched up when Gavin found it, a hand reaching down to take a fistful of blond hair as he almost cracked the headboard. He could hear Gavin getting himself off, jerking into his fist as Michael got closer to the edge.

Gavin was happy and eager to get such sugary, delicious slick Michael made as he laid there playing with Michael's sweet hole.

Michael came with a strangled keen, slick squirting into Gavin's mouth as the redhead rode off the aftershocks. He got off of the man, letting him breath and taking Gavin's cock in his hand to finish him off in thanks.

Gavin happily smiled as he started to moan and enjoying his own pleasure... This was so good.

Michael made him cum easily with a flick of his wrist, swallowing his groans with a kiss. He laid back, lazily cleaning his hand with his tongue as he cuddled close to Gavin to get some rest.


	56. Mazes and Miscalculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin at first wanted something to cure his boredom, so he gets the famous Fakes to try and bribe him. Unfortunately it backfires when he falls in love with Michael, the only person able to get info out of him, and it's by sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three snippets of smut.

"Blowin' a damn hostage." Michael snorted, arms crossed and legs folded neatly like he belonged on Gavin. "What's next, he gonna make me wear lingerie?"

"I dunno, tha' would be hot." Gavin spoke up finally, seeing how he knew the others couldn't listen in to the pair besides watching from the one way glass. And by the sex ban Michael had? No one wanted to see that.

"Oh, now you talk." Michael grumbled and used a knee to press Gavin's face into the ground. "What, does being forced to submit turn you on?"

"A tiny bit. What turns you on, cutie?" Gavin smiled as he looked at Michael happily.

"Mm... someone with a big package." Michael shrugged, not batting an eyelash at the topic of conversation. Gavin had a feeling he had chatted much worse before. "It's not good sex if it isn't hitting my prostate completely."

"It's much more fun to let someone take control and then have your wits around while they're a fucked out mess." Gavin smiled as he looked at him, still having a large grin.

"Depends on who the partner is." Michael answered as he unzipped his jacket and took off his shirt, climbing off of the Brit. "Take a seat on the table, I ain't doing this on the floor."

Gavin did so with a huge smile. "So, how do you want to do this, Mogar? You gonna suck an' ride me til I spill the info you want?"

"Nah, just make you beg for it." Michael gave him a smirk as he shucked his jeans, bending to take them off. His round ass was barely held by the lacy, dark red panties that stood out proudly against his pale skin.

"Oh my, looks like I was right." Gavin smiled as he looked at Michael. "An' I was wrong, too! Your even more than hot!"

"It's fun to make people think I don't have a good body." Michael purred as he bounced on his feet, making his ass jiggle. The round, soft globes were practically begging to be spanked.

Gavin laughed before papping one of the globes. "Tha' is a really nice arse."

"Too bad you won't get to have it." Michael backed up to press his behind against Gavin's crotch before slowly rolling his hips. "At least, not without clothes in the way."

"Aw, man. Whot a shame. Oh well, I guess I'll have to enjoy looking at you then." Gavin smiled as he laid back, looking at Michael and enjoying being with him more and more. Almost no one ever could keep up with him like this.

"You're gonna give the info we want." Michael replied, nodding to the pen and paper Gavin didn't remember seeing on the table. "For every sentence, I'll let you give me a hickey. If you can write an essay, then maybe I'll get you off."

Gavin nodded in thought before looking at the pen and paper taking them. "Okay. But you con't watch... If I fill up the paper on both sides you'll suck me?"

"Sure, but if the info is wrong." Michael gave him a pleasant smile. "I'll be back to cut off your dick."

"Aw okay, Micoo." Gavin spoke up as he got started to write everything down, trying to work on it all with a huge smile. T.O.P was going to mean Tower of Pimps now. And it was going to be something epic and worth the wild hunt he would send them on!

It was hard to focus with the minx on his lap, Michael slowly grinding down on him in practiced movemnents. None of his actions were stuttered, hips moving fluidly even though he was playing on his phone.

He was glaring as he worked on getting it all down with a grin, starting to work on everything happily.

It took thirty minutes of him trying to stave off an erection before he was done. Michael took the paper and read it over, counting silently before sighing. "Alright, fifty hickies and one blowjob."

Gavin let out a tiny cheer as he looked at Michael. "Well then, should we get started then? Or should we wait til after you've turned my essay in?"

"We'll do it now." Michael folded the paper before rolling his hips on him again. "Well, get to it."

Gavin just smiled as he went and sat up, looking at Michael. "Let's get started, Micoo. Tha' sounds lovely."

Michael smelled sugary, skin soft as Gavin pressed his lips to it. When he bit down, it felt like the flesh would tear easily. Michael's breath was starting to get heavy as Gavin marked him up, blush spreading to his neck and chest.

Gavin went slow and steady as he marked up all of Michael, happily taking his time to put down all 50 of them.

He didn't know how long it was before he was being pushed back to sit on the desk. Michael got to his knees to knead at Gavin's tented jeans. "Hope you're a grower."

Gavin groaned out at the feeling as he looked at Michael. "Yeah? Will you not suck me if 'm not...?"

"Only one way to find out." Michael smirked as he unzipped Gavin's pants to pull his cock out, starting to pump it to full hardness. His eyes grew darker as he bit his lip, struggling to touch his fingers around the shaft. "Ooh, you're definitely not dying today."

"Thank god. My dick is big enough to make it so I can live another day." Gavin joked back slightly as he looked at Michael, gazing at the man.

Michael's lips around the tip made him lose the joking manner, tongue pressing against the slit as he took more and more down. His eyes were getting watery when he reached the base, swallowing and gagging as he looked up at Gavin.

Gavin looked down at Michael before reaching out to grab and hold onto Michael's hair, shaking slightly... God, he was so good.

Michael bobbed his head slowly, setting a teasing pace as he slid his tongue over the thick vein underneath. He grazed his teeth over the fleshy head with each pass, getting Gavin closer and closer in such a short time. He was in his element; on his knees, wearing nothing but panties, and taking a cock down his throat like it was nothing.

"Good boy. Taking all of me like the good little slut you are." Gavin let out quiet praises as Michael worked on sucking him all up like a little toy...

The criminal mewled, hollowing his cheeks and going faster. He was undeniably aroused, thighs squeezing together and a wet spot forming on the lace, but he kept his hands on Gavin's knees.

"Aw. Does Mogar have a Praise Kink? Do you get off being told how good you are?" Gavin smirked, tugging on Michael's hair happily.

Michael gurgled around Gavin, drool slipping down his chin as he pulled off with a pop for a breather. He was panting, throat sounding wet when he tried to clear it. He stuck to kitten licking the sides, nipping at Gavin's nuts whenever he was close enough.

Gavin kept mumbling tiny praises just to get Michael even more bothered. He was really enjoying this much more then a brand new gold car.

Michael deepthroated him again, moving quickly as he fucked his own throat with Gavin's dick. The Brit was getting closer and closer, body tensing up to go over the edge. Until Michael pulled back completely.

Gavin whined out in annoyance, glaring down at Michael. "You..."

"Promise to stick around until we destroy your crew?" Michael rasped, lapping at his cock now and then to keep him on the edge. He had a light smirk, bribing Gavin with the thought of the best orgasm of his life.

"Smart little bitch. Might as well. They'd kill me for spilling about TOP..." He wasn't really fully ever in a crew. He would just work for one because it was safer. That crew just should of known better to let him get bored.

Michael grinned and went back to suckling the head of his cock, lapping up the precum from the slit like a hungry whore. He opened his mouth, hand pumping Gavin as he silently offered up the choice of cumming down his throat or on his face.

Gavin reached out and held Michael in place, making his choice clear. He wanted to see what Michael looked like covered in cum.

Michael closed his mouth and moved his hand faster, a final twist had Gavin careening over the edge. Cum got on Michael's cheeks and nose, dripping down his chin to hit his chest.

Gavin panted as he sat there, clutching to the table as he looked down at Michael and mentally saving the image that was in front of him.

Michael licked his lips and cleaned off the mess on his chest, moaning as he flicked a nipple. He didn't give Gavin the pleasure of seeing him orgasm, just got up to get dressed. He leaned close to grab the essay, sweet smell laced with the bitter cum still on his face. "See you later. We'll be needing more info real soon."

 

.....................................

 

He was brought out of his musing by the door opening up, Michael walking in with a tray of grilled cheese and tomato soup. He wore a simple gray cotton long sleeve with some dark washed jeans, feet bare against the wooden floor. "Got some grub, Gavvers."

"Aw nice, Micoo! What do you want this time?" Gavin smiled as he looked at the man, excited to see him with a huge grin.

"Locations. Boss wants more toys to play with." Michael sauntered forward to set the tray down, covering a yawn with a hand. At this proximity Gavin was able to see the bags under his eyes, almost hidden by his glasses. "He's got me workin' my ass off in the past week."

"Really? What did he make you do?" Gavin smiled as he took the pen and paper as a rough plan of escaping now formed... He was tired of letting these guys play with his inventions without a bloody proper payment.

"Build some security bots, he watched Lil J play Fallout and wanted some." Michael sat on the table as Gavin ate quickly, rubbing an eye with a sleeve. "Gods, I haven't used my vibrator in days."

"Why? Cause you 'ave me?" Gavin joked as he looked at him, finishing up his letter and eating up the rest of his food.

"Yep." Michael's confirmation made him choke on a spoonful of soup, the redhead continuing. "I actually have not orgasmed ever since you got here."

Gavin looked at him. "Wait, wot... Really?" He stared at the redhead, still confused but excited.

"Yeah, been too busy makin' sure you cum and I get the info. By the time I get done with Geoff's bitchin' I'm no longer horny." Michael sighed with a roll of his eyes, crossing his legs over the knee. "Price to pay when you end up the bargainin' chip."

Gavin smiled as he looked at him. "Why not go somewhere else with me then, Micoo? I'm sure this would much more fun then doing what you are!"

"I'm a world renowned MMA Fighter and 2nd on the World's Most Dangerous list. I doubt anything is more fun than this." Michael raised an eyebrow at him, leaning back on his hands. "Besides, they may be assholes, but they're family. I can't just leave them."

"Okay, I mean not permanently. I am super bored. Do you have any places they don't know about?" Gavin spoke, looking at him happily.

"Just my family's old mansion." Michael shrugged, glancing at the ceiling in thought. "And I can't exactly let you leave, considerin' you're a prisoner."

"Okay. But, consider this. We send them all over the City so they come to your place. Only be led around there by a cum maze with it endin' with a very sexually pleased Michael 'Mogar' Jones who enjoyed a nice sex vacation. An', all of the cum for the maze is from _you,_ pretty boy."

"What, you gonna make me cum that much?" Michael scoffed, looking bemused at the very thought. But, at least he wasn't denying the plan or the compliment. "Just cause you got a big dick doesn't mean you got an all access pass to the Sex God Club."

"Oh? Why not?" Gavin moved so he was over Michael. "Heard you liked all o' the toys I lead you to. Which one is your favorite. I've always had trouble pickin' mine. Then again, when you made them yourself they're like your babies..."

"They're fun and all, but not really something sex worthy." Michael smirked up at him, legs closed and pressed against Gavin's stomach tauntingly.

"Oh? Well then, I guess we'll have to make a pit stop then before we go to your place. 'M always up for trying out new ideas cutie, seein' how I 'ave to start workin' with you on blueprints for something sex worthy, huh?" Gavin teased as he started to nip at Michael's neck. "Whot about... a sword with a big old blue blade... an' maybe we can find a way to fit in something explosive. Or do you want to make some toys for you to play with? I am all ears."

"I-I do have a design...for..." Michael couldn't form words, eyes slipping close and head tilting as Gavin sucked hickies into his sensitive neck. His breath picked up, a hand clutching Gavin's arm as he moaned from a harsh bite just below his ear.

"Oh? You have a design, Micoo? Whot is for, sweetie?" Gavin smiled as he looked at him. His voice barely as whisper as he caged Michael in, eager to enjoy having something he had been taunted with for weeks.

"A plug... tail plug..." Michael bite his lip and tried to reach up, but Gavin pinned his hand to the table. His legs were starting to open up, Michael shivering whenever the Brit brushed his inner thighs. "Reacts to my emotions."

"Oh my. Tha' sounds fun. Plenty of time to build it while we wait for the rest of the Fakes to find us!" Gavin smiled as he looked at Michael, slowly rubbing against the smaller before starting to nibble against Michael's skin again. "Whot fun this will be come on. Please please can we have some fun?"

The redhead laid down in answer, legs spread wide in offering. He moaned softly, hand between his thighs as he palmed himself through his jeans with quick, desperate movements. 

Gavin smiled, gazing at him happily. "Pretty thing, huh? So, yes for the cum maze plan?"

"Fuck me and I'll think about it." Michael panted, pupils blown and face red. Gavin almost wanted to, but the romantic side of him won out with the idea of fucking him in a proper bed. Right now, he just needed to get Michael distracted.

"Sure. I'll fuck you at your place. Seein' how I don't want you to get all hurt on the floor, luv." Gavin spoke up happily, staring at him with a grin.

Michael was about to protest but Gavin was already pulling his pants down to shove a dry finger in his hole. The criminal keened as his head thumped on the table, squeezing around the one diget in a vice grip.

Gavin giggled as he looked at it, grinning at him. "Well. I didn't say anythin' about preppin' you, sweetie."

The redhead whimpered as Gavin slowly moved his finger. Michael moved his shirt up enough to bite down on the cloth, trying to be quiet but exposing his pink nipples to the cold air. A shiver ran through him at the sensation.

Gavin smiled as he kept working on opening up Michael with a grin as he slowly went and reached out to play with the lovely little nipples shown to him.

Michael's brow was pinched in pain but he still gave a muffled mewl, hands obediently staying by his head. Gavin decided to give him some relief and leaned down to swipe his tongue on the winking entrance, gaining a shrill squeal.

"Good little boy, Micoo... Let's get you all prepped before we go about getting our little maze of clues an' puzzles. Along with cum all ready, yeah?" Gavin smiled as he started filling Michael all up with his fingers, looking at the man under him.

Michael babbled incoherently as Gavin reached up to test a hold on his neck. Michael's eyes immediately rolled into his skull, mouth dropping open as he clenched around Gavin like a lifeline.

Gavin smiled as he looked at the man. "Let's have you cum so we can go out to 'ave our fun!"

A squeeze to Michael's throat timed with a hit to the prostate had the redhead shaking through an orgasm. He trembled minutely, going limp and staring at the ceiling in a daze. At least he would be easier to carry like this.

 

.................................

 

"Please..." Michael pouted at him as they got to a deserted beach shadowed by Mount Gordo. A three story mini mansion sat built into the side of the mountain, blue or gray paint faded with age.

"Shoosh. We're here now, you'll get whot you want, okay?" Gavin smiled as he looked at him getting him inside the house. 

The walls were littered with weapons and antiques, but Gavin didn't get a chance to examine them before Michael was shoving him on the couch. The redhead straddled his lap and yanked him into a desperate kiss, grinding down against the taller man.

Gavin groaned out as he started to kiss Michael, wrapping his arms around him looking at the smaller and still grinning happily. He felt loved for once and god it was great. 

Michael trailed hickeys down his neck, tugging his shirt off to reach his happy trail. Gavin was reminded that they were on the couch when Michael had to push the coffee table away to get to his crotch.

Gavin looked down at him before going to eagerly help out Michael on getting his prize.

Michael didn't care for any teasing, just swallowed him down with barely a gag. His hands were on his own jeans, unbuttoning and shoving them down to press a finger in his still stretched hole.

Gavin groaned out as he started to tug on Michael's hair, playing with the man eagerly. 'You better lube us up Micoo, so I can fill you."

The criminal pulled off of him with a gasp, lips read and swollen in such a short time. He lapped at the uncut head as he spoke. "There's more room upstairs for this."

"Oh yeah. Well then, let's go." Gavin got up, smiling as he did. "Oh, an' I will need a bucket for our cum maze~!"

"I doubt we can get that much." Michael led the way upstairs, heading into a large room with dark gray walls and black bed sheets. He shoved Gavin down on it and went back to sucking him off. "Stuff's in the top drawer on your right."

Gavin grabbed it before moving to get Michael to be 69ing since he did need to open up Michael and lube his cute hole with a huge grin. 

Michael mewled when Gavin scissored him open, panting wetly against the Brit's cock. He forgot about his own responsibility at the moment, hand gone still on the hard flesh and hips rocking back into Gavin's touch.

Gavin growled out as he moved him so Michael was made to take all of Gavin's cock without warning. "Bad boi, stoppin' your duties." Gavin held Michael's legs down. "You punishment is going to be sittin' 'ere for five minutes without movin'. Or until I can't stand it. We'll see which one comes first."

Michael whined but reluctantly laid still, chest pressed against Gavin's stomach as a hand gripped his hair. He swallowed now and then to avoid choking, breathing through his nose and getting cold air on the Brit's balls.

Gavin smiled as he looked at Michael with a huge smile when he started to nibble on what parts he could reach as he let a clock go off to be their timer.

Michael moaned when Gavin nipped his puffy hole, trying to shift away but the grip on his waist kept him in place. The abuse to his rim got to the point where he was almost sobbing in pleasure, mewling and drooling on his mouthful.

Gavin smiled as he kept going as he reached up and harshly slapped Michael's ass, watching it jiggle still excited and eager to enjoy the show.

The criminal squealed, trying to escape Gavin's touch but another smack had him going still. His skin was already red, a handprint visible on an ass cheek as his cocklet dribbled precum against Gavin's chest.

"Aw, little pet. You all hot an' bothered?" Gavin spoke up as he looked at his new found pet. "Oh, I can't wait to make your lovely new tail an' make you wear it whenever my cock isn't in you."

Michael choked on a sob, flinching when Gavin pinched his red skin. He mumbled around the Brit's member, sounding vaguely like he was saying a 'master, please!'.

"Please, wot?" Gavin taunted, pulling Michael off of his cock. He kind of liked the idea of being called Master. 

"Please fuck me. Fuck me like the whore I am." Michael's raspy words was enough to make Gavin flip them over. Michael was on his knees, chest pressed into the bed and practically shaking for it.

Gavin didn't say anything and just shoved himself into Michael as he went to pin him, looking down at him with a growing grin at how _good_ Michael felt. 

The redhead gasped and bit a pillow, moving at the force of Gavin's thrusts. The headboard was knocking loudly against the wall, mattress creaking in protest as Michael's prostate was found, the criminal's legs curling at the feel.

Gavin grunted as he kept going, pinning Michael down by putting pressure on his sensitive neck with a smirk.

Michael gave a groan, eyes rolled back and body limp as he was used. He shook at the force of Gavin fucking him, getting closer and closer to cumming from the hits to the bundle of nerves inside him.

Gavin was eager to work on getting Michael to cum, still looking excited. He was going to have his fun. And his fun meant for much... much more sex. 

He pulled a small condom on Michael's cocklet and leaned down to dig his teeth in the smaller man's neck. Michael mewled and tensed up, cum filling the condom as he panted through his release.

Gavin just smiler as he carefully removed it and tied the condom, setting it off to the side. "There, the start of our great maze." Gavin grunted as he filled up Michael himself, laying ontop of him for a bit. 

Michael huffed at the weight on top of him but dozed off. He was gonna need his strength if he wanted to survive the collection process.


	57. Wet Dreams in Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, AKA Blondy, is a comatose elf currently under Michael's care. Unfortunately Michael's job includes getting rid of unwanted boners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be considered NonCon Somnophilia!

Michael slept on until early morning light shone through the curtains. He mumbled sleepily and pressed back on the warm weight around him before freezing. He was currently being spooned, and by someone with morning wood.

His elf buddy was hard...fuck. He did swing for guys...

"Now, now. I doubt your actually consenting with this." Michael tried to reason, to both the blond and himself. Just because he hadn't gotten laid in four years doesn't mean he should take advantage of this poor bastard.

The man huffed as he laid there, barely moving in his happy sleep.

Michael sighed and got out of his grip to gather some clothes and a towel. Maybe a bath would get the guy, Michael had taken to calling him Blondy, to calm down. He really didn't want to get him even more worked up with touching, but Blondy was long overdue for a scrubbing.

He...would have to so something about it...wouldn't he... He really didn't want to touch it. Nor did he want to rape some guy who could end up helping him...

Michael groaned from his place kneeling by the bed, head on his arms as he nervously stared at Blondy. The man was snoozing peacefully in his birthday suit, just a towel covering his modesty. Said modesty was currently pitching a tent under the material.

Just. A handjob.

A handjob wouldn't be bad, right???

Michael took a deep breath and slowly crawled up to sit beside the elf. He kept his eyes on Blondy's face as he slowly removed the towel, watching for any negative reaction. Michael slowly took the length in hand, biting his lip at how warm it was.

Blondy hadn't moved or reacted yet as he laid there, wrapped up and about to be jerked off.

Michael started to pump the thick shaft, eyes sliding over to the erection without much thought. He watched in an almost trance, pulling the foreskin off and on the near purple head.

He got a quiet, almost pleased noise as Michael kept worked, happy and seemingly enjoying himself.

Michael gave a hum in reply, palming the tip to get his hand wet with precum. It created a smoother glide, allowing him to pump the impressive length faster with rusty movements.

He kept getting postive noises, which just encouraged him to keep going... This... Was good. Yeah, it was good.

Michael pulled a pillow over to straddle it, removing his pants and underwear to grind his cocklet against it. He was undoubtedly aroused, moaning softly as more precum got on his hand. His lust overtook his rational side and he leaned forward to swipe his tongue over the head, almost mewling at the taste.

He got a tiny groan as he did. And god, the Elf was so great! It...It was so nice. He had a huge cock... He...he could use it for himself.

Michael quickly grabbed his lube before going back to suck the head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the sensitive flesh as he slicked his fingers up to prod one into his hole with a quiet moan.

A loud groan came back as his toy was enjoying his treatment just as much as he was. It was so nice...

Michael scissored two fingers in himself, having to do a bit of extra prep after four years of no sex. He wanted to just ride Blondy at the first chance he got, but he really didn't want to explain to Caleb how he got a torn sphincter.

He groaned in annoyance as he work towards getting onto Blondy. He wanted his dick now! And he wanted it so badly!!!

Michael stopped toying with Blondy to get three fingers in his hole. He deemed himself worthy before straddling the elf, sliding down quickly before taking a moment to just _feel._ His voice was shaky as he whined high in his throat. "Oh, I missed this!"

Blondy let out a loud, shrill noise of pleasure at the feeling of being wrapped up in Michael's hole. It was so, so great.

"You like it?" Michael grinned as the elf gave a reaction to his words, placing his hands on the blond's furred stomach for leverage. He moved in a slow, teasing way, wanting to feel the hot flesh sliding in and out of his ass. "You like being my fucktoy?"

There was a tiny noise of agreement as he laid there, trapped and used like a toy.

"Gods, I should've done this sooner!" Michael whimpered, lifting himself up to drop down. He squealed at the hit to his long disused prostate, throwing his head back in ecstasy. "Should've used your worthless cock the day I got you."

His friend didn't say a thing, just letting Michael use him, happily enjoying the pleasure.

The redhead leaned closer to grip his shoulders, eyes squeezed shut as his body shook. He missed the feeling of a cock in his ass, he missed the feel of being stretched to his limits. It wasn't a surprise that he was close in such a short time.

Soon he shuddered as he suddenly felt cum rushing into his ass. It was...heavenly.

"H-How embarrassing, you came so early." Michael's voice wavered in his own pleasure, trying to stave off his orgasm to enjoy the sensation just a little longer. He definitely was grabbing a buttplug to keep himself filled.

When he came he was glad he kept toys in here as he went to plug himself up, not wanting to lose a single drop. He wanted all of it in him...

Michael pressed a large buttplug in his hole and flopped down by the naked man. He rested his cheek on his chest, tracing lines on tan flesh with a nail. "We are so doing that again."

 


	58. Mischievous Little Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a disabled hacker in a wheelchair and Michael is a famous thief/cat burglar.

Gavin smiled as he snapped his fingers, the machine he built going out and catching Mogar before dragging the man if he didn't resist.

Mogar tried to struggle, an exclamation mark on his mask as his arms were forced over his head as he hung in the air. He panicked when his belt was taken off, tossed onto a table hard enough for a small pink remote to fall out of one of the pouches.

Gavin smirked as he went and took it. "Whot's this, sweetie?" Gavin looked up at the thief. "Oh my, whot a pretty little body you have~!"

He pressed a button, watching as the thief tensed up. Mogar shook and pressed his thighs together, mask glitching as he curled in on himself. If Gavin listened closely, he could hear a faint buzzing from the man.

"Oh. Your new little tail has a toy in it?" Gavin smiled when he pressed on the button again as he rolled over, getting onto the bed.

Mogar had his knees to his chest at this point, mask gone dark as he tried to fight the pleasure. A claw came up to take off his mask and he didn't protest against it, a cherub face was shown, freckled cheeks red as cupid's bow lips were bit to hold back moans. Large, amber eyes were darkened with lust as the beauty panted weakly.

"Oh my. Whot a catch you are, luv." Gavin moved as he got onto the bed, getting Mogar to be on the bed so he could pull the man into a kiss before he went to strip, wanting to get naked.

Mogar whined as he was forced to kneel, hands behind his back on the foot of the bed. An eyetooth kept a firm grip on his lip when his eyes stayed on Gavin's bare crotch.

Gavin smiled and turned up Mogar's tail as he gazed at the redhead, mouth gaining a smirk. "Is it big enough for you? Or are you going to kill me if it isn't?"

Mogar's shocked gaze was interrupted by him letting out a choked moan, head thrown back as leather creaked in his shifting. The mechanical tail was lashing like crazy, the bottom vibrating softly.

"What a pretty little thing you are~" Gavin cooed, stealing a kiss as he looked at the man in front of him. "You like my dick?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Mogar whimpered, forced to bend over so the disabled man wouldn't have to move. He was practically arching his back, leather covered ass in the air.

"Good boy. You wanna play with it?" Gavin smiled as he started jerking himself off.

"Please..." The redhead tried to stretch forward, mouth open and tongue curling in the air. He was still completely dressed, just his head shown while the rest of his body was covered in his leather suit.

Gavin smiled as he let Mogar get the prize he wanted as he worked on stripping Michael eagerly. "Such a pretty pet you are. An' now you're my pretty pet tha' no one else can have, right?"

"Yes, sir!" Mogar was pale, smattered in freckles and tattoos. His crotch was covered by a red lacy thing that could barely be called panties, let alone underwear. His dusty pink nipples were pepples, completely aroused as he lapped at the cock in front of him.

Gavin moaned at the feeling of being sucked off as he reached up to play with Mogar's hair so he could have some control as he enjoyed his blowjob.

"'M Michael, sir." Mogar, Michael, mumbled around the uncut head. He slurped up the precum, tongue pressing against the slit as he gazed up at Gavin.

"Micoo. Whot a lovely little name for a lovely little pet. Whot a pretty little boy you are." Gavin pushed on the button, setting the tail off again as he tugged at Michael's hair, making the man take in even more.

Michael mewled at the praise as he deepthroated the Brit with barely an order. He was rocking back against the toy, trying to get it deeper as he swallowed around the length.

Gavin smiled as he took Michael off of his dick, moving him around carefully. "Mind if i take this out?" he was careful as he tugged on Michael's tail with a huge smirk growing. "Since I have something better then a little vibrating toy."

Michael turned to let him reach the base, an exoskeleton going over his spine that connected to the toy. A click had it falling away to form a box, allowing Gavin to pull it out to show the thick black vibrator still wet with lube.

"Lovely little thing you've built for yourself. But, I doubt it will beat this." Gavin went, and thanks to his lovely new ceiling addition, guided Michael onto his cock, seeing how Michael's hole was more then lubed up.

It was a tight fit, but Michael didn't seem to mind from how his back arched with a squeal. His walls hugged Gavin as Michael gripped his legs, back facing the blond as Michael's own squeezed Gavin's sides.

Gavin groaned out as he felt the lovely feeling Michael was giving him. "Good pet...takin' me so well. You gonna be good and ride me?" Gavin slowly released Michael so he could freely move better.

The redhead was already rolling his hips desperately, bouncing quickly and not caring if it made the bed shake. Gavin gave him a moment of pleasure, watching that tight hole stretch wide over his girth before he snapped his fingers. Michael let out a choked sob when he was pulled off, forced to turn so Gavin could see his face.

Gavin smiled as he looked at Michael. "Aw, did my little pet think he would get my cock so easily?" He reached out, squeezing Michael's face and grinning evilly. "Well, you'd be wrong, sweetie."

"P-Please! Please, fuck me!" Michael begged, mechanical claws grabbing his knees to force his legs up and apart. His hole was winking in the air, puffy and greedy for more.

"Hmmm...why should I, luv?" Gavin spoke as he fingered Michael's ass happily. "Why should I give you such a good reward?"

"I'll be a good boy, your good boy!" Michael sobbed, panting and moaning when Gavin's fingertips brushed his prostate. "I'll do whatever you want, anything that you tell me to!"

"Whot if I told you to steal from a friend? Would you steal from them?" Gavin spoke as he played with the cute, tiny cocklet Michael had.

"Yesss!" Michael's eyes squeezed shut as his legs tried to close around Gavin's hand. His face was red, drool slipping down his chin and lost in a lustful haze.

"Whot if I told you to kill someone? Would you kill them? Whot if it was family?" Gavin spoke, scissoring Michael open.

"I've done it before!" Michael confessed, tears going down his cheeks in the effort not to cum. He positively screamed when a mechanical claw brushed against his nipples.

"Alright then, Micoo. You're going to be a good little boi..." Gavin smiled as he went to fill up Michael properly.

Michael keened as his eyes rolled into his skull, spasming around Gavin's cock in sensitivity. He managed to get a grip on the blond's stomach, bouncing in his lap quickly in ecstasy.

Gavin smiled happily as he did. "You'll have to leave in the morning, but I promise you that you'll be leaving with a mission, okay? An important one, got it..."

"Yes, sir." Michael moaned, rocking his hips and leaning down to give him a filthy kiss. His soft lips distracted Gavin enough that Michael was able to take one of his hands, wrapping the large appendage around his neck.

"Oh?" Gavin smiled as he squeezed it tightly with a huge smile. "Have a neck thing, huh?"

Michael's mouth dropped open as he mewled, almost collapsing in pleasure. His hips stuttered to a stop, clenching around Gavin as his own hands gripped the man's shoulders.

Gavin worked hard to cum inside of Michael or getting the man to cum both of them eager and enjoying each other with loud happy noises before Michael finally orgasmed, leading for Gavin to cum in Michael.

Michael made a mess on both of their stomachs, face red as he fell onto the bed beside Gavin. His body was still shaking from the orgasm, cocklet weakly twitching and Gavin had a feeling his fucked out hole was doing the same.

......................................


	59. Criminal Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has no legs and Michael is the person taking care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fake AH Crew AU, and yes, Michael is a Fake. He was just the unlucky son of a bitch chosen to nurse Gavin back to health.
> 
> Also, Gavin's tongue was mostly sliced, so he can't talk.

Then what the hell happened to his fleshlight? He most certainly knew none of the Fakes went into his room, not without asking forst atleast, since they've learned that he'll kick someone's ass if even a hair was out of place in his room.

...he... guessed Gavin... could have... taken it. The man seemed super happy as he worked in place. He would have to check.

Michael took a careful look around his room, acting as though he was putting some stuff up. He was by the desk and glanced down at the small trash can by it.  
There. Used tissues.

Gavin had used his Fleshlight. That little minx could be using it _right fucking now._

Well, the man wasn't a minx. That was _his_ title, dammit. He wasn't a nymphomaniac for fuckin' nothing, that's for damn sure. Though, he was so putting his money on Gavin using the toy under his hoodie.

Gavin looked over, holding up another piece and letting out a happy little squeak of pleasure.

"Good job!" Michael acted innocent, keeping his smile up as he organized his desk back to the order he kept it in. He debated if it was worth it to initiate anything with Gavin. He loved sex, sure, but even he would draw the line if someone had injuries!

Gavin looked so excited about the praise before he went back to working on it all, still super eager about this. The man didn't have a flush...

He decided to test it, glancing at his phone to check the time. Michael walked over to a shelf and picked up the MEDKit provided for Gavin, turning to said man. "Hey, mind if I change your bandages? I wanna make sure you didn't pull anything."

Gavin looked up at him but nodded as he moved his hoodie so Michael could do his job with no shame about using a Fleshlight or not.

Michael raised his eyebrows at the sight of his missing toy pulsing away on Gavin's dick. He ignored the heat in his stomach and did his job quickly, biting back a moan when he caught a glimpse of the girth Gavin was packing.

Gavin smiled as he looked at Michael, tugging slightly at his hair, making it clear what Gavin wished was around him.

"I-I'm not sure I should, hun. You're injuried..." Michael tried to keep a level head, reminding himself that he was putting Gavin at risk if he went along with it. But, it had been almost a month since he last masturbated, let alone had a cock to play with.

Gavin whined and tugged again, looking at him in annoyance. He wanted Michael's mouth and he wanted it now. No wonder he was eager to rebuild everything. It meant a naked Michael for him to take all in.

"...fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Michael finally relented, tone saying otherwise. He bent down, taking hold of the fleshlight to gently pull it off of Gavin's length with a wet pop. He drooled at the size of it, thighs squeezing together in want.

Gavin let out a happy tiny squeak as he looked at Michael, clapping gently as he gazed at the redhead.

"I'm just supposed to be your nurse..." Michael lamented, wondering if this is what Burnie meant by taking care of the double amputee. He didn't dwell on it much, leaning forward to kitten lick the uncut head.

Gavin jolted at the feeling as he looked down at Michael, cooing quietly.

Michael kept a slow pace, not out of teasing, but of worry. He was wary of going too fast or too hard, his hands tucked under his chest on the carpet as he licked up and down the shaft. He was sure it was maddening, but he needed to be careful!

Gavin didn't seem to care, still enjoying it happily in pure little bliss. The happy noises he was making were great.

Michael carefully took the head in his mouth, sucking gently and swirling his tongue around it. His own cocklet was throbbing, wanting some attention, but he ignored it in favor of hollowing his cheeks for some suction.

He felt a hand in his hair, just holding onto him happily, letting Michael control it all. Guess Gavin understood the risk they were taking in doing this.

Michael took more in his mouth, bobbing his head as he slowly went down inch by inch until his nose was in Gavins pubes. He swallowed around the man as he gazed up, knowing his partners loved eye contact when he had a dick down his throat.

Gavin looked down at him, letting out a tiny coo as he went to pet Michael's hair, still super happy about it all while petting and playing with the fiery red hair he had. He was fine with letting Michael control it all, the man would know what to do about this so no one got hurt. 

Michael hummed and kept swallowing, fluttering around the sensitive organ. He stayed like this until his lungs were screaming for air, eyes tearing up and actually crying some when he finally pulled off to breath. He slurped along the sides, feeling the flesh throb against his lips.

Gavin let out a loud strangled sound as he looked at Michael, almost falling back in pleasure at how good that felt.

"You taste so good." Michael moaned, deepthroating the man before pulling back to suckle on the head. His tongue teased the slit, trying to make more precum drip out.

Gavin kept making happy little noises as he let Michael play with him like a toy.

"I can't wait until you're healed." Michael purred as he bent further to lap and nip at Gavin's only ball. "Wanna ride you until you can't breath."

Gavin moaned as he gripped onto Michael's hair, tugging at it with pleasure coursing through him. He wanted to have Michael ride him too. That was clear from the lustful look. 

Michael felt Gavin's nut tightening, going up to deepthroat him and hummed loudly. He waiting until Gavin was on the brink of cumming, feeling the first spurt before pulling off to get a facial, his mouth open to catch some.

Gavin let out a surprised coo at what happened, still happy and excited as he looked at Michael eagerly.

Michael palmed himself, licking Gavin clean before he stood up, not caring for the mess on his face. He headed towards the door, wanting to find Ryan or Jeremy or both to help him cum.


	60. Blinded Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is blind and is about to become Michael's new virgin Pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the most dirtiest smut we've made so far.

Gavin woke up maybe an hour later, his door creaked open to let someone with bare feet walk in. Michael's voice calmed him down as it reached the side of his bed. "Sorry, I forgot I left my bag in here."

"Oh, that's okay, Micoo." Gavin yawned out and went to drift into slumber again, a smile still on his face.

Something dropped to the floor and Michael swore, putting a hand on the bed for leverage when he reached to get it. But, his hand wasn't on the mattress, his palm pressed against Gavin's crotch.

Gavin let out a noise at it, going to move Michael's hand, a flush forming at the good feeling.

One hand got Michael's wrist, but his other brushed against something. He immediately grabbed onto it, the thing squishy and oh so soft. He barely heard Michael's soft yelp.

Gavin panicked, realizing what he had grabbed... he had grabbed Michael's ass... he was holding. Michael's. Ass.

"If you wanted to take it that far, honey. You could've asked." Michael didn't seem mad, humming and actually pressing back against Gavin's hand.

"Oh, um... if you want to..." Gavin spoke up, blushing slightly.

"I'm not sure you could take it." Michael smirked back at him, straightening up to turn and rub his hand against Gavin's crotch. "You are a little virgin."

"I-I'm not a virgin." It was a blatant lie as he spoke, looking at Michael as best he could.

"Oh, really? Then, you wouldn't mind rimming me?" Michael raised a brow, drawing little circles with his nail on the growing bulge he was toying with.

"Oh, uh yeah, I wouldn't mind." He clearly had no idea what the fuck he was agreeing to, but he clearly wasn't going to back down.

"Great!" Michael smiled cheerfully and climbed up on the bed. He straddled Gavin's shoulders before sitting on his face, holding back a snicker as he did so.

Gavin let out a startled noise before looking up and started to lick and mess with it. He was confused but slowly going to enjoy it.

Michael hummed and slowly rolled his hips, biting his lip when Gavin lapped at his rim. He kept his hands on his thighs, eyes closed and practically purring at the sensation. "Good boy..."

Gavin smiled as he started to keep going getting more and more confidant with each little lick.

Michael moaned and leaned forward to unzip Gavin's pants. He pulled the man out of his boxers, drooling at the size of him. "Mm, I'm surprised you're still a virgin with this beast."

Gavin was flushed from the pleasure he was feeling at the compliments.

"Ooh, you love gettin' praised?" Michael smirked when the erection twitched at his words. "You like being a good boy for me? Like how I tell you how good you'll feel inside me?"

It twitched again and Gavin let out a low moan of pleasure as he clutched to Michael's thighs eagerly.

Michael wrapped his hand around the length and gave it a squeeze, rocking back on Gavin's face. "You gonna let me ride you like a good pet? I wanna see you beg for it, maybe if you be a good toy I'll let you cum in me."

Gavin tried to talk as he managed to escape. "Yes! Yes, please ride me!"

"Will you be my favorite little pet, Gavvy?" Michael was already getting off of the man, turning to face him as he pumped the Brit's cock. He didn't bother with lube, wanting to feel the delicious burn.

"Yes. I'll be your pet. I wanna be your pet. I won't 'urt you. Please, please ride me." Gavin begged as he clutched at Michael.

"Good boy." Michael dropped down on the blond's prick, trembling and gasping happily at the stretch. He was never finding another man or toy after this, Gavin could fill both roles aplenty.

Gavin grunted eagerly as he went to latch onto Michael and hold onto him tightly, shaking in pleasure as he did.

"I love popping someone's cherry." Michael moaned, rolling his hips and grinning at the keen it got him. "They're always so sensitive even before I start moving."

Gavin moaned as he laid there, letting Michael control it with him groaning out and trying to express his joy.

Michael didn't go slowly, starting to bounce on Gavin's cock like he owned it. And he most certainly did, making the bed creak and bang against the wall as he took what was his.

Gavin moaned loudly as he did not even realizing he was talking. "S-Sir, Master... p-please! Please.. I need more... I want you to own me... please, please..."

"What do you want, baby? Want a collar round your neck? Want me to choke you with it as I use you like a fucktoy?" Michael leaned closer, hips moving faster as he bit Gavin's neck harshly, almost drawing blood.

Gavin cried out blindly as he rushed to clutch to Michael "Yes. Gods yes, please..." He was shaking, making Michael laugh. The poor man's face was all red which was bleeding to the rest of his body.

"You've been such a good boy, Gavvy." Michael purred, slowing down to take all of Gavin, grinding teasingly. "Why don't you cum. Cum in me like a perfect little toy."

Gavin came in him a few minutes later as he slumped, weakly clutching to Michael, shuddering and smiling in a happy daze.

"Good boy." Michael smirked and rolled his hips faster, not wanting to reach his own orgasm but pull another one out of the Brit. "Think you could give me another?"

"I-I don't know, but I'mma be a good boy..." Gavin was mumbling in a happy daze as he did, clutching to Michael.

"Yes, you are." Michael licked the bitemark in praise, debating if he should make it deeper, maybe give a small scar to remind everyone that Gavin was his. He grazed his teeth against it in thought, the wet squelching of their coupling filled the air.

Gavin let out shuttering noises as he kept being used like a toy, it was so good for him.

Michael finally sunk his teeth in Gavin's neck, drawing blood as the Brit pulsed inside him. He pulled back, giving a final roll of his hips before getting off of Gavin right when he was about to tip over the edge.

Gavin whined out in pain and loss, trying to get Michael back but failing.

"Finger me, I wanna taste your cum." Michael laid on his side, grabbing Gavin's hand to bring it to his sloppy hole. He grinned at the deep blush it got. "Feel it? Feel your cum dripping out of me?"

"Y-yes..." Gavin let out a low noise over it as he played with Michael's entrance carefully.

"Stick four fingers in, if you find my prostate I'll let you cum." Michael gave the tip of Gavin's cock a lick, watching the uncut head turn purple in desperation for release.

The man didn't even think as he started using it, trying to get Michael's prostate blindly. It was rough and fast just like what Michael wanted.

Michael bit his lip as his body shook at the force, giving kisses to Gavin's length. He ran his plump lips over the heated flesh, feeling it throb as he licked up any cum he felt.

Gavin worked hard, his fingers going deeper and deeper with each try and dragging against his walls, trying to press down on it or have his fingers catch on it.

Michael mewled when Gavin found it, taking the head of the blond's dick in his mouth. His body shook at how rough Gavin was being, suckling on him in praise.

Gavin wasn't even thinking as he kept playing and feeling it without being gentle. His curious fingers pressed down hard and were a good pincher and Gods that feeling was addicitve.

That's it.

Michael was never using a toy again unless it was a butt plug to keep in Gavin's cum.

Michael came on his stomach and on Gavin's side, legs clenching up around the Brit. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Gavin didn't stop the abuse on his prostate, deepthroating him with a moan and not holding down Gavin's hips.

Gavin was moving up trying to move and get more and find a better way to work on his assault.

Michael allowed Gavin to grip his hair, unconsciously thrusting into his mouth. He swallowed and moaned around it, arousal picking up for him to have another orgasm from the abuse to the bundle of nerves inside him.

Gavin loved the whole thing, it was so great. His Master... sir? He wasn't sure which one Michael wanted to be called... but god, it was so great.

Michael blinked in surprise when Gavin suddenly came, his own orgasm washing over him when Gavin's nails scratched his prostate. He stayed lax for a bit, lazily drinking the cum. A cock in his mouth and fingers in his ass, Michael was in heaven.

Gavin flopped onto his back his fingers slowly slipping out in the end, a loopy smile on his face. "...was I a good boy...?"

"You most certainly were." Michael pulled off of the flaccid length to crawl up to lay on Gavin. He pulled the younger into a lazy kiss, orgasm still tingling through both of them.

Gavin smiled as he cuddled close to Michael, holding onto him tightly and smiling into their kiss.

Michael parted and licked up the dried blood on Gavin's neck before resting his head on Gavin's chest. He sighed in content and closed his eyes to doze off, knowing he'd deal with their Crew's complaints in the morning.

Gavin drifting into sleep with him only stopping to cover their naked bodies up with the blankets.


	61. Great Minds Think Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Michael had to mind control Gavin briefly to act as his mate, he didn't think the affects would linger afterwards!
> 
> Bonus Ryan fucking a preggers Michael!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael's an Urso, Gavin's a Creeper, and this is set in FAHC AU.
> 
> WARNING: Male Lactation in second scene!

"Oh, thank Ursa. They're gone." Michael groaned, almost collapsing in relief. He picked up the dirty dishes to wash by hand, not notice Gavin regaining his senses behind him. "Holy shit, I never want to do that again."

Gavin blinked as he shook his head quietly, memories of everything coming back. He should leave. That's the most sensible thing to do. Leave and just never come back again...

Unfortunately, he was sporting a hard on that wouldn't go away. He could hear Michael moving around in the kitchen and humming, his stomach boiling in the need to bend the Urso over the counter.

He needed to leave, that was because of that thing Michael did to him...

Michael had...

He didn't know what Michael did wrong...

Gavin remembered bits and pieces, of how not once did Michael do anything to him. His face went red at the thought of giving the redhead a hickey, but Michael didn't recuperate, even pulling away from the touch.

He... should leave, think it all out, there were... things he needed to sort out before he did anything- God fucking damn it, he was making another hickey. There goes caution to the wind.

"G-Gavin, we really s-shouldn't." Michael had tensed up, hands gripping a dish rag as his head tilted unconsciously. His words were saying no, but the way he gasped at the hand on his stomach said otherwise.

Gavin hummed out as he looked at Michael. "Why not...? 'M your mate, I should be allowed to have you."

"It's j-just the mindcontrol getting t-to you." Michael sounded like he was trying to reason with himself instead, not paying attention as Gavin's hands drifted lower. "You aren't consenting. You are not consenting to this!"

"But Micoo, I wanna fuck you..." Gavin whispered into his ear. So, Michael didn't realize this was of his own will? Oh, this would be much more fun.

"This isn't you talking, Gavvy!" Michael squeaked at the last word, eyes squeezed shut and legs trembling in the effort not to fall. He didn't care for the rustle of fabric behind him or the thumb slipping into the waistband of his sweatpants.

"But, don't you want this, Micoo?" Gavin asked as he went to get started, a grin growing even bigger... he smelled so good and tempting.

"N-Not like this-s-s!" Michael trailed off in stunned silence, feeling the cold air reach his bare thighs as his insides burned up. His hands shakily held the larger ones on his hips, his unprepped hole stretched wide over Gavin's cock as the Urso let out a high pitched wheeze.

"Sjoosh, it'll be alright lovely... just be good and take my cock..." Gavin mumbled as he slowly kept filling Michael up. He really should tell Michael... this was hurting him emotionally.

He could feel slick trickling out as Michael whined desperately, managing to get a few slow thrusts in before the Urso surprisingly got his senses. Michael pushed him back, falling to his knees without the support, head resting on the cabinet door. He sounded close to tears as his hole clenched desperately. "I _can't_ do this when you're under my control, Gavin. Yes, I want you, but the real you!"

Gavin just smiled as he turned Michael around so he could see that he was in control, smiling as he went to press a soft loving kiss on those plump lips he loved.

Michael kissed back hungrily, hands gripping Gavin's hair as he allowed himself to be picked up. Gavin used his nose to find the redhead's bedroom, hands squeezing the soft ass cheeks that would belong to him very soon.

"Good little thing, I'm gonna fill you up, but first I'm gonna tie you up so you can't escape." Gavin mumbled as they shared breaths in between kisses.

Michael whimpered as he was tossed onto the bed, his hoodie lifted to his arms to tie him to the wooden frame. His modesty was barely covered by familiar black panties pushed down to show his winking entrance.

"Now, are you going to be a good boi? Because, if not, then I might leave you beggin'." Gavin was smiling as he started stripping, Michael was shocked to see Gavin didn't have much on under that cloak of his...

"Yes, sir." Michael unconsciously curled his legs up to hide himself, actually kinda scared at the sheer size of the Creeper. He loved it when his partners were hung, but that was when he had prep! And he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting that courtesy today.

Gavin tsked and grabbed Michael's legs. "Look, you're already being naughty. Hidin' yourself like that is rude." He pulled them down and used the sheets to tie them up and make it sure that all of Michael was exposed, yet Gavin was still dressed as all he had on was his cloak, letting Michael see everything.

"Sorry." Michael bit his lip as Gavin took off his cloak, showing off his full height before the Creeper was climbing onto the bed. Michael really was tiny next to him, he had to do the splits at this rate.

And, fucking God, Gavin was... so big... and he didn't have a fucking knot yet.

Michael barely got a warning before Gavin was ripping his panties off to shove inside him. Michael clenched up with a squeal, struggling against his bindings as slick began to form again.

Gavin grunted as he went to get more in with a growing smile as he started to work his way in. "Good boy."

Michael laid his head back, trembling but calming down as Gavin ran his hands over the redhead's body. Michael moaned with each slow thrust, legs trying to wrap around the taller man.

But, he couldn't. He was trapped and just forced to take everything Gavin gave him as he used the man like a toy. It... it was so great...

Michael gasped as Gavin untied his legs briefly to retie them to the same wooden rod his hands were stuck against. He was folded in half, completely exposed and not flinching at the strain of the position.

Gavin was find with it and actually smiling with lustful eyes. "Look at that.... you good little thing i'm gonna fuck you until your ass is knoted for good.."

"Please..." Michael mewled happily when Gavin thrusted back inside him, starting a brutal pace. The bed shook at the force, Michael could feel the head hit his prostate and heading closer to his uterus where several eggs were waiting to get drowned in cum. He wondered if Gavin even knew he was about to become a Sire.

He didn't seem to mind as he started to groan happily, a knot starting to form, making it harder and harder on him to get out.

"Breed me." Michael whimpered out as Gavin used him for his own pleasure, he was debating on breaking the binds. He knew he wouldn't get to cum unless he did it himself. "Fuck a litter into me, please!"

Gavin growled out happily and kept going until his knot tied them up and Gavin was forced to grind into Michael eagerly.

Michael cried out as Gavin came, feeling the warmth flood his insides as the Creeper slumped. He took the chance to snap his bonds, wrapping his limbs around the taller. His teeth dug into Gavin's neck harshly, rocking up to make the cock inside him hit his prostate.

Gavin grunted as Michael did that, clutching to the man as they both starting marking every single inch of skin.

Michael mewled as Gavin pinched his nipples, forced to surrender with the jaws clamped on his neck and threatening to draw blood. He shook through his orgasm, cocklet dribbling a mess of cum onto his own stomach.

Gavin smiled as he held Michael close, pressing kisses onto each of the love bites. "Good mate."

Michael purred in response, Gavin turning them over so the Urso could curl up on his chest. The pull made another pulse of cum hit his cervix, making Michael moan softly. They laid in silence until Michael spoke up quietly. "Maybe you should stay for a while... make sure I catch...?"

"Sounds lovely Micoo..."

.................................

 

Gavin unfortunately had to leave for two days, actually needing to go to his tomb to visit family. Michael wouldn't be coming with, the Creeper worried the journey would stress out the growing litter.

Michael hated being away from his mate. He needed cum and Gavin wasn't there to give him any! How else was he going to be happy?

Michael grumbled from his place on the couch, a bowl of chips on his baby bump. The junk food wasn't stopping the growl of hunger. He needed someone to fuck him, dammit!

He needed some yummy cum or he was going to starve!!

Michael looked up as Ryan passed by, face clean of paint as he dried his hair with a towel. The man smelt musky as always, the perfect specimen for a mate but Michael had Gavin. He didn't need more, right?

Yes. Yes, he needed more. He needed cum so bad and Ryan was there and perfect... and he was tackling Ryan.

The psychopath went down like a ton of bricks as Michael sat on his stomach. The Urso frowned down at him. "Fuck me."

"I mean, don't you have Gavin? Am I just going to be some one time thing for you because Gavin isn't around?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Depends on if you can have kids." Michael stated. Ryan was definitely handsome, and he wasn't ashamed to admit he had wanted to have the man as another mate. He just needed a way to tell that to Gavin.

"Hmm. I can live with tiny children that constantly crave human." Ryan smiled, like that was natural to say.

"Great, I would kiss you but my womb says otherwise." Michael smiled, trying to get up so they could find a room to hole up in for the mating period.

Ryan let him as he looked at Michael before getting ready for Michael to ride him like a toy, seeing how large Michael was at this point, it'd be hard to lay him down.

They thankfully had enough sense to get out of the fucking kitchen, not wanting to be interrupted by one of the other Fakes. They got to Ryan's room, the psychopath's pants pushed down so Michael could take his cock in his mouth.

Ryan smiled as he let Michael suck him, petting his hair before grabbing it and pulling on it, making Michael take more than he was planning on.

Michael gagged but purred, loving the feel of hard flesh hitting the back of his throat. Drool dribbled down his chin as he swallowed, staring up at the human.

Ryan stared down with a dark look as he started using Michael like an object, though there was a small hint of Ryan making sure he didn't hurt Michael.

Michael moaned as his throat was fucked, holding onto Ryan's thigh with his other hand messing with his own nipple. Beads of white liquid trickled out of the hardened bud, going down his swollen belly.

Ryan let out a small noise as he saw Michael produce milk from his chest before working on cumming into Michael's throat and making this beauty HIS.

Michael moaned eagerly as Ryan spilled into his mouth, pulling back to drink it all. He licked his lips, feeling sated from the meal but he needed more. He patted the bed with a smirk. "Get on your back, Ryan."

Ryan did so happily, watching Michael with a smile.

Michael stripped himself and climbed up on the human, pumping Ryan's prick back to full mass. He took a breath before dropping down on it without prep, keening at the unfamiliar stretch. Ryan was much more girthy than Gavin.

Ryan grunted and grabbed Michael's hips, smiling at the feel of forming love handles.

Michael rocked slowly, wanting to get used to every inch of the heated organ. He picked up the pace, rolling his hips more than actually bouncing. His stomach pressed against Ryan's, cocklet trapped between them as he moaned in pleasure.

Ryan was grunting as he would sometimes pull Michael down when he was starting to drop, eager to make both of them cum.

"You wanna be a Sire, Rye-Bread?" Michael panted as he leaned back, taking the human deeper. He keened when a hand grabbed one of his small boobs, tits filled with milk begging to be drank.

Ryan smiled as he flipped them to get to the milk.

Michael mewled when he was moved, a mouth latching onto his nipple. Warm milk flooded Ryan's mouth, it was sweet and absolutely addictive.

Ryan let out a startled noise at the taste, pulling back to lick his lips.

"S-Something wrong?" Michael groaned, now on his back and red in the face as Ryan throbbed inside him harshly.

"Nah just... didn't expect that..." Ryan mumbled as he licked his lips again.

"Then keep fucking me, dammit." Michael pulled him back to his chest, keeping a hand in the man's hair as he rocked up impatiently.

Ryan just nodded and kept doing that only sometimes... going to suck some more milk.

Ryan was sure he was gonna become an addict to it. Whatever Urso magic in the liquid made his body warm and mind fuzzy like he had drank a bar out of it's booze then smoked for hours on end.

Geoff would love this... he had trouble thinking straight as he kept going... it was really good.

He didn't notice when he came, Michael's hand tightening as he moved to the other nip. Ryan thrusted lazily, bringing Michael over the edge but he didn't stop.

Ryan was more than happy to let Michael not stop just as long as he got more...

He would have to get help by the end of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan passed out like the little bitch he is.


	62. Silent Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is mute with no legs and Michael is an innocent man that doesn't know a thing about sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas

Gavin got to work for the next week, managing to get his own setup with plans of an advanced security system. He was about to show it to the Fakes, but a knock on his door stopped him.

He frowned and pressed a button he maded so it'd alert the people that it was okay for them to come in.

Michael stepped inside, face red as he shut the door and leaned against it. He fiddled with his shirt, in his boxers and hair messy from sleep. "Um... I have a... problem."

Gavin tilted his head looking at Michael, wanting to know what the issue was.

Michael refused to make eye contact as he slowly raised his shirt some. Gavin was now able to see the small tent in his boxers, Michael unconsciously rubbing his thighs together for some relief. "Ryan said to go to you if this happens..."

Gaivn blushed as he looked at him before going to show Michael something thanks to the internet, seeing how he didn't have words anymore.

He tried to ignore Michael after that, giving the redhead headphones. Gavin managed to get a few more codes done before he heard soft moaning. The blond almost regretted turning, eyes widening at the sight of Michael fingering himself.

Oh, okay. Michael prefered bottoming. That's... that's great, good. Oh god, what was he going to do now that he was starting to get hard.

Gavin couldn't tear his eyes away as Michael bit his shirt, rubbing a hand over his chest. His hips rocked, riding his fingers as he watched the screen.

He moved closer, wanting to fill the hole he couldn't remove his eyes from. It... it looked so good...

The pink muscle squeezed Michael's fingers, even more when Gavin pushed two of his own in. The redhead gripped the chair, legs spread wide at the feeling as he keened.

Gavin slowly worked to pull Michael closer to him, wanting to be inside of Michael.

The redhead mewled as Gavin pulled him out of his chair, going to the bed so Michael had something to fall back on. He practically screamed when Gavin lapped at his rim.

Gavin didn't care, just pinning Michael's kicking legs down as he kept at it eagerly, wanting to get Michael on it.

The older man gripped the bedsheets, hips rolling up into Gavin's tongue. His moans were getting higher, close to tipping over the edge even with barely any stimulate.

Gavin laughed as he looked at Michael before moving to get Michael onto his cock, seeing how his hole was properly open.

"Fuck!" Michael squealed, cocklet throbbing as he made a mess of himself. His chest heaved, cum on his stomach as Gavin bottomed out. Even with the orgasm, Michael was rolling his hips desperately.

Gavin smiled as he went to pull Michael up, making it clear the man had to ride him with a huge smile on his face.

Michael bit his lip and started moving, bouncing on Gavin's cock and gripping the arms of the Brit's wheelchair. He trembled when Gavin started playing with his nipples, plump lips parted and begging to be kissed.

Gavin did just that, taking what was his eagerly, seeing how he was just left alone for this to happen.

Michael was surprisingly good at this, getting Gavin closer and closer to the edge at an alarming rate. Michael trembled as Gavin made him move faster, moaning when the blond started marking up his neck.

Gavin left as many marks as possible as an idea for a tattoo like Ryan's came into mind a smile growing as he worked on making Michael cum.

"Please, please, please." Michael chanted, relying on Gavin to move on his dick. He squeaked at the harsh grip on his ass, moaning as warmth filled him.

Gavin moved to jerk Michael off the rest of the way so both could sleep, without a single care in the world.

Michael panted out his own release, getting off of Gavin with a wince. They got on the bed, curled close and ready to just sleep for a week. Michael spoke up when they were dozing. "You think... we could maybe do that again...?"

Gavin nodded as Michael wrapped himself around him, acting as a barrier from the rest of the world as Gavin had his back to the wall.


	63. Heats of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a Creeper and Michael is his new 'mate'. Well, until Michael's heat hits, now they can make it official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid ass title.

Gavin was in the middle of letting Geoff put the finishing touches on his new leg, making it look like his favorite golden boots, a huge smile on his face as he sat there as he pet Isaac's mane.

The door slammed open and Jeremy stumbled through with Ryan hot on his heels. The two looked like they had been maimed, shirts torns and everything as Ryan managed to speak. "We may have found Michael."

Gavin looked up and disturbed Lydia, who was chewing on his hair. "Wait, really?! Where is he?!"

"He carved out a den it a mountain we were mining into." Ryan explained as Jeremy tried to keep his pants from falling off. "We think he's currently in heat."

"Oh. Oh! Um, Geoff, I really need to go so I can go be with my mate!" Gavin spoke up, looking at him and frowning.

Geoff let him loose, allowing Gavin to follow the two back to the mountain. There was a clear entrance that Gavin stopped at, rethinking his choices.

He frowned as he looked at it trying to think this through... Maybe... Maybe they hadn't had sex because Michael didnt want to have sex with him...

Gavin opened his mouth to speak, but got shoved into the den by his two friends. Jeremy winked at him as he slammed the metal door shut. "Good luck."

Gavin cried out as he kept rolling as he stumbled onto a slope.

He landed on the floor, barely able to let the dust settle before a weight was ontop of him. Lips smashed into his, hands keeping his shoulders pinned as a sweet smell filled his nose.

He grunted out and went to fight off the thing on top of him. Panic was rising, though he was so willing to give in but he had Michael!

"Stop fighting." Gavin opened his eyes at the growl, locking with amber ones as Michael pulled back slightly. The Urso pressed their crotches together, grinding down with a moan.

"Oh, thank god." Gavin spoke back and jolted up to kiss back with the same amount of passion.

Michael whined into the kiss, all teeth and tongue as he frotted against Gavin. A curious hand reaching down told the Brit that Michael was completely naked.

Gavin grunted out as he looked at Michael as he clutched to the man as he went to strip as well smiling as he did, groaning in joy.

Michael got off of him, only to toss Gavin into the nest to bite hickies down his torso. Michael didn't give the Creeper a warning before he was deepthroating his half hard prick.

Gavin groaned out as he laid there, hands reaching out to clutch onto Michael's hair as he enjoyed the pleasure that was Michael's mouth.

Michael hummed around the length and bobbed his head, lips stretched wide as Gavin got to full mass. He pulled back to swirl his tongue around the tip, grinding down against a pillow between his own legs.

"Micoo... s-so good mate... please..." Gavin begged slightly as he did, clutching at Michael and tugging on his head, it felt heavenly.

The redhead moaned at the feel, suckling on the head for a moment. Gavin's knot was close to forming, but Michael pulled off to crawl higher and straddle Gavin's neck. He whimpered, wanting some relief of his own before they got to the biggest prize of the night.

Gavin whined as he was denied but was willing to go with what Michael wanted, just glad to enjoy the sex.

Michael moaned and held onto Gavin's hair when the blond started rimming him, rolling his hips into Gavin's tongue. His thighs were threatening to squeeze his head, gaining a keen out of Michael when Gavin gripped plush flesh to not get suffocated.

He tried to get some air as he looked at Michael, drooling as he hazy eyes met Michael's lust covering both of them as they gazed at each other.

Gavin barely cared when he flipped them over, settling ontop of Michael to thrust inside of him. The Urso mewled loudly, legs thrown over Gavin's shoulders as his prostate was found.

Gavin smiled as he kept going to try and get Michael to take his knot a smile on his face. "Good mate. Take the knot."

Michael covered his mouth with a hand, trying to muffle his moans as he got fucked, even as to go so far as to bite his finger until it bled.

Gavin moved Michael's hand from his face so he wouldn't bleed. "Bad boy, don't hurt yourself! I wanna heard you scream." Gavin smiled as he kept going.

Michael squealed at a particularly hard thrust, legs slipping down when Gavin shifted to sit on his heels. Michael was gripping the blankets underneath, panting out a mantra of Gavin's name and something that made the Creeper's cock throb. "Don't stop, don't stop, please don't stop!"

Gavin laughed as he went and thrusted even harder, smiling as he did. "Good little boi. Take what I give you."

Michael had his kiss swollen lips parted, red and shiny from drool as he clawed at Gavin's back. He could feel the blond's knot slowly getting bigger, popping in and out of him and making his toes curl.

Gavin smiled as he shoved it in, stopping as he let his knot fully finish inside of his mate before he started grinding into Michael.

Michael gasped and moaned, trembling and rocking up to brush his cocklet against Gavin's stomach. His claws were dug into Gavin's shoulder blades and most likely drawing blood. "So close, 'm so close, Gavvy!"

Gavin just grunted not even giving him a verbal answer as he did, grinding and pressing even harder into Michael.

The tip of his dick brushed passed Michael's prostate, hitting a tiny hole Gavin instantly recognize. He rocked harder, rubbing on the bundle of nerves with his shaft and making Michael mewl.

He wanted in. Now. He was going to fuck cum into Michael whether he liked it or not. He wanted the best sex.

The Urso clung onto him for dear life, trying to speak but all that came out was choked gasps and moans. A high squeal left his mouth as Gavin pressed against his cervix and came.

Gavin smiled as he did, hands still clutching to Michael, a relaxed grin froming on his face as he did... it wa so good...

His knot went down enough for him to slip out with a wet pop. But, even with all of that stimulation, he could feel Michael's small arousal pressed against his stomach. The poor thing hadn't orgasmed yet, rocking desperate on the edge of bliss.

Gavin cooed out and leaned over to press and leave heavy marks onto Michael neck, happily grinning as he looked at Michael. "Come on, little mate. Cum."

Michael whined and spread his legs for Gavin's wandering hand, purring when the Brit slipped a few fingers in him to play with his prostate. Michael cried out weakly, cumming on Gavin's arm and clutching his bicep.

Gavin smiled as he looked at Michael, rumbling as he did, relaxing as he stared at his Mate. "Lovely little thing... that was very good..."

Michael justed huffed in exhaustion and curled up against him, dozing off without even a thank you.


	64. Porn Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's a mailman with a crush and Michael's a nymphomaniac that happens to be said crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite literally a fucking porno.

It took him a week before he finally did it, he made sure that he gave at least a few others their mail before heading for Michael's. It would probably just be one round, either that or he gets kicked out with blueballs.

It didn't matter to Gavin, he just wanted this whole crush deal over.

"You sure you don't wanna watch?" Michael offered again, smirk on those red lips of his. "I wanna try and get two in today."

"I actually would." Gavin asnwered, smiling slightly as his head rushed and was starting to go insane for the fact he just AGREED to it!

Michael's eyebrows rose at the words, a dirty grin stretching across his face as he stepped aside to let Gavin in. "Come on in, take off your shoes and get comfy."

Gavin nodded and politely did so, shutting the door behind him that was already locked.

Michael lead him to his bedroom, the sheets a soft black with two Bad Dragons on the bed. The redhead pulled his desk chair over and started taking off his clothes. "Any requests?"

Gavin sat down in the chair in thought, wondering what he did want to see from his crush. 

The Bad Dragons were both long, one was smooth and blue while the other was pink with notches for texture. Either one looked very impossible to have inside of someone, but from Michael's caress, Gavin had a feeling the redhead had managed before.

"Um... I actually never really did something like this..." It was a bit of a lie... Gavin had sex before. Though, he didn't really enjoy it and it was like eons ago so he long since stopped counting it.

"You sit down and jerk off." Michael deadpanned, slipping out of his underwear and grabbing some lube. "That and touch the merchandise."

Gavin nodded as he looked at Michael, smiling slightly as he did.

Michael crawled onto the bed, sitting on his heels and started running his hands over himself. He hummed, giving a soft moan when his hands reached his nipples. Gavin's stomach gave a burn as he noted that Michael was sensitive.

He was scooting closer, enchanted by the sight he was baring witness too.

Michael toyed with a hardened bud while he grabbed the lube, managing to get some with one hand. He reached down, shifting onto his tailbone to press a finger in his pink entrance with a groan.

Gavin let out a small sound, seeing what was happening and eager to watch it all unfold... He never reallt saw someone enjoy sex without using someone else before.

Michael started thrusting it slowly, adding another to scissor himself wider. His cocklet was dripping by the time he got to four, pulling them out with a small squelch before moving again. He got on his knees, chest pressed into the bed and ass facing Gavin as he grabbed the pink Bad Dragon.

Gavin smiled slightly as he looked at Michael, watching him work in the dildo, enjoying the whole thing and just wanting to do what he could.

Michael gasped as he pushed it in slowly, getting it in to the hilt. He gave it a few thrusts, keening when it hit his prostate, before grabbing the blue toy to try and get it in. Gavin just noticed the tube on the bottom, leading to a syringe full of fake cum.

Gavin frowned as he finally spoke up. "Wot's with the stuff?"

"I love to feel full afterwords." Michael panted out, squeaking when the head popped in. "Nothing better than getting a creampie."

Gavin frowned nodding as he did. "Okay..."

Gavin had to sit there and watch as Michael continued. His hole was stretched wide and was most certainly gonna be sore, yet Michael barely made any noise when he pushed both in. A curl of jealously was starting to settle in the Brit's chest.

He frowned as he kept watching Michael work himself open with the two fake dicks... what made those better then a real one?

Michael panted softly, going faster and making the silicone squeak. Gavin wanted to move around at this point to stop his fidgeting. Though, Michael did say that he could touch.

He moved closer and reached over, squeezing the two cheeks that belonged to Michael.

Michael's breath hitched, hand stilling on the toys. Gavin thought he was about to get slapped, but the redhead pushed back into his touch.

Gavin smiled as he kept playing around with the round, smooth orbs that were somehow swallowing up the two whole toys.

Michael mewled, hands moving to grip the sheets. The Bad Dragons began to slip out, making him whimper and try to clench around them.

Gavin didn't even think as he moved to fill Michael up, he wanted in. It was driving him insane watching Michel play with fake toys!

The redhead moaned, letting Gavin pull the toys out to thrust in himself. Even with the copious amount of stretching, Michael was still tight around him.

Gavin was almost shocked he was allowed to do this but he ended up not even caring as he just kept using Michael with an eager joy. it felt so _good_ he didn't want to ever really STOP.

"Fuck..." Michael whimpered, biting the covers when Gavin started going faster. The redhead made porn worthy noises whenever Gavin teased his prostate.

Gavin found himself in love with this as he worked towards fucking Michael, only grunting and he loomed over Michael and keeping him trapped, not letting him be able to move besides falling down onto the bed.

Michael's legs spread wider, forcing Gavin to thrust down instead of forward. The redhead was almost doing the splits, body shaking from the pleasure as he drooled.

Gavin let out a small started noise but kept going, still grinning as he kept working harder and harder as he did.

Michael moaned, trying to form words but barely getting a word out. He squealed when Gavin turned to lay on his side with Michael against his chest, legs having gotten tired. The new angle didn't let him go in completely, but he could rest as Michael whined at the lack of abuse on his bundle of nerves.

He sighed out and just petted Michael's hair. "Shoosh, 'm tired... wait." He smiled as he did.

Michael grumbled and tried to get up, face red and ready for more. It took Gavin a moment to realize the redhead wanted to ride him.

Gavin laughed slightly before gripping onto Michael and rolled over so Michael could do just that, huffing out with a amused voice. "Impatient."

Michael gave a dazed grin, rolling his hips quickly. He was incredibly good at it, making the heat in Gavin's stomach burn harder when the smaller started bouncing on his cock.

Gavin grunted out in pure bliss before slowly slipping into moaning and panting as he laid there, letting Michael use him. This... this was so much better than any sex he had before!

Michael did a thing with his hips that made Gavin's limbs feel like jelly, the redhead moving faster as his cries got higher. The Brit's stomach got painted white when Michael came, but said man continued, wanting another orgasm.

Gavin grunted as he came, his body too used to multiple rounds and with this whole new experience, he wanted to enjoy every single one.

Michael panted wetly, slowing down a bit too much. Gavin took matters into his own hands, literally, gripping Michael's hips and thrusting up into him. The redhead squealed, holding onto Gavin's wrists, but didn't make him stop.

Gavin smiled as he did, moving to keep doing that, letting out loud noises as he used Michael happily. This was better then anything when both wanted it.

"Fuck, oh, oh fuck! Make me cum!" Michael pleaded, head thrown back and trembling from oversensitivity. The bed was rocking into the wall at this point, adding onto the moaning and slapping of skin. "'M close, 'm so fucking close!"

Gavin just smiled as he just nodded and set about doing just that to get Michael to cum again.

"Gavvy! Gavvy, please, please Gavvy!" Michael chanted Gavin's name, eyes squeezed shut as he finally jerked down to take the Brit completely. He mewled loudly, cumming on his stomach as Gavin filled him up.

Gavin grinned, dazed and tired as he did almost expecting Michael to throw him out now that it seemed over.

Michael just laid down on him, not letting the Brit pull out. He tangled his hands in Gavin's hair, kissing him soundly and making his dick give an attempt at getting hard again.

Gavin let out a startled noise into the kiss, trying to figure out what the hell was happening as he laid there, trapped.

Michael pulled back with a nip to Gavin's bottom lip, resting his head on the Brit's collarbone with a sigh. From the sound of it, Michael was dozing off.

Gavin laid there, wide eyed as he looked at Michael, wondering how long the redhead was going to keep him here.


	65. Nagging a Naga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has a crush on Michael and walks in on said Naga trying to get off. What's a better way to tell your feelings than by having sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naga on human sex ahead!
> 
> Edit: Merry Christmas

Ryan swore to his dying day that he didn't catch sight of what goods Michael had. So he peaked into Michael's room in the middle of the night and saw him masturbating. And maybe he jacked off to it. But he'd never tell that to the others! Especially when he had a chat with Griffon about how she met Michael.

That made thing worse when he realized that if he had sex with Michael he'd be able to have children... that... that sounds great.

Only problem was the fact Michael didn't even know about his attraction. Unless Ryan grew a pair and tell him, Ryan was just gonna be left in the dust.

And fuck, now was he going to get close enough to do that? Well... maybe he could solve this whole issue. Gavin was attractive too... he was pretty sure he could be happy with being with both of them. Why not try courting them?

His musings almost made him not notice Gavin and Geoff talking near his chair. He caught the words Michael and strange, his gut told him something was going on.

He looked over at him frowning as he did, trying to think of what he could do moving to try and find Michael to go help him out.

Ryan found Michael in his room, the door slightly ajar so he could see the Naga in his nest. Said redhead was on his stomach, hips moving quietly.

He moved over quietly looking at him. "...Michael you okay?"

The Naga jumped, hiding under his covers. Ryan didn't need to see to know that Michael was blushing heavily, the rattle on his tail shaking like crazy. "I-I'm a little busy here!"

"Well, with what? I want to like to know... maybe I could help?" Ryan smiled as he sat down, looking at him and still wanting to be able to him out.

There was a moment of silence, but Michael finally peaked out of his covers with an incredulous look. "I'm not sure you know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Well, look. If it's a sex thing I wanna help since... I want to do it with you." Ryan admitted, gazing at the ground and not wanting to stare at him.

That gained him a pause, and Ryan was ready to get rejected until Michael spoke up. "...is the door locked."

Ryan just moved to see and locking it as well. "Yup. It's locked now." He smiled as he looked at him.

Ryan barely got the words out before he got tackled into the nest. He was pinned down, lips on his own as Michael fumbled with his belt.

Ryan was more then fine with just pulling Michael off before moving to get undressed by himself.

"Gods, you're so fuckin' big." Michael groaned, not bothering with any warning before grabbing Ryan's half hard dick. The Naga licked his lips as he pumped it, humming when the shaft started throbbing.

Ryan groaned out as he did, smiling and looking at Michael moving to pull the Naga into a kiss.

Michael didn't hesitate to wrap around him, tail able to crush Ryan instantly yet he just used it to gain leverage. The thought shouldn't have made Ryan so turned on.

Then again, Ryan was turned on by a lot of things that more normal people shouldn't be turned on by. Like the fact he was pretty much trapped and Michael could do whatever he wanted to him.

That was making a lot of images happen in his head.

Michael gripped his shoulders and pushed him down, making the human go eyelevel with his crotch. His scales were parted in a slit, showing off his pink cloaca as it fluttered. "Eat me out."

Ryan just nodded and went to listen to Michael's orders grinning as he did. God, Michael tasted great.

Michael moaned, tail tightening around Ryan as his hands gripped blond locks. Ryan could feel the Naga's hips twitching, trying not to thrust into his tongue.

Ryan smiled as he did. This was so good... he kind of never wanted to leave this bed. Bed... nest? He wasn't sure, but he didn't care.

Michael grinded into his mouth, high moans slipping out as he got closer and closer to the edge. There was a knock on the door, but Michael's hand kept Ryan in place, not wanting him to stop. "Y-Yeah? What is it?"

There was a small, tense silence before he recognized that Gavin must of wanted in.

Michael growled lightly and checked his options, finally just slowly dragging Ryan over to unlock the door. He didn't want the blond to stop, deciding to fuck modesty and focus on his pleasure. "Come in."

Gavin blinked as he stared at the sight he was faced with before shrugging, coming in, and then locking the door behind him.

Michael gave a breathless grin before closing his eyes with a keen, gripping Ryan closer. Gavin got to have a front row seat of the Naga having an orgasm, the redhead trembling and panting as his hips jerked.

Gavin smiled as he moved to kiss Michael happily as well not even caring how Ryan was tangled up in Michael's tail.

Michael allowed him a few pecks, pulling back so Gavin could see him let go of Ryan's head. The older blond's beard was wet, a string of slick connecting him to Michael as he panted. From the look of his red cheeks, Michael hadn't let him breath at all.

He frowned as he looked at Ryan before glancing up a Michael, trying to figure out what the Naga was going to do with him. He couldn't lick anything...

Michael just winked and forced them to stand at the edge of the nest as he laid down, making Gavin strip to his birthday suit. Michael grinned and took hold of their cocks, tugging them closer to he could lap at both tips. "Whoever doesn't cum first gets to fuck me."

Both glanced at each other and soon were glaring the other down, set to hold it off.

Michael smirked widely, wrapping his lips around Gavin as he pumped Ryan. He kept his teeth out of the way, moaning and sucking for a moment before giving Ryan the same treatment.

Gavin ended up laying on his back and was spewing out nonsense while Ryan was still sitting up, only because he was heavily leaning onto Michael, managing to get out what seemed like small praises to the redhead.

"You gonna cum?" Michael purred, thumb teasing the slit of Gavin's uncut member. He mouthed at Ryan's, nipping the sensitive flesh. "You won't get to fuck me, though. You won't get to make me scream for it."

Gavin whined and it was pitiful as he laid there on the soft, carpeted floor while Ryan just cursed.

Michael chuckled, taking the Brit down completely as he jacked Ryan off. He could tell both were desperately hanging onto the edge, his tail waving at the thought of seeing who was better at edging.

Gavin was smiling as he looked at Michael and he felt arms clutching to him as he just held onto Michael as he kept going, enjoying this whole thing.

Michael blinked in surprise when cum shot down his throat, making him moan. Gavin laid back, panting in defeat as Ryan gave a half hearted cheer.

Gavin whined as he laid there, looking at Michael and not wanting to have lost, but that didn't matter it felt nice to have cum.

Michael swallowed and laid back, tail curling as he spread the walls of his cloaca. "Hurry up and fuck me, Ryan."

Ryan didn't need anything else and was quick to pounce on Michael as Gavin was ignored. But, he seemed fine with resting as he curled up on the soft nest to watch the two go at it.

Michael positively screamed when Ryan shoved into him, crying to the heavens and clawing at the man's back as he thrusted. The Naga's hips were pinned down, diamond patterned tail trying to move.

Gavin was smiling as he watched Michael get fucked by Ryan, a grin on his face as he happened. 

With how the Naga was moaning, it wasn't a surprise that Gavin got hard again. Especially when Michael mewled as Ryan bit down on his neck to give him one hell of a hickey.

Gavin whined as he feft himself getting hard again, he didn't want this. He just wanted to enjoy it all.

Ryan groaned out his release, hips stuttering to a stop as Michael keened. The blond finally moved away, but the Naga hadn't came yet, motioning Gavin over. "Looks like you'll get to fuck me anyways, baby."

Gavin smiled as he went over to thrust into Michael, leaning close to hear him moan.

Michael purred, squeezing around the Brit as Gavin hit all of the right places. He could feel how wet Michael was, both from Ryan and how close he was to cumming.

Gavin groaned as he filled up Michael, holding him close smiling as he did. 

It took a few slow rolls of his hips before Michael tightened up, shaking through his own orgasm. The redhead didn't let him go, tail wrapping around both the Brit and Ryan so the two were sandwiching Michael. Thankfully the Naga wasn't looking for another round, just wanting some lazy kisses.

Gavin didn't mind as they kept kissing him with Gavin slowly falling asleep as they cuddled, tired after only cumming twice.

Poor little virgin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise threesome!
> 
> By the way; Gavin had his tongue cut out, so that's why he's sorta mute.
> 
> This is so fucking terrible.


End file.
